Biggest And The Best
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [WIP] Join the daughter of Sports Entertainment Guru, Vince Russo, on her journey through marriage, children, and the WWE. And her adventure in starting the largest, most dominate faction in RAW history. [WWE, R&R]
1. Prologue: Beginning Of The Best

**TITLE:** Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** General  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena [_Rebecca Russo_] _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso [_Christian_], Chris Irvine [ _Jericho_], Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster.

**SUMMARY:** The WWE was changing. And with the times, the people are changing. The Evolution _[Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Dave Batista] _broke up, and now RAW was one strong faction down. But something had to give. Meet Rebecca Russo. A stunning vixen who came to the WWE RAW as a fan-favorite. Opposing the likes of Molly Holly, Gail Kim, and Trish Stratus with passion that some of the other divas were considered lacking. But remember talking about changing times?  
  
Proving why, she was like her father, [_sports entertainment's_] **Satan** himself, Vince Russo, Rebecca double crossed her tag team partner, Lita, in a first ever divas tag cage match. Jazz and Trish VS. Rebecca and Lita, didn't fold well for the fiery redhead. Rebecca left Lita to fight off both Jazz and Trish, after escaping through the door, only to come back in, steel chair in tact, connecting with Lita, instead of Trish. At first, it looked like an accident, until she lifted Lita, and planted her with a black dragon DDT on the chair! It became official, that Rebecca Russo was no longer playing games. And no longer, playing nice.  
  
Even more so, after 3 weeks passed. And a new faction was born. The **S.E.X Evolution**, headed by Rebecca Russo. _( After purchasing rights to the "S.ports E.ntertainment X.treme" name from her father, Vince Russo, and the NWA-TNA ) _Her members and recruits? Randy Orton, Christian ( _with Trish Stratus _), a newly turned Chris Jericho _[After given an offer, he just couldn't refuse]_, and a jumped from Smackdown!, John Cena. She pulled the strings it took, to establish the most dominate team in Sports Entertainment History. Who would step up to this group of delinquents? Would anybody?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

**--------------------------------------  
  
****Prologue: Beginning of the Best  
  
--------------------------------------**

Marlena Russo-Cena was what everyone imagined, as the silver spoon type. With her father, the most notorious bastard in all of Sports Entertainment, Vince Russo, it was imagined her debuting in the WWE was all because of him. Or because of the man she had wed, John Cena. In fact, it wasn't like that at all. She had been striving to get to the WWE since she saw her first WWE event on television. Through hard work, training, and at first WCW, with a small suggestion from her father, she had _finally_ got her call up. What the WWE was looking for now, was someone who could pull off the ultimate heel [_bad_] female. Nora Greenwald [_Molly Holly_] and Patricia Stratigias [_Trish Stratus_] were no doubt doing their job, as establishing themselves as such, but they wanted someone lacking conscious. Why not a 2nd generation female? The fact that she was married to John didn't hurt matters, either.  
  
Let's take you back, though, to 4 and a half years ago. Marlena met John, while she was in Massachusetts. He was working to get into wrestling at the time, but hadn't really got it yet. The circumstances they met under, was at a Boston Red Sox baseball game in Boston. The New York Yankees were visiting their long standing rivals, for the first of a three game series from Fenway Park. John had sat in the wrong place, and ended up next to a New York Yankees fan, who was proudly behind her man _(Then, who she was dating) _- Derek Jeter. She was dressed in blue jeans, and a replica Derek Jeter #2 throwback, her hair down and wavy black. She was famous, for more than just the fact she was Derek's girlfriend, John knew her just by the face. She was Vince Russo's daughter. He was into wrestling, majorly…so he knew all about it.  
  
"Come on baby, home run!" the girl shouted, as John couldn't help but smile.  
  
"He ain't gonna get it…" John said, as the girl turned toward him. Noting the Boston Red Sox jersey he was wearing, she crossed her arms with a smirk.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"He ain't gonna get it. He just chased that slider… the next one? It's gonna be a curveball, and he's gonna strike out."  
  
Sure enough, the curveball came, and Derek _did_ go fishing for it. 'Stttttttttrike three, you're out!' The umpire yelled, as Marlena stood up. Derek looked a little stunned, but finally just shook his head, smiling as he walked off the field. She glanced back at John, who had a small, knowing smile on his face.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Just know the bullpen, and the pitchers, girl." John said, as the girl sat down again, looking at him.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked, holding out her hand to him. "I'm Marlena."  
  
"I know who you are, you're Vince Russo's daughter. I'm massively into wrestling." He said at first, before smiling. "I'm John," He reached out, shaking her hand. "John Cena."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, John." Marlena said with a smile.  
  
Marlena was deep into her conversation with John. Just about baseball, and things spilled into wrestling. She asked him who his favorites were, what he was doing to get into the sport, everything. In that time, Derek was trying to get his girlfriend's attention, but she wasn't paying much mind to anything but the conversation. John gave her a small nudge, gesturing toward where Derek stood with a smile.  
  
"Someone's tryin' to get your attention."  
  
She turned, noticing a laughing Derek. She bit her lip, excusing herself momentarily from her conversation with John, and walked over to the railing where Derek was. She was laughing quietly, as Derek seemed amused.  
  
"I am SO sorry…" She said, as she reached through the bars, taking his hand. "I didn't even know you were trying to get to me, forgive me?"  
  
"Of course." Derek said with a smile. "Who's that, though? You seem pretty deep in conversation." Derek asked her, as Marlena smiled.  
  
"Oh, he's a wrestler. Well, he's trying to get into it." Marlena said, as Derek gave a nod. "His name is John Cena. I can't hold against him his taste in baseball team, though…" She smirked as Derek chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right there. If you did, that would be a duplicitous wouldn't it?" He said, as Marlena nodded.  
  
"And you know I hate hypocrites."  
  
"That I do. Go ahead and sit back down, meet me at the clubhouse entrance after the game."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Derek went back to the dugout, as Marlena went back to her seat next to John. He kind of smirked, as she looked at him oddly, a small smile on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin', I just didn't think Jeter would settle with someone." He held his hands up defensively, laughing softly. "Not sayin' he's a slut or anythin', I swear."  
  
"But he is." Marlena said with a chuckle. "We haven't been dating long, not even two months." She said, as John nodded a bit. "I don't know, it's kinda weird…considering my father introduced us."  
  
For the rest of the game, the two talked. The Yankees ended up sneaking past the Red Sox in 11 innings, 5 to 4. John wasn't upset, or bitter though. He just enjoyed his time talking with her. After the game, she gave him her cell phone number, and told him not to be a stranger. But then again, no matter how much he talked, or how much 'game' he had, John wasn't the best with women.  
  
They met up again, three months later. She was in Boston shopping with a couple of her girlfriends. She smirked a bit, as she pulled out her cell phone, while they were taking a few minutes to relax at a local café.  
  
"Who are you calling?" the brunette, Ashleigh asked, as Marlena just smirked.  
  
"For me to know, you to find out."  
  
"Come on." the blonde girl, Trista said, as Marlena put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Marlena waited a few minutes until she got an answering machine. "Yo, you've reached John. I'm not here or I'm just working out. Leave some."  
  
"Hey, John. It's Marlena. I just decided to give you a call, seeing as how I'm in Boston right now. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang ou-"  
  
She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Hearing the receiver pick up, Marlena laughed softly, as she heard someone on the other end, winded. John felt FOOLISH, but hearing her voice on his answering machine, and being upstairs, he had to dart.  
  
"He-hello?"  
  
"Hey John." Marlena said, amusement in her voice as he smiled.  
  
"Hey…what's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something… seeing as how I'm in Boston. I've missed you, ya know."  
  
"R-really? You've missed me?" John didn't mean to sound shocked, but he was, and she laughed softly.  
  
"Of course I did. So what do you say we meet up?"  
  
They met up alright, and their visits became more frequent. It was 4 or 5 months before John got into OVW, and Marlena felt herself falling for this boy. Her and Derek broke up the same month of the shopping visit, and just as John was entering OVW, Marlena and he began dating.  
  
Her father didn't know about the dating. At least, not until they were serious, and Marlena was already 2 months pregnant. They were married, just 4 months before they welcomed Dorian Michael Paul Cena, to the family. John was there for Dorian just as much as he was into wrestling, while Marlena stayed at their West Newbury house, keeping things stable at home.  
  
Oh, but that all changed. After Dorian was 8 months old, she started back into wrestling. She gained her alias, Rebecca Russo, and started getting back into a routine. She actually worked in wCw for a short time, until they closed March 26th, 2001. She then, started working with OVW. John debuted on WWE television, June of 2002, as Marlena continued to work on her skills, to get back and at it in the ring.  
  
Marlena then, was picked up for WWE Raw. It was a while, since John was there, but due to his son, he even took part in an angle, where Brock Lesnar 'nearly crippled him'. Dorian came down with a case of Chicken Pox, that became serious. Marlena stopped training all together, and John only did certain promos involving Smackdown, to keep the angle between him and Lesnar strong. It all worked out there, as it was a hot feud for the brand. After about a month, Dorian was alright, and was no longer sick. While John was on the road and Marlena was training, Dorian stayed with his grandmother, Alexandria Trombley-Russo, and she stayed in John and Marlena's home, so the Cena's _(Carol and John, as well as their other sons) _could see their grandson/nephew Dorian as well. Vince was offering his daughter a position at the new NWA-TNA, a company where he was part of. She respectfully declined, saying that she wanted to travel with the same company John was a part of. Her father actually understood, and there was no complications with the two. She traveled with John as much as they could, considering they were set for different shows. He was still a succession on Smackdown!, and she was taking her time over on RAW to get up there. 

Over time, she came into WWE Raw, as a face. Rebecca Russo went on a bender, how she was nothing like her father - and how her father held no influence over anything she did. She teamed with women, like Victoria, and Lita, and fought tooth and nail against women like Molly Holly, Jazz, Gail Kim, Trish Stratus, just to gain her place. After establishing a streak of dominance, to where she nearly won the Women's Title from Trish Stratus, a match evolved when Jazz got involved. Jazz and Trish Stratus would take on Rebecca and Lita, in a first ever divas tag steel cage match. The match itself, was proposed by Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca and Lita were taking early control over their foes, and it came to where Rebecca had escaped the cage first. After watching Lita take an onslaught from the two remaining divas, she couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing a steel chair, she slid back into the cage, and hauled back, wielding that chair with skill, aiming for Trish Stratus. But when she hit her friend, and tag team partner Lita, shock overcame her. But shock, turned into sadist, as Rebecca once again smashed the chair mercilessly against Lita, before throwing it to the mat, lifting her up, and executing a move she referred to as "Rough S.E.X", the Black Dragon DDT, onto the chair. She then took a microphone.  
  
"You know, you people… are just like everybody else in this sport. Traditional. It's time to say to HELL with tradition! In the words of my father, it's time to make some changes, and as my father does on his time, I'm doing here. WWE Raw needs a facelift, and a new BITCH to take over! That bitch, is Rebecca Adrienne Russo, the daughter of Vince Russo, and your new divinity! Get ready to bow, you bastards, you're in for a RUDE awakening!"  
  
Rebecca wasn't able to be looked over any longer, and the next week on RAW, she had a title shot against Trish Stratus, for her Women's Title. Trish tried sweet talking, and getting on the loose cannon's good side, but Rebecca was taking nothing into consideration with the blonde bombshell. It was a teetering effect, that when Christian tried to save his woman her title, Randy Orton of all people, came out to her assistance. It was a heel battle, that ended with Trish Stratus taking a short drop, with a very sudden stop - into "Rough S.E.X". Rebecca covered, gaining the coveted title, after just over 2 months in the company.  
  
The next week, there was a surprise and a half. "Basic Thugonomics" hit on the P.A, and John Cena - the crowd's favorite rapper/megastar emerged from the back. That night, he wrestled against Tyson Tomko, but during the match, Rebecca came onto the ramp, watching, with Randy Orton at her side. What was between them? An understanding. John Cena pulled out the win with a "F-U" to the big man, and that was history.  
  
Chris Jericho surprised the fans, when he held a Highlight Reel the following week of John Cena's debut, with John Cena. The Highlight Reel ended, when Chris Jericho told Cena, that someone was already gunning for him, and his loyalty. When Cena questioned, and said he wasn't apt to sell out to anything, or anyone…Jericho planted him with a spike DDT onto the mat, much to the disapproval of the fans, and told Cena, "My loyalty was already won, assclown! You'll have to choose soon enough!"  
  
A couple weeks had past. There hadn't been much exposure of a certain Women's Champion, but understanding would be soon made. During the Christian w/Trish Stratus verses John Cena match that was taking place that night on RAW, something much to the fan's surprise came about.

--S.E.X - SEX SELLS--

That kicked up "Biggest And The Best" by Clawfinger, and from the backstage area, walked Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, and Women's Champion Rebecca Russo - with her, smiling and watching on. Cena looked a little surprised, but Christian was able to capitalize on his distraction, "Unprettier", and the 1...2...3 over the Doctor of Thugonomics. Christian then joined Rebecca at the top of the ramp, much to Trish's confusion, but that all changed.  
  
"Ladies, and gentlemen…" Rebecca said into a microphone she held in her hand, a smirk spread across her face. "I would like to introduce you to some of my people." She put her hand on Orton's chest, and his arm snaked around her waist. "This is my equalizer, not to mention, one piece of my eye candy, Randy Orton." She broke away from him, moving over to Jericho, who shared a kiss with the vixen at the top of the stage, to an ovation of booing. "Mm, strawberry… anyway, this… is the King of the WORLD, and someone you jackasses better respect…. Chris, Jericho." She turned toward Christian, who just smiled at her. "Come here, Trish…" Rebecca ordered, and Trish did as she was told, looking at the girl a little strangely. "With Christian and Trish, joining my little mix, we form the 'S.E.X Evolution'…" She paused, before smirking. "I have only one more person to get, and you bet your ass, I will."

hat was when Rebecca started down to the ring, where a hurting John Cena still laid. The crowd booed, as she slipped into the ring, the microphone still in her hand. She went to grab Cena's shoulder, but distinctly, Cena wasn't pleased with that, and threw his hand back, nearly connecting with her.  
  
"You know, you were told ONCE, there would come your time to make a decision and choose your standing…Cena." Rebecca said with a foul tone to her voice, as she kicked Cena in the ribs, making him roll over onto his back. She put her foot on his chest, pinning him to the mat. "Now, is your time to finally make a decision. If you say you don't know, I'm going to have all too much fun letting Randy, Chris, and Christian beat the high holy hell out of you…."  
  
"What do you want?" John asked, coughing quietly beneath the force of her foot on his chest. Rebecca simply smiled, and moved to where she was sitting across his waist. She ran her fingers along the side of his face.  
  
"John, it's really simple… I promise. Even a fool like you can understand…" She said, as she leaned down to his face. "I want your loyalty…" Cena at first, shook his head, until Rebecca's hand found it's way to his neck, where she held his throat, looking down at him. Rage in her eyes. "Don't you dare tell me no, you bastard!" She shouted at him, "What choice do you have?! Say no, and you get the beating of your natural life, say yes, you get rewarded!"  
  
"How?" Cena choked out, as Rebecca smiled, releasing her grip on his throat.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" She said, patting his chest. "Just trust me. I'll make your life so much easier… and you won't have to go against the three biggest threats in the RAW brand. Orton, Jericho, or Christian. What do you say, baby?" She asked, as Cena seemed a little thoughtful. The crowd booed, as Cena gave her a nod.  
  
"You got it, boo."  
  
And that, my friends, is how the SEX Evolution was born. The "Sports Entertainment eXtreme Evolution", that is. That's also, how John and Marlena got together, and of course, what it took to get into the sport for the pair, and together. Now, with the back story given, and you all aware of what's going on, let's get right into the present.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Side Notes for the SEX Evolution: Theme Music.  
  
**SEX Evolution: _"Biggest And The Best" by Clawfinger_  
Rebecca Russo: _"mOBSCENE" by Marilyn Manson_  
John Cena: _"Game Over" by Lil' Flip_  
Randy Orton: _"Revolution Man" by the Union Underground_  
Christian: _"More Human Than Human" by Rob Zombie  
_Chris Jericho: _"Megalomaniac" by Incubus_

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[**A/N**: Okay, so I figure I talk about the WWE, saying how much I like it, it's about time I prove it. Also, this is a story I've had on my computer for a while, just not started like this. It's been an idea my friend John (Who's character debuts in future chapters) made me think about, and I decided to come out like this. I'll be updating this soon, any comments are welcome, as ALWAYS. It also let's me know where people stand. Thanks. -M.S]


	2. Ch 1: A 'Raw' Home Stand

TITLE: Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena [_Rebecca Russo_] _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso [_Christian_], Chris Irvine [ _Jericho_], Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.  
  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

--------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter One: A 'Raw' Home Stand  
  
**--------------------------------------

The WWE was in Boston, the first time since Marlena had started. Boston had technically became her home since getting married to John. What that initially meant, was that when RAW was over, they had three days at home, uninterrupted. Marlena wasn't one to object. The night they got there, Marlena and John were able to sleep in their own bed, wake up to their own house, and their energetic turning three year old son, Dorian.  
  
"Dad! Momma!" Dorian said, as he jumped up and down on their bed. Marlena pulled a pillow over her head, as Dorian crawled up sitting on her chest. "Mommy wake up!"  
  
"Dor…" Marlena groaned, pulling the pillow away from her face. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Yu-gi-oh! Mimi won't let me watch!"  
  
"Go ask daddy to deal with Mimi…" Marlena said with a smirk, 'Mimi', was her mother Alexandria.  
  
"I ain't dealin' with Alex…" John grumpled from under the covers. "That woman is possessed and shit…" he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying, as Dorian literally JUMPED on his father's chest.  
  
"Daddy!" Dorian exclaimed, as John was winded. He took a few deep breaths, now WIDE awake. Dorian giggled at his father, and hugged around his neck tightly. "We go we go! Mimi is means!"  
  
"Why is Mimi mean, baby? What makes her so bad?" Marlena asked, as she rolled over, facing Dorian while he sat on John's chest.  
  
"She won't lets me watch Yu-Gi-Oh!" Dorian said, a pout on the little boy's face. "She saids I need to eats my cereals. I don't wan' it!"  
  
"You know…" John said, slowly sitting up with Dorian still wrapped around his neck. "I'll go get you some grub, then you can watch your freaky little Yu-Gi-Oh…" John smirked, as Dorian slapped his father's shoulder.  
  
"It not fweaky!" He paused, looking confused at John. "What's 'fweaky' means?"  
  
John just chuckled, as he carried Dorian out of the room on his hip, while Marlena just shook her head, laughing. Dorian always made things cute. She loved that little boy more than life itself. She had managed to roll back over, snuggling up to John's pillows, and always immediately fell back asleep. John had walked back into the room, about twenty minutes past since Dorian's encounter of the Yu-Gi-Oh kind.  
  
He crawled back into bed, his arms slipping around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, as she put her arms around him. John kissed her forehead gently, as he laid her back onto her pillows, a small smile on his face. She was adorable when she was asleep. That was something John always looked forward to when he woke up early, her sleeping. John leaned in, kissing her lips softly, which seemed to almost automatically, wake Marlena from her slumber. She blinked tiredly at him, and he smiled at her.  
  
"What's wrong? Is Dorian okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's just fine." John said, "Alex is taking care of him, actually, after Yu-Gi-Oh finished, she took him over to mom's house."  
  
"Oh, well, that's good." Marlena said with a smile, as she put her arms around his neck as he was leaning over her. "What's on the agenda now?"  
  
"We just have to get to the arena, meet up with Jason, Randy, and Chris… and get the thing down for tonight. But," John paused, smirking. "We have a couple hours before we need to do all that."  
  
"Do we now? Well… we might as well make the best of it while we can now shouldn't we, Mr. Cena?" Marlena inquired with a smirk, as she leaned up, pushing her lips against John's again. John just smirked, giving his wife a nod.  
  
"Agreed, Mrs. Cena. But ya see, we don't get much of this, especially in our own bed…" He chuckled in spite of himself, as he kissed her again.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A couple hours had past, and the two had to get ready to hit the Fleet Center. Dorian was able to go with them, as Alexandria, Carol, John, and John's brothers were all going to be at that night's show. Rumors had it, that Marlena's father Vince was also going to be there. John had dressed in a Manny Ramirez replica Red Sox throwback, and some baggy jeans to go to the arena. Marlena on the other hand, dressed in a pair of blue and white warm up pants, and a white tank top. They got to the Fleet Center, and as they did a few fans were outside. Marlena had Dorian on her hip as they walked, and the fans were commenting about it.  
  
"Aww, he's so cute!" one girl exclaimed, as Marlena smiled.  
  
"Thank you." The girl was a little leery about coming over, but Marlena motioned for her to come over. "Come on, it's okay." She said, and the girl did. "What's your name, sweetie?"  
  
"Bridget, Bridget Thompson." The girl said, and Dorian turned his head, looking at the girl. He smiled at her, and held out his hands for her to take. She looked at Marlena, "Am I allowed? I mean…"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Marlena let Dorian go to her, and Bridget seemed a little stunned. More so, extremely happy, as Dorian just hugged the girl. John smirked, as he took Bridget's camera from her at her asking.  
  
"Can you take a picture? My friends are NEVER going to believe I got to hold your son…" Marlena laughed softly, as John stood out some. "Marlena can you take it with us?"  
  
"Sure. Do you want one with John, too?"  
  
"That would rock."  
  
Marlena moved into the picture, where she put her arm around Bridget's shoulder, and the two smiled, as Dorian just had a huge grin on his face. He leaned in, kissing Bridget's cheek just in time as John snapped the photo. Bridget was giggling a bit, as Marlena took the camera from John. John stepped up next to Bridget, and he took a photo with her. Dorian reached out, practically jumping into his father's arms.  
  
"C'MON champ." John said in a rugged voice, lifting him up, and blowing on his stomach, making Dorian giggle madly. John smiled then, and looked back to the girl. "It was nice to meet you Bridget."  
  
"It was nice to meet you too, John!"  
  
John walked off with Dorian, as he spotted Chris Irvine with his son Ash and wife Jessica, walking into the arena. Marlena smiled at Bridget, shaking her head softly. She couldn't believe Dorian did that, she had NEVER seen Dorian practically jump for a fan.  
  
"Thank you, I think you made Dorian's day."  
  
"You both made mine. Could you sign this for me before you go?" Bridget asked, and she had a 'Biggest and the Best - Rebecca Russo' shirt that she had hand made. "I made this at school… I love your character. You're so cool."  
  
"Of course, I'm really flattered by this." Marlena said, signing _Bridget, take care, thanks for being so sweet. Love always a friend, Rebecca Russo._ She handed the shirt back to Bridget, and gave her a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"No thank you, you've made me extremely happy." Bridget said as Marlena smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I could, hopefully I'll see you in the crowd tonight. I have to get inside though. See you later, hon."  
  
Marlena left Bridget, running off to catch up with John and Dorian. Dorian was already on the floor, walking, and trying to get Ash to follow him. He had told Ash, that Chris was 'ecil', and was attempting to pick him up. Marlena just shook her head with a laugh, as Jessica looked at her with a smirk.  
  
"Your son is trying to turn Ash away from Chris, what do you teach him?!" She asked, in fake offense, as Marlena just laughed quietly.  
  
"His father is John, enough said, Jess." Marlena said, starting over to where Dorian had grabbed Ash's hand. She lifted Dorian up from behind, tickling his sides. "Come on, pumpkin. You're not turning into a little dictator yet!"  
  
"Mamma!" At first it was a whine, until out of what seemed nowhere… "Come on, yo!" Dorian shouted, as John just burst out laughing, while Chris looked genuinely confused, but he chuckled.  
  
"Where do you live, Brooklyn? The Bronx? Queens? Three year olds are _NOT_ supposed to have 'yo' in their vocabulary…"  
  
"We live in West Newbury, for gods sake…" Marlena said, shaking her head with a smile. "It's all John's fault. We could even live in Boston, and the only thing I'd have to worry about is Dorian saying his 'R's like 'Ah's… that's it. Next he's going to tell me that he's straight thug…"  
  
"That's next!" John said with a chuckle, as he held up his hand to Dorian. "Gimme some love, dogg." John said, as Dorian enthusiastically slapped his father a low high five. "You be's kickin' it straight hood baby boy, dad's proud of you!"  
  
"Word wife!"  
  
"Jesus…" Chris said, putting his hand on his forehead with a laugh. Ash was just giggling as Jessica picked him up, she too was laughing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
About an hour had past, when Jason Reso showed up, not too long after, Trish Stratigias, and Randy Orton. Oddly enough, it was assumed Trish and Randy had been seeing each other outside of work, but that wasn't true, as when Randy showed up, he had his arm around Stacy Keibler. Stacy smiled at Marlena as she walked up, after parting with Randy, who walked over to where Chris, Jason, and John were talking, and spending time with the kids. Trish was talking with Marlena too.  
  
"So, what's this?" Marlena asked, as she looked toward Stacy with a smile. "When did all that happen?"  
  
"We've been seeing each other for a couple months, actually." Stacy explained, before shrugging. "We just thought it was best to keep quiet about things."  
  
"The thing with you?" Marlena asked, as she looked at Trish. Trish just shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Nothing was going on with us, I swear. I knew about Randy and Stacy."  
  
"Am I left out just because I'm married?" Marlena asked, a soft - yet fake sigh coming from her as Stacy and Trish both laughed. "I'm so behind, it hurts!"  
  
"Aww, Marlena!" Stacy said, hugging her with a smile. "I'm sorry… I should have told you!"  
  
"No, it's okay, I understand." She mocked a sniffle, as she looked at Stacy. "You just don't LOVE me anymore!"  
  
The girls shared a laugh, as the guys were talking about the kids. Ash was sitting on the floor, playing with one of his action figures, while Dorian continued to bounce on his dad's knee. "bouncy ouncy!" Dorian would shout happily, causing Randy and Jason to chuckle, as John would bounce him higher.  
  
"Wee!" Dorian giggled, and Randy held out his hands to take Dorian.  
  
"You wanna come to Uncle Randy, Dor?" Randy asked, as Dorian looked up at Randy oddly.  
  
"No, you funny wookin'…" Dorian told Randy, as Randy mocked hurt, and John just laughed.  
  
"My boy knows best…"  
  
Marlena walked over to where John, Randy, Jason, and Chris were with Ash and Dorian. Jessica had went off to talk to Jason's wife Denise, and Adam Copeland's wife Alanah. Marlena came up, noticing Jason trying to coach Dorian to say something.  
  
"Say 'Randy is a chump stain', come on, for Uncle Jay-Jay!"  
  
"Uncle Jay-Jay better watch it…" Marlena said, trying to look stern, as she crossed her arms. John snickered quietly, as Chris just chuckled.  
  
"You got busted, assclown…"  
  
"Asscwown…?" Dorian mimicked, as Marlena shot a look at Chris. He just blinked, holding up his hands defensively.  
  
"I…am so sorry…"  
  
"You're going to be sorry if he uses that word again, Christopher." Marlena said, shaking her head with a small smile. "It happens. Just, you better pray to whatever god you worship, that he doesn't say that in front of my father…"  
  
"Oh snap, dad's here?" John asked, as Marlena smirked. She picked Dorian up, resting him on her hip. "Yeah, so is mom, your mom, and your dad… your brothers…and my sister Candace."  
  
"Hold up, I'll come with ya." John said, standing up from the crate he was sitting on. That invoked the other guys to stand up, and Chris to pick up Ash.  
  
"Well, what the he- heck… we'll come for a walk with you guys. I haven't seen Vinnie-Ru in ages." Chris said.  
  
The group ventured out to the nearly empty arena seats, where sitting by the barrier near the ring, was Alexandria, Candace, and Vince Russo, with John's mother Carol and his father John. His brothers had ventured off somewhere, and Vince stood up.  
  
"Hi daddy." Marlena said with a smile, as she leaned over the barrier, giving her father a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"I had to see it for myself, what my girl is doing." Vince said with a smile, as he held out his hands to Dorian. "Come here, little man. Does grand-dad get his attention?"  
  
"Papa-do!" Dorian bellowed, clawing, and scrapping to get out of his mother's grasp. Marlena finally handed him to Vince, who smiled.  
  
"He seems excited." Alexandria said with a small smile, and Marlena nodded.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"I never thought I'd see Vince so up with kids." Chris said with a smirk, as Vince looked over at him. He smiled.  
  
"Well, Chris, what can I say? Maybe I do have a soft heart."  
  
"When he wants to." Marlena chimed in with a sweet smile, as Candace giggled.  
  
"Few and far between."  
  
"Hey now." Vince said in his own defense, shaking his head as he looked at Dorian. "Do you hear that? How your mommy and Aunt Candace treat me?"  
  
"Theys MEAN papa-do." Dorian said, clinging to his grandfather. "Don't wissen… theys be trippling…"  
  
Chris, Randy, and Jason couldn't help it. They just couldn't contain the laughter. Ash was giggling, as Dorian smiled happily at Vince, and John just - looked a little stunned. He didn't think Dorian listened THAT much to his lingo. Vince just looked at John.  
  
"Do I even dare ask?"  
  
"Nah… that would be like, dangerous and hazardous to my health and all…" John said quietly, as Vince actually smirked.  
  
"So help me, he starts donning the throwbacks and throwing away his Pokémon gear, someone is going to be paying."  
  
"I swear, I ain't gonna be doing all that." John said, as Vince smiled. "I can handle him talkin' like me, but acting like me?"  
  
"We don't need another boy like him, THAT'S for sure." Marlena said with a laugh, as John put his arms around her, smirking.  
  
"Oh the loving words of my wife…"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ash went back with his mother, as Chris, Randy, Marlena, John, and Jason went to talking about the night. They were told they would be dealing with some new people coming into RAW, that would in fact get them into a storyline where it was a power struggle between their "S.E.X Evolution", and another team.  
  
There was a knock on the door, as RAW General Manager, Eric Bischoff came into the locker room they were hanging out in, talking. He said he had someone to introduce to them, and man walked in. He had dark hair, stood approximately 6 foot 1, 6 foot 2 in height, about 230 to 240 pounds, fair features. Over all, was a good looking guy. Marlena being the only female, took the obligatory 'check out', which caused Eric to chuckle a bit, as John just smirked.  
  
"She goes home with me, so I ain't worried." John said, as Marlena smiled.  
  
"What? I'm allowed to look."  
  
"Alright, well, business Marlena. If you please?" Eric said, smiling a bit, as Marlena gave a quick nod and smile. "This man, is Tom Edson. He's going to be heading your rival faction."  
  
"Hey, Tom." Marlena said, extending her hand. The man spoke, with a soft English accent.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cena."  
  
"Please, just call me Marlena. Mrs. Cena is **far** too formal." She glanced at Eric, as the guys shook hands with Tom as well. "So tell me, Eric, who are we going to be facing?"  
  
"Well the contract just finalized today, Eddie Guerrero is going to be coming here as a trade of Ric Flair and Dave Batista to Smackdown." Eric explained, "Chris Benoit, Edge, and Rene Dupree is returning to RAW, in that same trade for Guerrero."  
  
"Interesting." Marlena said, nodding her head. "Sounds like it's going to be one hell of a blockbuster."  
  
"I can't wait to be a part of this," Tom said with a smile. "I'm quite excited to be heading them."  
  
"It's going to be king, no doubt about that." John said as he glanced from Jason, to Chris, to Randy, all giving their own approving nods.  
  
"We're going to definitely bring RAW back to where it belongs." Randy said, a small unintentional arrogant smile crossing his face, "I mean, after all, it's us verses them, you know?"  
  
"Randy, don't think too hard… that's what Marlena gets paid for." Jason said in a joking tone, which had Marlena chuckling softly.  
  
"I think we're all going to get along just fine, Tom."  
  
"I certainly hope so." Tom replied with a polite smile.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Showtime was approaching, and Marlena had just went through a practice match with Amy Dumas in the ring. She was facing Lita that night, but thanks to a little interference from her 'partner in crime', Trish Stratus, and "Rough S.E.X", Rebecca would be pulling off the win. Of all the women on RAW, Marlena felt most comfortable working with Amy. Amy was professional, and a damn good in ring technician. She appreciated that.  
  
John was getting ready for the night when Marlena walked into their locker room, a towel over her shoulder and a bottle of water in her hand. John was just slipping the Yankees "#13 - Rodriguez" throwback he had picked up in New York a few weeks ago, but turned his attention toward the door. Seeing Marlena he just smiled, finishing putting it on.  
  
"You look hot." He said, before elaborating on his comment, "Just get back from the gym?"  
  
"Practice match with Amy." She said, putting the towel on the bench. "Oh, so you ARE wearing the A-Rod throwback?"  
  
"Figure, why not? They all know I'm from Boston, 'sides, I need the heel heat… they still think I'm just a 'pawn' in Rebecca's game." John smirked, as he put his arms around her waist. "I think John Cena likes being a pawn in that girl's game." Marlena smirked.  
  
"Oh, Rebecca knows that." She giggled quietly, slowly pulling away from him. "I need to get ready for tonight, I'll see you at 9 just outside the entrance way? We kick things off."  
  
"Definitely babe." John said, kissing his wife with a smile. "I'll get Randy, Chris, and Jason riled up for it, they gotta be ready."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in the hour."  
  
Marlena walked off to get her hair, makeup, and wardrobe for the night arranged. John left their locker room, to go find the boys, to go over last minute speeching, and to get things situated. Marlena's wardrobe for that night, consisted of a pair of black sparkling pants, a matching white bikini top, under a black sparkling fishnet tank top. Her hair was down, with small braids throughout it, mixing the blonde and black streaks. When she was walking back from makeup and hair, she ran into Adam Copeland, who was adjusting a pair of metallic blue sunglasses.  
  
"Russo." Adam said with a smile, as Marlena smirked.  
  
"Correction, that's Russo-Cena. Has been like that for almost 4 years, honey. Slipped your mind?." Marlena hugged Adam regardless, and he continued to smile as he hugged her back.  
  
"Nah, I just like saying just Russo." He said, pulling away. "You excited about this new storyline?"  
  
"You bet. Working with you is going to be fun." She said, "And just working with Rene, Eddie, this new guy - Tom, and Benoit, it should be good."  
  
"Definitely. I'm looking forward to whipping some respect into Randy." he said, in true 'Edge' fashion. Marlena just chuckled.  
  
"Good. Luck." She glanced at the wall clock, shaking her head. "Eh, I gotta head out to the curtain, things are about to kick off. Remember, when Tom comes out, just get out there, okay? You're our first target, pal." She smiled, "See you there."  
  
"See you in a couple." Adam told her, as he started off toward his locker room.  
  
Marlena went out to the curtain, where John was waiting, Jason was in his "Christian" digs - of tight blue jeans and a black silk button up shirt, Chris was dressed in a pair of blue shimmering pants, and a matching 'Jericho' button up shirt, and Randy was in black slacks and a white dress shirt.  
  
"You all look damn good." She said, smiling as she put her arm around John. "We're going to knock 'em dead out there, ya know."  
  
"You got that right baby." John looked at her hand, and let out a quiet cough. "Ehem…" he said, rubbing her left ring finger, that still had her wedding ring and engagement ring on it.  
  
"Oh, shit… I don't have time to put it in our locker room…" She said, as she slowly began pulling it off. John took it from her, putting them in his pocket with a smile.  
  
"We go back to the locker room before Chris and my match, no worries." John said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Don't worry. Okay?"  
  
"Alright." She said, taking a deep breath. "Got it. Let's go."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
[**A/N:** The next chapter, is going to be the show. I have a fetish with doing things like that. R&R if you like it, and/or want more.] 


	3. Ch 2: A New Revolution Raw Is War

TITLE: Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena [_Rebecca Russo_] _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso [_Christian_], Chris Irvine [ _Jericho_], Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.  
  
[**A/N**: This just involves the factions, that's what it goes into. The S.E.X Evolution, and The Elite Alliance.]

--------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Two: A New Revolution - RAW is War  
  
**--------------------------------------

RAW is War kicked off, with the sound of "Across the Nation" by The Union Underground playing. Cameras panned out over the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts, showing off random fan signs. "John Cena - Basic Thug-o-traitor", "Trish, Boston has REAL men!", "I'll take on S.E.X!", "SEX SELLS", etcetera. Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler were at the announce position, ready for a night of action like only the RAW brand of World Wrestling Entertainment could deliver.  
  
**Jim Ross: "**Welcome to RAW ladies and gentlemen! I'm Jim Ross, sitting here with Jerry "The King" Lawler, and King, tonight is going to be insane!"  
  
**Jerry Lawler: **_[Chuckles] "_That's right, JR. I'm just expecting the vivacious puppy-tastic bitch of Raw!"  
  
**Jim Ross: **_[Not seeming amused] "_I know who you're thinking of, King, and that woman is nothing but a jezebel!"  
  
**Jerry Lawler: "**Every fine woman is a jezebel with you, JR! Rebecca Russo, she has something called PO-TEN-TIAL! Something these other women are lacking! Haha, I **love** Rebecca!"  
  
Well, would he love her enough to see her kicking off RAW? Time would DEFINITELY tell. The lights began to dim out, and the titan-tron flashed, and the voice over came . "**S-E-X…. SEX SELLS**!!". The crowd immediately began booing.

Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close  
And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose.  
I think you better listen 'cuz I know who you are.  
And I think that you should treat me like a superstar.  
Because I'm more than just a human I'm a gift to all of you  
And I'm here to make sure that my message gets through.  
I wonder if you're really all as dumb as you look.  
Or are you smart enough to learn the rules in my book.  
I hope you understand that the knowledge I bring  
Puts me in the position of a god or a king.  
'Cuz I'm blessed, with the gift, of the magic touch.  
And I wouldn't say that I'm asking for too much.  
All you have to do is get down on your knees and pray  
And I promise you the remedy is on it's way.  
But you can never beat on me so don't waste your time  
Because I REIGN SUPREME  
And my position is DEVINE.

"Biggest and The Best" by Clawfinger ripped out over the PA system, flooding the Fleet Center. From the backstage area, leading the way, was none other than Rebecca Russo, a dominate smile on her face as she walked out, hand in hand with Trish Stratus. Behind Trish and Rebecca, was John Cena, Christian, Chris Jericho, and Randy Orton. The group got to the ring, and Rebecca took a microphone, enjoying every minute of the pelting boos.  
  
**Rebecca Russo:** "You people actually THINK I care what you have to say?" _[Laughs] "_You're even more stupid than I give you credit for. Tonight, is just another night for us, another night to prove we're bigger, and better, than anyone here on RAW. Why we're winners."_ [She paused, before chuckling] "_Something you here in Boston, aren't familiar with. After all, you **_do_** have the Red Sox don't you?" _[The crowd booed, as John casually gestured to his throwback, Alex Rodriguez, and they just continued to pelt them, chanting "You suck! You suck!"] "_Well clearly, you all know about **that** one. Tonight, I have a match against Lita, as if I care… and she honestly thinks she has the tools to beat me? She's KIDDING herself. I'm a Second Generation Princess, of a dominate wrestling family. It's in my blood. Championship, and supremacy is what makes me, who I am today. So, she has a little MF'er in her corner, and I don't mean a 'Mattitude Follower', either. She has the source of this, Mattitude disease… Matt Hardy. What do I have? I have, John Cena. Or Randy Orton. Or Chris Jericho. Or Christian! I think, just maybe, the cards fold in my favor, just a little more often than not, honey." _[Rebecca smiles] "_But by all means, that's not the only thing on the agenda tonight."  
  
Rebecca still had a smile on her face, as she casually gestured to John Cena. John just, smiled at her, reaching out his hand to take the microphone she was outstretching. But as soon as John's hand touched that microphone, the crowd began booing, and chanting "sell out!" at him. He mocked offended, as he raised the microphone to speak through their negative chants, and their unflattering booing.  
  
**John Cena: **"Yo, yo yo yo YO!" _[Booing, but he just laughed] _"You know, that ain't no way to treat your hometown boy, ya know? Ya'll are frontin' me, and for what? For bettering myself? For being better than YOU are? I understand, that just because I'm from this place, doesn't mean I have to act it, ya know? If I did, I would be disillusioned into thinking this place had any chance of being victorious in anythin'. The only thing Boston has going for them is the Patriots!"_ [The crowd cheered, but John looked confused] _"Yo… I don't know why you're cheerin'…we all know the Patriots couldn't win another Superbowl if Tom Brady was strapped to a rocket and propelled into the end zone himself!" _[Ironically enough, Tom Brady was sitting in the crowd, just shaking his head with a smile, as the crowd continued to boo John] _"We all know, the New York Giants are gonna be ON this year, my boy Eli is gonna make Tommy Boy look like a disease, yo… and Manning is gonna be his cure!" _[Rebecca was proud of John's changes, there was no doubt, as she was rubbing his chest with a self-righteous smile] _"But enough about how much your teams suck, and how much you people suck… tonight, we gots business. Chris Jericho and I, with Randy Orton in our corner, are gonna be takin' on two no-names with no future. Chris, do you even KNOW who we're facing?"  
  
**Chris Jericho: **_[Taking the microphone from John] _"Well. I've heard rumors." _[He sounded amused] _"I hear, now, that we're facing dumb and dumber - or, as they call them, Edge…and Chris Benoit." _[He snickered as the crowd cheered with their mention] _"I guess we're supposed to be SCARED, John Cena…but considering we're facing a couple of dumb-schmuck canuks, well… I doubt we're going to have to worry." _[he glanced toward Trish and Christian] _"No offense to a couple GOOD Canadians. Fear not, Jerichoholics, the King of Bling Bling, and the Lyrical Miracle, are going to give you something NEW to worship. S.E.X, and the revolution of superiority! Get over it, assclowns, the S.E.X Evolution are going to show you what we REALLY are made of."  
  
**Rebecca Russo: **_[Taking the microphone from Chris] _"You see, we are all prepared to take care of business, as certain spots of evolution." _[She stepped next to Christian] _"For example, Christian, is the Evolution of Excellence. When he steps into the ring, it's pure poetry." _[She smiled at Trish] _"Trish, is the Evolution of Beauty. Need I say more?"_ [She put her hand on Randy's chest as she stood next to him] _"Randy Orton, is the Evolution of this sport. He's more than just the future, he's the present. If you object? Just watch what he can do…"_ [John was her next example] _"John Cena, is the Evolution of Existence. He's literally, the prototype of a perfect man." [John smirked arrogantly at Rebecca's comment as she continued] "Chris Jericho, is the Evolution of Royalty… the King of the World, and the first ever Undisputed Champion." [She then gestured to herself] "As for me? I, Rebecca Russo, am the Evolution of Perfection. And anyone who wants to question th-"  
  
"It's Goin' Down" by the X-Ecutioners Featuring Mike Shinoda began to play throughout the Fleet Center, but did the fans know who it was? No, they were just happy someone shut that bitch up! From the backstage area, walked Edge, and Chris Benoit, with someone at their side. A man, with a microphone. He was dressed in fine black slacks, and a black silk button up dress shirt, a smirk on his face. Edge too, had a microphone.  
  
**Edge:** "Daaaaaamn… did you know we entered Misconception-Ville on Skank Avenue? I thought we were in Boston Massachusetts!" _[Cheap pop] _"Earlier, when that reekazoid, Y-2-I'm-Stuck-in-the-Past, was talking… and through all the blah, blah, blahing he did… I made out two distinct things. One, him calling Chris Benoit and myself "Dumb-Schmuck Canuks", nice one, junior… by the way. And secondly, that he was going to give you people something NEW to worship? No offense, Captain Hallucination, but I think these people would much rather meet my new friend here…" _[Edge gestured to the man with the microphone, as the crowd continued to cheer.] _"Ladies, gentlemen, and JACKASSES…" _[That was directed at the ring, where Rebecca crossed her arms, an annoyed glower on her face] _"I give to you, England's own, Tom Edson."  
  
Tom takes the mic from Edge with a smile. He keeps the smile as he nods out to the crowd who cheer for this man. He then raises the mic to speak.

Tom Edson: "Thanks Edge. Now Rebecca, there's something you need to know. I'm here to put an end to your 'Evolution' before it gets the chance to begin!" _[The crowd pops at this] _"You see I'm looking at the... and I use the term loosely... 'talent' you have there in the ring with you. And quite frankly, I'm not that impressed! I mean, look at them…"_ [He starts to pace across the stage and he keeps looking at the ring.] _"You have John Cena, there's a man who's biggest claim to be the Vanilla Ice, of WWE!" _[The crowd begins to laugh as Cena looks angry]_ "Then, you've got Christian! The man who," _[he pats Edge on the shoulder] _"this man right here carried, yes, CARRIED, here in WWE for all that time. It was Edge who would get the pins, who would climb those ladders in those TLC matches to claim the gold. It was Edge who won the King of the Ring and it was Christian, who claimed HE won by carrying around the trophy!" _[With this the crowd pops again as now it's Christian who is held back by the others]_ "Then, let's not forget, Chris Jericho. The first undisputed champion, but what to you Chris? Huh? What happened after you lost the title? You went nowhere, and got there real fast! Hell, the only thing royal about you Chris, is that your a royal pain in the ass! And as for your band, Fozzy? I've heard a cat chorus sound better than them!"  
  
Tom yeowls into the mic and the crowd laughs, Chris just looks out to the crowd and tells them to "Shut the hell up".

Tom Edson: "And Trish" _[he sighs and gets a dreamy look in his eyes] _"Oh Dear Sweet Innocent Trish. A young lady, with great potential, with huge ambitions." _[Trish looks like she's starting to smile at Tom and flutter her eyelids] _"You're a woman who I'll confess think is a true talent, and has helped push the diva's of the WWE into the spotlight." _[Edge and Benoit can't believe what their hearing, and nether can the crowd. Trish is almost close to fainting at the praise of this Englishman. The dreamy look in Tom's eyes begins to go] _"It's just that... well... Trish... You're a slut!" _[The crowd cheer and start chanting 'Slut' at her, she gets upset and Christian comforts her as Tom, Edge and Benoit start to laugh and both Edge and Benoit slap Tom on the back.]_ "Oh man, the number of women I've used that on!" _[He laughs some more as we Trish is almost close to tears] _"And finally, there's you Rebecca! Now, I don't really know too much about you, except that, your trying to continue the success your father had! Mind you" _[he shrugs] _"your old man wasn't really the mastermind he claimed to be now was he? He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed now was he?" _[Rebecca's mouth dropped as the crowd cheered] _"I mean, come on, he's even here tonight!" _[Tom points down to behind the ring and the camera picks up... Vince Russo. He's on his feet shouting at Tom. Telling him to leave his little girl alone] _"Come on Vince, what have you ever accomplished? Look at what you did, to the 'Money Pit' in Atlanta? You ruined, the only competition, Mr. McMahon had! If anything, I should be praising you, for what you did down there! But I won't, simply because you made too many mistakes!" _[The crowd pops] _"I mean, David Arquette as Champion?" _[The crowd begins to laugh, Vince just scowls at Tom]_ "Come on! I could stand here all night, but these fans want some action, but I will say, the biggest mistake you ever made…" _[He puts his hand on Benoit's shoulder] _"Was letting this man go, when he was your champion!" _[The crowd cheers again] _"He's a man, who excels in wrestling business. He was what you needed, and what did you do? You let him go!"_ [Snaps his fingers] _"Just like that! You ruined the careers of many a great wrestler, and if your little girl is anything like you Vince, then she'll do NOTHING but ruin the lives of those she stands in that ring right now!"

The members of S.E.X. Evolution stand at the ropes, and shout up at Tom, defending Rebecca as she cries to her dad saying "Make him stop". Her anger soon takes over her, as Randy Orton decides to hold the second generation princess back, as she was ready to go against this man, no questions asked! Tom just chuckled.

Tom Edson: "But this is only the beginning Rebecca. Soon enough we'll bring you all down, we'll prove Darwin, and you all wrong, when they say Evolution... is inevitable!"  
  
"It's Goin' Down" hit on the PA again, as Tom just flashed a smirk at Rebecca again. Rebecca looked furious - downright OUTRAGED. As RAW went to commercial. Back from commercial, we're right into action. There was a match, where Sylvain Grenier and Rob Conway, took on the Hurricane and Rosey, with Hurricane and Rosey winning via DQ as La Resistance used their tag team titles on their opposition. The next couple of matches were filler matches, up until the Lita/Rebecca Russo match.  
  
"Lovefurypassionenergy" by boy hits car began to play through the Fleet Center, and the crowd went absolutely wild. From the backstage area, came Lita, who played off to the Boston crowd with pleasure, and passion, before turning toward the entranceway, pointing. From the back to join her, walked Matt Hardy ( version ONE-AH! ) Matt put his arm around Lita as they started down to the ring, and Lita seemed pretty confident about her chances in the match.

It's Better Than A S.E.X Scene, It's So F-cking Obscene

"mOBSCENE" by Marilyn Manson took over, and with the 'be obscene' chants in her theme, from the backstage area with a smirk on her face, and the Women's Title draped over her shoulder, walked Rebecca Russo. Rebecca wasn't alone, though, she had Randy Orton at her side. As they stood at the top of the ramp, a shower of golden pyros rained down, as the crowd continued to boo them. As they got to the ringside area, Randy took the title from Rebecca, and she got into the ring, only to be automatically pummeled by Lita.  
  
Lita jumped Rebecca, taking her down to the mat immediately. She mounted the second generation princess, and began laying down a series of right hands, before Rebecca was able to compose herself enough to throw the fiery redhead off her. Rebecca quickly escaped the ring, right into the warm, reassuring embrace of Randy Orton. He told her something, and she just smiled, giving him a nod. Getting back into the ring, she avoided a punch from Lita, and turned her around, dropping her with an impaler DDT. After she kip upped to her feet, all of what was said earlier began coming back to her, and she scowled. As if she was hearing Tom Edson's words slapped back at her again, and that's when it started. She heard the words of encouragement, rather, sadist - from her father Vince, who was sitting near the ringside barrier, much to Matt Hardy's annoyance.  
  
Much to the dismay of the crowd, and to Matt Hardy, Rebecca was showing what she was made of, and showing the large streak of domination as well as viciousness. She lifted Lita up, and planted her with one hell of a power slam, before covering. 1...2... But Lita's shoulder shot up. Rebecca didn't care, she pulled Lita up by the long red hair, and slammed her face down to the mat with a brutal face crusher, and that's when Matt Hardy got up onto the apron. With a fierce slap, Rebecca connected with the side of Hardy's face, sending him back off the apron, a chorus of booing accompanying her actions. But what was booed even more, is when she lifted Lita up, and Lita's nose was bleeding. Whether it was broken, or something else, Rebecca didn't care. She threw Lita off the ropes, but referee Chad Patton was knocked over by the hurting redhead in the process. That was when Orton came into the ring. Lita was stumbling to her feet, and - RKO! Randy nailed the unaware diva with his patented RKO!  
  
Lita was out on the mat, and Randy was boasting proud with his manager in the ring. They had defeated Lita? Not in Matt's opinion. Matt came into the ring, and attacked Orton out of what looked right field, and it was on! They tumbled to the outside of the ring, right out in front of where Vince Russo was now standing, yelling for Randy to beat Matt down. Matt actually got up after cold cocking Orton with a stiff right hand, and got into Russo's face. Do as how Russo was involved in wrestling, security never made him back away, but when Matt went to slap at Russo, Russo hauled back, nailed Matt with an open hand much to the chagrin of the crowd surrounding him, and Randy nailed him TOO with the RKO!  
  
In the ring, Trish Stratus had made her presence felt, as she came out from the crowd as Lita had a flurry of offense against Rebecca. There was no way she could allow Lita to get back into the Women's Title Hunt, and with a loss to Rebecca, it would ensure her not being, wouldn't it? Trish nailed Lita with the Chick Kick - she now referred to as the "S.E.X Attack", which brought it right up for Rebecca. Here it comes, "Rough S.E.X"! Vince was proud of what he was seeing, as Rebecca was awarded the 1...2.…3 by a very weary Chad Patton. "mOBSCENE" hit back up, as Rebecca snatched her arm away from Chad's grasp, as Trish happily raised it, with Rebecca smiling vindictively. After the match, Trish, Randy, and Rebecca celebrated the win, as Rebecca went over to where her father stood, and hugged him from over the barrier. Russo then raised his daughter's hand in victory, as RAW went to commercial. After commercial, Jim Ross just shook his head.  
  
**Jim Ross:** "Hell has officially froze over, Folks. Now, Vince Russo is in the building, and allowed to inject himself into matches. It's unbelievable!"  
  
**Jerry Lawler:** "Would you stop?! The man is a genius! I think he gave that Matt Hardy just what he deserved. A smack in the teeth! And Randy Orton, gave him the RKO! That move is a thing of beauty, JR! Even you can appreciate his greatness!"  
  
**Jim Ross: **"The only thing that boy needs is a gold ol' fashioned trip to the woodshed, King!"  
  
**Jerry Lawler:** "Randy Orton doesn't need a thing, he's perfect just the way he is, JR. You're just jealous that Randy Orton isn't some bar-be-que pushing, cowboy hat wearing, redneck from Oklahoma! If he was, he'd probably be your favorite superstar, bar none!"  
  
A couple matches had past, and a couple segments, including a Triple H title segment, which took about 20 minutes in itself, it was time for the main event. A tag team main event, with Tom Edson leading out Chris Benoit and Edge, to take on the team of Chris Jericho and John Cena, with Rebecca Russo and Randy Orton leading them out. Before the match started, there was a battle of words between the opposing teams, with Rebecca getting into it verbally with Tom. She looked as if she was going to explode, her emotions were getting the best of her, until John Cena pulled her aside, and started talking to her. She just smirked, nodding, and slipped out of the ring with Orton. Edson slipped out as well and the match was underway.  
  
Things started with Jericho and Cena going right after Benoit and Edge, but the veterans didn't waste any time in taking it back to their opponents. As things in the ring were getting under way, Rebecca was stalking on the outside of the ring, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Edson kept a close eye on Russo, as she was standing by the barrier, talking almost what looked strategy with her devious father. Edson didn't seem too worried, as Edge and Benoit were utilizing the count allowing a double team on Jericho, not giving Cena the chance to get into the ring. The crowd was loving that.  
  
After a while though, the inevitable happened, and a fresh Doctor of Thugonomics came into the ring, absolutely cleaning house. But with a swift chop block from Benoit as Cena was taking on Edge, made it easy for Edson's representatives to come back, and take over control of the heels. That wasn't folding well, as far as Rebecca and Randy were concerned on the outside of the ring. In fact, it was far from what they were expecting. Rebecca began pounding her hands on the mat, screaming at Cena. "GET UP, JOHN!" she shouted in a shrill tone, as Randy too went to cheering on the two boys from the S.E.X Evolution.  
  
Time elapsed, 13 minutes, and we were deep into the match now. With a desperate low blow from Cena, unbeknownst to the referee, Jericho was able to be tagged back in. Edge, who had received the low blow, was down on the mat. Jericho rolled him into the Walls of Jericho, but that's when Tom injected himself. He got up onto the apron, and started yelling at Nick Patrick, the assigned referee, but that wasn't in the best interest. Randy had the opportunity, to hit his third RKO of the night, this time? On Chris Benoit. It was out of what seemed literally, nowhere, as he slid into the ring right behind the referee's back, hit an oncoming Canadian Crippler with the move, and slid out of the ring on the opposite side before the referee had any account of what had happened.  
  
The interference didn't go unchecked, though, as Edson had saw EVERY last moment. He went to confront Orton, but a furious Rebecca turned him to face her. Out of shear instinct, Edson's hand came back, backhanding the girl, who just looked STUNNED from the shot! Not so much hurt, but stunned. Edson, never one to hit a woman, was just a shocked by the move - but his shock was short lasted, as Rebecca shoved him, causing him to fall back over the ring steps. Edson was quick to his feet, and Rebecca only shoved him again, but it was a pie face shove, the single biggest disrespect she could have thrown at him.  
  
The match had started to break down though, all four men were in the ring, and fighting it tooth and nail. Christian had emerged from the backstage area with Trish, a smirk on his face as he started down to the ring. Was it in just support for his team? Perhaps not, judging by the look on his face. The breakdown of the match was so efficient, that it all just started to fall apart, and Chris Jericho and Edge ended up on the outside of the ring. Christian got involved there, as Randy Orton took that opportunity to slip into the ring, and give John Cena a little extra help with Benoit. The referee had no choice but to call for the bell. He drew it out to be a no contest, as there was literally, no order left. But something happened.

**VIVA LA RAZA!**

"Lie, Cheat, Steal" echoed out over the PA, as… NO WAY! Eddie Guerrero rolled out of the backstage area, in a silver pickup truck low rider! But he wasn't alone. Was that… it was! RENE DUPREE! The S.E.X Evolution looked a little stunned, as Edson grabbed Rebecca Russo, who was trying to get away from him. But her retaliation? A kick RIGHT to the crotch! Edson hit his knees, holding his groin, as she grabbed Trish, grabbed Cena, and demanded Orton, Christian, and Jericho to make haste. The group all headed for the hills to end RAW, as Edge and Benoit came over to Edson, assisting their manager to his feet. Guerrero had a microphone, as he jumped out of his low rider, and stood on the hood.  
  
**Eddie Guerrero: "**Orale, homes…it looks like Latino Heat has found himself some company, vatos…" _[cheering] _"I've made it to where the big dogs play, and you know somethin' homes, the only DOG I've seen tonight, goes by the name Rebecca Russo! You know something though, the days of their SEX Evolution is over. Caput, ya know?"_ [Dupree motions for the microphone, as Guerrero looks perplexed] _"You wanna speak on this, dogg?"  
  
**Rene Dupree: **_[Steps out of the low rider, taking the microphone] _"It is time, for something we're going to call change, alright? Seeing as how RAW not only has two new faces, in Eddie and myself, but it also, has a new force to be reckoned with." _[A smirk overcame Dupree's face]_ "It is time to show, what the ELITE ALLIANCE, can really do… now, tell me, how can you compete with the best of the best, oui?"  
  
With those words from Dupree and Guerrero, the standing tall group - the Elite Alliance of Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Rene Dupree, Edge, and their manager, and leader - Tom Edson, stood tall, much to the Bostonites pleasure, with RAW taking it's weekly leave.

_Credits - WWE Logo - Fade to black._

* * *

[**A/N 2**: Hope this chapter didn't bore anyone. The next few chapters, are going to be less than happy, but it'll be nice to see this whole story unfold.]


	4. Ch 3: Everything's Made To Be Broken

TITLE: Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena [_Rebecca Russo_] _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso [_Christian_], Chris Irvine [ _Jericho_], Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.  
  
[**A/N:** Lyrics courteous of "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Lyrics are in _italics_.]

--------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Three: Everything's Made To Be Broken  
  
**--------------------------------------

After RAW, Vince Russo had a chance to talk to Tom Edson backstage. Vince took a liking to the boy automatically, as he enjoyed his ring presence, his ability to work the microphone, but most of all, his ability to gain composure after one of Marlena's 'kicks to the junk'. The conversation was short, due to the need to go home, and rest, but Vince was pleased to meet this kid. He saw a lot of potential in him. After a handshake, and a congratulations on a good show, Vince left to catch up with his wife, his twin daughters, his son in law, and grandson.  
  
Meanwhile, Marlena and Candace were socializing with a couple of the local athletes that had been at the event that night. Johnny Damon from the Boston Red Sox, and Tom Brady from the New England Patriots. Marlena was signing Johnny's white Nike cap as she talked, chuckling softly.  
  
"I'm really sorry about the comment about you guys sucking." She said with a small laugh, as she handed him his hat. "You really don't, but what can I do? I need you people to hate me!" Johnny laughed.  
  
"No problem, no problem. I think just with Cena wearing that A-Rod jersey would have been enough though. Boston fans are still pretty bitter about all that."  
  
"Ah, well, you can never be _too_ hated, you know?" Marlena said with a laugh, as Tom and Candace were talking.  
  
"And just so you know," Candace said, "I don't share my brother in law's views on the Patriots." She said with a sure nod, as Tom just chuckled. "I happen to be a very** big **fan of the Patriots."  
  
"That's cool to know." Tom said, as Marlena just rolled her eyes with a smile.  
  
"Candace, quit sucking up. You know as well as I do, John loves the Patriots!"  
  
"Shush!" Candace said, as she looked back at Tom. "So, you excited for the season this year?"  
  
"Extremely. Maybe you could come out to one of the games this season, if you have time of course." He said, a small boyish smile on his face. Marlena just shook her head with a smirk, before looking at Johnny.  
  
"Well, I really should go. It was a pleasure to meet you."  
  
John had been outside, waiting for Marlena, when his cell phone rang. It was someone, actually, the LAST person he'd ever expect to hear from. A girl, he dated more than 9 years ago, named Stephanie Millar. Stephanie told John, since he was in Boston, that they had to meet up. She had something, she had to tell him, and something she had been meaning to tell him for years now. Inside, John was screaming. He didn't want to see her, he didn't care about her, whatever it was they had, DIED, all those years ago when she cheated on him with one of his old friends. The fact she cheated in his own bed, made the matters worse.  
  
"I don't know, Stephanie." John said, his tone incredibly somber. "I really don't think I should."  
  
"John, please…" Stephanie sounded almost pleading, desperate, sighing. "It's crucial. It effects both of us."

"Whatever. If my wife has plans, I'm gonna have to take a rain check." He said, and the mention of his wife, obviously infuriated Stephanie.  
  
"Don't you CARE what happened with us, Johnathan?!" She snapped, as John just started laughing, fully laughing at her.  
  
"You're the one who fucked US up, Steph. We ain't going back down memory lane here."  
  
Stephanie went silent for a better part of two minutes. But John finally told her, he'd meet up with her. But it was going to be in public, and that was that. They decided to meet at a local café, and he told her he had to go, that he had to meet up with his wife and son. She didn't care for that, nor did she pay attention, but she let him go. John slipped his phone in the back pocket of his baggy blue jeans, and started toward where he saw Marlena walking out. John put his arms around her as she walked up to him, smirking.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Been ready." John said, kissing her. There was a passion to his kiss, that caused her to giggle, putting her arms around his neck. Candace just coughed quietly.  
  
"Ew? Room please." She said, trying to be serious. But when John looked at her, Marlena's twin sister began laughing. "Don't look at me like that." John looked confused, as he laughed.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Who cares how anyone was looked at!?" Marlena said with a chuckle, shaking her head. "Come on, let's just get out of here. I'm warn out."  
  
The group of Marlena, Candace, John, Vince, Alexandria, and Dorian all left the Fleet Center, after John and Marlena signed just a couple autographs. Marlena was far too tired to do more than that, and felt quite regretful about it. Once they got home, Dorian was put to bed, as in the car ride home, he had fallen asleep. Marlena went straight to the shower, to relax some, and to get ready for bed. She wasn't even thinking about anything else, just crawling into her own bed, with her husband, and going to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Marlena and Candace were up early. Candace wanted to go shopping, and they ended up going to New York City for the afternoon. John had his meeting, un-wanted meeting, with Stephanie. Stephanie had a little girl with her, which was odd. John never pegged her as the baby sitting type.  
  
"What do you want? I don't have all day." John said, his tone slightly bitter, as he had someone with him. That someone, was Dorian.  
  
"Who's this?" Stephanie asked, having never heard anything about John having a son. Even though, he had mentioned it last night. John just smirked.  
  
"His name is Dorian," for some reason, John had pleasure throwing it in her face - "He's my son."  
  
The look on Stephanie's face, went deeper than just hurt. It was anger. She could see John in that boy's eyes, the baby blues he looked back at her with, no smile on the child's face, just slapped her. Stephanie did her best to repress her rage, as she took a drink from her coffee cup. The little girl tugged at Stephanie's shirt.  
  
"Can we go?"  
  
"Not yet, honey." Stephanie said, as she looked at John. "What I wanted to talk to you about involves Samantha." She smirked a bit. "She's yours."  
  
John just looked at Stephanie, and then looked at the little girl. That girl, was his? There was no way in hell. That kid looked NOTHING like him, and barely looked anything like Stephanie. Sure, she had the dark hair, light eyes, but that didn't mean a damn thing. John wouldn't voice his disapproval, or disbelief in front of the girl, so he just kept quiet. Stephanie took pride in that, and relished in it, knowing she had either shut him up, or made him think.  
  
"What, shocked, John?" She asked coyly, as John just shot her a glare. "You couldn't honestly believe that you only had one child."  
  
"Yeah, well, surprise sur-fucking-prise.." John said bitterly, as he stood up. "I need to get home."  
  
"Well… I'm going to want to talk to this, wife, of yours." Stephanie said, as she stood up too, smiling. "Because after all, now that you know of Samantha, you need to have time with her so she can get to know her father."  
  
"Yeah, shit will be arranged…"  
  
John wasn't pleased. At all. That little girl HAD to at least be 7...or 8. There was no way that Stephanie, no matter HOW much of a bitch she was, would keep something like that secret for that damned long. Something else had to be up. He didn't pry, he also didn't want to think she'd lie about something like that. It didn't make his decision any easier. He had to tell Marlena, no matter if it was the truth, or a lie.  
  
Later that afternoon, Marlena and Candace got back to John and Marlena's house, bags in their hands, both seeming in good spirit. John dreaded the fact he had to talk to her on such a serious note, he even had asked Alexandria to watch Dorian, after telling her the low down. Alexandria told him, he had to be 100 percent honest with Marlena, if he wanted to get through this. She also said, Marlena would understand. But how could she? This was their life that was being fooled around with here.  
  
That night, John and Marlena were spending the quiet evening at home, no worries, no kid, no anything. Marlena laid her head on John's shoulder as they watched a movie, and he held her hand. He was tracing the outline of her wedding ring, and they were both just relaxing. He knew, he had to say something, and now, he had no choice.  
  
"Did you have a good day today?" He asked, as Marlena gave a nod.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. We went to Barney's, and had lunch at Water's End, took a tour of Monument Park of the stadium, and I even got to see Derek. It was odd…" She chuckled softly, "Yours?"  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you about it. It ties in with it all." He said, as she slowly sat up to look at him. The tone of his voice was serious, that's why she did. "Last night before we left the arena, I got a phone call." He explained. "You remember my ex Stephanie?"  
  
"Vaguely." Marlena said in an admitting tone, "I remember you talking about her."  
  
"Yeah, well, it was her."  
  
"Oh?" Marlena inquired, as John took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't even know how to talk about this, as I don't believe a damned thing that bitch says…" John said, as he took her hands into his. "She got pissy, because I brought Dorian. She didn't know I had a son. How, I don't know - she must have been living under a rock or something." He said, "But she introduced me to a little girl named Samantha. This girl had to be at least 7...8 at most."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Stephanie had the balls, to say that Samantha is mine."  
  
Marlena just looked at him. She, well - to be honest, didn't need to or WANT to hear something like that from a man she had been married to almost four years. Why was this coming out? Why now? They were happy… they had Dorian, they had their family, they had their careers. Marlena slowly stood up, as John followed.  
  
"Look, Marlena, I don't believe it…" John said, "But I can't take chances…please, you gotta understand where I'm coming from."  
  
"I don't even know what to say…." She said quietly, a few tears welling in her eyes. It was hard for her to even IMAGINE him having another child, especially one THAT old. "I'm just, completely lost for words…"  
  
"Marlena…" John said, trying to grab for her hand, but she pulled away.  
  
"John…just, don't. I need a little bit to process all of this. This is SERIOUS. That child could be yours…."  
  
"I understand… do what you have to, take as much time as you need…"  
  
Marlena walked upstairs, as John cursed to himself. He sat on the bottom stair of the stairwell, looking up. He couldn't believe this. It was falling apart at the seams. But he knew, he would have rathered to be the one to inform Marlena of this, than have Stephanie find her, and fill her head full of nonsense and bullshit.  
  
While she was upstairs, Marlena thought about going away. Just, to think. She needed to let John handle something like this on his own, it was between him and his ex. And that little girl. Not her. She knew her mother would take care of Dorian, and she would probably be able to be more understanding than Marlena was. She felt selfish for feeling the way she did, but she couldn't help it. Was everything else going to just break apart now? She was fully crying when she called Candace.  
  
"What's wrong…" Candace asked, sounding worried, but Marlena just brushed it off.  
  
"Well…" she said, brushing away a few of the tears that were staining her cheeks. "I just find out, that some girl named Stephanie, John's ex, comes to him today and tells him - her daughter, is his child…"  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Candace exclaimed, shaking her head to herself. "That's just, stupid…"  
  
"Wrong… uncool… not HAPPENING…" Marlena said, sighing. "I think I should just, go away for a few days, and let him figure this out… he needs to…"  
  
"Why don't you and I go on a little vacation?" Candace said, taking a moment to think. "Maybe, Italy. I hear it's gorgeous this time of year." Marlena sniffled quietly.  
  
"You've always been obsessed with Italy."  
  
"I know… but maybe it would give you a chance to relax." Candace said, as Marlena gave a nod to herself, seemingly agreeing.  
  
"I think you're right. Can you book the flight for tomorrow?" Marlena asked, looking in her closet for her luggage.  
  
"Sure. I'll get all of that organized, you just pack. We can talk to Vince McMahon tomorrow, and you can organize everything."  
  
"Alright." Marlena said, "I'm going to tell John now."  
  
The two hung up, and Marlena put the bag down on the bed. She walked out of the bedroom, and John was just coming upstairs. He looked at her, noticing the red in her eyes from her crying, and he didn't even know what he could say to make her feel better. She probably thought every word out of his mouth would be a blatant lie right now.  
  
"You okay…?" It was the only thing he could ask, and Marlena just shrugged.  
  
"I don't even know, John." She said. "Look. I just got off the phone with Candace, and I've decided I'm going to give you a few days to yourself. So you can figure this whole, madcap bullshit with Stephanie."  
  
"Where are you going?" John asked, his tone a little vacant, he was lost for words now - just like she had been earlier.  
  
"Italy. Candace is planning everything, we leave tomorrow."  
  
John just nodded. He was going to let her just walk away, but he turned her around to face him. She didn't know how to react, as he cupped her face, looking down at her. A few unshed tears glassed over his baby blue eyes, as he looked down on her.  
  
"No matter… what…" He told her seriously, as he closed his eyes for a minute, blinking back a few tears. Opening them, he looked at her. "No matter… what happens… never forget, I love you…"  
  
"I know…" Marlena said, as she put her head down a bit. John forced her to look at him.  
  
"Do you really? I don't think you even begin to understand…" John said, putting his forehead against hers. "You're me… Marlena, alright? You complete every last bit of me…" His hand moved to the back of her neck, as one still cupped her cheek. "I love you… so much…"  
  
"I love you…" she replied, closing her eyes. "I just need some time to think all of this through."  
  
"I know. I'll let you go without a fight… I just, I just had to say that…"  
  
He kissed her forehead, and she opened her eyes. She gave him a small nod, before turning to walk back to their bedroom. She packed her bag, not for more than a week... mainly because she didn't plan on being gone that long.  
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_  
  
John went back downstairs, and sat in front of the TV. He took out his PS2 controller, and put in Madden 2005. He needed something to clear his head, and picturing the players he tackled, and took out his aggression on as Stephanie? That fit him just well right now. He didn't not like this woman, he downright HATED her right now.

Marlena finished packing, and laid down. She didn't know just how much sleep she'd be getting, after all, a lot weighed on her head right now, and she didn't like it. She knew she had a job she had to deal with, she knew, she had a family to deal with. But that woman, Stephanie, mad it extremely hard for her to keep anything straight. She already disliked her, and never had met her. If that child really was John's, why did she wait until she was so old to tell him? She thought it was a scam, but didn't say anything, she needed time to just think things through logically…  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Marlena: Leaving For & Arriving In Italy 

Candace picked Marlena up at 7 A.M the next morning. Their luggage was in the backseat, and Dorian knew his mommy was leaving for a few days. Of course, he didn't understand why, and Marlena only told him she would be back soon, and she'd get him presents. Being his age, presents was a huge thing. Getting to the airport, everything became all the more real - she really was leaving. Was she leaving John because of this? Never. She wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't break up with him, over something like this.  
  
The flight would take a while, so Marlena figured, why not sleep on it? She let Candace sit by the aisle, so she didn't have to deal with the window. She knew how much Candace hated flying, but then again, Marlena didn't like it too much - either. The trip to Italy, Milan to be exact, was long. Marlena did in fact sleep half the flight, and Candace slept most of it. When Marlena wasn't sleeping, she was watching "Lord of the Rings: Return of the King". First Class was comfortable to her, it was the only reason that flying wasn't so bad to her…  
  
When they finally arrived, after a long flight, Marlena and Candace got their bags and started to their hotel. They talked most of the way there, as Marlena seemed a little bit more upset about being away from John, and away from Dorian. She knew just how important this time was though, she needed to give John his time. He needed to figure this all out - it was his problem with Stephanie. Yes, she was married to him, but that was FAR before her. With how long ago that all was… she was still living her socialite lifestyle with her sister, and living off her father's money.  
  
_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
_The first night they were in Milan, Candace insisted they go out to a club. They needed to, and being the supportive, fussbudget sister she was, she wanted Marlena to relax. She went to the club, but neither of them expected being famous over there. They thought it was all negative? In English - as far as wrestling and sports entertainment went - they were the answer to the Hilton Sisters. It was hard for both of them to swallow, but after some realization, and some adjusting, they were able to just live it up. The Italian Paparazzi was all over their visit, and that was just the first night.  
_

* * *

_John: Coming To Terms

John watched the car drive away that morning, feeling his entire life fade away from him in one fell swoop. It was all Stephanie's fault this was happening. He pulled out his cell phone, pounding the numbers on his phone. Hearing the tired voice on the other end, John sounded annoyed.  
  
"Wake the fuck up, Stephanie." John said sharply, as Stephanie seemed to become more aware, John just continued his hostile tone. "I hope… to god… you're happy."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, as John just laughed sarcastically.  
  
"What am I talking about… well, the fact I just watched my wife drive off, to catch her plane a plane."  
  
"Plane?" Stephanie inquired, as John gritted his teeth.  
  
"Because of your little story, my wife is taking off!"  
  
"Oh." Stephanie said shortly, a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, John."  
  
"No… no you're fucking not!" he shouted at her, "You'd just better be able to prove for SURE that kid is mine, because if not, it's YOUR god damned ass!"

John didn't even wait to hear an explanation from Stephanie, he just hung the phone up in her ear. He didn't hear from her from the first two days of Marlena being gone, which seemed to strike John as ironic. Not so much ironic, as it was downright preposterous. It wasn't until at least 4 days of Marlena being gone, that she actually contacted John.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

When Stephanie showed up at John's house, she didn't have Samantha. Unlucky for her, John had left to be at RAW in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Unluckier for her, she ran into Alexandria Russo, who was coming back to their house, with Dorian in her arms. Stephanie didn't know who the woman was, but noticing Dorian, she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where's John?" Stephanie demanded, as Alexandria gave her a look. It wasn't a flattering one, either.  
  
"Well, if it was your business, you'd know." Alexandria said in a acidic tone. She adjusted Dorian on her hip, looking at her. "You must be Stephanie." She said, as Stephanie smirked.  
  
"Obviously you've heard of me. Who are you?"  
  
"Alexandria Russo." Alexandria said, her tone still cold with the girl, as Dorian clung to her neck. "And of course I've heard of you. You're the reason my twin girls are in Italy…"  
  
"Your twins?" Stephanie asked, blinking. "I thought John was married to some bitch named Marlena?"  
  
"Yes, she was born 2 minutes before her sister Candace…" Alexandria's jaw locked, though, hearing the 'bitch' comment. "Yes, he is married to some 'bitch', and I'll have you know that BITCH, is my daughter…." Alexandria didn't let her speak again before continuing. "Your best bet, is to just stay… away… until John gets back on Tuesday. Or until he decides to call you." She said, pointing. "Now get the fuck out of here…."  
  
That night, Alexandria had called John and told him of the news. He wasn't pleased. To say the least. Most of the phone call, was John talking to Alexandria about how much he missed Marlena, and how much he wanted to just call her, and tell her how much he loved her. Alexandria reminded him, that she'd be back, or at least starting back, when he got back to West Newbury, so he had nothing to worry about. She was always good at comforting another, and that's why John seen her as a surrogate, respected mother figure to his own mother.

* * *

Marlena: Italian Hospitality  
  
The first three days of being in Italy, was something that Marlena enjoyed. The first day she had got there, she called Vince McMahon, and asked for a few days off. After explaining her situation to him, Vince happily obliged, saying that they'd make it where Rebecca was on business. She couldn't help but thank him for being so understanding, and he told her she was more than welcome, and could come back when she felt ready to.  
  
Marlena and Candace had received a lot of publicity over there. They even received a phone call from an American late night talk show, called the Conan O'Brien show. He wanted to have the girl's on his show in the upcoming weeks, and after a lot of discussion, they came up with a suitable plan. In all honesty, no matter how quick the fame in WWE came, Marlena never thought she was that famous. It never dawned on her. As for Candace? She was still completely shocked.  
  
It was getting close to the time where Marlena was supposed to be back in Massachusetts. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back yet, she could only hope that some sort of resolution had been rendered about this whole, ordeal, with Stephanie. If not, she was going to settle it when she got back, no doubt about it. But over the trip, it allowed Candace and Marlena to talk, which was something they hadn't had much of a chance to do over the past couple of months with everything being so hectic. It then came, to their last night in Milan. They were poolside of their hotel, safe from the flashbulbs and interviewers of the paparazzi. Candace was laying on a small pink raft in the pool, dressed in a white and pink floral bikini, while Marlena was in a black bikini top and white swim shorts.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
"So, are you enjoying the simple life?" Marlena asked with a chuckle, as Candace just laughed.  
  
"Simple? I'm a Russo, there's no such thing as simple." Candace explained, as Marlena nodded.  
  
"Right you are," She said, before smirking. "You seeing anyone? And WHEN the hell did you and Randy break up?"  
  
"About a year ago." Candace said with a shrug, "I would rather see him with Stacy, anyway. Their schedules are exactly the same just about. Besides, I was too into just traveling on my own."  
  
"Ah, I see." Marlena said, "You dating now?"  
  
"Yep." Candace said with a gleaming smile. "You remember me talking about the Minnesota Twins?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Marlena said with a chuckle, as Candace smiled.  
  
"Well. I'm dating their outfielder, Lew Ford."  
  
"Lew? You're dating a baseball player?" Candace nodded and Marlena raised an eyebrow. "I've been there, done that, I know how hard it is. Is he nice? What's he like? Does he treat you good?"  
  
"Marlena…" Candace laughed, "He's GREAT. Yes, I'm dating a baseball player. He's very nice, he's sweet, he's caring, he's adorable, he's understanding. I could go on for hours and hours and hours about him, he treats me like a princess."  
  
"Well…" Marlena said, before nodding her head. "Alright, good good. When do I get to meet him?"  
  
"When we get back to the states." Candace said surely, nodding her head. "Where do you guys go next that near Minneapolis?"  
  
"We're going to Mankato, Minnesota in for Bad Blood." Marlena said, "How far is that from Minneapolis?"  
  
"Like, a couple hours or so." Candace answered, "That's not too bad, Lew and I will be there."  
  
"Great." Marlena said with a small smile, standing up from her place poolside. "I'm gonna go inside, I'm gonna start packing."  
  
Candace just smiled and nodded, as Marlena walked inside. Their plane left at 4 A.M, that was something she didn't like. Candace barely unpacked, but out of instinct, Marlena did. She changed into a black skirt, with a pair of flirty black heels, and a pink lace tank top, as she continued packing. It took her just under an hour to finish, and Candace came back in, showered, and dressed in blue jeans and a white Minnesota Twins baby-tee jersey. They left for their flight, at a staggering 2 A.M, signed out of the hotel, and got to the airport. At 4, they were headed back to the states.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
The flight was long, and again, Marlena did what she could to sleep. Candace had no problem, though, from the flight she enjoyed a conversation with her boyfriend Lew. Marlena got to talk to him, and though he was comfortable with Candace, he was a little shy with her twin. Marlena did what she could to make him comfortable, and by the end of the call, he was a little more talkative. She couldn't wait to meet him now, he had to be adorable, she could just HEAR him blush!  
_  
__

* * *

_Marlena & John: Reunited Once More  
  
He waited patiently at the airport, something in his hand. He had a roses in his hand, red, long stem roses, and a single white rose for his sister in law. Seeing the familiar faces, he started closer. Marlena's attention fell on him, but she didn't expect it to be him seeing them from the airport. She dropped her bag, and John placed the flowers down. She ran up to him, and he grabbed her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"God I missed you…" John whispered in her ear, as he held her tightly. Afraid, that if he let her go, he'd lose her. Her arms were around him just as tightly. "I was goin' crazy without you baby…"  
  
"I missed you too…" Marlena told him, her arms still around him as she looked at him. "Did you get any closure on that situation?"  
  
"No… she waited until AFTER I left to do RAW, that she came around." John told her, as Marlena gave an understanding nod. "Alex went off on her, and when I see her, it's my turn."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"She had the nerve to talk down about you…" John said, picking up the roses. He handed them to her, and then turned toward Candace, handing her the white rose. "I bought you both roses… I'm a sucker that way…"  
  
"That's really sweet of you." Candace said, taking the rose with a smile. "Come on, you two. Let's get out of here."  
  
John grabbed Marlena's bag that she had dropped, and they got their luggage from baggage claim. They left the airport, and went back to John and Marlena's house, where Alexandria was sitting in the front yard with Dorian, who was playing in his sandbox. Alexandria stood up when she saw her daughters, and hugged them both. Giving Marlena a more, reassuring hug than the friendly hug she gave Candace, Marlena looked at her mother.  
  
"I heard you went off on that whore…" Marlena said, as Alexandria gave her a smile.  
  
"And I'd do it again, too."  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"No." Marlena said, glancing from John, back to her mother. "It's my turn."  
  
"Marlena…" John said, as he walked up behind her. He put his arms around her , forcing her to look up at him. "She's not worth it…"  
  
"John, I'm finishing this right now." Marlena said, putting her arms around his neck. He put his forehead to hers, as she talked. "I'm going to find her, and I'm demanding a paternity test."  
  
"Testums!" Dorian shouted happily, as he held up his arms, his little hands opening and closing, motioning he wanted to be picked up. Marlena lifted Dorian out of his sandbox, and the little boy clutched to her. "Mommas!"

"Hi baby," Marlena said, hugging Dorian tightly. She glanced toward John, as she held their son, taking a deep breath. "I'm prepared to deal with whatever the outcome."  
  
"If that's what you want…" John said, as he walked over, putting his arms around her again. "I'll do whatever you wanna do."  
  
"We need to put closure on this, John." She said, as they started taking their stuff inside.  
  
Marlena put Dorian in his playroom, that was just off the kitchen. John helped her bring her bags upstairs, and she didn't even bother unpacking. In fact, the only thing she did, was pull on some blue jeans, and changed to her away replica Tom Brady jersey. She tied it in the front, as she started downstairs again. Asking John, and Alexandria to keep an eye on Dorian, she left Candace at the house too. She walked out, after taking John's cell phone with his permission. As she got in her silver escalade, she made a phone call. To Stephanie.  
  
"John?" Stephanie answered her phone, having noted caller I.D. What she heard, was hardly John.  
  
"Don't ask fucking questions, just meet me in 10 minutes at West Newbury Park…"  
  
"Who is this?" Stephanie asked, as Marlena just smirked to herself.  
  
"Like I said, don't ask questions, just get there… or I'll come to you…"  
  
Marlena hung up the phone, tossing it to the seat next to her. She drove to the park, just waiting for when Stephanie would arrive. She was ready for it all. She just wanted her life back.

* * *

[**A/N**: The next chapter? The Wife VS. The Ex. Only, on M.S TV. It's better than Springer!] 


	5. Ch 4: The Truth

**TITLE:** Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena [_Rebecca Russo_] _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso [_Christian_], Chris Irvine [ _Jericho_], Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.  
  
[A/N: Lyrics courteous of "The Truth" by Nonpoint. Lyrics are in _italics_.]

--------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Four: The Truth  
  
**--------------------------------------

Marlena leaned against the side of the escalade, her arms folded against her chest, as she waited. She was never one to have patience. In fact, it was almost a gift she hadn't been granted with. Maybe that was a bad thing. But 15 minutes after the phone call, five minutes more than what she had stated, she noticed a confused looking brunette approaching. She pushed herself off the car, standing straight up, shoving her hands into her pockets, to forbear the urge that was coming to her.  
  
That involved, Marlena's hands, Stephanie's neck, **initiate strangling**.  
  
Marlena knew she couldn't do something like that. She couldn't let herself give into the violent intentions she clearly had. She had a reputation and an image to keep up. It _didn't_ involve getting violent with her husband's ex-girlfriend in the middle of West Newbury Park. Not necessarily!  
  
"Stephanie." Marlena said, peeling off the dark, wire rimmed sunglasses she had on, as the brunette spun around quickly. It was her, alright, and Marlena's lip curled into a smirk. "Though, your punctuality is lacking, completely off to be frank, I'm glad you made it."  
  
"You must be….?"  
  
"How rude of me." Marlena said coyly, resting the sunglasses on the front of her top. "Most, call me Marlena, but you? You can call me Mrs. Cena."  
  
"So…" Stephanie said, looking at her with an un-amused expression. "You're the infamous cunt, that took John away from me."  
  
Marlena just blinked, resisting the urge to laugh. She knew first hand, that she came well after Stephanie, and the fact this delusional psychopath believed _she_ was the reason John never went back to her? Well, that just stroked Marlena's ego a tad. A lot. She couldn't resist too much longer, and as she started toward Stephanie, Marlena laughed.  
  
_If we only knew the truth about it...  
Maybe we could work our way around it...  
If we only knew the truth about it...  
Maybe we could work our way around it...  
Then maybe we could ignore that the shore  
Used to be the edge_  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's me." She said, as Stephanie took a few steps back. Oddly enough, she was backing toward a bench, and with a quick shove, Marlena sent her back into the bench. "Please, have a seat." She said, as Stephanie looked up at her. "Now, let's see… why would I call John's sloppy, yet slutty, seconds… to a meeting with me?" She tapped the side of her face, as if trying to think. Suddenly, 'realization' hit her. So it seemed. "Oh, that's right. This 'kid' issue."  
  
"Samantha is his…" Stephanie hissed at Marlena, trying to stand, but Marlena refused to let her. Cockiness wasn't even an option, Stephanie knew John's wife was a wrestler, more so a grappler, she didn't want any of that. She couldn't fight. "It's just gotta kill you to know I had John first."  
  
"Not really. Because he had to make one mistake to learn from it, and that's how he ended up with someone like me."  
  
Stephanie gasped at the comment. Her eyes wide. The NERVE of that woman, Stephanie figured, as she stood up. Was she thinking? No. She went to slap Marlena across the face, but Marlena grabbed her wrist, twisted, and held her arm behind her back in a torked hammer lock, barely talking above a whisper as her face was near the side of Stephanie's head near her ear.  
  
"Now now, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to be a fucking idiot?" Marlena said, as she shoved Stephanie forward again, as she shook out her arm, a wince coming over her face. Marlena just smirked, "You know, I don't think she did. So allow me to give you a quick lesson, alright?" She definitely had become more emotionally stable over the past week, of being away from the country, and with her sister, especially about this situation. She was scarily calm right now. "You see, even if that kid is John's, I'd be completely fine with him taking care of her. Why? Because I couldn't bare to see anyone live with just someone like you as their only means of parental guidance."  
  
"How dare you…" Stephanie said, her tone more so, hurt, than anything. "You don't know me…how can you EVEN say that?"  
  
"I know plenty." Marlena said, "It's enough to pass my own judgment, and I don't need to get to know you any better. In fact, I'd rather refrain. Because I'm just fine not splotching my record with filth like you."  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Stephanie couldn't do it, she had it. She didn't CARE! She lunged at Marlena, and all she had to do, was sidestep. Stephanie had absolutely no fighting skill, or background, what-so-ever. Maybe that's why Marlena was so amused by her attempt. Marlena just began chuckling.  
  
"Look. I don't mean to be so rude and completely laugh at you, but do you have any idea how stupid you look trying to come off all G.I Jane?"  
  
"You don't know me!" Stephanie yelled at her, "You're going to have to deal with the fact, you aren't the only woman with John's child! I have one, too! Only ours was made out of love, a long time ago, and she's clearly a LOT older than that bastard you call your son!"  
  
It wasn't even intentional, as much as it was out of shear nature. Marlena hauled back, and punched Stephanie square in the face, causing her to fall backwards. She hit the ground with a sick thud, and Marlena stood over her, rage, built up behind and firing up her sapphire eyes. Stephanie looked a little scared, knowing maybe - JUST maybe - she had stepped over the line. She held her face, as she took a few shallow breaths.  
  
_Explore more than I block from the next  
Sitting over with nothing on our shoulders  
But the clothes on our backs  
And you leave us here with nothing,  
Expecting no attack,  
With soldiers on the way._  
  
"You…my girl…" Marlena said, her voice emanating hated, "Had better choose your words, and choose them VERY fucking carefully…before I rip out your vocal cords and CHOKE you with them! Just nod your head, or shake it, do you understand?!" Stephanie nodded, as Marlena sneered at her. "Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look… now stand the fuck up…"  
  
Stephanie slowly stood up, noticing traces of blood on her lip. That god damned woman split her lip with one hit?! The look Marlena was giving her, was far from a forgiving smile, or a look that held ANY remorse at all. She wasn't upset about hitting Stephanie, and she figured, her reasoning was justified. Nobody talked about Marlena and John's little boy in that fashion, NOBODY. Nobody dared, nobody had a right to… and for some ungodly reason, this tramp thought she had it?  
  
"Now, let me make one thing crystal clear to you; in terms even YOU can understand," Marlena said dryly. "Not a soul, has ever, spoken in that fashion about my little boy. What makes YOU any different from the rest of the decent population of the world?" She asked, before actually laughing. "Oh, there. I just answered it. The DECENT, population… you're ANYTHING but decent…"  
  
"Just tell me what the hell you want, and I'll leave…" Stephanie said, wiping a bit of the blood from her puffed up lower lip. That, just brought a smirk to Marlena's face.  
  
_If we only knew the truth about what really goes on...  
Maybe all the things I do would make sense  
Just for once.  
Maybe we could work a way around it  
If we only knew the truth about it._

"I want, a paternity test." She answered, as Stephanie looked confused.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I… want a court moderated paternity test. I want proof, that John is the father of that child of yours." Marlena repeated more thoroughly, as Stephanie just looked at her, as if she were crazy.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I don't have to do anything to answer to you. It's between John and I."  
  
"That, is where you're wrong." Marlena said, showing Stephanie her wedding ring. "Open your eyes, and realize something. John, is **my** husband. Anything resorting in family altering situations, is not only by church, but by law, my given right to oversee."  
  
"You, need to check your ego." Stephanie said with a huff, shaking her head. "You can't make me do anything, it doesn't concern you."  
  
"Well, that's fine. Be stubborn." Marlena said, shrugging a bit. "I could make one phone call right now, that would summon you into court, with no choice. You know, my father's lawyers are REAL good about things like that."  
  
"Is that a threat?!" Stephanie asked, offended by this woman's nerve. "You can't do that to me."  
  
"Yes. Why yes I can." Marlena said, crossing her arms. "And no, sweet cheeks, that's not a threat, it's a bonified promise. So help me, if that child IS John's…it won't be your last visit to court." Marlena moved her face closer to Stephanie, getting into her face. "Because I'll push the system as far as I can take it, and that child, will be in our house hold."  
  
That line, made Stephanie go pale. Noticing it instantly, Marlena just smiled. She knew she had her right where she wanted her. Whether it was the low rode to take, and threaten her with something like that, she was serious. If paternity tests said that child WAS John's, she would fight tooth and nail with the system to get that child with her father, and even more so, she'd fight to adopt that child, right out of Stephanie's household.  
  
"No." Stephanie said, as Marlena raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"No?"  
  
_You think its crazy,  
You think there's nothing to hide,  
Whenever there's a proposition for me to decide on  
There's a million suggestions  
With a million intentions  
When the people getting richer off the people getting poorer  
It's due for peeking over, there's justice on the way._

"You heard me. No." Stephanie said, "I am not putting Samantha through that."  
  
"Tell me. What is Samantha's last name?"  
  
"Millar…" Stephanie said, but that…was a lie. Her last name was Gutierrez, the name of Stephanie's ex-boyfriend, the man, Matt Gutierrez, that she had fooled around on with when she was dating John. Why would she have that for a last name? "What relevance does that have to anything?"  
  
"Just asking." Marlena said with a coy smirk. "Did I frighten you, though? I mean, you got awfully worried when I mentioned taking your child out of that household. Something you're not telling me, Steph?"  
  
"No!" Stephanie snapped, "I'm just tired of people like you questioning me!"  
  
"It goes a lot deeper than that, Stephanie. Don't try to bullshit a bullshitter. I'm a fucking Russo by blood, I know how to see right through that shit, people fail to recall who my father is…"  
  
"I don't care who your father is, and I don't care to know who you are. You're not getting my little girl, and you're not putting her through any of that!" Stephanie said, as Marlena just shrugged.  
  
"Then I won't believe a damn word you say, and you'd better stay the fuck away from my family."  
  
"Whatever you say, but I at least know the truth." Stephanie said, as Marlena just chuckled.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, but let me tell you something." Marlena said, one again getting in Stephanie's face. "You can shove, your truth. Until I see 99.5 or more percent on paper, that John Cena is the father of your child, I will NEVER…believe it. Neither will he. He's already stated that. Do you think he cares about that girl? He's not heartless enough not to, but does he care about ANYTHING you say? No. He hasn't since you broke his fucking heart. Which for that, I could SERIOUSLY break your neck. He doesn't trust you as far as he could throw you, and I don't trust you for as much as you'd be worth. Judging by what I see, I wouldn't give you a pack of candy cigarettes and a stick of bubble gum for your time." She said, as Stephanie looked offended. "You're cheap, you're easy, and you're a lying sack of shit. On top of that, you're a proven liar, AND a proven whore. You'd better think twice before you bother us again, because next time? I won't be so lenient, and I won't worry so much about the image I'm trying to maintain for the sake of my name, for my career, and for my family."  
  
_If we only knew the truth about what really goes on  
Maybe all the things I do would make sense,  
Just for once  
Maybe we could work our way around it  
If we only knew the truth about it  
  
_Marlena just looked at her, before an unintentional smile crossed her face. Stephanie hadn't spoke since Marlena ripped off on her. Was it that she had no idea what to say? Or perhaps Marlena had caught her, in the biggest lie she had ever told. The truth to be told, was that John was NOT the father of Samantha Lynn Gutierrez, Matt was. They had gone through DNA Testing through the state of Rhode Island, where Matt had moved. But Stephanie wouldn't say anything, she didn't want Matt around anymore. She wanted John. She wanted him back, but with this bitch in his life, married, with his kid? She wouldn't get that, unless she had something they could share. A daughter.  
  
"You'd better just think of what I said, because believe me, _sweetie_, I'm not kidding. By any definition of the word. I will hunt you down, and I will beat the tar out of you until I'm blue in the face, if you ever, decide to come back into our lives and fuck it up. Your attempt, was weak, but almost worked. Just lucky for us, we have a thing called communication." Marlena said with a smile, which caused Stephanie to glare at her. "Word to the wise, don't piss me off. Not only do I have that Russo temper my father's known for, but I have my mother's, as well. Mix it, and it's a lethal combo, bitch. You think that little lip, and love tap I gave you was anything? Try to go for strike two, and I'll wipe you out. You'll be a whole lot more of nothing than you already are. Test me, I dare you… you **won't** like the outcome…" Marlena smiled, as she started toward her car. "Now, you have a nice day!"  
  
Stephanie sat on a park bench, as Marlena pulled the glasses back over her eyes. Marlena started back toward her car, as Stephanie, just cried. She knew, this wasn't going to work. John was either blinded, or really in love with that, 'freaky bitch'. In one fell swoop, that woman had ruined anything Stephanie had planned. That wouldn't go unpunished. Or at least that's how SHE figured it.  
  
Marlena didn't take into too much consideration anything that Stephanie would have done. She didn't care. While she was making the drive home, she called Vince McMahon to let him know that she would be back and at work for the house show that the WWE was performing in Detroit, Michigan that Saturday. She was excited to get back to work, even after only a week. It felt like so much longer, just not being at Raw on Monday, made her feel weird. And not being at any of the house shows that the RAW brand did, made her feel even more weird.

If we only knew the truth  
About what really goes on,  
What you said behind closed doors  
(on private lines)  
If we only knew the truth  
About what really goes on

Pulling up to the curb, Marlena parked her car outside of their house. There was a car in the driveway of John and her home, but noting the Tennessee license plate, she knew it was her father's new car. She didn't think too much of it. She walked in, and John literally jumped off the sofa hearing the door, and ran to the entrance way. He noticed her calm demeanor, and looked confused.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Much." She said with a reserved smile, "I swear. But I think I proved a point."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She blatantly refused the paternity test." Marlena told him, as John looked a little shocked. "I'm not kidding. And then, she had the balls to call your son a bastard…"  
  
"That fucking b-"  
  
"John…" Marlena put her arms around him, noticing his anger growing. Her manner was still serene, as she put her lips against his. His anger seemed to show in his kiss back, as it was slightly rough, but Marlena didn't seem to mind. She pulled away after a few moments. "Just relax. I took care of it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well…" She said, shrugging gently. "It wasn't intentional or anything, but I drilled her in the mouth."  
  
"Good." John said, as he put his arms around her. "I would have, probably done the same." He looked thoughtful, "Did you make her cry?"  
  
"I made her bleed… does that count?" Marlena asked, as she put her arms around John's neck with an innocent smile._  
  
More than just a lie or two about what really goes on  
And what you said.  
More than just the right thing to do  
The time has just passed us up instead.  
Maybe we could work our way around it.  
If we only knew the truth about it._

John just chuckled softly, as he leaned into another kiss. She didn't hesitate to return his kiss, and they stood in the foyer for a few long, delightful moments engaged in their lover's embrace. That was until Candace opened the door, and went to walk in. She let out a mock shriek, shielding her eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Ahhh, my eyes… oh god…" Marlena rolled her eyes to her sister's mockery, before smiling.  
  
"You've _always _been the type that liked to watch, Candace. I don't know what makes this any different."  
  
"EW!" Candace exclaimed with a laugh, "I'm SO sorry, but that's not my style."  
  
Candace continued her venture. She was heading down to the den to visit her nephew, and her father, who was playing with his toys. Marlena just looked up at John, a smile on her face. He put his arms around her again, as he leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes with an equal smile on his face.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Marlena asked him, as John just gave her a smirk.  
  
"You."  
  
"What about me?" Marlena inquired, as John leaned his face down to hear ear, whispering.  
  
"You know it's been a week since I had you to hold." He smiled, as he kissed her ear, and her neck gently. "And ya know…a week can do a number on a man…"  
  
"Is that so…?" Marlena asked in an amused tone, as she closed her eyes. "Tell me…what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well…seein' as how everyone is preoccupied… maybe you… me… a bottle of champagne… the jacuzzi…"  
  
"I do like how you think." Marlena said with a giggle as she grabbed John's hand. "Let's go upstairs…"  
  
"Should we tell your m-"  
  
"No…you know that phrase 'don't ask don't tell', right? They're not asking…we're not telling." She said with a sure nod, leading him up the staircase. "Besides. It'll give us some time to…oh, how do you say, catch up?" John just chuckled.  
  
"Damn…that's just damn good thinkin'."  
  
Marlena smirked as she walked up the stairs, with John trailing close behind her. His arms moved around her waist as they went into the bathroom. Downstairs, Candace had picked up Dorian, and was taking him out to lunch. She yelled up the stairway, figuring that John or Marlena ( not thinking both ) were up there. Alexandria, Vince, and Candace took Dorian out, giving the married couple a chance to spend some quality time together.  
  
[**A/N: **I guess I am a sucker for a happy outcome. Anyway, the next chapter will be preparation for Bad Blood. Schwing. Comments are welcome.]


	6. Ch 5: Minnesota Madness

TITLE: Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _Rebecca Russo_ _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso _Christian_, Chris Irvine _Jericho_, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated. Note: Thanks to my friend TigerZahn's website for the Japanese! :-D

--------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Five: Minnesota Madness  
  
**--------------------------------------

The road to "Bad Blood" was on it's winding end, and everyone was in the midst of preparing for the big show in Mankato, Minnesota. Marlena was packing to get ready to head to Minneapolis, the point of the last RAW before "Bad Blood". She had completely forgot they were actually going **to** Minneapolis. How, she couldn't even believe it. She was at least going to get to meet her twin sister's boyfriend.  
  
"Have you called Candace yet?" Marlena called into the bathroom, where John was getting a few last minute necessities to pack.  
  
"Not yet, but she should be here any minute anyway." John retorted, tossing two toothbrushes, her hair brush, a comb, shampoo, and a few other items into a travel bag. "She wanted to know if you wanted her to call Lew first."  
  
"Nah, we can surprise him." Marlena replied with a smirk. "I wanna meet him when he doesn't know we're coming. He thinks that he's going to be coming to Mankato to meet us on Sunday."  
  
"Damn, that poor dude ain't gonna know what hit him." John said with a chuckle, as Marlena walked into the bathroom, shaking her head at him with a smile. "What? You two are lethal together… I'm glad I ain't the one meeting…"  
  
"We're not that bad." Marlena said defensively, as she play shoved her husband with a smirk. "In fact, I think we're rather good together. That's just how we are!"  
  
"Good at harassin' innocent men!" John retaliated, smirking at Marlena. "C'mon, we're gonna miss that damned plane!"  
  
Marlena and John grabbed their bags, and brought them downstairs where Alexandria was sitting with Dorian, who was in his playpen. He was bouncing up and down, as he watched 'Cowboy Bebop, which was playing on the television. Alexandria noticed the bags, and smiled.  
  
"All ready?"  
  
"Kinda sorta…" Marlena replied. "Has Candace showed up yet?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen grabbing something to drink before you guys leave." Alexandria said to Marlena, as from the kitchen walked Candace, in a pair of blue jeans and a white Minnesota Twins tee-shirt. She had a bottle of Pepsi in her hand, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, guys." Candace said, cracking open the bottle. "You guys look like you're ready to go."  
  
"Yeah, we gotta make a stop for RAW before we go to Mankato though." Marlena said, as she started carrying her bags out to the car that was in the driveway. John followed, and Candace looked at Marlena's and her mother.  
  
"Stop?" Candace questioned, as Alexandria just shrugged.  
  
"All I know, is I'm staying here with Dorian, but I _am_ coming out for "Bad Blood", just because I want to meet this boyfriend of yours."  
  
"Lew?" Candace asked with a blush. "Of course."  
  
Marlena walked back into the house a few minutes later, and went straight to Dorian's playpen. He bopped her on the head with his glowworm and giggled. Yelling "Chibi!" at his mother, Marlena just smirked, picking him up.  
  
"Well it looks like I'll see you Saturday, Champ." Marlena said, lifting him up to blow raspberries on his stomach. He giggled madly, and she then just hugged him. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek, and as she turned her head to face him, plastered a big smooch right on her lips. "Aishiteru, tenshi."  
  
"I wuv you too, momma!" He said, and Marlena smiled.  
  
"He's definitely learning something from all this anime…" She said, as John looked confused.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"Aishiteru." Marlena repeated, "It means 'I love you' in Japanese."  
  
"Ah, wicked shit." Marlena smiled at John. "C'mere tiger!" John said, as he grabbed Dorian from behind, who proceeded to giggle as his father bit at his sides playfully.  
  
" 'top it dada! 'Top it!" Dorian shouted as John smirked, hugging his son.  
  
"You gonna watch your mommy and I whip some fools stupid this Sunday, boo berry?"  
  
"Whips ums, ya 'eard!" Dorian exclaimed, as John just laughed, giving his son a kiss.  
  
"You tell your Mimi to let you watch RAW on Monday okay, big boy?" He said, as Dorian nodded.  
  
"We watchies."  
  
"Ja ne, tenshi." Marlena said, as Dorian grinned at his mother.  
  
"Ja!"  
  
John put Dorian in his playpen, and gave Alexandria a kiss on the cheek. Marlena hugged her mother, and Candace did the same. As they were getting things situated, John looked at Marlena.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Japanese… what did you say to him that he replied?"  
  
"Goodbye, Angel. He said goodbye back." Marlena explained. "I know some from watching all the anime, and a friend of mine in school spoke Japanese. Her name was Tora Zahn. We all called her Tiger."  
  
"Solid. You'll have to teach me what you know. Will you?"  
  
"Hai, Bishounen." she said, as she smiled at him. "That _technically _means yes…"  
  
The three of them, Candace, Marlena and John went out to John's car and got in, heading to the airport. In the car though, Candace got to see just how Marlena and John were, it had been a while. "Tilt Ya Head Back" by Christina Aguilera and Nelly came on the radio, the two were going back and forth. John taking Nelly's parts, and Marlena taking Christina's. Candace just smirked. It was toward the end of the song before Candace said anything.  
  
"You two are so cute…"  
  
"We're not cute." Marlena said, as the song ended, glancing back at Candace who was still smirking. "We're… happy?"  
  
"Nah, we are cute!" John said, smirking to himself as he drove. "I mean, c'mon, how many other couples do you know sing together?"  
  
"Beyonce and Jay-Z…" Marlena answered flatly, before grinning. "They're not cute. They're cool. They're, flashy. Not…cute."  
  
"Allright, I get what you're saying." Candace said with a small laugh.  
  
A little while past, before Marlena let out a screech. It made John jump a bit behind the wheel, but he realized why when she reached for the stereo.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this just HAS to be turned up!" She said with a giggle as she turned it up, and "Goodies" by Ciara and Petey Pablo began to echo from the speakers.  
  
For them, "Goodies" was just like "Tilt Ya Head Back", John took Petey Pablo's parts, while Marlena took Ciara's. Candace listened to the music, but couldn't picture doing any of that with Lew. In fact, it would have been weird to do so.  
  
"I stick to my 'you guys are cute' sentiment." Candace said with a giggle, as Marlena rolled her eyes with a smirk.  
  
They arrived at the airport, and John put their bags on a trolley. It took them almost an hour to get through security in Boston, and Candace still thought they were heading to Mankato. If only she knew. They boarded their plane, and got settled. It wasn't until the Flight Attendant said they were non-stop from Boston to Minneapolis, Minnesota. Candace's eyes got wide.  
  
"We're going to Minneapolis?!"  
  
"Don't you read your ticket?" Marlena asked with a devious smile. "I mean, we could have been taking you to Vanuatu, and dropping you off for 'Survivor', shesh."  
  
"I just…didn't think we were going to Minneapolis!" Candace said, giggling happily. "I get to see Lew!"  
  
"Aren't the Red Sox in Minneapolis right now?" John asked, looking thoughtful. "We should go to a game!"  
  
"At the _Retro_dome? You want to see a Boston/Minnesota game at the, cough, Metrodome?" Candace inquired, as John just shrugged.  
  
"Shit, I don't care. It could be in the middle of the street, I'd go!"  
  
"Him and his god damned Red Sox…" Marlena said, shaking her head with a smirk. "Give me a good old Yankees game **any** day of the week."  
  
"And you guys coexist, how?" Candace asked, "The Yankees and Boston fans everywhere, cringe, at your relationship. I guarantee it."  
  
John laughed, as he leaned back in his seat. The entire plane ride, Marlena and John held hands, as they sat next to each other. It was like they were a new couple, they just wanted to be together. Then again, after the Stephanie encounter, and everything that had taken place over a week's time, it made them realize one major thing. How much they loved each other.  
  
Arriving in Minneapolis, John got their rental car. He immediately went to Minnetonka, to the Twins proshop, to get tickets. Marlena and Candace, went to Candace's Minneapolis apartment, that she shared with Lew while she was there. Marlena looked at a few pictures Candace had on the mantelpiece of her and Lew, and she smirked. They were adorable together. It didn't take John long, considering 1, he was famous, and 2, it was only 15 miles from the city, so he didn't have to go far.  
  
He came back to Candace's, with 6 tickets. They were right in back of home plate, Twins club tickets. He wouldn't say how much they cost, but it was so that Marlena, Chris, Randy, Jason, Trish, and he could all go to the game. Candace was obviously getting in through her boyfriend Lew, so he didn't worry too much.  
  
"Six, count 'em, six, right behind home plate." John said, waving the tickets at his wife with a grin. "I get to see my boy, Manny!"  
  
"I don't care as long as I get to see a couple hot Twins." Marlena said chuckling, as she snatched her ticket from him. "Who are the other's for?"  
  
"Randy, Chris, Jay and Trish." He explained, "We'll make it a 'S.E.X Evolution takes over the Metrodome as WELL as the Target Center', thing."  
  
"Nice." Marlena said with a chuckle, as Candace smiled.  
  
"This is so cool. You guys are coming to a Twins game…" Candace said, before looking at Marlena. "You might think our first baseman is hot."  
  
"You're gonna have to point him out!" Marlena said with a grin, as John smirked.  
  
"Yeah, but I know she's comin' home with me."  
  
"You're so presumptuous…" Marlena said, giggling softly.  
  
**---------------------------  
**  
Lucky for them, the game was on a Sunday, and they were there on a Saturday. They didn't have to worry about RAW. Randy, Chris, Jason, and Trish met at Candace's apartment that night before the game, and the entire group of Marlena, John, Candace, Randy, Chris, Jason, and Chris left for the Metrodome at the same time.  
  
Arriving, they went into the stadium, and got to their seats. Almost instantly they were spotted, but the fans didn't make too much of a fuss. The Twins were on the field for batting practice, and almost instantly, #20, Lew Ford, noticed his girlfriend Candace sitting down. She was smiling, and waved at him, which had him coming over. Candace walked closer to where he was, and leaned over the railing. Lew kissed her, and smiled. He didn't see who she was sitting with though.  
  
"Baby… what are ya doin' here?"  
  
"My sister and brother in law surprised me! They told me we were heading to Mankato, but it seems they have a RAW here tomorrow night!" Candace said happily.  
  
"Really?" Lew asked, still smiling as he looked over to where Candace had been seeing. Seeing, 'another Candace', only with black streaks to her blonde hair, and a smirk on her face, he smiled softly. "Is that her?"  
  
"Yep!" Candace said, and quickly motioned for Marlena and John to come over. Lew saw John's Boston throwback and mocked a frown.  
  
"Dang, you come to a Twins game sporting that?"  
  
"What can I say, 'brah', I'm down with my home team." John smiled, and extended his hand to Lew. "I'm John Cena." Lew shook his hand, giving a nod and smile. Marlena rested her arms on John's shoulder, looking down at Lew.  
  
"I'm Marlena, the girl you talked to on the phone."  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys." Lew said, a small shy smile on his face.  
  
They all talked for a little while, and Lew even was able to meet Randy, Chris, Trish, and Jason, who were all talking about the game while John and Marlena talked with Lew. The game was a good one, more like a playoff environment. Boston and Minnesota went into 13 innings, being tied at 6 throughout. But when Justin Morneau, the first baseman Candace had told Marlena about, came up to bat and hit a walk off 2 run homerun, Minnesota managed to pull out the long haul win. John wasn't pissed, in fact, he had no reason to be. The game was awesome!  
  
After the game, John and Marlena went back to Candace and Lew's apartment with them, to get some sleep. They had RAW to do that day. (Seeing as how when they got home, it was nearly 1 A.M, after bringing Jason, Randy, Chris, and Trish back to their hotel.) They slept in the guest room, while Candace got to sleep in Lew's and her room for the first time in what seemed ages.  
  
**---------------------------  
  
**Candace was the one to wake Marlena and John up the next morning. It wasn't until 10:30 she went into their room, and sat down heavily on Marlena's side of the bed. Marlena just rolled over, her arm draping over John, and resting her head on his chest. Candace grinned mischievously to herself, as she grabbed a scratching stick (backscratcher) from the nightstand, and went to the bottom of the bed. Knowing damn well her sister was ticklish, she began running the handle along her sister's right foot. Marlena instantly woke up kicking, and even hit John in the ribs with an elbow, that woke **him** up.  
  
"Fuck!" John gasped, winded, as he looked at Marlena, and then Candace, who innocently put something behind his back. "What in the Christ are you two doing?"  
  
"She's being a bitch!" Marlena exclaimed, pulling her feet closer to her. "Do you want to get kicked in the teeth?!"  
  
"I'm sorry…?" Candace said, giggling quietly under her breath. Lew came into the room, having heard John yell. He looked confused, and a bit shy considering the situation.  
  
"Uh…" he said quietly, "What's goin' on?"  
  
"Your girlfriend wants to die." Marlena answered dryly, as she stood up from her place on the bed. "The one thing you **don't **do, is tickle my feet." Lew was trying not to laugh, but the expression of blamelessness on Candace's face broke him.  
  
"You're not innocent, baby." He said, as Candace giggled quietly.  
  
"What time is it, anyway?" Marlena asked, as she walked into the bathroom that was off the guest room. Lew glanced at his wrist watch.  
  
"Well, it's almost 11."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
John and Marlena said in unison, and that seemed to wake them up. John was quick to hop out of bed, and Candace shielded her eyes with a mock gasp, as he was only wearing black silk boxer shorts. John just shook his head at Candace with a smirk, as he went to his bag. Candace and Lew left them to get ready, and they knew they had to quick. They had to be at the arena at 11:30, and with traffic?  
  
Marlena dressed in a pair of white baggy cargo pants that she rolled down a bit on her hips, with a black "Rub Here For Good Luck" tank top. John dressed in baggy blue jeans and a white Twins "Hunter" throwback, that he bought at the Proshop in Minnetonka. He also had a Greenbay Packers "Farve" throwback for the show that night, knowing just how deep the Minnesota/Wisconsin feud went. Definite heel heat.  
  
They got their bags, and headed downstairs quickly. To their surprise, Candace and Lew wanted to come along. Lew had the night off, so he was going to go to the show instead of sitting in the dugout. And with the permission of Ron Gardenhire - the Minnesota Twins' manager, it was cleared.  
  
At the arena, where they made it literally, 2 minutes before 11, Marlena spotted Randy walking in, dressed in black and blue warm-up pants, and a black 'S.E.X Evolution - Evolution Is Inevitable' muscle shirt. She handed her bag to John with a smirk, as she ran up, jumping onto his back. Lucky for her, his reflexes were incredible, and even more lucky, that he didn't just drop her.  
  
"HI, Randy!" She said with a chuckle, as he held her legs up, piggy backing her.  
  
"HI, Marlena!" Randy said back, laughing quietly. "What has you all hyper?"  
  
"Starbucks." She answered quaintly, smirking, as she put her arms around his neck tightly. "How did you like the game last night?"  
  
"It was fun. I enjoyed it a lot." Randy replied, smiling as he carried her into the arena, with John, Candace and Lew following close behind. Lew looked at Candace.  
  
"Everyone here that friendly?" He asked, as John smirked.  
  
"For the most part. Randy was at the game last night, he's part of Marlena's 'organization' on screen, same with myself, a man named Chris Irvine, Jason Reso, and Patricia Stratigias. Everyone just calls her Trish, though." He said, as Lew gave a nod of understanding. "Everyone here though, is just one big family. We travel together, we work together, so it's all like that."  
  
"Wow, that's cool." Lew said with a small smile, as they went into the arena.  
  
Inside, Marlena was no longer piggy backing with Orton, she was in Adam Copeland's arms. Adam was dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans, and a black button up silk shirt. Randy had just handed her off, and sat down. Copeland was the most convenient, and the most willing to take her off Randy's hands, literally. John walked up, looking puzzled.  
  
"What are ya'll doin'? Passing my wife around?"  
  
"It's just, so fun." Adam said, as he smirked at John. Marlena just smiled. "I mean, how could we resist? She's a future babe of the year!"  
  
"Not if I can help it." Trish said with a devious smile, and Marlena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You aren't winning over me, you're my bitch. Remember?"  
  
This stirred some laughter, as Candace walked up with Lew, holding hands. Randy noticed it, and a look of confusion spread over his face. Candace smiled as Adam looked at her, finally, putting Marlena down at her asking.  
  
"Who's this?" Adam inquired, as Candace literally beamed at the question.  
  
"This is my boyfriend. His name is Lew, Lew Ford. We've been dating for 6 months." Candace said as Lew smiled shyly.  
  
"Well, my real name is Jon Lewis Ford, but… Lew, is what everyone calls me." He said, as Adam extended his hand.  
  
"I'm Adam Copeland. Otherwise known as Edge." Adam introduced himself, and Lew shook his hand.  
  
"I guess I'm just Lew Ford…" He said modestly with a chuckle, "I play baseball for the Minnesota Twins."  
  
"Really? Solid." Adam said with a smile. "This is Randy Orton." He said, gesturing to where Randy gave a small wave.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Lew said politely, as Marlena grabbed Lew's free hand with a grin.  
  
"Come on, we'll introduce you around." She said, as the Russo twins, both holding a hand of Lew's walked off down the corridor.  
  
Randy watched them walk off, as Adam waved his hand in front of Randy's face. He chuckled a bit, as John walked off to put Marlena and his bags in their locker room for the night. Leaving Adam and Randy to talk. Randy didn't seem like he was in a very talkative mood, though. He just turned away from Adam's hand, and that tipped him off.  
  
"Alright, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Randy answered shortly.  
  
"Bull…shit." Adam said, crouching down. "What's up?"  
  
"Look, it's nothing, Copeland. Just drop it." Randy was starting to get defensive, and even stood up, but that caused Adam to stand up as well, where he was face to face with him.  
  
"Your attitude sprung up out of literally, nowhere. What the fuck is your problem?"  
  
"Candace… well, not even Candace. But that guy…"  
  
"Her boyfriend?" Adam inquired, and Randy squinted his eyes into a glare.  
  
"Whatever he's called." Randy said, jealousy in his tone of voice. "I mean, damn. I get with Stacy, I mean literally JUST get with her, after not being with Candace for a year… and what does she do? Jumps right to that guy, and he gets **my** girl. How the hell is that right?"  
  
"Dude, you're the one that fucked up." Adam said, "You were the one always hitting on other women, so she dumped you! Get over it."  
  
"Easy for you to say…" Randy said under his breath, as he started off toward his locker room.  
  
**---------------------------  
  
**A few hours had past, and everyone was getting dinner in the cafeteria hall of the arena. Marlena and John sat with Candace, Lew, Trish, Chris, Tom Edson, and Nora Greenwald (Molly Holly) at a table near the back of the hall. They were talking about the previous night's action at the ballpark, and Candace looked at Marlena while she was taking a drink from her mountain dew.  
  
"So, what do you think of Justin?"  
  
Marlena nearly choked on her drink. Nora, Trish, and Tom found it especially humorous, as Chris just smirked, and John shook his head with a smile. Marlena looked at Candace with a mocking glare, as Lew just smiled quietly.  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Well…" Candace said, trying to suppress a giggle. "He did hit a homerun last night. You got to see our rookie in all his glory."  
  
"So?" Marlena answered flatly, putting her drink down after she managed to recover from her near choking. "He's fine."  
  
"Not what she was sayin' last night!" John said with a chuckle, as Lew looked at John. John couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. "What…?"  
  
"What was being said?" Lew asked, as John just smiled. Marlena glared at John.  
  
"Johnathan…" Marlena said, her voice stern as John was trying to stop smiling.  
  
"Sorry, man. I can't say…"  
  
"Oh come on." Nora encouraged, "I want to know. I'm from Minnesota, too. I want to hear what she's saying about our rookie first baseman!"  
  
"She said he's one fi-"  
  
"John!" Marlena cut him off mid-sentence. This sparked some laughter, as John just raised his hands defensively.  
  
"It's the pressure, baby. I can't handle it." He said coyly, as Lew actually laughed.  
  
"You'll have to tell me later." Lew said, as John just smiled.  
  
"You got it, bro."  
  
"Why I put up with you…sometimes the reason escapes me…" Marlena grumbled quietly, taking a bite of her slice of pizza.  
  
"Because you **love** me! … right?" John said with a smile, as the others sitting at the table chuckled, with Marlena rolling her eyes with a smile.  
  
After dinner, Lew and Candace went out to the arena to take their seats at ringside. Nora was talking to Marlena, Lisa Marie, and Amy, talking about their diva tag match that night. John was in the locker room, prepping himself for his night on the stick (the microphone) and of course, his match against 'Edge'. Chris was in the S.E.X Evolution locker room, playing a video game with Jason (their pre-match ritual) and Trish was off with Stacy, where they were actually at ringside with Lew and Candace.  
  
About an hour and a half before show time, Marlena was sitting in the makeup chair backstage, getting her hair and makeup situated, while Ann - one of the wardrobe coordinators (who Marlena mainly only worked with) was getting her outfit set up. As she was getting made up, Randy walked up, a smile on his face as he did. She opened one eye, as Jenna - the makeup artist was fixing her eyeshadow on the other.  
  
"Hey, Randy. What's up?"  
  
"Just hanging out until show time." He said, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." She said, closing her eye, and opening the made up one. "What's going on?"  
  
"I was just wondering, now, I know you've been with John a while…"  
  
"Been married going on four years." Marlena said, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"So you know all about these relationship issue, things."  
  
"I tend to think so." Marlena said. "Why? What's going on? Something wrong with you and Stacy?"  
  
"It's actually me." Randy said, before shaking his head. "I know I know, that happens a lot, and a lot of guys say the problems in their relationship is them just to make the girl feel better, but this really is me."  
  
"What?" Marlena questioned, as Randy shrugged nonchalantly. Marlena closed both of her eyes again, allowing Jenna to work.  
  
"I think I'm still in love with your sister." Randy spoke quietly, but did that help? No. Marlena's eyes opened. Randy took a step back, expecting to be drilled in the face by her sudden actions. She just looked at him, though. "Look, maybe it's just because I'm jealous! But please don't kill me…"  
  
"You think what? You're in what with my sister?" Marlena asked, "Love? Did you, Randy Keith Orton, just say you're in LOVE with Candace?"  
  
"I think I am…"  
  
"Maybe you're right, maybe it is jealousy. But if memory serves me right, Randy, weren't you the one that broke her heart to the point she broke up with you? Weren't you the one who never gave her the attention she needed and gave it to every other woman with a pair of tits and a smile?" Marlena asked, she didn't sound angry, just a little shocked. Randy nodded his head. "And could it just be because she's dating someone for the first time _since_ you."  
  
Randy just crouched down in front of her, as Jenna moved to let Maxine work on Marlena's hair. She was getting her hair crimped, and partially braded as Randy was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He cared about Stacy, he really did, but he didn't know what was going through his head right now. So maybe, seeing Candace with another guy and happy did a number on Orton's ego.  
  
"You see, Randy…" Marlena said, as she was letting Maxine do her work. "You need to understand, Candace has her own life. She is extremely happy with Lew, and lives with Lew in Minneapolis. Randy, they're pretty serious from what I've seen, and John and I stayed with them last night."  
  
"I know." Randy said, shaking his head. "I don't know what it is…"  
  
"Probably reality." Marlena said shortly. "Randy, I really like you. Nothing is going to change that okay? But you need to take a second, step back, and realize…Candace is happy. I could hate you for all that was done in the time you dated her… the suggestive glances and hitting on other women when you thought she wasn't looking. If that was me and you did that to me? I would have smashed your face in, THEN broke up with you. She let you off easy…" Marlena said with a half smile, as Randy nodded to himself.  
  
"I know. I should just let it be. But-"  
  
"But nothing." Marlena said, as she was finishing up with hair and make up. "You know I'm right."  
  
"You women _always_ are…." Randy said with a small smirk.  
  
"Aren't you happy with Stacy?" Marlena asked, as Maxine gave Marlena the go ahead to get up. She did, and Randy stood up, nodding.  
  
"I am. I guess it was just a shock to see Candace with someone else."  
  
"And it's time to let it go. She's happy…" Marlena said, putting her arm around Randy's shoulder. "So come on, let's go get ready for tonight, okay?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Randy and Marlena walked off, and she walked him to the locker room. There was less than a half hour until show time, and she still had to get her outfit on and adjusted. She walked to the wardrobe area, getting fixed up in the black leather hip hugging wrestling pants, and red leather and lace front lace-up corset top that was designed for her. Nora came up, dressed in dark blue pants, and a white and midnight blue lace in the back corset top, with her hair fixed up and makeup done.  
  
"Oh, I'm liking the outfit." Marlena said with a smile, as Nora too smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Nora said, "I think tonight is going to be good."  
  
"You and me both." Marlena said, "I'm really excited about teaming up with you."  
  
"You know how it's going right? We're losing via DQ, which is going to set up your match for 'Bad Blood' against Amy."  
  
"Yep." Marlena said with a smile. "We can sell it. Let's go, though, I need to find John real quick and give him this."  
  
Marlena was taking off her wedding and engagement ring, as Nora and her walked out of the wardrobe locker room. They ended up at the S.E.X Evolution room, where John was sitting on the bench, in his Greenbay throwback, and baggy jean shorts, listening and totally enthralled in Akon's new jam, "Locked Up". Marlena sat down on the bench next to him, and he glanced over, smiling at her.  
  
"Hey baby…what's up?"  
  
"Nada. Here…"She said, taking his hand. She put her rings in his hand, and smiled. "Keep 'em safe for me, boo." She said 'boo' in a sarcastic tone, which had John chuckling. She leaned in, kissing his nose gently, and smiled. "It's almost show time though, you ready?"  
  
"Damn baby, when aren't I?" John asked with an arrogant smirk, as he kissed Marlena. Nora laughed softly, tapping her watch.  
  
"Come on, come on, we need to go, Marlena. We're up second after Tom Edson and Chris Benoit's backstage segment."  
  
Marlena finally broke the kiss with John with a giggle, and nodded toward Nora. She stood up, and John put her rings in his gym bag in a safe pouch in the inside. Nora and Marlena walked out of the locker room, and who should they come across? Tom Edson and Chris Benoit! Benoit gave a smile to the girl's.  
  
"Hey ladies." Chris said, as Marlena smiled.  
  
"Hey Chris, you ready for tonight? I hear Jericho is really coming after you tonight."  
  
"He better bring his A-Game." Benoit said with a chuckle. "The same goes for your other two punks, Orton and Christian." He was getting into character, but he wasn't alone. Out came 'Rebecca', as Marlena playfully shoved Benoit.  
  
"You'd better watch your mouth, because Guerrero and Dupree are as good as PUNKED."  
  
"Easy you two." Tom said with a laugh. "Save it for the show! Come on, Chris, we need to get out to the parking lot!"  
  
Tom and Marlena exchanged smiles, as Nora and her started off toward the ramp way area, ready for their diva tag match. Tom just shook his head a bit, as he walked with Benoit toward the parking lot area.  
  
"It really is too damned bad she's married…"

Tom made the comment, that had Benoit laughing. They made it to the parking lot, and to their 'limo' that was waiting with Adam, Rene, and Eddie in it, for the opening segment of "RAW", which was about to come on the air.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Ahhh, another chapter down. With the persistence of my amiga in crime, Candace, this has come about. Woot! Stay tuned for "RAW", next chapter. -MS


	7. Ch 6: Raw Really IS War Minneapolis, MN

**TITLE:** Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** General  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _Rebecca Russo_ _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso _Christian_, Chris Irvine _Jericho_, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Raw Really IS War - Minneapolis, MN **

**--------------------------------------**

"RAW" came on the air, but we're not at ringside, and we're not in the arena, we're in the back parking lot. A limousine pulled up behind the Target Center, with local Minnesota license plates. The driver comes around the limousine, opening the door. Out stepped Tom Edson, in black trousers, and a white button up dress shirt, and the crowd cheered loudly. Behind him, stepped Edge, in black leather pants and a red silk shirt, Chris Benoit, in blue jeans and a black tee-shirt, Rene Dupree, in khaki pants and a black polo shirt, and Eddie Guerrero in black jeans and a white wifebeater tank top. The Elite Alliance was making their way into the Target Center, when Jonathan Coachman stopped them.

**Jonathan Coachman: **"Hey gentlemen, could I have a moment of your time?"

**Edge: **"Make it quick, man. We have some things that need to be taken care of here tonight."

**Rene Dupree: **"Really… we can't wait around all night, mon ami."

**Jonathan Coachman: **"Of course. Now, Tom, you just debuted here in the WWE last week, but you've already made QUITE an impact on not only the RAW roster, but on the S.E.X Evolution. Why did you start in with them already?"

**Tom Edson: **"Why not? Think about it Coach. I'm here to make a name for myself, just like Rebecca Russo is. But were as she is using her name to help her go places, I'm using my intelligence and putting together," _Gestures to the four men around him "_The Elite Alliance. A group of men, who I feel are the best of their field. S.E.X. Evolution can't hold a candle to any of these guys!"

**Jonathan Coachman: **"You know first hand, that Rebecca Russo isn't going to take anything from anyone, especially a guy like yourself. Does that bother you at all?"  
**  
Eddie Guerrero: **_Laughing "_What kind of question is that, homes? Do you think we're afraid of a mamacita like Rebecca Russo? Orale vato loco… you gotta be insane…"

**Tom Edson: **_Smirking at Eddie "_Thanks man." _Looking back at Coach "_But he's right, we aren't scared of her! We aren't afraid of anyone in that group, we stood tall after last week remember? Sure, Rebecca caught me with a kick square in the junk, but I'm here, and ready for anything she can throw at us!"

**Jonathan Coachman: **"Believe me, I mean no disrespect! Everyone just knows what Rebecca Russo as well as the S.E.X Evolution is all about. What can we expect though, from the Elite Alliance, though?"

**Tom Edson: **"What can you expect?" _Tom looks a little disgusted at the question, to which he and the other members of the Alliance move in on Coach "_As I said last week, you can expect to see the Elite Alliance prove Darwin wrong, that Evolution, is inevitable. Because we'll show you and everyone, that Evolution in any form... can be stopped!"

Tom looks at the others as if to say 'Back off, guys', then nods, as they all follow, watching the Coach as they leave. We fade into the opening video of RAW, with "Across the Nation" by the Union Underground, the camera then panning over the arena. There were various fan signs, but we're not apt to pay much attention as we shift to the announce position with Jerry "The King" Lawler, and good ol' Jim "JR" Ross!

**Jim Ross: **"Welcome to RAW ladies and gentlemen! I'm Jim Ross, here with Jerry "The King" Lawler! We're on the final stretch to the RAW exclusive pay-per-view, Bad Blood, and King, can you imagine what's gonna happen on the winding down?!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "I can only imagine it's going to be exciting! Especially with how RAW ended last week. Eddie Guerrero… Rene Dupree… the Elite Alliance! Who do they think they are, exactly?!"

**Jim Ross:** "I think they're RAW's savin' grace, King!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "You're kidding, right?! They're not a saving grace, they're a DISGRACE. But don't you worry, the S.E.X Evolution will keep them down!"

**Jim Ross: **"We'll definitely see, King, but first, let's go backstage! I hear there is somethin' going down!"

The scene opened, where Rebecca Russo was standing there, her arms crossed. She was arguing with someone. That someone, was Molly Holly! They were arranged to team up that night, against Lita and her tag team partner, Victoria, but these two HARDLY looked like they were on the same page! Rebecca was practically screaming at Molly, but Molly wasn't backing down one bit.

**Rebecca Russo: **"What in the HELL is your problem!? Things are going to go MY way tonight, Molly! You need to understand that!"

**Molly Holly: **"I don't know who you think you are, Rebecca, but I'm not one of your pawns. You're not going to run me!"

**Rebecca Russo: **"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be GETTING any television time, you ungrateful wench! I'm the god damned female franchise!"

**Molly Holly: **"And I'm the best pure female wrestler in this INDUSTRY! You'd better watch your mouth, because you'd be better off on my good side than my bad side. I could put you out! The only reason you're as big as you are, is because of your father! I didn't use my family to get to the top, I used my talent in the ring. Learn it, because I won't deal with people like you getting in my way_…" Molly went to turn and walk away, but pivoted on her heel, glancing back at Rebecca_ "Oh, and remember, skank, you have something I want, anyway…"

Molly gave Rebecca a shove, as Rebecca was holding on to the Women's Title. We head to the announce position, where Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross were standing by. Jim Ross was actually clapping his hands, as Lawler looked appalled.

**Jerry Lawler: **"What could you POSSIBLY be clapping about?"

**Jim Ross: **"I commend Molly for standing up against that jezebel Rebecca!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Oh give me a break. Molly is just jealous of Rebecca! Sure, Molly has a lot going for her, but she's no Rebecca Russo!"

**Jim Ross: **"Would you stop kissin' that vixen's ass, King?! How much is she paying you to support her group of delinquents?!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"She doesn't have to pay me anything to support the S.E.X Evolution, just seeing her is good enough for me!"

**Jim Ross: **_Rolling his eyes _"Well you're gonna get to see her, because Lita and Victoria take on Molly and Rebecca, right now!"

We fade into the ringside area, where Victoria was making her way to the ring, new theme music "Breathe" by Prodigy. Victoria was followed closely by Lita, who came out to her "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boyhitscar. Lita's reception was much higher, but of course, with her, was Matt Hardy (Version One-UH!) They got to the ring, and started discussing strategy with Victoria… when…

It's Better Than A S.E.X Scene, It's So F-cking Obscene  
Obscene  
YEAH!

"mOBSCENE" by Marilyn Manson took over, and with the 'be obscene' chants in her theme, of course, meant only one thing. The coming, of the bitch. From the backstage area, with the women's title draped lazily over her right shoulder, walked Rebecca Russo, with Chris Jericho at her side, who was dressed in his street clothes of black leather pants and a red button up shirt. They made their way to the ring - and before long, were joined by Molly Holly, who was still looking rather pissed off from the encounter with Rebecca backstage previous to the match.

The match itself, kicked off with Rebecca and Victoria. Rebecca had given Jericho her Women's Title to hold onto while she got into the ring, and from the moment the S.E.X Evolution leader stepped into the ring, Victoria attacked. She grabbed Rebecca by the hair, flinging her literally half way across the ring, before screaming at her. "WHAT'S WRONG, PRINCESS?! DOES IT HURT?!" the psychotic one shouted, as Rebecca squinted a bit, only to come back with an uppercut square to the jaw of Victoria. Vikki stumbled back a bit, and Rebecca came up, nailing her with a solid clothesline, that sent her down to the mat. Molly wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on in the ring, it wasn't as if she cared right now. Rebecca noticed that, and when she picked Victoria back to her feet, she literally THREW Victoria into her corner, where Molly jumped off the apron quickly to avoid being hit. Rebecca smirked wickedly, as she began laying the boots down on Victoria. Molly was holding her hand out for a tag, now that she got back up onto the apron, but Rebecca was completely ignoring her tag team partner.

Victoria was grounded with a series of submission maneuvers, including Rebecca's signature "Inevitable Sensation" (DDT into dragon sleeper), which by how she applied the sleeper, was making Vikki a little weary. Lita and Matt Hardy both were clapping and trying to get the crowd riled up, and for the most part was working. Rebecca just looked annoyed, as she picked Victoria back up to her feet, but she was taken by surprise. Victoria broke her hold, and nailed her with a desperation facecrusher, before crawling toward her corner. Lita was tagged in, and Rebecca slowly made it to her corner to do the same, only she literally slapped Molly's shoulder, opposed to tagging her hand. Molly glared at Rebecca as she slipped out of the ring, and right into the arms of Chris Jericho who was waiting. Molly got into the ring, and Lita let her have it from the get go. With a quick elbow to the face, Molly stumbled back, but Lita continued to go on the offensive. She exchanged right and left handed blows with Holly, until she whipped her against the ropes, where Lita nailed the returning diva with a modified head scissors take down. By now, Rebecca was back up onto the apron, shaking her head in disgust.

**Jim Ross: **"I don't know what her problem is, it's not like she cares about Molly, anyway."

**Jerry Lawler: **"Yeah, and neither do you, JR. Rebecca doesn't have to respect Molly, at all! You heard her didn't you? She's the female fran-"

**Jim Ross: **_cutting him off _"She's a disrespectful jezebel, King."

The match continued with Lita showing impressive handling in the ring, but Molly didn't let her have the full fledge advantage. Molly poked Lita in the eye, and kicked her in the midsection, whipping her into a neutral corner. She came off with a spurt of energy, and executed a perfect cartwheel into a double back handspring, before cracking Lita in the face with an elbow. Surprisingly, Rebecca looked unimpressed, as she just stood there, annoyance ripped across her face. She held out her hand for a tag, and Molly whipped Lita into their corner. She tagged in Rebecca reluctantly, as both divas began kicking Lita while she was down in the corner. Due to Chris Jericho keeping the referee busy, the ladies had the opportunity to keep her down. Molly then got out of the ring as Matt Hardy went after Jericho, but from the backstage after Rebecca made a certain hand gesture, ran Trish Stratus! The crowd booed, as the blonde S.E.X Evolution bombshell ran to aid her 'boss' of sort. The two grabbed Lita, and nailed her with a double team STO in the middle of the ring, as the referee called for the bell! Victoria and Lita had won via disqualification!

Matt Hardy went to check on Lita, as did Victoria, while Molly looked pissed off, and Rebecca and Trish just walked off with Chris Jericho. But they were stopped by a certain familiar tune…

…I'm Back! And Better Than Ever…

From the back, walked Eric Bischoff, shaking his head. Chris Jericho put his arm around Rebecca, as did Trish, as she just looked at Eric, a little shocked. She didn't know **why** he would think about interrupting her going backstage, but the questions would be answered. And for once, the crowd was HAPPY to see "Uncle Eric".

**Eric Bischoff: **"Rebecca… you know I don't care what you and your organization do here on RAW… I never have…" _the crowd booed_ "But you see, something has been brought to my attention as of late. You're still the Women's Champion, and you haven't had one non-interrupted, non-assisted title defense, since you and your little girlfriend Trish Stratus have been together…"

**Rebecca Russo: **_Took a microphone from Lilian Garcia "_Excuse me, Eric. Earth to delusional RAW General Manager… Trish and I both know, there is NO women in the division worthy of my title. And when you can prove to me otherwise, that there's one skank out there who can even RATE with me… you send me a memo. Until th-"

**Eric Bischoff: **"Rebecca…" _he cut her off, much to her surprise "_I like you. I admire your ambition, your class," _he chuckles a bit "_AND your ego… but let me tell you something. These people want to see a good women's title match. I know **I** do. So with that in mind, follow me on this vision. You… will defend your title at Bad Blood."

**Rebecca Russo:** "Good, fine with me. WHAT…ever. Which of these losers that I've already beaten are you throwing at me, Eric? Victoria? Gail Kim? WHO!?"

**Eric Bischoff: **"It just so happens, that you were just in the ring with her. You'll be facing LITA… in a no disqualification match, just to ensure that you won't be messing around with the higher powers and trying to play goddess, Rebecca." _He smiles _"Have a good day!"

Rebecca looked annoyed as Eric headed backstage with a smile on his face, and the crowd was cheering! From that, we fade to commercials.

Back from commercials, we're in the Elite Alliance locker room, where Edge and Chris Benoit were watching the monitor, both snickering. Edge tried to look shocked, as Benoit seemed confused.  
**  
Chris Benoit: **"What's wrong, man?"

**Edge: **_In a higher pitched voice _"Can you believe I have to defend my title?! I mean, it's unfair! I didn't even earn it in the first place!"

**Chris Benoit: **_trying not to laugh _"Isn't that a bitch?"

**Edge: **"No! I am! I'm Rebecca flippin' Russo, and I'm this big thing! I swear, I'm the real deal, except for my chest!"

**Chris Benoit: **_laughing _"What a waste…"

**Edge: **_Coughing quietly, talking normal _"That woman is the epitome of a problem. I'm telling you. Every time she opens her mouth, I want to knock myself stupid."

**Chris Benoit: **"She's cemented herself a spot in the whiner hall of fame, no doubt."

**Edge: **"What about her 'team'? They're all a bunch of jokes. They all merit a 'why us?' achievement award. They act like victims. The only thing they're victims of is having to listen to Rebecca yap her chops daily."

**Chris Benoit:Snickering** "Unfortunate."

**Edge:** "No, my man, what's unfortunate is our matches tonight. You've got Chris Jericho in a match, while I'm stuck with the doctor of chumpa-nomics!"

**Chris Benoit:** "Actually, Edge - if you think about it, our night is going to be pretty damn easy. They're worthless, just like their entire cause."

**Edge:** "Point taken. You're up next aren't you?"

**Chris Benoit:** "Yeah. Edson is coming to the ring with me in case Jericho has something up his sleeve…"

**Edge:** "Good plan, chief. Good luck out there."

Benoit gave Edge a nod, a quick "you too", and the two parted ways. We fade back to ringside, where Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross were going through the usual sponsorship plugs. Lawler plugged for the new WWE game, " WWE: Smackdown!™ vs. RAW®", Ross plugged Taco Bell, and Lawler plugged Playstation 2 "Live in your world, play in ours". It wasn't long before the crowd was going to get something that they wanted - a good match, and as soon as the countdown began, the crowd booed.

**Y5J-  
****Y4J-  
Y3J-  
Y2J-**

The explosion came, and "Megalomaniac" by Incubus began to play. The booing only got louder as from the backstage area, a figure emerged in silhouette form on the ramp, before turning around with a smirk. There stood Chris Jericho, looking confident and cocky as ever, started walking down the ramp, but he turned, and gestured toward the back. From the back, dressed in her regular clothes (of tight blue jeans and a tight red lace tank top, with black stiletto heeled boots) walked Rebecca Russo, much to the displeasure of the crowd. She walked out, linking her arm with Jericho, who put his other arm around her waist, and his hand in the back pocket of her jeans. They made their way down to the ring, and he got up on the apron first, sat down on the middle rope, and allowed Rebecca to slip into the ring with ease.

**Jerry Lawler:** "Can I join the S.E.X Evolution, JR?! You get to feel up Rebecca on your way to the ring, and then get a glimpse of her assets!"

**Jim Ross:** "Do you EVER think about anything but that, King!? This is a business, remember you're on the payroll…"

Lawler's train of thought (_or lack there of_) was cut off, as soon as "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace began playing, and the crowd got to their feet. From the backstage area accompanied by Tom Edson (who was in a black pinstripe suit) walked Chris Benoit who pumped his fist toward the crowd, as the two gentlemen made their way toward where Rebecca and Chris were talking strategy for the match at hand. Tom got to the ring, and sat down on the middle rope for Benoit, allowing his man in the ring with no struggle, as Rebecca quipped "ladies first" to Jericho, who found it amusing. But what wasn't amusing, was when Benoit attacked from the get-go, not only hitting Jericho, but when Jericho fell backwards, knocked Rebecca down on the mat, and kicked her out of the ring! It seemed like Rebecca was completely out from that shot!

**Jerry Lawler: **"What the hell was that?! He may have just injured wrestling's most beautiful woman!"

**Jim Ross: **"I may not like that broad, but no diva deserves that treatment!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Stay away from her, Tom!"

Lawler was saying that, because Tom Edson was jogging around the ring to where Rebecca hit the mat outside. He gave Benoit a shocked look, as he crouched down next to Russo, showing something. Was he being considerate to the same woman who kicked him in the junk just a week ago? In the ring, the two contenders weren't in a wrestling match, but a sanctioned fight. They exchanged right hands, lefts, kicks, and every other combination humanly imaginable. Edson lifted Rebecca to her feet, but she was still out on her feet. Tom slung Rebecca over his shoulder, being a gentleman, and motioned for Benoit to continue the match. Edson started carrying Rebecca toward the back!

**Jerry Lawler:** "What in the hell is he doing now?!"

**Jim Ross:** "It looks like Tom is getting Rebecca some help, King…I'm pretty confused by this."

**Jerry Lawler:** "Tom! Tom bring Rebecca here! You can come commentate with the cowboy and I'll nurse the lovely Ms. Russo back to health!"

The only thing Tom's move had done, was throw Chris Jericho for an absolute loop. As soon as he saw Tom take off with Rebecca, he was apt to go after them. But Benoit used this to his advantage, rolled up Jericho, and back bridged. The referee counted in favor of Benoit, 1 - 2 - 3! Benoit had stolen a win from Jericho! It was just like a move you would see Jericho use! Benoit got out of the ring quickly, and started toward the back, as a confused - irate Jericho remained in the ring. He was yelling at referee Nick Patrick, who made the gesture "1-2-3" with his hand, and shrugged. Jericho, not agreeing with the referee's assumption, cocked his fist, and nailed Nick Patrick right in the face with a closed punch, laying him out in the middle of the ring. "Megalomaniac" took back over, as the crowd booed Jericho clear out of the ring, but Jericho just smirked smugly, all the way back to the backstage area.

Commercials, followed by a tag team titles match. When the scene faded backstage one more time, it showed Randy Orton and John Cena searching the entire back area with Christian and Trish Stratus, who looked unfathomably worried. They were obviously searching for Rebecca, who had yet to be heard from, or seen, since Tom Edson 'abducted' her from ringside. But when they were off on their search, the ever present 'pain in the ass', Jonathan Coachman, cut off their path.

**Jonathan Coachman:** "Hey gentlemen, and lady… what's the hurry?"

**John Cena:** "Yo, we have more important things to do than associate with the help, y'heard? It involves a certain diva named Russo, for your lack of 4-1-1..."

**Jonathan Coachman:** "Last I heard, Tom Edson was with her…"

**Trish Stratus:** _sounding panicked _"Still!? Where did he take her?!"

**Christian:** _grabbing Jonathan's collar _"Listen up, chumpstain… my delicate little flower is worried about Rebecca! We ALL are. So don't even give us the run around, we'll knock your block off!" _He let go of Coach with a shove _

**Randy Orton:** _glaring at Coachman _"And he's hardly joking… I have an RKO with your name on it if you don't loosen up your tongue, bitch boy…"

**Jonathan Coachman:** _stuttering_ "He- he- too- took Rebecca to the trainers…"

That was all it wrote, and the scene faded out on the S.E.X Evolution members walking off. There was a match between Shelton Benjamin and Triple H. After the match, with Shelton winning on a Shawn Michaels blotched interference, we're backstage one more time, where the S.E.X Evolution, were at the trainers locker room. Randy and Christian burst into the scene, where they saw Rebecca laying on the table, an icepack on her head. Immediately, they ran to her side, and John grabbed a hold of the trainer.

**John Cena:** "Where the hell is he?!"

**Trainer:** "Who?"

**John Cena:** "Don't play stupid with me, punk! That jackass Tom Edson! Where is he?!"

**Trainer:** "He left…"

Cena left the room in a hurry, as Randy lifted Rebecca, carrying her out - while he and Christian were supposed to be worrying about their tag team match that was up next. Where did they end up? In a limousine in the back of the arena! When Eric Bischoff ran out to meet up with them, he stopped the driver, much to Trish, Christian, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton's dismay.

**Eric Bischoff:** "Where in the hell do you think you all are going exactly? You and you…" _he pointed at Christian and Randy _"Are up next in tag team action against Rene Dupree and Eddie Guerrero! And where is Cena?! He has a match against Edge!"

**Randy Orton:** "Where John is, I can't tell you, but as for us… we're taking Rebecca to a hospital! She has just been through a traumatic experience, and if you object… so help me, pal, you're going to have a lawsuit laid on you harder than a prostitute making her meet!"

**Eric Bischoff:** "Is she _**still**_ really out cold from that shot?"

**Trish Stratus:** "Yes!" _Trish started pouting_ "Eric, have a heart, please! She needs to get checked out by a doctor… it's important…"

**Eric Bischoff:** "I really don't know what to say, Trish…"

**Trish Stratus:** _Tears swell in her eyes _"Eric… we don't know the extent of her injuries…"

**Christian:** "You're making Trish cry, Bischoff! AND we're wasting time!"

**Eric Bischoff:** _He sighs_ "Fine, look… I'll find a tag team to fill in, but I want a full report on Rebecca's condition as soon as you get it."

Eric let them go, and as the limo peeled out of the parking lot, Eric just stood there with a look on his face. He shook his head, as he headed back into the arena, with the crowd booing massively in the arena itself. Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross remained at ringside, with JR seeming absolutely appalled by what had just occurred, while the King seemed impressed by Bischoff's decision.

**Jerry Lawler: **"A man of true class, our General Manager is. That woman needed medical attention, stat, after that vicious beast Chris Benoit attacked her, intentionally!"

**Jim Ross:** "Intentional my ass, King. What happened to Rebecca Russo could have happened to anybody, Chris Benoit is a respectable and equally aggressive man, but he didn't pin point that little jezebel out and knock her for a pickle."

**Jerry Lawler:** "You keep talking, but there's something going on backstage!"

The camera faded backstage once more, only this time, Tom Edson was on the floor on the outside of The Elite Alliance locker room. Nobody knew how it had happened, until a chair dropped beside Edson's unconscious body, and the camera panned out to show John Cena standing over him, a glare in tact on his face. He brushed off his shoulder in the general direction of Edson, a smirk soon taking over his face as he kicked the fallen body, turning him on his back. Edson's forehead was busted open, and Cena just shook his head, with a smile on his face.

**John Cena:** "Game over, sucker…"

**Was all Cena said, as he started toward the entrance way. At ringside, Jerry Lawler was snickering quietly under his breath, as JR seemed aghast by Lawler's reaction.**

**Jim Ross:** "Would could possibly be funny at a time like this?"

**Jerry Lawler:** "I don't hate to say it, but that guy had it coming! He had the nerve to put his hands on the beautiful, intelligent, talented, and cunning beauty known as Rebecca Russo!"

**Jim Ross:** "He'll get his pay, you just watch and see!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Haha, he's the Doctor of Thuganomics, JR. John Cena can bust up anyone he wants to!"

Commercial break. Back from commercials, there was a plug for "Bad Blood", and the tag team match was bumped up due to Bischoff having to find a replacement team for Christian and Orton. Once "Never Gonna Stop" By Rob Zombie began to play through the arena, the crowd got to their feet, as from the backstage area, Edge exploded out onto the stage. He made his way to the ring, slapping the hands of a few of the aisle way fans, and made a beeline for the ring, slipping under the bottom rope. Soon, his music was cut into by the opening of "Game Over" by Lil' Flip, and the crowd started booing. From the backstage area, walked John Cena, who still looked pretty proud of himself about what had just transpired backstage, but Edge didn't seem to share his impression. As soon as John started down to the ring, Edge slipped back out, and things kicked up right outside the ring!

**Jim Ross: **"And we ain't waitin' to pick up the action, King!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Cheap shot! Cheap shot!"

**Jim Ross: **"No more cheap that what he did to Tom Edson backstage!"

The match hadn't even started before Edge was ripping at the Doctor of Thuganomics. Edge threw John into the ring barrier, not even giving him a chance to strip from his "Favre" Greenbay Packers throwback. Edge lifted Cena again, only this time, whipping him into the ring apron back first, before grabbing hold of the throwback John was wearing, and ripped it clean off him. The crowd cheered loudly, as Edge ripped the throwback literally in two, throwing it to the ground in disgust. With the crowd being in the heart of Minnesota, it was well appreciated, and Edge - for a few solitary moments that night - was a hero!

Things finally spilled into the ring after almost 5 minutes of Edge just dominating John on the outside of the ring. The bell itself sounded, as John was trying to come back into things despite the treatment outside the ring. He was thrown into the barrier, the ring, the steps, and was hit with a DDT on the ramp. He was worse for the wear before the match even started officially. Edge went for a quick cover, but Cena's shoulder went up after 2. He covered again with a lateral press, only getting one. Edge picked Cena up again, but this time, Cena retaliated with a knee to the gut, causing Edge to double over. Once Edge was doubled over, Cena raised his knee again, connecting with a high knee to the face, leveling his opposition to the canvas. The crowd was starting to boo, as Cena made a few obscene hand gestures toward the Minnesota crowd, before he went back to work on Edge.

Picking him back up, Cena whipped him to the corner, and added to it by nailed him with a clothesline. Edge stumbled out of the corner, and as Cena went to explode with a clothesline, Edge managed to duck out of the way, and Cena cracked referee Earl Hebner! John didn't seem to care as he kicked Edge in the midsection, and was able to hoist him up on his shoulders. Cena NAILED the FU - and went to cover… but the referee was unconscious. John slammed his hand down on the mat annoyed, as he stood up, and started to put the boots to his opponent, until the crowd started cheering. Why would they be cheering?!

**Jim Ross:** "I'll be god damned!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"NO! This can't happen! Get out of there, John!"

**Jim Ross:** "He's deserves whatever's comin' to him!"

The reaction was because of Tom Edson emerging from the back, limping down the ramp, with the same chair that John Cena had assaulted him with, in hand! Cena didn't see Edson slip into the ring and up behind him, until he heard something behind him, turned, and was CRACKED across the face with the chair! Cena hit the mat with a sickening thud - as Edson hit him once again, which gave Edge time to get up and come back around. Tom placed the chair down, and motioned for Edge to lift Cena. As Edge did, he had a revelation, and nailed Cena with the 'Edgecution', right onto the chair! Edson scurried out of the ring quickly with the chair, and set it up right, taking a seat at ringside, as Edge covered John. Earl was coming back around, as Tom looked at his hand, whistling to himself, as Edge picked up the highly controversial 1...2...3. The crowd exploded for the win, as Tom just clapped his hands with a smirk. As Edge was awarded the victory, Tom slipped into the ring and raised his man's hand, causing Lawler to just absolutely fume!

**Jerry Lawler:** "That - that - there really isn't words to describe how much of a low life Tom Edson is!"

**Jim Ross: **"Low life, King? He's just sending a message to the S.E.X Evolution! They'd do the same damned thing if the Elite Alliance wasn't in the building! Team up and gang beat anyone! You know damned well, King, that heartless wench Rebecca Russo would do the exact same thing!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Well at least she looks good doing it!"

The tag team match was on deck as main event, and Bischoff was still in quite the pickle, trying to figure out who to have replace Randy Orton and Christian against Eddie Guerrero and Rene Dupree. As Dupree and Guerrero got to the ring for their match, and talked amongst themselves, for the second time that night Bischoff's music hit through the arena. He came out, shaking his head a bit as he held the microphone in his hand, looking down at the ring.

**Eric Bischoff: **"Gentlemen. Due to the unfortunate actions of your, team mate, Chris Benoit - your opponents for the night had to bring one, Ms. Rebecca Russo, to the local hospital for examination. The only two men I could think of at a time like this to face you, well, consider it a **WELCOME TO RAW **match…"

Was all Bischoff said, as the pyros shot up, and "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven began to play. Eddie and Rene were surprised to see KANE… and Tyson Tomko! The match was long, and ended when Kane choke slammed Eddie onto the hood of his low rider, and Tomko leveled the not-so-small Dupree with a clothesline, that sent him into the crowd. The referee threw the match out for the brutal no-contest, as Bischoff walked back out onto the stage, clapping his hands, as he held a microphone.

**Eric Bischoff: **"You know," He started with a laugh. "It's almost unfortunate. Thank Chris Benoit for your unfortunate encounter of the freak-of-nature kind. Wouldn't it have been a WHOLE lot easier to face Randy Orton and Christian!?"

As Bischoff headed backstage, the show was coming to a close. Jerry Lawler was laughing at the revelation, while Jim Ross was showing quite the irate attitude.

**Jim Ross:** "That Bischoff is a snake! Damn that man!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "The man is a genius!"

**Jim Ross:** "They'll get their payback, you mark my words!"

The scene faded as cameras panned over Eddie Guerrero, bloodied up and beaten, laying on the hood of his low rider where Kane had signed, sealed, and delivered "Latino Heat".

_**Credits - WWE Logo - Fade to black.**_

--A/N: DAMN…this took literally FOREVER to get done. I am SO sorry! Hopefully this was worth the wait, and the next chapter will be up sooner, I promise!--


	8. Ch 7: Surprise Decisions

**TITLE: Biggest And The Best  
AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _Rebecca Russo_ _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso _Christian_, Chris Irvine _Jericho_, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.

Biggest And The BestMarlena R. SnapeGeneralGeneralPG to PG-13 for strong language.Ask and you might receive.Wrestling ( WWE )Marlena Russo-Cena , John Cena, Jason Reso , Chris Irvine , Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.****

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. (Could you imagine?) Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring (God almighty a girl can wish.) This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and appreciated. 

--------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Surprise Decisions  **

--------------------------------------

The show went great. Everything had worked out just right, and after the cameras had left the backstage area, the limo carrying Jason, Marlena, Trish, Randy, and Chris pulled back in. Marlena went to the S.E.X locker room, as the show continued, watching from a monitor backstage. It was great. She was sitting alone, after John, Chris, and Randy went off with Jason, but she seemed content none-the-less. She had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt, with a few minutes left until she was set to leave the arena herself.

As she was packing up her bag, she heard a knock at the door. She turned on the bench, so she could continue packing her things away uninterrupted. She said come in, and a small, yet surprised smile came over her face as she saw her sister Candace's boyfriend Lew Ford standing there. He looked a little shy, but smiled regardless, as she waved him in.

"Hey, Lew." Marlena said, that same smile in tact. "How did you find me back here?"

"A nice gal named Stacy pointed me in the right direction" He said, smiling timidly. "I was just hopin' that I wouldn't be disturbin' ya."

"Disturbing me? I'm never too busy for a friend," She told him surely, securing the zipper on her bag as she looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I know we don't know each other that well and all," Lew started apprehensively, "But I really need some advice."

"Advice? Well, I'm called the Dr. Ruth of my family," Marlena chortled, "Have a seat." She instructed, moving her bag so he could sit down. "Let's hear it, what do you need some help on?"

"Your sister." He answered shortly. "I mean, okay, let me rephrase…" He blushed a little, as he sat down - folding his hands. "Candace is a great woman, and I love her so much…"

"Good to know, Lew." Marlena said, before encouraging him to go on.

"She's one of a kind, and I can't picture my life without her…"

"Lew, honey…" Marlena looked at him seriously, taking his hand into hers. "What are you getting at exactly?" Lew's nerves were obviously on end, as he was sweating a little. "It's something big, isn't it?"

"Yeah," He said softly. "I love her to the point I want to forget my bad past relationship, and…" he stopped short of his relevance comment. "Has she ever been in a serious relationship…?"

"Yes. She knows what it takes, and has what it takes." Marlena replied. "You two haven't talked about past relationships?" Lew just shook his head.

"We never had a reason to. And we thought to have our relationship, we would stay away from the bad things and memories." Lew explained, as Marlena looked a little shocked.

"I've… well, I've never heard of that." She admitted. "Well, here's a question back at you. Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Marlena… I have two sons. Both just a little older than your baby boy. Jake and Jordan. I was married for quite a while, too."

"So you know about all that too, okay then." She said, still holding his hands to comfort him, and keep him secure. "I get your dilemma."

"It goes deeper than all that," Lew said softly, taking a deep breath. "Your sister makes me really happy, and my kids love her to pieces." Marlena nodded, as Lew continued his thought. "What I want to know is… do you think she'd ever marry me?"

"Of course." Marlena said, smiling at him as she pulled him closer, putting her arm around his shoulder. "I have **never** seen Candace so happy. She'd also be absolutely crazy to let a cutie like you go anyway." She smirked, as Lew blushed. "When do you have it in mind to ask her something like that?"

"Well, er…" Lew got quiet again momentarily, as he glanced toward the floor. "I actually had the idea for soon."

"I'll tell you what," Marlena said quietly, as she forced Lew to look at her. "What I want you to do, is forget all the bad, focus on the good, and go ahead and ask her to marry you. I wish you the absolute best."

"Thanks, I mean that." Lew said, as he hugged Marlena lightly. "I'll get it together and try my luck."

"Good boy." Marlena said with a smile.

Lew left the locker room, giving Marlena her privacy. She didn't stay in the room all that much longer, as she was all ready to go. She walked out, and headed down the hallway, in the direction of the back parking lot. She was stopped though, by Eddie Guerrero and Tom Edson, who were talking. The two told her she had to go with them, as they were bringing her to where John had taken off to. She followed them without any objection.

They ended up at a local sports bar called Fitzpatrick's. Marlena walked in arm in arm with Eddie, while Tom was on his cell phone with his sister. Eddie and Marlena were talking and laughing when John spotted them from the bar. John, Randy, Jason, and Chris were still a bit in shock from what they learned about Rene that night, who was sitting at the bar with them.

"You're married…" Jason repeated to himself, perhaps for the thirty-second time since he had heard. "And your wife… is an absolute fox?"

"Her name is Rose," Rene said with a chuckle. "We have a three and a half year old daughter named Veronica as well."

"Where… in the hell… have we been? Chris asked, as Jason slowly chuckled.

"On Raw, that's where!"

"Rose doesn't like many people getting into our family business." Rene said with a smile. "It cannot be so different for you all, can it?"

"Marlena and I are used to all the attention we've gotten. With her being Vince's daughter, it's hard to be absolutely private."

"No kidding." A familiar female voice said with a snicker. The guys turned, as Marlena stood with Eddie, smirking a bit. "So this is Jay's idea of quote, things to do, unquote?"

"Tampa Bay is on MNF, Marlena…" Jason said, in reference to the Tampa Bay Buccaneers on Monday Night Football. "It's important!"

"It's fun. Not important." John said in correcting fashion. "If it was New England playing, THEN it would be important."

"That, my friend, is a matter of opinion." Jason retorted with a laugh, as Marlena just smiled.

"An opinion even **I** agree with."

The group sat around, watching the remaining minutes of the Monday Night Football recap. There was even a couple drinks involved with some good conversation about the game itself. At almost 12:30 A.M, Marlena asked John if they could take off, and he had no problem with that. After exchanging good-byes, the two stood up, and started out to the car that John had driven to the bar. Since John hadn't drank alcohol, he drove them back to Candace and Lew's apartment, as Marlena had a couple Smirnoff Ice's with the other guys.

Arriving at the apartment, the place was quiet. It was figured they were either in bed, or not home, but regardless, Marlena and John were quiet walking in. Getting to the guest room, Marlena shut the door behind John and herself, and the two put their bags down. Getting ready for bed, John stripped down to his boxer shorts, and climbed into bed. Marlena changed into a pair of short white shorts, and a ivory rhinestone brooch baby doll she purchased at Victoria's Secret while in Minneapolis. John looked her over once, and shook his head.

"Damn, baby girl, wrong place wrong time for all that…" he said, smirking as she crawled into bed.

"Why? Keep your intentions clean and your mind out of the gutter, Cena." She said playfully, as she cuddled up to him. He put his arms around her, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "We're in my sister's place, that's just wrong." John chuckled, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I hear ya...that would be like doin' things are my brother's place." John smirked, "We all know how wrong that would be…"

"Yeah, because he likes to listen to that kind of thing!" Marlena said with a sly smile, as she leaned up kissing John lightly on the lips. "Come on, I'm also wicked tired. All that stressing out tonight made me unbearable…"

"You're bearable no matter what, baby." John said as he held her close to him. "It doesn't matter what kinda stress you're under, you're still amazing."

Marlena smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes, sighing quietly. It was a content sigh, and John held her next to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her forehead gently, and the two eventually fell asleep -- especially with the hectic schedule they were about to encounter all that next week.

--------------------------------------

The schedule for the week, involved autograph signings in Mankato, Minnesota, the site of "Bad Blood" that coming Sunday (exclusive to the RAW brand) not to mention all the promotional work for her Women's Title defense against Lita. At the first day of autograph signings in Mankato (which was Wednesday) Marlena was dressed to impress via Rebecca Russo, in black leather hip hugger pants and a baby blue lacey tank top with a black bra under it. She was signing autographs with the members of the S.E.X Evolution, and Lita with the Elite Alliance showed up.

It was obviously for the publicity tour, as Bad Blood was shaping out to be one of RAW's biggest promotions in a long time. During the publicity shootout, there were words exchanged, and Lita and Rebecca were photographed facing off - as well as the launch of their 'feud' website. After the publicity work, Amy, Marlena, John and Matt went out for lunch at a nearby restaurant. On the road, Marlena and Amy got along really well - especially with everything they had been working for. They were trying to go over as one of the best diva feuds in recent memory, and were aiming to take it a step further at Bad Blood. It meant a lot of close-knit working time in the ring, and verbally against one another, but they were melding well.

While in Mankato Thursday before Bad Blood, Alexandria Russo made it down for the event. With everything needed for the long weekend, including her grandson Dorian, which was a welcome occurrence. Some of the superstars were at the Midwest Wireless Civic Center, getting in a pre-pay-per-view workout, and of course, getting some in ring time before the event. Alexandria brought Dorian to the arena, and made it down to the ring where Marlena was in the ring with Amy, with Matt Hardy, John Cena, Chris Irvine, Trish Stratagias, and Tom Edson standing by watching.

"Connect!" Amy said, as Marlena threw a punch at her, and Amy took it. Hitting the mat, Marlena moved behind Amy, grabbing her arm, and pulled her into a sitting hammer lock, with her knee in Amy's back for the submission.

"Give?"

"Give." Dumas said, as Marlena stood up, dusting off the knees of the baggy black cargo pants she was wearing, with a plain blue camo tank top. Amy was in a pair of black shorts and a pink and neon green baby tee as they went through their grappling. "Neck and shoulder."

That was a key for Marlena to slap on a strong headlock, which while doing that, she pulled Amy's right arm into an armbar behind her back, snagging her in another submission.

"Give?"

"Give." Dumas once again said, as Marlena let her go. Amy turned around, shaking out her shoulder with a smile. "You're starting to down pat these submissions."

"That's what I'm supposed to be doing." Marlena said with a smirk, as John caught her attention.

"The mother has arrived!" he exclaimed, as Marlena looked up, seeing Alexandria standing with Dorian with a smile on her face.

"Having fun?" Alexandria asked, as Marlena slipped out of the ring under the bottom rope, and jogged toward them. Dorian was reaching out.

"Mommmmy!" Dorian cooed, as he sponged the air, trying to reach for her. She came up, grabbing Dorian from her mother, smiling at him as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey baby boy." She said, cuddling the boy to her. "How's mommy's angel?"

"Misseded yous…" Dorian said as Marlena looked at her mother, shocked. Alexandria just smiled.

"He's learned a lot. I taught him to say I'll miss you for when you leave, and I asked him what you say when you see your mommy and daddy. He said, 'Misseded yous', which if you think about it… isn't bad English for someone so young."

"Not at all." Marlena said, as she walked over to where the guys and Trish were sitting. "Can you say hi to everybody?"

"Hi's!" Dorian said cheerfully, waving as Trish smiled.

"God, that kid is adorable. Definitely doesn't look like his dad…" She nudged John with a chuckle, as John just smirked.

"He'd be lucky to look like his mother." John said, as Marlena rolled her eyes with a smile, sitting down on John's lap. "Does your daddy get kisses?"

"Daddums…" Dorian said, as he grabbed John's face, kissing his face with a boyish grin on his face. John laughed softly, as he put his arms around Marlena.

"By the way, Tom…" Marlena said, glancing back at him. "This is John and my son Dorian. We don't bring him around the arenas too much, unless he's in the crowd with his Mimi, Aunt Candace, or papa. Safety reasons and all."

"He is a strapping young lad." Tom said with a smile, as Dorian looked at him, the little boy's bright blue eyes gleaming, and a smile on his face. "Hello little man." he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Tom Edson." Dorian did the only logical thing, and slapped Tom's hand - in what looked like a high five.

"Yo!" the little boy exclaimed, as Marlena shot a look toward John, who was pursing his lips to suppress laughter. Tom on the other hand, was laughing out. He acted as if he didn't know what a high five was - as Dorian smiled at him.

"Why hello there young man, my name Tom, Tom Edson, it's a pleasure to meet you young sir!" Tom said, as Dorian giggled, clapping his hands quietly. Dorian then slapped Tom's other hand, and Tom looked at the boy, puzzled.

"I must say I'm not familiar with such traditions. You Americans are really strange people indeed! What ever happened to the simple handshake?" The others started to laugh at Tom's humor, and he finally broke into a smile, and gave Dorian a wink. Dorian giggled quietly as he bounced on his mother's lap.

"Likes!" he said, as Marlena smiled at Tom.

"I think he likes you…" Marlena said, as Chris looked at John, shaking his head a bit.

"You _seriously_ need to contain the Ebonics around the child, John." Chris said, as Matt too shook his head.

"Isn't it a little strange for a what… three year old, to say hello with 'yo'? Or is that just me?" Matt laughed, as Marlena shrugged.

"Yeah, three is just about right. He's almost. And Matt, believe me. I try. I really do. I tell him to keep the wanksterness down, but does he listen? No! Of course not!" Marlena tried to sound serious, but smirked. "I swear, my son has said his own rendition of Word Life, They're trippin', and of course, the inevitable yo."

"It's perfect!" John said with a smile. "Although your father wants to beat me stupid for it…"

"For obvious reasons." Amy said, as she laughed from her seat on the ring steps.

--------------------------------------

Sunday approached, and after all the work it took to get there, Bad Blood was upon them. Early that morning, Marlena and John got out of bed - to find a note on the floor near the door of their hotel room.

_Marlena & John, _

_Lew and I finally made it, and we're heading to breakfast with mom. Meet us in the restaurant when you get up, we should be there a while._

_-Candace_

_Oh, yeah… Dorian is with us so you guys don't need to worry. Dad should be arriving soon as well! XxOo_

John informed Marlena of the note, as she had went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She got dressed after a quick shower, wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a black and silver Jacquard hook corset. John dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a burgundy "Cena" throwback. They walked out of their hotel room, and headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant hand in hand.

Getting there, they saw Dorian sitting in a booster seat at the table with Candace, Lew, Alexandria and Vince. Marlena walked up and put her arms around Candace's neck from behind, smirking a bit. Candace hugged Marlena with a smile, and then she moved on to Lew. She gave Lew a kiss on the cheek, and then her mother, finally hugging and kissing her father. As John and Marlena sat down, Dorian giggled.

"Mama! Daddy-do!" he said, clapping his hands as John smiled.

"Hey big boy," John said, "You bein' good?"

"Yep!" Dorian said cheerfully as Vince nodded his head.

"He's been really good this morning. He even ate all of his breakfast."

"Yep! Yummy nums." Dorian said, nodding surely.

"Sorry we took so long to get down here, I needed a shower, and we also woke up late," Marlena said, as she crossed her legs, pushing her hair back. "You all doing good this morning?"

"Yeah, excited about tonight though." Candace said with a smile. "I can't wait to see what happens during the event. I heard about all the publicity stuff and looked into some of it. It's intense stuff!"

"The feud with Lita is going to be something else." Marlena said, as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot on the table. "Amy and I work great together, so I think it's going to be good."

"I can't wait for the show tonight either." Lew said, smiling behind his glass of milk as he took a drink. "Can ya give a hint as to what's happenin'?"

"Nope." John said with a smirk. "Sorry, man. Respect and all, but can't ruin it!"

"Sorry, Lew… he's right…" Marlena chimed in with a giggle. "If we told you everything that was supposed to take place tonight, you'd have no reason to watch and enjoy."

"They're right." Alexandria said with a smile, as Lew just shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Alright there, I'll wait."

"Good boy!" Candace added with a snigger.

After they had breakfast, and Marlena had coffee enough to wake up properly, they headed to the Midwest Wireless Civic Center. The time, was something like 11:30 A.M. As Alexandria, Vince, Dorian, Candace, Lew, Marlena and John arrived, there was a few fans outside of the warm facility, waiting to meet people. Marlena and John were spotted right away, and the two parted ways from their group, and made their way over to the fans.

"Hey guys." Marlena said with a smile, as a couple of the fans walked over.

"No way, damn! You're Rebecca!" One of the boys exclaimed, as he shook his head a bit. "Yo, Dean wake me up man… I'm dreaming."

"No, Alex, you're awake…" Dean said, as he extended his hand to John. "I'm Dean Klein, this is Alex Lawson… we're both huge fans of the S.E.X Evolution."

"Great to hear." John said with a smile as he shook Dean's hand. "Ya'll are here pretty early."

"Yeah, well, you know. We wanted to meet you guys, we've been hardcore fans of the Evolution since it formed." Alex said, "Can we get an autograph possibly?"

"Sure." Marlena said, as she reached into John's pocket, pulling out a black sharpie marker. John just smirked at her, as she smiled at the two boys. "What would you like signed?"

They both pulled out their S.E.X shirts, and Marlena signed both quickly. _Thanks for the support. Tonight is for Alex and Dean, the Queen of Sports Entertainment eXtreme - Rebecca Russo._ She handed the shirts to John, and he signed them as well. _Keep it straight S.E.X, or else the evolution will run right through ya. Word Life, John Cena._ As they parted ways with the fans, they headed inside where they spotted Jason Reso and Trish Stratagias talking about something. The conversation looked a little heated too.

"Look Jason, I don't know." Trish said, "I just talked with Stephanie, and she told me the same thing."

"They're breaking up Tristan!?" Jason seemed more shocked than anything, "I can't believe this. We've been the premiere quote unquote 'couple' on RAW for months now. What are they doing to make this storyline carry?"

"The writers don't feel the heel position is right for me." Trish said with a shrug, "And to make matters even worse, Marlena has no idea. They just got to me."

"I know now." Marlena's voice sounded through the hallway, as Trish turned around quickly. Jason just shook his head a little, looking toward John. "What's going on, Trish?"

"Marlena…" She said, sighing a bit. "They're changing my storyline again. They're putting me a face again, because of the lack of good faces who have the skill. They don't want to take the time to train Stacy, which is stupid. I think Stacy would team great with Amy just as I do, but I don't know what they have in mind… it has me confused."

"Well whatever they think is going to work - hey, I'm cool. It's not your fault, Trish, so don't sweat it, okay?" She said, as she walked up, putting her arm around Trish's shoulder. "You can't let it get to you."

"I know. I should be used to this type of thing by now…" Trish said with a small smile, as she leaned her head against Marlena. "You're such a good friend, you know that?"

"That's why we need to take a weekend, go to your place, play board games, listen to music, and go to a Mapleleafs game."

"Ah man…" John just shook his head with a chuckle. "One, don't mention hockey with Trish. She's Canadian! And I thought you were breaking away from Toronto and giving love to Boston?"

"The Bruins?!" Marlena and Trish both asked, before the girl's started laughing.

"Sorry, baby…" Marlena said, as Trish rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Once you go Mapletown, Beantown just doesn't add up." Trish quipped, as John mocked a sigh.

"You gals don't understand a good team. I swear."

"We'll stick to the Mapleleafs." Marlena said, as Trish grinned.

"Hey Marlena?" She asked, as Marlena looked at her.

"What?"

"Eddie Belfour."

Marlena gasped with his mention, as John put his hand on his head. Everybody and their aunt knew - just how much Marlena idolized Ed "The Eagle" Belfour. Everybody knew it! As they were walking down the hallway heading toward the locker rooms, Marlena held her arm around Trish's shoulder, carrying on as to why Ed was the greatest goaltender in the league, and why nobody could man the pipes like "The Eagle". John just tried to ignore it with a smirk, as he talked with Jason about the day after's Monday Night Football matchup.

--------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, after getting in a workout and getting loose for the night ahead, there was a dinner party in the arena cafeteria. At one of the tables, Alexandria and Vince sat with their grandson Dorian next to Marlena, John, Trish, Jason, Candace, Lew, Chris Irvine, Tom and Nora. Dorian was already used to Tom from their encounter earlier that week at the civic center, so when Tom smiled at Dorian, Dorian returned it, waving his small hand enthusiastically at Tom. John leaned over to Dorian with a smirk.

"Nah baby boy, that man is the enemy."

"He ecil?" Dorian asked, as he looked up at John, John's smirk remained in tact.

"Right on, big man." John said, as Tom chuckled to himself.

"You're going to turn that lad into a right ol' bad boy."

"That's what I'm goin' for, man…" John retorted with a snicker.

"Well, that won't be happening." Vince injected as the others chuckled. "No grandson of mine is going to be a delinquent."

"Ah damn, dad, that what you think of me?" John asked, holding his chest a bit. "And to think, after all these years… I thought you loved me, man!"

"Oh, jeeze…" Lew said, shaking his head a bit. "Is this how these guys always are?"

"Yep…" Candace said, giggling quietly. "It's never boring with us. Welcome to the Russo's!"

"Yeah…" Lew quietly responded as he looked at Marlena, and she just smiled at him with a wink. She knew exactly how Lew took the comment after their conversation the Monday previous. "It's a nice family."

"Dysfunctional." Chris said as he took a bite from his salad. "Absolutely, dysfunctional." He shook his head a bit as there was some laughter. "I swear, they're one of the more famous wrestling families. You think of McMahon, you think of Hart, you think of Russo."

"Sadly, he has a point…" Alexandria said with a smile.

After dinner, which was drawing closer to the actual show time, Candace and Lew walked out to their seats with Alexandria, Vince, and Dorian. Fans were starting to file into the Midwest Wireless Civic Center while Sunday Night Heat was getting ready to come on. Marlena went straight to hair, makeup and wardrobe with Trish, Amy, and Nora, while John, Randy, Jason, Chris, Tom, and the guys were getting ready in the respective locker rooms. Marlena choose a pair of black and red well fitting cargo pants to go with her black and red lace up corset that had mesh sleeves. Amy dressed in blue and white for their match.

As Marlena was walking out of wardrobe, she was stopped by Marc Lloyd, who asked her if she could get to the Sunday Night Interview post within the next three minutes. She looked confused.

"Why?" She asked, as Marc showed her a piece of paper.

"Well, I have you scheduled for an interview, didn't you know?"

"No, but I can wing it." Marlena said, "I guess things are just crossed today. It's alright, Marc. Is the thing happening later with Amy backstage?"

"Oh, yeah - that's still a go. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, well I'll see you in three then."

"Two and a half." Marc said with a smile, as he nodded, and jogged off.

Marlena got to the S.E.X Evolution locker room, and peeked her head in. Randy covered himself up quickly, as Marlena rolled her eyes a bit. John chuckled a bit as she glanced around.

"Okay, you guys continue to get ready. I need to hit the interview post with Lloyd for an interview I had no idea about. I swear, they're fucking up major tonight."

"Yeah, it started when they fooled around with Tristan." Jason said, as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm telling you, that was their downfall."

"Seriously, though…" She said, "You guys need to focus on being ready without Mommy Marlena because I have two segments tonight now on Heat, not to mention what happens on the pay-per-view itself. Will you guys be good?"

"You know it baby." John said, as he held out his hand. "Rings?" She slipped off her wedding ring and engagement ring, putting them in John's hand. "Safe keeping, of course."

"Thanks, love." She said, as she glanced toward Randy, smirking quietly. "And Randy, believe me, I've seen better, not to mention bigger…"

Randy gasped in shock, as Chris and Jason broke out into a fit of laughter, and John just sniggered under his breath. Marlena smirked to herself, stepping back to close the door. She checked the wall clock, and cursed quietly to herself as she jogged down the hallway, to get to the interview post before they faded back.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter I am in fact writing out the Bad Blood pay-per-view. Heat and all. So bare with me on that one. Hope this chapter lead up right to the event. 


	9. Ch 8: Bad Blood in Mankato, MN

**TITLE:** Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _Rebecca Russo_ _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso _Christian_, Chris Irvine _Jericho_, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

--------------------------------------  
**Chapter Eight: Bad Blood in Mankato, MN  
--------------------------------------**

****

::Sunday Night Heat::

With fans still piling into the Midwest Wireless Civic Center in Mankato, Minnesota, the home - of Bad Blood, Sunday Night Heat was on the air with hosts Todd Grisham and Ivory. It was just another night for them, with both seeming ready for the night of action ahead. As they got their cue, the two who were standing on the catwalk of the MWCC, looking down at the fans coming in, gave the introduction to the show.

**Todd Grisham:** "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Sunday Night Heat! I'm Todd Grisham and with me, the lovely Ivory."

**Ivory: **"We're just about 30 seconds into the show and you're already sucking up, Todd!" the bubbly diva said with a laugh. "We're in for a HUGE night, we're only an hour away from Bad Blood."

**Todd Grisham: **"That we are. It's going to be exciting with all that's going on around these parts as of late. RAW has definitely picked up for business."

**Ivory: **"Speaking of business, Todd, apparently Marc Lloyd managed to snatch Rebecca Russo, of ALL people - for an interview heading into the Women's Title Match tonight at Bad Blood."

**Todd Grisham: **"Really? Why can't I ever do something like that?"

With that simple question, we fade backstage, where in fact Marc was standing by, with a very bored looking Rebecca Russo. She was looking at her nails, and sighed, as Marc was preparing himself for the interview. As soon as he got his cue, he smiled, raising the microphone up to his lips.

**Marc Lloyd: **"As you can clearly see, I'm standing here with WWE Women's Champion, Rebecca Russo." He glanced toward her, "It's honestly a ple-"

**Rebecca Russo: **"Listen, moron…" She interrupted him. "I don't _need_ your crack pot introductions. Just get on with it, would you? I have important matters to cover tonight…"

**Marc Lloyd: **"All we really need to cover is, tonight you have to face Lita in a no disqualification match for your Women's Title. How do you feel about that?"

**Rebecca Russo: **"I shouldn't expect any less from _you_ Lloyd, you couldn't ask an intelligent question if you tried. As for how I feel, whatever. Lita must be having her way with Bischoff to make him think she even deserves a title shot."

**Marc Lloyd: **"That's awfully, bold of you to say."

**Rebecca Russo: **"Bold? It's called **truth**, Captain Deluded. Lita has done absolutely nothing to earn a shot except lay on her back. Any hard bodied skank can do that, but you see, women like me are scarce. We fight for what we want, and do whatever it takes to get it. Some call that being bad, some call it BOLD, lack of better terms, I call it good for business and smart. It works well in my favor."

**Marc Lloyd:** "This is completely out there and rhetorical, but do you think of anybody but yourself, Rebecca?"

**Rebecca Russo:** "I only have myself. You can't trust anyone, unless they give up their safety and security for you. Which is what I have with the S.E.X Evolution members. They've all given me their lives, and accept whatever may come about. Sadly for everybody else opposing us, that's our absolute victory."

**Voice: **"WOW… the crock of crap just keeps on growing around this place!"

Rebecca spun around, a furious look on her face as Marc looked genuinely shocked, to see Tom Edson standing there! Rebecca's eyes narrowed into a glare as she looked at Tom, adjusting the Women's Title that settled comfortably on her shoulder. Tom had a smirk on his face as he walked up in black slacks and a white dress shirt, shaking his head a bit.

**Rebecca Russo: **"What… in the HELL…do you want!?"

**Tom Edson: **"Well, I just heard what you were saying about Lita, and I thought that, with Lita being a friend of mine, and she's not around, I'd like to defend her in what you're saying!"

**Rebecca Russo: **"First and foremost, you have no right to even be near me, let alone interrupt me. And two, what's it to you? Are you just one of the many she's screwing to get ahead?" She tisks softly. "And here I thought the skank had taste..."

**Tom Edson: **"HEY" he shouted, looking angry which took Rebecca by surprise at first. "Just remember who took you backstage after you were caught out last week and hit your head on the steps young lady. And secondly, I have a lot of respect for Lita. She's a good friend and I admire what she's done since coming back from her neck injury. I believe she has every right to challenge you for that title!" He took a jab at the Women's Title, which she pulled back.

**Rebecca Russo: **"DON'T, touch it. And let's get this straight, bitch. You took me backstage after your rabid animal of a client attacked me. That isn't my fault, and if anything was seriously wrong with me, I swear, you'd both be in a world of problems. As for Lita, give me a break. Anyone can fake an injury. And more over, anyone can find a way to gain sympathy. Only, it takes a real loser to excel in the skill..."  
**  
Tom Edson: **"Well that must make you the biggest of loser of all! If you were 'faking' the injury you had when I carried you backstage," he snorted a laugh "And when you LOSE your title tonight, that will make you an even bigger loser than you already are."

That's when Tom blew Rebecca a cold kiss, and walked away. Marc Lloyd looked stunned by the words exchanged, while Rebecca just looked infuriated! Marc went to open his mouth, but Rebecca grabbed his collar, and literally SLAMMED him against the wall, her face just inches away from his as he raised the microphone slightly, allowing her to talk through gritted teeth.

**Rebecca Russo: **"Mark… my words, Lloyd… when I whip the hell out of that red haired trollop tonight, it's going to be in honor… of that piece of trash that just walked out of here. She's going to get a beating of her natural lifetime, via Rebecca Russo… in regards… of Tom Edson…"

With a shove, Rebecca left Lloyd standing there -- shock written all over his face. They went to commercial, which was a promotion for the "Day Of Reckoning" video game with John Cena, Bad Blood promo for the World Title, and naturally for a couple shows that aired on the broadcast station. Amongst local shipping as well.

Back from commercial break, however, Ivory was looking a little less peppy, and Todd Grisham wasn't saying too much to begin with. Things got started up again, though, when Ivory made a smart comment.

**Ivory: **"So, Toddy Boy, you still want to interview Rebecca?"

**Todd Grisham: **"Not in this lifetime, or the next, Ivory."

**Ivory: **"Well there's more going on tonight than just Rebecca's mouth running, and Lita getting a shot at the title. It's going to be an intense, wild night here in Mankato."

**Todd Grisham: **"Understatement of the hour, Ivory. With everything from tag team titles on the line, to the over due Randy Orton and Christian against Rene Dupree and Eddie Guerrero Match, and you can't forget the proposed street fight!"

**Ivory: **"That's right." she stated, "It was proposed by John Cena to Chris Benoit, after he attacked Rebecca last week. Apparently the doctor of Thuganomics is standing up for her. Again."

**Todd Grisham: **"Well, Ivory… I guess that's what's supposed to happen. He is part of her organization, and their goal is to keep her safe."

**Ivory: **"It's insane logic. Risking yourself for someone else? There's a line you don't cross, and Cena's crossing it for that woman."

**Todd Grisham:** "Well if Cena feels justified, then I guess there's nothing that can be done, Ivory. Apparently, General Manager Bishoff has in fact cleared that match."

**Ivory: **"That should be _real_ fun, Todd."

The remainder of Sunday Night Heat was preparation for the big event. However there was a match between Eugene and Garrison Cade. Considering the time remaining until the pay-per-view, the match was short, but with a little assistance from his mentor, William Regal, Eugene was able to pull out the victory over the opposition. William merely distracted the referee inadvertently, and Eugene hit Cade with his version of the super kick. It knocked Garrison for a complete loop, and he got the 1-2-3.

**Todd Grisham: **"If you haven't contacted your satellite or Cable provider, do so now. We're coming back, live from Mankato Minnesota, for Bad Blood!"

The scene faded as fans were settling in for a night of WWE action and soon, Sunday Night Heat was off the air, and Bad Blood was live on Pay-Per-View across the country and the world.

-------------------------  
**_::Bad Blood::  
_**-------------------------

Pay-Per-View was a time to really show off what you were made of, and the WWE RAW superstars would get that opportunity as Bad Blood was on the air. A video package to the Bad Blood Theme Song, "Down" by Motograter, lead off the show. It included various shots of the feud between the S.E.X Evolution and the Elite Alliance, the main event between Shelton Benjamin and Triple H, and the tag team titles feud.

The pyros shot off around the staging as the kickoff began, and the fans were in an uproar, as Bad Blood was officially on the air. The camera panned around the Midwest Wireless Civic Center, showing various members of the crowd who were all riled up and ready - flashing their signs and anxiously anticipating things to get started. Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross were ready to call the night of action, as we're finally getting to it!

**Jim Ross:** "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Bad Blood! I'm Jim Ross with Jerry "The King" Lawler, and King, we're in for one heck of a night here in Mankato, Minnesota!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Oh, we are." he started with a smile. "It's going to be right off the charts, there's so much going on!"

**Jim Ross: **"It's shaping up to be the pay-per-view spectacle of the year, with everything from a World Championship Match, Grudge Match, Parking Lot Brawl, all we need is a Hell in the Cell and the kitchen sink, King!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Hell in a Cell we can do without, and the kitchen sink would be anything involving the Elite Alliance. Nothing good ever came out of that!"

**Jim Ross: **"For such a bleak outlook on the Elite Alliance, you surely aren't objectin' as long as those delinquents of Rebecca Russo's are involved."

**Jerry Lawler: **"That's because the S.E.X Evolution equals ratings, JR. S.E.X sells, if you remember right!"

**Jim Ross: **"Gettin' right into things, we have tag team titles to decide right now!"

The night kicked off with the tag team titles match, with new champions being crowned in the Hurricane and Rosey over La Resistance's Sylvan Grenier and Rob Conway. It ended when Hurricane nailed the "Eye of the Hurricane" on Sylvan, and Rosey added to it with the "Super Hero Splash" body splash. After the match, we fade backstage where Rebecca Russo was pacing, her arms crossed, and a look of concern on her face. The locker room door opened, and in walked John Cena, looking confused, as Rebecca's attention shifted.

**John Cena: **"You wanted to see me, Bec?"

**Rebecca Russo: **"What's the matter with you?"

**John Cena: **"Come again?" he laughed quietly, "I don't think I get you, girl…"  
**  
Rebecca Russo: **"Oh, I've heard all about your little match you proposed. Are you insane?" She paused, raising her hand with a small, sarcastic chuckle. "Or wait, is it stupid? You're stupid, aren't you?"

**John Cena: **"Oh give me a break…" he rolled his eyes, "You don't understand a damned thing, do ya, Bec?"

**Rebecca Russo: **"And apparently, neither do you! You obviously don't know a damned thing about COMMON…SENSE." She got into his face, and was tapping on his forehead with her index finger. "Are you lacking something in this head of yours, Cena? Is it just to store some extra air?"

Cena just narrowed his eyes at her, as he grabbed her hand, pulling her arm behind her back. She winced a bit as he pulled her back to his front, leaning his head down to resting his lips near her ear. She closed her eyes, as he spoke quietly.

**John Cena: **"Nah, there's somethin' in that skull of mine. It's called too much respect for you, and it's called trying too hard to make an impression on ya."

**Rebecca Russo: **"What the hell for?"

**John Cena: **"You're in an awfully funny predicament to be throwin' attitude." he said coolly, as he pushed her against the wall, still holding her in place. Turning her around swiftly, Cena was face to face - nose to nose with her. "Maybe you care about one thing, power, money, and absolute domination. That's all good. I'm cool with that. But I think of more than just that."

**Rebecca Russo: **"Like what…?"

With little warning, John leaned in, and crushed his lips against Rebecca's, taking the second generation princess obviously by surprise. She was hesitant, but finally returned his kiss, with him letting go of her wrist. He broke away from her after a long moment, his eyes locked on hers, as he dragged his fingertips lightly across her face, and into her hair. She looked up at him, obvious stun written across her face.

**John Cena: **"Just think of this match of mine against Benoit, as my way of redeemin' your honor, boo. He didn't have he right to touch you, so I'm gonna wreck him up good."

Cena pulled away from Rebecca, leaving the S.E.X Diva stunned. He walked out of the locker room, and as it was, the parking lot brawl street fight, was up next. John walked into the match wearing an Ahman Green throwback and a pair of baggy jeans with work boots on his feet, looking as ready as ever. Already out in the parking lot in blue jeans and a black tee-shirt with black boots, was Chris Benoit. Odds on favorite in this match, was Cena because of the environment, but Benoit for his ability to adapt.

Things started off with Cena waiting on Benoit to come forward, and from behind his back, pulled a pair of solid knux that read "Word" and "Life" across them (his typical rings, but they were brassed out) connecting square with Benoit's midsection in a forceful punch. Benoit doubled up, and Cena grabbed a hold of him by the shirt, and flipped him onto the hood of a car, slamming his back and upper body into the windshield of the vehicle, shattering it. Not even three minutes in, the match was already showing brutality! Cena grabbed Benoit from the hood and windshield, and threw him to the cement of the parking lot, yelling at him, and even taunting him a bit, while he kicked him in the ribs.

**Jim Ross: **"You know, it's against this kid's better judgment to taunt a man like Chris Benoit!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Oh give it up, JR, Benoit is already out of it!"

Sadly for Lawler's assumption, it wasn't true. Chris Benoit was never to be underestimated and he was going to show why. He grabbed a hold of Cena as he got back to his feet, and slammed the Doctor's face into the hood of a limousine, causing John's legs to give, leaving him plastered all over the black hood. Benoit lifted him back up, and again -- John's face met the metal. Benoit was starting to get some momentum in the matchup, as he was just owning John Cena in the parking lot. He went into one of the cars, and found a tire iron, which he was going to use to take out Cena, and end things right then and there.

Cena kicked Benoit in the midsection out of desperation, and Irish whipped the Canadian Crippler into the cement wall of the underground parking lot. Benoit fell to his knees, as John grabbed the tire iron, ill intentions in mind. He slammed the metal piping against the back of Benoit's head, causing Chris to slink to the ground, motionless. His body didn't even twitch as Cena rolled him over. Benoit's eyes were closed, as Cena tossed the tire iron to the side, a sick clinking echoed through the parking lot as it rolled away from where Cena and Benoit were.

**Jim Ross: **"He could have just **crippled** the Rabid Wolverine with that one shot!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Good riddance to bad rubbish!"

**Jim Ross: **"You don't have a heart in you're chest do ya, King?!" JR exclaimed, shocked. "I can't believe you'd condone the actions of John Cena."

**Jerry Lawler: **"I can't believe you _don't_. Benoit walked into this match knowing damned well Cena wasn't inviting him for popcorn and Mary Poppins on DVD!" Lawler retaliated defensively, "And he should have known someone would stand up for Rebecca. Serves, him, right."

Cena didn't however go straight for the cover. It didn't look as if he had to, because even a minute and a half after the blow, Benoit was still out like a light. Cena took the time to taunt, doing his classic "You can't see me" hand taunt to Benoit, as if Benoit could see him. Cena finally took the opportunity to lift Benoit up onto his shoulders, and adding insult to injury, he planted the crippler with the F-U onto the roof of the same limousine Cena's face met earlier. With one hand, literally, one hand on his opposition -- Cena pinned Benoit for the one…two…three.

After the match, medics raced to check on Benoit, who still hadn't opened his eyes - let alone moved - since the tire iron shot to the back of the head. In replay, it showed Cena connected with the back of Benoit's neck. It could have re-aggravated the surgically repaired neck, or done further damage. But Cena, didn't seem to care at that moment, as he was just out to celebrate his own victory.

Backstage, Randy Orton and Christian were standing by with Todd Grisham in front of the "Bad Blood" interview set up, with both men looking obnoxiously cocky. At their side, was Trish Stratus, who was just beaming ear-to-ear. What had her so happy? And what had the two men from the S.E.X Evolution so hyped and mighty?

**Todd Grisham: **"Randy, Christian, we're just moments away from your tag team match against The Elite Alliance's Eddie Guerrero and Rene Dupree. What are your thoughts on that?"

**Randy Orton:** "Well, if we didn't have to take care of Rebecca last week on RAW, we would have finished those chumps then." Randy slowly smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Although congratulations are in order to a very savvy general manager of ours, Eric. He really showed those losers what it's like to be on RAW."

**Trish Stratus:** "Just like Cena showed Benoit you don't mess with Rebecca Russo." She said with a smile, nodding her head surely. "It's just like you, Randy, and my pookie are going to show Chalupa and Frenchy what it's like…"

**Todd Grisham:** "How can you be so sure, Trish?"

**Christian:** "You'd better watch it, jerky…" Christian said with a glare directed at Grisham. "What my delicate little flower says, GOES."

**Trish Stratus:** "Yeah. What he said."

**Randy Orton: **"So before you taint our brain and make us late, meat puppet, we're going to hit the ring and teach Guerrero and Dupree a lesson. More like, giving them a REAL welcome, to the RAW side of things…"

The three walked away from Grisham, as Eddie Guerrero and Rene Dupree were making their way to ringside, accompanied by Tom Edson. The trio slapped the hands of a few of the ringside fans, as "It's Goin' Down" by the X-Ecutioners featuring Mike Shinoda played through the Midwest Wireless Civic Center. Their introduction was cut short by the introduction of "Biggest And The Best" by Clawfinger. As the music kicked in, from the backstage area emerged Christian, Trish, and Randy Orton left to right, on the stage. Randy's arms extended out, in his typical pose, as he smirked, Christian raised his arms, and Trish held her hands on her hips, as golden pyros showered around the S.E.X Evolution members. Finally walking down the ramp, they got to the ring, and as Trish stood on the outside, Tom Edson left the ring as well, and we're under way!

Eddie and Randy were in the middle of a mid-ring stare down, while Dupree went right after Christian, with no hesitation. Randy shoved Eddie backwards, Eddie didn't retaliate. Randy shoved him again, and Eddie just took a calm step backwards. But it was when Randy hawked back, and spit in the face of Latino Heat, that the fiery temper started boiling! Trish put her hands on her head, wondering just what the HELL Randy was thinking at that moment, but while that was happening, Rene and Christian had rolled out of the ring over the top rope in the midst of a punch on punch brawl, that lead to the outside of the ring! There was no wrestling involved in the early going, from either of the four participants. Eddie hauled off, and punched Randy in the face, causing the pretty boy of the S.E.X Evolution to immediately check for blood or anything broken. Latino Heat was not by far done, though.

Time elapsed, five minutes. While Christian was finally getting the advantage over Dupree on the outside of the ring nearest the time keeper/ring announcer position after a full five minutes of taking everything Rene dished out, in the ring, Guerrero was electric. Orton was taking a schooling in the middle of the ring, chop after chop, suplex after suplex, punch after slap after clothesline. Guerrero was just on a roll! Randy broke Guerrero's momentum with a thumb to the eye, which had Trish Stratus back to cheering on the outside, clapping her hands and nodding her head for Randy to do his job.

**Jim Ross: **"Now that was cheap if I ever saw it. Almost as cheap as that jezebel Trish Stratus!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"I cannot believe you'd say something like that about Trish!" Lawler sounded absolutely appalled, "That woman is a delicate, innocent little flower!"

**Jim Ross: **"In who's dreams, King!?"

Randy was able to keep control of the match (if it could have been called a match) for the next six minutes. He nearly nailed Guerrero with the RKO after a whip to the ropes, but Guerrero pushed him off, and executed a fine inverted DDT on the Legend Killer. Trish was now frantic on the outside of the ring, seeing that Rene was back in control of Christian and Randy had just been played by Guerrero, the "innocent little flower" was screaming some rather **not** innocent words at referee Earl Hebner. Hebner ignored the blonde diva on the outside of the ring, as Rene nailed Christian with the "Bonsiour" (_Emerald Fusion)_, leaving the Canadian Icon completely spent on the mat outside of the ring.

In the ring, Randy ducked a clothesline attempt from Latino Heat, and came back with an explosive flying forearm that caught Eddie right in the face. Randy kip-upped to his feet, and held his arms out as he spun around, taunting the crowd. They booed him mercilessly, as Trish yelled at him to stop wasting time. He blew her off, but when he turned around, WHACK! One heck of a boot to the face via Dupree! Orton never saw it coming! Eddie was back to a vertical base as he began climbing the turnbuckles, and with a little shimmy and shake, it was obvious - Latino Heat was feeling froggy!

**Jerry Lawler: **"He's wasting time with all that, shoulder shaking! I hope he crashes and burns for that!"

**Jim Ross: **"So much for bein' impartial, hey King?"

**Jerry Lawler: **"You're not," he grumbled. "Why should I be?"

Guerrero flew off the top rope, and executed a beautiful frog splash, but when he went for the cover, Trish Stratus got up onto the apron, stomping her foot and flailing her arms. The referee demanded that Stratus get down, but Guerrero - as he was on his feet, took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Trish by the sides of the face, and despite her fighting, laid one whollop of a kiss upon the three-time babe of the year! Trish's arms were waving as she fought against Guerrero, screaming as she tried to get away from the lip lock that was executed so perfectly by Eddie!

Christian saw it, and fought against the pain to get up. (Elapsed time twenty minutes) He got into the ring, and he grabbed Guerrero from behind, UNPRETTIER! He got all of it! Trish hit the mats on the floor, wiping her mouth, spitting, and near in tears from the 'traumatizing experience' she had just went through. But as Christian was yelling at Guerrero and telling him off, he was grabbed from behind by Dupree. Dupree lifted him, and he hit his secondary finisher - "Le Défaillance" (_the tower hacker bomb) _before folding Christian right into the cover. One! Two! Three! "It's Goin' Down" hit through the arena again as the crowd was electrifying, vocally helping Rene and Eddie celebrate their victory.

The grudge match between Shelton Benjamin and Triple H was on next. Triple H walked away with a hard fought victory, after not only busting open Benjamin with a sledge hammer, but nailing not one, but two pedigrees to defeat the flamboyant and dedicated graduate of the U of M (Minnesota). After the match was finished, and Shawn Michaels came out to assist Triple H to the backstage area, we fade in on Rebecca Russo standing with Chris Jericho. Jericho was leaning against the wall, dressed in his street clothes of black leather pants and a red shirt, eating a green apple. Rebecca just snapped a look at him.

**Rebecca Russo: **"Do you _have_ to chew so damned loud, Chris?"

**Chris Jericho: **"Eh," he shrugged, taking another bite. "Sorry, Becca-dee, but you know me. An apple a day keeps the losers at bay. I need to stay in the best shape of my life!"

**Rebecca Russo: **"Fine," She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

**Chris Jericho: **"Do tell me, princess, what has your panties in such a fine twist? You're not so chipper about your impending victory over Rebel Skank Barbie."

**Rebecca Russo: **"Well excuse me for not jumping for joy, but I just witnessed two of my own get beaten."

**Chris Jericho: **"But that Cena…" Chris smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "He really put the knuckles to that assclown Benoit." He paused, as he tossed the half eaten apple into the trashcan. "And in your HONOR no less. Pretty impressive."

**Rebecca Russo: **"Chris, just shut up." She sighed, shaking her head. "I have a LOT on my mind right now, and John Cena is NOT one of them. I'm just going out there to beat Lita, and beat her good. In honor, of Tom Edson."

**Chris Jericho: **"Ah yes, he said some per-etty naughty things to you this evening. I'd hit her where it hurts, in honor of that grade A failure, Tommy Boy."

**Rebecca Russo: **"Believe me, I have it all worked out…"

**Chris Jericho: **"Do you need an escort, doll?"

**Rebecca Russo: **"You know Chris, thanks, but…" Rebecca slowly smiled. "I don't think I'll be needing one."

Whatever that meant, she smiled, which caused Chris to smile in return. The scene faded out on the pair, as we head to ringside. It was finally time for the Women's Title match that so many were anticipating. As the introduction of "Lovefurypassionenergy" echoed out through the Midwest Wireless Civic Center, the crowd got to their feet. From the backstage area, rocked the fiery redhead challenger to Rebecca, jamming to her own theme music momentarily. Lilian Garcia spoke. "The following contest is set for one fall and is a NO DISQUALIFICATION match for the WWE WOMEN'S Championship. Introducing first she is the challenger, from Sanford, North Carolina, LITA!" Lita made her way down to the ring and slipped under the bottom rope, before getting to a vertical base once again. She got to the turnbuckles and threw her hand up in the classic gun taunt, before pointing out acknowledging the crowd. Her music was cut off.

I am just over your shoulder  
Baby  
You make me feel colder  
By turning away  
Would you stop for a second?  
I'm askin' you a question  
About, "You know why I am?"  
You know, you know, you know why.  
I'm about to change your pretty mind…  
I'm about to change your _pretty life_.

"Pretty Life" by Jakalope cued up over the PA, and the crowd was a little taken aback. Usually with the coming of Rebecca Russo, they heard 'mOBSCENE'. Had there been a change? Sure enough, from the backstage area emerged Rebecca Russo with the Women's Title draped over her shoulder. She had a smirk on her face as she stood at the top of the ramp, one arm out to the side, the other resting her hand on the title, as the S.E.X Evolution pyros fell. Lilian Garcia once again spoke. "And now coming to the ring, she is the champion. From Long Island, New York - Rebecca Russo!" Rebecca made her way to the ring, but halfway down the ramp, Lita was ready for her. Rebecca threw the title to the ground, and these two divas aren't waiting!

Rebecca charged Lita, and grabbed the fiery diva by the long red hair. After screaming something at her, Rebecca threw Lita into the steel ring steps near the left side of the entrance way. Lita hit hard, and Rebecca just smirked vindictively to herself as she walked over. She kicked Lita in the midsection and the chest, while Lita was taken back by the strong force from the get-go that Russo was throwing out at her. Rebecca didn't waste any time to going straight for the weapons, either, with it being a no disqualification. She grabbed a steel trashcan from under the ring, lids and all, tossing it to the floor at her own disposal. Lita was slowly getting up, holding her back and shoulder from the connection with the steps. As she turned around, she was cracked in the skull by a trashcan lid via Rebecca, which floored her.

Time elapsed, five minutes. Rebecca was in serious control of her opposition still. It was as if all the words said to her previously by Tom Edson, were in fact the fuel behind this diva's fire. Lita had been hit with almost everything already, from the trashcan lids, to the trashcan itself, and thrown into the steel security barriers that had no real give. Rebecca was toying with Lita, despite Lita not being the weakling type diva on RAW. But with a slight measure of desperation, Lita nailed Rebecca with a desperation forward leg sweep, right into a fallen trashcan, and Rebecca sprawled out onto her back on the floor. It bought Lita some time.

**Jim Ross: **"One thing that never ceases to amaze me is the determination and prowess of that lovely lady known as Lita."  
**  
Jerry Lawler: **"Eh, she's alright…"

**Jim Ross: **"She's proven to be awful resourceful against _your_ Rebecca Russo, hasn't she?"

**Jerry Lawler: **his tone was dry, "No."

Lita was able to gain herself some composure, which would prove fruitful for her in the running of the match. She picked up Rebecca and pushed her into the ring, before sliding into the ring herself. She looked to have an opportunity of the night here, having caught Rebecca completely by shock and awe with the desperation move of choice. Lita was taking her time to methodically plan out her strategy against Rebecca, which involved hitting the Women's Champion with a reverse "Twist Of Fate" in the middle of the ring. Surely it was over!

One. Two. Thr-

Rebecca's shoulder shot off the canvas after the long two, nearly three count. Lita looked a little shocked at the calling, but just shook her head, pulling Rebecca back to her feet. As Lita was starting to build some momentum against Rebecca, from the backstage area emerged a very familiar face. Molly Holly. She was at first, watching from the ramp, but slowly began to walk down the ramp way, heading to ringside.

**Jim Ross: **"What in the heck? Why is Molly out here?!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Maybe she'll help Rebecca!"

**Jim Ross: **"Don't count on that one, King! Molly can't stand that jezebel Russo!"

Lita noticed her at first, but when Molly just smiled at Lita, Lita didn't think much of it. She picked Rebecca up to full stance by the hair, and kicked her in the midsection. It looked like Lita was going to go for her variation DDT finisher, but Rebecca shoved her off, and Molly _by chance _had a hold of the top rope. She pulled it down, causing Lita to tumble to the outside of the ring, hard. Molly looked at Rebecca, and Rebecca pointed at Lita, and made the hand motion of snapping something. What did she mean by that!?

Molly lifted Lita up and drilled the challenger with a stiff clothesline that floored her, causing the brunette Holly to smirk down at Lita, who was folded up like an accordion on the outside of the ring. Molly loved it! Apparently, Rebecca did as well, as she was watching on, approval in her eyes. Elapsed time, fifteen minutes.  
**  
Jerry Lawler: **"I--- told you! I knew Molly would see the light!"

**Jim Ross: **"I can't believe what we're seein' here…"

Rebecca instructed Lita to be put back into the ring, and when Molly did so, Rebecca also motioned for something else. Molly slid a steel chair into the ring. Rebecca set it up, a smirk on her face as she pointed to the back. "THIS IS FOR YOU, TOM!" She screamed, as she nailed Lita with a SICK STO she called "Russo's Reprisal", right onto the steel chair! Lita was down, and Rebecca hooked the leg… one, two, three. Rebecca retained the title!

As "Pretty Life" by Jakalope took back over, Molly claimed the microphone from Lilian Garcia at ringside, and slipped into the ring. In Molly's hands along with a microphone, was the Women's Title that she handed to Rebecca proudly. Rebecca smirked, as she adjusted the title back over her shoulder, and Molly spoke.

**Molly Holly:** "I guess it took me doing something EXTREME for you people to even notice me. Well surprise! You can think what you want of me, but at least you know who I am. I'm Molly Holly, and as part of the S.E.X Evolution, I'm going to make you not only KNOW my name, but SCREAM my name!"

Rebecca raised Molly's hand, as the two devious vixen's stood in the ring, proud of what they accomplished in decimating a fan favorite in Lita, right in the middle of Mankato.

**Jim Ross: **"I can't believe this, King. I thought Molly had finally gone in the right direction…"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Oh, she DID. She did the right thing by joining with Rebecca and S.E.X. At least now she'll get the respect she wants and needs, or she'll beat the hell out of them with Rebecca and S.E.X at her side! Haha Molly, you're a genius!"

The main event was the World Title Match, in which, was called to a no contest. As BAD BLOOD went off the air, a lot was etched into the viewer's minds, from brutality in the parking lot brawl, to betrayal and deception in the Women's Title match. It was all written, and it was all now - history.

* * *

**  
A/N: **A few notes about this story… 

**Updated Songs:**

Rebecca: "Pretty Life" by Jakalope  
John: "World's Most Dangerous" by Ja Rule/Nemesis  
Randy: "Revolution Man" by The Union Underground  
Chris Jericho: "Megalomaniac" by Incubus  
Molly: "Stupid Girl" by Garbage  
Christian: "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin  
Trish: TBA

**Upcoming Events:**

- Diva Contest: Surely you've seen 'em, the $250,000 diva search, for example? In this story leading up to the holidays, there is going to be the $500,000 diva search for RAW. It'll do more than bring a new character into the story, but stir up some animosity in an already rocky couple. Think about that one.

- Holiday's In Iraq: Yes yes, after watching it for the second year in a row, I've decided that RAW will be going to Iraq in my story. Marlena and John will be just two of twenty RAW representatives (wrestlers, divas, figures, etc) to go to Iraq for 4 days to entertain and meet the troops.

- An Engagement: If you don't know what this is about, read back winks

- A Renewal in Vows: This will be exposed in the next couple of chapters.

- A Wedding: Again, read back if you don't know.

Technically, it's fun for the whole family! I hope you're all enjoying the story thus far, and hope you can feel more than welcome to leave any and all comments. Also, hopefully this chapter didn't turn out so bad, only taking some three days to write. -M.S


	10. Ch 9: Business And Bliss

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _(OC)  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother (how she was, I should say). All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Business and Bliss**

**

* * *

**

When "Bad Blood" went off the air, everything was business as usual. The Midwest Wireless Civic Center began to empty, except for Lew Ford, Candace Russo, Alexandria and Vince Russo, and Dorian Cena - who remained in their seats in the front row for the time being. Dorian was playing with an action figure of Randy Orton, clashing it against the barrier "pow pow!" the little boy exclaimed, as Candace just smiled, shaking her head. Lew pulled out something from his pocket, and it was an Edge action figure, causing Lew to smile as he looked at Dorian.

"Wanna wrestle little man?" he asked, as Dorian's eyes lit up.

"Uwnkle Edge!" He shouted, as he proceeded to hit the Randy figure against the Edge. "I beat you, Moo! I beat you! Pow! Pow!"

"Ahhh dang you're killin' me!" he said, as he dropped the figure to it's back, "1-2-3! Dorian Cena wins again!"

"Yay!" Dorian clapped his hands together with a giggle as he hugged Lew's leg. "I wuv you Moo!"

"He's so good with kids," Alexandria said with a smile, as Candace leaned over.

"He has two of his own, of course he is!" She said with a giggle.

Backstage, Marlena had put her rings on that John had given her back, and she was walking into the offices. She had heard of something that was going on, and when she got there, Vince McMahon was sitting there waiting, with Shane McMahon at his side. She smiled softly, sitting down as Vince instructed her to.

"I'm sorry to catch you at such a late time," Vince said, as Marlena swatted at the air with a smile.

"No worries Mr. McMahon, I'm always around if you need to discuss something. Can I inquire as to what's up?"

"Well," Shane started, "Everybody in your group has new music. Save for Chris who refuses to part with "Megalomaniac". We've been approached by a few bands who specifically wanted to work with Randy Orton to collaborate. We both know how much Randy listens to you…"

"You want me to talk to him?" she asked, "I mean I can do that. That's nothing. Randy and I talk a lot on the road as is."

"Great." Shane said with a smile. "That's one order of business done."

"Oh, and Shane? Given the right choices, Chris _would_ drop Incubus."

"We'll keep that in mind if anything comes up." Shane said with a nod, as he made a note on the paper in front of him.

"The second involves something coming up in December." Vince said, as Marlena looked a little confused.

"But Vince, that's like, a few months away." She said, "What's in December?"

"Well, we've made arrangements with Arthur Meyers, the Director of Armed Forces Entertainment," Vince began, "We're planning on doing something for the troops this holiday season."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lit up. "That's so cool."

"I'm glad you think so." He said, "Because I need someone not only influential to help promote it, but someone who knows the extremity of a trip like this."

"I know the extremity," she said quietly. "I have a friend there, his name is Tony. I know it's a big deal."

"Well, we're going to take the time to plan it out. The projected trip date is November 29th to December 2nd, but we'd leave the United States at 28th." Vince explained. "Do you think you would like to be a part of that?"

"Vince, like? I'd love to." Marlena said, "I'd be honored to _just_ be considered."

"You're one of the first on my list of asking. I appreciate your eagerness." Vince said with an offer. "Bulletins will be going up soon to get others. We need 15 to 20."

"Alright, there's a third order of business." Shane said. "We're also holding a diva contest, that will have casting calls starting tomorrow when we announce it on RAW from Detroit. We're asking all of the divas if they want to participate in the various stunts and challenges for the diva contestants."

"You mean I get to be rude to newbies and get PAID for it!" Marlena asked, gasping in shock. "I mean, how could I pass that up?"

"Awesome," Shane said, laughing quietly. "We'll get all of that squared away."

"Is that all?" Marlena asked, "I'm sure my family is being impatient…" She laughed a bit, "Especially with my son being here."

"Little Dorian?" Vince asked, "How nice. You're going to have to let me see him one of these days."

"Well, as far as I know my mother is bringing him to Detroit. It's on her way back to Boston anyway." She said, "You're going to be at RAW too, right?" Vince nodded his head, "You can see him then if you'd like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind saying hi to 'Vinnie-Roo' again." Vince smiled.

"I'll look forward to it. You can go. Thank you for taking the time, Marlena."

"Anytime Vince." She said, standing up. "You have a good night sir, and you too Shane."

"Back at you, Marlena. See you tomorrow night in the Mich."

Marlena walked out after Shane's comment, and started toward the locker room where her friends had probably acquired to pelt her with questions upon her arrival. But there was a crowd around the outside of the S.E.X Evolution locker room, which caused Marlena to look confused. Nora, John, Trish, Jason, Chris, Randy, Adam, Eddie - the entire lot of the two big time factions on RAW stood there. Marlena also heard a guitar playing.

"What's going on?" Marlena asked Nora, as Nora glanced toward her with a smile.

"Hear that?" She asked, as Marlena obviously nodded. "That's Tom."

"Edson? He can play guitar?"

"He was talking with me," Randy started. "But I left the locker room for a minute to grab something to drink, I came back and heard this. I rallied up the guys and gals, because they needed to hear this."

"He's good," Marlena said with a smile. "Really good."

They were all whispering, and when Tom was finished playing his tune, the group of superstars outside of the locker room all began clapping and hooting with approval, causing Edson to be taken aback. Tom slowly stood up as they filed into the locker room, and he put the guitar down, resting it against the bench.

"What's all this about?" Tom asked, the color drained from his cheeks, pale with what seemed embarrassment. He was clearly not used to anyone listening to him. "I mean, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you're stellar on the strings." Randy said. "Dude, what were you playing?"

"Beethoven's 5th by Joe Satriani." He said, "The same lad that does my theme music 'Crystal Planet'. He's very talented."

"And so are you." Nora said, "You're really good." Tom's face flushed with crimson, he blushed.

"I appreciate the kind words." Tom said, as he started putting the guitar back in it's case. "So… why are you all still here? Isn't it time to go yet?"

"I had to talk to Vince, so I'm thinking about bailing now. My son needs to get to bed. And knowing my mother and father, they're still out there waiting, with him." Marlena said, "You ready, John?"

"Yeah baby girl, I'm ready." he said, taking her hand. "We'll see ya'll in Detroit."

Everyone made their various goodbyes. John and Marlena walked out, with him holding her hand. He put his other arm around her, as they headed to the arena part once again, where Alexandria, Vince, Candace, Lew and Dorian would have been. When they walked out, the family was still sitting there, with Dorian completely out cold, sleeping on Lew's lap, and leaning against his chest, his little hands gripping Lew's shirt.

"That, is the cutest thing I've seen in a while." Marlena said, smiling softly as Lew looked up. "He really likes you. He has to. The only men he does that with, is his uncles, his grandfather's, and his father."

"That makes me feel real special," Lew said with a shy smile. "I'm glad the little guy has taken to me."

"Well, we're ready to go if you guys are." Marlena said as John tugged her left hand his way, causing her to look at him. "What?"

"This." John said, as he slipped her engagement ring and wedding ring back on her finger with a smirk. "You forgettin' these?"

"No, I was just unsure where you put them…" She said with a smile. "Thank you."

The collective group of Lew (who carried Dorian, holding him against his chest), Candace, Vince, Alexandria, John and Marlena finally headed out of the arena, all going back to their hotel and respective rooms. Marlena and John didn't even bother taking their bags out of the rental car, as the next morning, they were leaving for the airport. Almost immediately from when John and Marlena got to the hotel, they went right to bed, with Dorian sleeping in their room in a small toddler bed provided by the hotel. Lew had brought him into the room and tucked him in, then went back to his room with Candace.

-

The next morning, bright and early, Marlena had an interesting wake up call. As she slept on her side, her back to John, and his arm around her waist - his head resting on her pillow as they cuddled, Marlena felt something grabbing her hand. She heard a little whisper, and along with the tugging, it woke her up slowly. She opened her eyes to see a bright eyed little boy standing by the bed, whispering.

"Mommy…" Dorian was whispering, as he tugged on her hand.

"What baby?" Marlena said softly, looking down at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nuffin'…" he said, "I not wanna wakes daddy…"

Marlena smiled softly as she moved John's arm, and kicked off the covers. She sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled Dorian up, resting him on her lap. He put his arms around her neck as he hugged her and she hugged him, holding him so he wouldn't fall.

"So what's on your mind, kiddo? What do you need?" She asked, as Dorian just smiled.

"Wells…" he started, and it looked like he was actually thinking about something. "I just wants to see yous."

"Well I'm glad. I want to see you, too." She said with a smile, kissing Dorian lightly. He giggled, "Hey, do you want to do mommy a BIG favor?"

"Yeah!" he said with a smile.

"I want you to wake daddy up while mommy gets dressed. Can you do that for me?" She asked, as a grin crossed the little boy's lips.

"Yeah… I wakes up daddy…" he said, as Marlena put her index finger over her lips.

"Shhh… be a lion about it. Careful…quietly…then pounce!" She said in a loud whisper, as Dorian mimicked her motion with the finger over his lips. His grin turned serious.

"Shhh… likes a lions…"

Marlena nodded her head with a smile. She walked into the bathroom, once she grabbed her clothes for the day, and started to change. After getting into her tight blue jeans, she peeked out of the bathroom where Dorian was stalking along the mattress of the bed, quiet, carefully, almost maliciously stalking John. Then…

"DADDY!"

Dorian jumped on his father, causing John to wake up almost instantly. Dorian laid on John, looking down at him with a serious expression, as John quickly sat up, holding Dorian to his chest as he looked concerned.

"What's the matter boo berry?" When Dorian didn't reply, John glanced around, not seeing Marlena. "Where's your ma, baby boy?"

"I ono…" he said, which was a blatant fib. He knew exactly where she was.

"What did you jump on me for?" he asked, as Dorian's serious expression soon broke into a smile, and the little boy giggled.

"Likes a lion! RAWR!" he said, his arms wrapping around John's neck.

"Marlena..."

The bathroom door crept open, and Marlena peeked out with a small, barely visible smile on her face. John just looked at her, trying to look genuinely mad, but he couldn't. Dorian bounced happily on the bed as he was still in his father's arms, and John motioned for her to come out. She walked out in the jeans and a white halter top.

"What?"

"Like a lion…?" He asked, as Marlena clawed at the air, her grin visibly breaking free.

"Rawr, baby."

-

Dorian was dropped off with his grandmother, as his Aunt Candace and "Uncle" Lew were heading to Minneapolis. Lew had a game that night, and had to get to the Metrodome for practice and workout. Marlena and John had to get to the airport because their flight for Detroit was almost ready for take off, and if they missed it, they were going to be in trouble. They would have been late for the show, and with Vince McMahon, that didn't fold well.

The flight they had reserved, ended up being the same flight that Trish, Randy, Stacy, Nora and Adam were taking to Detroit. Marlena sat between John and Randy on the flight, with Adam sitting directly in front of her between Nora and Stacy, and Trish was directly behind her. They talked amongst each other about a lot of things on the way to Detroit, but most of it involved making fun of Adam - who happily was singing along to his iPod of various music, ignoring a lot of what was going on.

"I wonder what happened to the money his mother saved for singing lessons," Randy said with a chuckle, as Trish laughed.

"Randy, we're from Canada. He wouldn't get far on a Canadian dollar."

"We all know Chris Jericho didn't." Marlena said, referring to an old storyline that happened on RAW between Chris and Trish, and the Canadian dollar bet. Everyone laughed, except Adam, who was too busy belting out a tune.

"Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. HEY Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her," he sang "The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better!"

"ADAM!" Marlena shouted, causing Copeland to jump, ripping the headphones from his ear.

"WHAT?" he said loudly, but piped his tone down when his ears stopped ringing from the loud music to the quiet of the plane. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how much you're slaughtering my favorite song?" Marlena asked, as John snapped his fingers, realization taking over him.

"Yeah! She's huge into the Beatles, bro. You should see our gym…" John said, "You single handedly ruined that tune."

"Ruined? Well isn't that a bit _much_?" Adam inquired, as Marlena shot him a glare. Adam just raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not?"

"Man, you honestly just pimp slapped John Lennon and Paul McCartney with your cat chorus. And I hardly mean that as a compliment, my boy." Marlena said as Adam just blinked at her. "What? Think I'm kidding?"

"Honestly…" Adam started, "I was just having fun with it…"

There was a moment of silence, before Marlena broke into a smile. Adam just looked at her, and Marlena chuckled quietly. She patted his shoulder, shaking her head as she looked at him. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You think I'm SERIOUS?" She asked, rolling her eyes with a giggle. "Really, I'm not that much of a bitch."

"Oh, you are…" Adam said, before smiling. "But that's what makes you, you… right?"

"You're damned right about that."

-

In Detroit, Marlena had stepped off the plane, and went with Trish, Randy, and John to get the luggage from baggage claim. As she was checking things out, her cell phone was ringing. John grabbed it from her back pocket with her advisement, and slowly answered it. Marlena on the other hand, was getting frustrated with the rummaging through slips and bags. It was definitely _not_ her day for luggage claim. Trish was trying to help her as well.

"Hello?" John answered the phone, causing the person on the other end to seem confused.

"John? I thought I dialed Marlena's number…" it was his sister-in-law Candace's voice, and John slowly chuckled.

"You did. But she's having a brawl with the baggage claim." John answered. "It's almost cute. She's yelling at everything that moves. Or doesn't move."

"Does she have a second? I need to tell her something severely important."

"Sure, just a sec."

John had to wait for Marlena to throw her bag off of the baggage carrier conveyer belt, which she did with a groan. Trish was trying not to laugh, and Randy just had a smirk on her face, as Marlena was visibly annoyed. Maybe traveling on that given day was not in her best interest! When John walked up behind her, and put his arm around her waist, she jumped at first, then relaxed, and leaned against him with a sigh.

"I sometimes hate traveling." She said, as he kissed her cheek.

"We all get like that, boo." he replied, handing her the phone. "It's your sister, says it's important."

"Severely important!" Candace's voice echoed from the receiver of the phone, causing John to nod his head with a gesture toward the phone.

"That."

"Severely important? If she's pregnant, Lew's dead." Marlena said, as she took the phone, putting it to her ear. But as she did, Candace yelled into the phone again, thinking it wasn't near Marlena's ear.

"I'M NOT," she shouted, as Marlena cringed.

"DO you mind!" She retorted, as Candace's tone got sheepish.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. What's up? What's uberly almighty important?"

"Well…" Candace started, her sheepish tone turning to more giggling, and more excitement. "It _does_ have to do with Lew…"

"What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked, not thinking there was any chance that Lew would have asked Candace _that_ soon. Candace sounded serious, though. Something may have backfired. God, how she hoped not. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Candace started, "I mean, it happened really quickly… but do you have time? I'll explain it…"

"Yeah, I have time."

* * *

_**Candace's Flashback**_

* * *

Lew walked into the apartment in Minneapolis with Candace, and they were laughing at their car conversation. Something involving the 'dreaded' Chicago White Sox, which was the team Lew's Twins would be facing in a three-game series that coming week. As they made it into the kitchen of their apartment - Lew put his arms around Candace, hugging her close. Candace giggled quietly as she leaned against him, glancing over her shoulder. 

"What?" She asked quietly, smiling at Lew, while he held her in his arms.

"Is it bad that I just wanna hold ya?" Lew questioned, as Candace shook her head.

"Not at all." she replied to him, "Just asking."

"Well, there is one thing." Lew said, turning Candace to face him. "I've been meanin' to talk to ya…"

"What about?" Candace looked at her boyfriend, a look of confusion on her face as she did. "What's the matter?"

"Well, nothin' is the matter. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You know you can tell me anything that's on your mind." Candace rubbed the side of Lew's face with her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Not until I know somethin'."

"Lew, you're scaring me." Candace said, stepping back from him. "Don't talk in circles, please… I need to know what's wrong with you…"

"Candace." Lew said her name, as he grabbed her hand, dropping to one knee in front of her. "I need to tell ya, that you've made me the happiest man alive. But for as long as we've been together… I keep thinkin' that there needs to be somethin' else…"

"What…?"

"Candace Marie Russo, I can't picture my life without ya, and quite frankly, I don't want to. I love you…and want to spend the rest of my days with you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Well!" Marlena asked, "What did you say!" 

"What do you think…" Candace said, her tone quiet, almost meek. That caused Marlena's expression to drop.

"What did you say… Candace?"

"Yes!" Candace exclaimed, giggling out loud. "What else would I say?1 Really…"

"You dumb bitch…" Marlena laughed, "You had me thinking you said no! I was going to ask what the hell your problem was…"

"Well yeah." Candace had a smile in her voice. "We're engaged. I just wanted to tell you. I haven't told mom and dad yet. They're next."

"Great news. Dorian will be thrilled to know 'Moo' is part of the family." Marlena chuckled quietly to herself, "I'll call you after the show tonight alright?"

"Okay. Talk to you later!"

Marlena hung up with Candace, as Trish noticed the look on Marlena's face. Something about the phone call made her happy. Trish found Marlena's bags, and put them near the claim. Marlena soon headed out of the airport, but Trish caught up with her just outside of the airport terminal, a confused smile on her face. She adjusted the bag over her shoulder, as Marlena put her bags and suitcase into the back of John and her rental car. She also put John's in as well, as she half turned her attention toward Trish. She just smiled, almost shyly.

"Marlena, can I ask why you're so happy?" She asked, "I mean, it's absolutely none of my business…"

"Trish…" Marlena laughed softly, "Easy. Okay? I have no problem telling you. Candace was the person who just called me."

"Oh? How is she?"

"She's engaged." Marlena said quaintly, and it took a moment. But once the statement fully registered, Trish gasped.

"What! When did that happen? To that cute guy she was with this weekend? He really was cute…"

"His name is Lew, and yes… to him." Marlena smiled softly, "It just happened, apparently. Like, hours removed. I'm really happy for them."

"Me too." Trish smiled, nodding her head a bit. "We're going to need to throw them an engagement party."

"Completely speaking my language…" Marlena told her surely. "Believe me, Trish…before they know it… the future Mrs. Jon Lewis Ford won't know what hit her…"

"Do you guys have a thing for guys named Jon by any chance?" Trish asked, causing both Marlena and herself to laugh.

-

Later that night, Randy Orton was sitting in the S.E.X Evolution locker room - preparing for his match on RAW. He had a match with Adam on the show - Randy Orton verses Edge… it was something he was really looking forward to. He heard somebody talking outside of the locker room door, and Randy being Randy, was curious. He could almost hear everything outside of the door, so he put his ear to the door itself. He heard his girlfriend Stacy Keibler's voice, talking with Trish Stratus. He probably would later realize, he shouldn't have eve's dropped.

"So you're serious?" Stacy asked, sounding a little stunned. "I can't believe it…"

"Well I know it's true. Because she called and told Marlena, Marlena told me. At the airport." Trish said, "It's the god's honest truth."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Candace would get married…" Stacy said quietly. "It's crazy! This Lew must really be something."

"God, Stace…he really is a great guy." Trish said, "Not to mention, an amazing baseball player. AND he's cute, too."

"Do you have any idea of a date?" Stacy asked, "I Mean, I definitely need to be there. Candace is a great friend of mine, and marriage is huge."

"Stace…" Trish laughed, "They just got engaged. I doubt they have a date."

"Well…" Stacy giggled quietly, "You never know!"

Randy pulled his ear away from the door, and it was as if his worst nightmare had been realized. He just sat back down on the bench, and remained quiet. What could he really sat at a time like that? A short while later, Marlena, john and Jason walked into the room. Randy remained in the same place, the same quiet stature, on the bench as Marlena began talking about the night. As she was discussing it, Nora, Trish, and Chris walked into the room, took their seats, and she covered the final bases.

"Alright, guys...big night." She started. "Trish, you know you Interrupt me while I'm talking about my **big** Bad Blood win. Then, after I hit you with the STO, Tom comes out with Edge to save. Everything erupts from that, and I say how next week I have a surprise of epic proportion."

"Sounds good, baby girl." John said, "Ya'll cool?"

"Yes" was the unanimous answer. Randy just nodded his head in response.

"You okay, Keith?" Marlena asked, the only time she ever called Randy by his middle name, was when she was concerned. He just nodded.

"Yeah, just thinkin'." Randy told her, "Don't worry 'bout me, got It? I'm fine, Rose."

"What's with the middle names?" Trish asked with a laugh, as Marlena just smiled.

"Between him and I, no worries...double D."

There was some laughter, causing Trish to cover her chest. Randy, didn't even smile. Marlena noticed that he wasn't himself, but she couldn't put her finger on what the problem could have been. Not even a faint idea. The show was only a few minutes from being on the air, so with a sigh, she just ignored the possibility of problems to the best of her ability. It wasn't easy, though.

Marlena walked out of the locker room, and was headed toward the Elite Alliance locker room in her wardrobe for the night. Tight fitting blue jeans, with a silver glitter sparkle belt (equip with a playboy bunny belt buckle) along with a form fitting black corset top that laced up blue, and cut off over her belly button. She topped the look off with silver stiletto heeled shoes, and the Women's title. When she reached the locker room for the Elite Alliance, she knocked. Eddie Guerrero was the one to answer the door. Upon seeing Marlena at the door, Eddie just smiled.

"Orale, mamacita. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Eddie." Marlena said, smiling softly. "Um, is Adam still here? I really need to talk to him."

"Sure he is. Just a second."

Eddie left the door open as he went to get Adam for her. Marlena leaned against the doorframe, clearly a lot on the young woman's mind. She glanced at the wall clock, knowing she didn't exactly have a whole bunch of time before the show started. She was up after the opening match. She glanced back toward the inside of the locker room as she heard footsteps, and saw Adam, all situated in his black wrestling gear.

"Hey baby, what's the problemo?" Adam asked, as Marlena let out a soft sigh.

"Adam. I want you to be careful against Randy tonight. " She said, and Adam raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm fully serious. Something is bothering him, and he won't tell me what it is."

"You don't think he'd bring his issues to the ring, do you?" Adam asked, "I mean, if he does, babe, I'm going to have to take a round out of him."

"Be serious, Adam…"

"Only for you, baby."

"I really don't know what's wrong with him. And I don't know if he'll bring his problems to the ring. That's what I'm saying."

"Well, I can hold Randy off, and I'll talk to him later tonight." Adam said, as he put his arm around her shoulders. "That make you feel any better, Queen B?"

"Yeah… that makes me feel _a little _better. Just be careful, alright?"

"You got it."

Marlena smiled, and gave Adam a quick hug, before taking off down the hallway. She had to give John her rings before show time, and before she went on, like she always did. Apparently, the word was, some people didn't know she was married. Let alone, married to John Cena, no less. Apparently they lived under a rock, or they just didn't know about a little thing called the internet...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Another chapter down, ladies and gents! I'm getting back into this story, so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up soon, like after I move. Enjoy it! Comment, whatever. Just let me know what you think. -M.S


	11. Ch 10: RAW in Detroit, MI

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _(OC)_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _(OC)  
_  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _(Could you imagine?) _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister (twin) Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother (how she was, I should say). All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _(God almighty a girl can wish.) _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Ten: RAW in Detroit, MI  
**-----------------------------------

RAW kicked off from Detroit, Michigan - "Across The Nation" by the Union Underground playing throughout the arena, and for the viewers at home, as the cameras panned over the crowd at the Joe Louis Arena. Such signs they came across, "SEX this!", "Elite Supporter", "Tom Edson SEX", "Call Me, Trish!" - - the fans ready for a night of action like only RAW could bring you! At the announce position, Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross were ready to call the night of action as they saw it, as they always did.

However, instead of a full intro, we're right to the ring! The first spot of the night featured a match pitting Shelton Benjamin against the monster named Tyson Tomko. It was a back and forth match that had Shelton nearly wasted off with a massive, bone crushing power bomb via Tomko. But where Tomko made his biggest mistake, was underestimating the U of M graduate. Shelton forcefully retaliated against Tyson, with a few solid, clubbing blows to the face, causing the big man to rock under the pressure. Tyson went to finish Shelton off with a big boot to the face, but found himself hung up to dry crotch first on the top rope. Shelton was able to capitalize with a modified dragon whip, that rattled Tomko, and then exploded with the T-Bone Suplex! Benjamin gained a hard fought, hard earned one, two, three victory over Tomko.

**Jim Ross:** "Shelton Benjamin pulls of quite the explosive win to kick of RAW, just one day removed from an AMAZIN' Bad Blood Pay-per-view!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Ah yes, Bad Blood WAS pretty amazing, JR. The Champ is still the Champ, the S.E.X Evolution reigned supreme AND Rebecca Russo proved why she is a geeeeenius!" Lawler laughs "I told ya I loved that woman, JR!"

**Jim Ross:** "As 'genius' or 'resourceful' as you claim that little jezebel to be… she ruined Lita's dream of becoming Women's Champion, for no other reason than greed!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "You say that now, JR. But what happened was nothing shy of incredibly. I knew molly was more than pretty. She's pretty smart! Especially after teaming with Rebecca last night to take good ol' Red out of the picture!"

**Jim Ross:** "She's a creep, King. A lying, cheating, cre--"

----

I am just over your shoulder  
Baby  
You make me feel colder  
By turning away  
Would you stop for a second?  
I'm askin' you a question  
About, "You know why I am?"  
You know, you know, you know why.  
I'm about to change your pretty mind…  
I'm about to change your _pretty life_.  
----

"Pretty Life" by Jakalope began to play over the PA system, and the crowd released in an overwhelming chorus of boos. From the backstage area, emerged quite the familiar figure, as Rebecca Russo, dressed in tight fitting blue jeans with a silver glitter sparkle belt (equip with a playboy bunny belt buckle), a form fitting black corset top that laced blue and cut off over her belly button, and silver stiletto heeled shoes, all smiles. Her biggest accessory, was the Women's Title. She was cocky, no doubt, but as she walked out, she stood at the top of the ramp, microphone at-the-ready, ready to address her 'loyal following'.

**Rebecca Russo:** "I have been bombarded with letters, emails, text messages, AND phone calls… the whole nine yards and then some, in the past twenty-four hours. All of my beloved fans, family, friends, and followers…wanting to know the Very. Same. Thing.

Rebecca? How _do_ you do it.

Beating Lita was no great feat, and I am by no means, what-so-ever, 'impressed' by my timely defeat of that raving, redheaded lunatic. What I am proud of, however, is the incredible fashion I did it in. In fact, it was so near perfect, I could just -- tear up talking about it!" Fans boo, as Rebecca laughs quietly. "Would you rather SEE it than have me talk about it!"

_Whether they wanted to or not, the fans were subdued to seeing clips of Bad Blood, the Women's title match. From where Molly came out, the beating on Lita commenced, and naturally, Rebecca gaining the win and retaining her title. Rebecca smiled a little, mocking wiping a tear from her eye, as the fans only booed louder. Rebecca chuckled. _

**Rebecca Russo:** "Oh, I know it. Video replay never does the actually ANY justice. Another question I've been asked, is why Molly Holly, Becca. Why Molly Holly? My question is, WHY NOT? In my opinion, Molly is the single greatest women's competitor, single generation, to walk. While I, a second generation iconic goddess in the flesh, the best of my generation class. She has pure wrestling talent, second only to quite possibly, me. Three weeks ago she came to me in secret, wanting into S.E.X.

And after a cold, calculating plan…

We may have pulled off the greatest 'up yours' in history. Not to mention, she is the newest member of wrestling's GREATEST franchise, whether anyone likes it, **or not**."

_Well, apparently someone was in a 'protesting' mood -- as "Lose My Breath" by Destiny's Child began playing. The crowd was at first confused until the titantron video of a familiar blonde became apparent. The crowd booed, as from the backstage area dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white "stratusfation" tee, walked Trish Stratus. She had a hurt expression on her face as she too, had a microphone in hand. _

**Trish Stratus:** "What about what I think, Rebecca?"

**Rebecca Russo:** "Trish. My darling Trish…" Rebecca pats Trish's shoulder lightly, "You weren't put on this planet, in this company or as part of my franchise, to 'think'. It'll hurt your head."

**Trish Stratus: **"Fine, then. What about my feelings?"

**Rebecca Russo: **"Sorry. Not part of the job description."

**Trish Stratus:** "You are by no means being fair to me, Rebecca! You are supposed to care about me! I'm YOUR Trishy! Your most loyal fan, your most loyal assistant!"

**Rebecca Russo:** "Trish, I _do_ care about you, it's just my franchise comes before a woman who can't even stand on her own two feet without me holding her hand. I needed somebody that I could trust to be my successor in an unfortunate event."

**Trish Stratus: **"You don't TRUST me!"

**Rebecca Russo: **"Darlin'…" Rebecca tried to look sympathetic, "What have you ever done worth recollection?" Trish went to answer, but Rebecca cut her off. "Ah-ah-ah… no no, Trish. Allow me to elaborate. When dealing, with a commodity like the S.E.X Evolution?"

**Trish Stratus: **"I've been Women's Champion."

**Rebecca Russo: **"Ooh…wow… I AM the Women's Champion. Try again. Here's a thought. Nice try. Answer my question. When dealing, with a commodity like the S.E.X Evolution?"

**Trish Stratus: **"Well I've managed T&A, and th-"

**Rebecca Russo: **"TRISH, I'm gonna stop ya. Right there. You've never managed a franchise like the S.E.X Evolution. There's never BEEN a group collective like S.E.X! I know in my heart and in my head, that Molly Holly has the skill to not only be great on her own, but in the unfortunate event that I ever get hurt, she's someone who can take the reigns of S.E.X and keep it at it's pinnacle."

**Trish Stratus: **"Yeah, I guess…"

**Rebecca Russo: **"I'll have you know, I like the fact Molly is a natural woman. She's curvaceous, she's beautiful, but she's deadly in the ring, and I've got it. You must be terribly jealous. You're a fool…"

**Trish Stratus:** "I've had about enough of your attitude toward me, Rebecca…"

**Rebecca Russo:** "HAVE you! OH, I'm so sorry, Trish…here… let me-"

**Trish Stratus: **"You know something, Rebecca… " Trish _actually _cut Rebecca off, to a large ovation from the Detroit crowd. "I'm more tired of hearing you tell me how great Molly is. She's nothing big. Except her ass, maybe."

**Rebecca Russo:** "Big ass you say? If you take a gander, Trish, yours isn't all that small in it's own right. Molly has something you don't, and that's class. She's the definition diva, but in the same right, she's more than that. She's an amazing athlete, she's a pure wrestler, and she's kicked your ass a time or twenty…"

**Trish Stratus:** "Save the preaching for someone who cares, Rebecca. I'm not a fan of Molly's, and I never will be."

**Rebecca Russo: **"I don't think I like your attitude, Trish. If I were you I-"

**Trish Stratus:** "If you were me," She cut Rebecca off AGAIN, and the crowd loves it! "You'd be blonde, beautiful, talented, and a multi-time Women's Champion. I don't need some wide ass side show to help me maintain face value."

The look on Rebecca's face tells a story. She's LIVID. The crowd is enjoying though, as Trish continues her thought. She actually laughs softly, shaking her head.

**Trish Stratus:** "Sadly, you're just clinging onto your first time with the title like a virgin clings to her first time. It's pathetic, Rebecca."

**Jim Ross: **"Look at Trish! She's really letting' Rebecca have it!"

**Jerry Lawler: **sighing, "Trish Stratus. All puppies, no brains!"

**Rebecca Russo:** "Real rich, Trish. Especially from someone who got her start banging the boss. But yes, Trish, let's talk about YOU. It's funny you should talk about _virgins_, Trish. Do you even _remember _what that means? I mean, you were what - six, when you were caught with the little boys on the playground?" Trish went to say something, but Rebecca stopped her, "Shut the hell up, you ungrateful little whore." the crowd booed, as Trish looked like Rebecca had slapped her across the face. "You know, I can see you're feelin' pretty cocky. But you, you're used to feelin' a little **cock**y, aren't you, Stratus?" the crowd booed more, as Trish just looked at Rebecca, fighting tears that were forming. "Don't get me the crocodile tears, Trishy. I'm not havin' it. I know you, you forget. You're cheap, you're arrogant, and you're a little SLUT. I don't like sluts, Trish. They get in the way, and they're more preoccupied with getting off than getting work done. It's a sad life, isn't it! ISN'T IT!" She screamed in Trish's face, who looked away from her. "Look at me you little tramp!" Rebecca shouted, as she grabbed Trish's face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you…"

**Jim Ross: **"Can you believe the nerve of this woman! Does she have ANY RIGHT what-so-ever talking to Trish like that? No! Trish isn't an object, by god she's a woman!"

**Rebecca Russo:** "You see, Stratus… the one thing I don't accept is people who are under MY franchise, back talking and interrupting me. Most of all, insulting me. I don't take attitude from MY property, I don't take attitude from MY contenders, and I won't take it from a **former **S.E.X member…"

Before Trish could even say a word, WHAM! Rebecca nailed her with the same **sick** STO onto the steel staging she hit Lita with one night before, that she called the "Russo's Reprisal". Rebecca stood up, screaming down at Trish, fury in her eyes, but "Crystal Planet" by Joe Satriani, which brought none other than TOM EDSON from the backstage area, with none other than EDGE at his side! The crowd exploded, as Rebecca made a hasty retreat from the scene. Tom Edson grabbed Trish's fallen microphone, as Edge picked up the unconscious blonde, and held her in his arms.

**Rebecca Russo:** "PICK UP the pieces, EDSON! GO on!"

**Tom Edson:** "You're a reeeeeal winner there, Rebecca." he scowled at her, his accent heightened with his anger. "Taking out an innocent woman, without warning? You must be real proud of yerself!"

**Rebecca Russo:** "You're going to find out just how proud I am when I attack you without knowing it, pal!" she sneered back at him from her place at the bottom of the ramp, "AND your little bitch!" her tone, dropped however, as she smirked deviously. "But see, I'll give you fair warning -- but you're still going to be in the dark you son of a bitch. Next week, I've got one HELL of a surprise for you!"

RAW went to a much deserved, much needed commercial break.

Back from break, we take to the ring, to find tag team action. The team of Shawn Daivari and Muhammad Hassan, taking on The Hurricane and Rosey. Much to the crowds chagrin, Hassan and Daivari pulled off the victory, leading us backstage - to where Jonathan Coachman was standing by with Edge, who was moments away from a match-up with the S.E.X Evolution's own, Randy Orton.

**Jonathan Coachman:** "After what just transpired between your team captain, Tom Edson, and Rebecca Russo, do you feel like this match has a lot riding on it for the placement of either the Elite Alliance or S.E.X?"

**Edge:** "If it's not obvious, Coach, then you're a real moron. Of course this is an important match, just like every match we fight every week. This is a faction battle of extreme proportion. Every night is just as big a piece of the puzzle as anything Russo or Edson do individually. It's us, who give them their ammo against each other."

**Jonathan Coachman:** "Now, everyone noticed you came out to Trish's aide, what was _that_ about?"

**Edge:** "Just tired of a beautiful woman being abused by a heartless, gutless coward named Christian. Was he out there to defend her against Rebecca? Not a chance. Someone had to stand up for Trish, and it just so happened, that someone…was me."

**Jonathan Coachman:** "From a personal standpoint, what do _you,_ Edge - think of Rebecca and her guidance with S.E.X?"

**Edge:** "Well personally? Knowing she's got Randy Orton under her thumb could mean trouble for me tonight. The kid has a lot of talent. Under the conditioning of Russo, a second generation superstar in her own right, it's saying something. I shouldn't, but I respect what Rebecca is capable of."

**Jonathan Coachman:** "What about Orton?"

**Edge:** "Saying I respect him would only flatter him, and further inflate his ego. We don't need that reekazoid with anymore reason to flaunt like god's gift, thanks. The only thing I do know, is tonight, I'm going to edge-ucate the little freakshow back to his cave. Mark my words there, pal."

Edge walked away from Jonathan Coachman, and we're heading to ringside. "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge rang out over the PA system, as from the backstage area emerged Edge, with Chris Benoit right at his side. Lilian Garcia was in the ring, ready for introductions. "The following match is set for one fall, coming to the ring first being accompanied by Chris Benoit, representing the Elite Alliance - from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at two hundred and fifty pounds, Edge!"

**Jim Ross:** "It's honestly a surprise to see Chris Benoit here tonight, King. After that Street Fight just twenty-four hours ago with Cena, it's amazing he can even walk!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Yeah…" he sounded disappointed, "_Amazing_."

----

One More Time And You'll Be Dead  
At Least I Think That's What They Said  
Forty Days Won't Break A Man  
Was A Bullet In His Head  
There's Something In The - Something In The way  
You Were, The Pain, So Long - My Friend  
Revolution. Revolution Man.  
----

"Revolution Man" by The Union Underground took over the PA system, as the crowd booed heavily for the forthcoming of the S.E.X Evolution's own. Randy was accompanied by Chris Jericho for this particular match. "And now coming to the ring, accompanied by Chris Jericho, representing the S.E.X Evolution - from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in a two hundred and forty-five pounds, Randy Orton!" Lilian got out of the ring as Randy climbed the ring steps and got into the ring. He climbed up onto the turnbuckles, flaring his arms out to the side, no smirk on his face, just utter seriousness.

The match kicked off with Orton staring down Edge, and Edge just giving him the stare back. Randy struck first, nailing Edge with a clothesline that sent him into the ropes, and then kneed him in the midsection. This wasn't typical Orton. The crowd knew it. The intensity in his eyes, and the way he quick stepped Edge's offense, was incredible. Lawler was praising the attitude adjustment in Randy, but JR was compensating it as something Rebecca had said to him. Edge managed to slow Orton's offense down with a kick to the midsection, and a stiff DDT to the mat.

**Jim Ross:** "I bet that Rebecca Russo had something to do with Randy's change of attitude, I guarantee that!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Of course she did! If anyone can motivate a man to just pulverize another man, it's Rebecca!"

**Jim Ross:** "And I bet you condone that…"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Sure do! I'd smack you up if Rebecca asked me to!"

Orton was getting up from the DDT Edge had planted him with, as Jericho tripped Edge up in the ropes. He put his back to the ring afterward, acting as if he had done nothing, but Edge grabbed Jericho by the long blonde hair, and started pulling him up the ring apron! The crowd roared it's approval to the impending assault on Jericho, but Randy came up from behind Edge with a low blow that went unseen by the referee as he was trying to keep Benoit off the apron! Edge let go of Jericho, as Randy whipped him against the ropes, and nailed him with a high knee to the face. Elapsed time, six minutes.

Randy was on a roll, and for the most part, the match was all him. Knee drop after straight fist to the face, elbow smash after stunning suplex, Orton was on fire. Edge's offense was all but shut down by the newly lit up Orton. Edge did manage to throw Randy off with a somewhat underhanded tactic, thumb to the eye, and then cracked Orton with an elbow smash to the teeth. Orton stumbled back, holding his face, as Edge whipped him against the ropes. Upon Orton's return, SPEAR! Edge went for the quick cover.

**One**. **Tw**-

Orton kicked out after a short two count. Edge began unleashing a fury of right hands on Randy; trying to build momentum off the hellacious spear. His attempt to capitalize wasn't sold short, as he nearly nailed the "Edgecution" on Orton - however his attempt itself was ill-fated as Jericho jumped up onto the apron. Yelling at Edge, the arrogant Manhattan born Jericho was feeling a little go-getting. Edge hauled off and cracked Jericho with a closed fisted punch to the face, sending him flying off the apron. The second time his interference attempt had been broken up. As Edge turned around however…

**R**.**K**.**O**!

Orton nailed it out of NOWHERE! The crowd booed as arrogance returned to the St. Louis native, as he spun in place with his arms extended. Benoit appeared on the apron, only for Orton to take out another spurt of aggression on the rabid wolverine, with a vicious uppercut to the jaw. Benoit hit the mats on the floor, as Edge had yet to move after the velocity he was hit with the RKO. Orton just put a foot onto Edge's chest.

**One**. **Two**. **Three**.

The egotistical "future" of S.E.X had done it. "Revolution Man" cued up once more, as Orton stood tall in the ring -- with Jericho slowly coming into the ring as well. He raised Orton's hand with a smirk on his face, as Benoit stared up at the ring, an angered expression on his face.

**Jim Ross: **"Somewhere King, that jezebel Rebecca Russo is smilin' at all this."

**Jerry Lawler:** "If you were Rebecca Russo, you'd be smiling too. But thank god, YOU'RE NOT! Haha, Randy Orton just owned that match against Edge!"

**Jim Ross:** "I'm still not impressed, King. Randy Orton isn't all that great."

**Jerry Lawler: **"Not. That. Great! Are you on the same PLANET as I am, JR! The man is a tour de force! He's impeccable!"

William Regal was in action next, against the likes of newcomer Chris Masters. It was "the power of the punch" verses the "Masterlock". In the end, Regal's savvy overcame the overzealous rookie, who took too much time flaunting himself, than focusing on the match at hand. However, it made an impression on the fans, of how 'scary strong' this Chris Masters really was. He was going places, there was no denying it, if he could just check his ego at the door.

----  
**You Bitches Are Scared Of Us**  
**Declarin' Us  
The World's Most Dangerous  
**----

"World's Most Dangerous" by Ja Rule and Nemesis kicked up on the PA, which would only mean one thing. It was the coming of the residential "gangster" of RAW, John Cena. Judging by the apparent shock on Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler's faces, Cena wasn't even scheduled for the time slot. But sure enough, from the backstage area dressed in a Indiana Pacers throwback, a pair of baggy blue jean shorts, and a customized trucker cap tilted to the side that read "W.M.D Hustler" strutted a cocky John Cena, his hands adorned with "Word" and "Life" brass knuckles.

**Jim Ross:** "I don't know the meaning of this King, but John Cena isn't even scheduled to be here."

**Jerry Lawler: **"Of course he is, where-ever the S.E.X Evolution is, is where Cena's at! And they're here tonight, so he's here tonight! It makes sense."

**Jim Ross: **"I mean, there's no scheduled interview for Cena, and he's not in a match."

**Jerry Lawler:** "Cena's the type of man who can be anywhere he wants to be, he's a card carrying member of S.E.X!"

_Cena made his way down to the ring, sliding under the bottom rope. He raised his hands, giving the crowd his typical "W" hand taunt, which was only answered back by massive booing from the Detroit fan base. Cena got a microphone from Lilian Garcia, and didn't take long to start ripping off at the mouth, like only the Doctor of Thuganomics could.  
_  
**John Cena:** "Yo yo _yoooooo_…" The crowd booed, when formerly they'd have cheered for the same simple intro. Cena smirked, "Whassup, Detroit? Ya'll still hatin' on the lyrical miracle? I respect. It's typical, in the city that produced the bastard Pistons, Red Wings, Tigers, _and_ Lions… ya'll ain't used to seeing a franchise that wins. It's cool." Booing swept the Joe Louis Arena further. "I'm out here to remind ya'll who I am in case ya forgot. My name is JOHN CENA…

And I'm the **god damned Franchise**. I proved _that_ at Bad Blood against Chris Benoit. The so-called Canadian Crippler, Rabid Wolverine, whateva the hell he calls himself. Whatever it is, though, it's not good enough to rep up against the best damned thing to hit RAW this decade. Benoit, yo, I saw you out here reppin' against my boy RKO, and what did you get for your troubles? Another dose of what the **S**ports **E**ntertainment e**X**treme Evolution is all about. Straight hard knocks, playa.

I'm out here to call out anyone of those chumps in either the Elite Alliance, or hell - anyone in that locker room who thinks they've got the rocks to get right up thug with the Franchise. I'm tired of sittin' 'round on idle, watchin' my boys have their kicks. It's the doctor's turn to step up and rock the house like only he can. Come on, kids, I ain't got all day. If I have to come backstage, the first sucka in my way is gunna get slammed, ya _heard_?"

_Cena put the microphone down as he stripped off his Pacers throwback and his trademark chain, just waiting. It looked as if Cena was getting frustrated with the long wait, and was about to leave ringside when "Vitamin R" by Chevelle began playing over the PA. The crowd got to their feet as from the backstage area emerged none other than DAVE BATISTA emerged from the backstage area! John just gaped at the mammoth figure, who was dressed in a pair of black warm up pants and a black wife beater tank top, staring down Cena, who stood in the ring.  
_  
**John Cena:** "Nah nah nah, I don't think you understood what I said, Jolly Green." Cena started, "I said anyone in that locker room, meaning RAW superstars only. See ya back on Smac-"

**Dave Batista:** "You know what, Cena, SHUT UP!" Batista yelled into his microphone, as the crowd cheered. Yes, CHEERED, for Batista. "I sat there for **weeks**, and watched a show I coveted being on go straight to HELL because of the likes of you, and your little posse…and you know what? I GOT SICK OF IT!"

**John Cena:** "Big deal, son. That means nothin' to me, so keep walkin'…"

**Dave Batista:** "Actually it SHOULD mean something to you." Dave pulls out a paper from his pocket. "This paper says if I win a challenge match here on RAW, I have the right to null and void my Smackdown! contract and return to RAW, since the clause I was sent to Smackdown! was faulty, anyway." Dave chuckles to himself, as Cena looks unnerved. "And guess what? It looks like I get my shot RIGHT NOW… against YOU!"

Batista dropped the microphone and headed down toward ringside. Cena didn't seem to care, as he was getting himself a match, but against Batista! A SMACKDOWN! superstar! Cena was clubbing the big man the minute he arrived in the ring, but Batista's power was scary compared to John Cena's 'pound and ground' offense. Cena used a little under handing, and caught Batista off guard with a blatant low blow. There was no referee, as this wasn't a sanctioned match, it was just a straight up brawl in the middle of the ring between RAW's Cena and Smackdown!'s Batista!

Cena grabbed Batista, and looked like he was going to nail him with the FU, but Batista floated over, and caught Cena with a shoulder block to the kidneys. Cena hit his knees from the impact of Batista's shoulder thrust, as Batista looked to be building up a head of steam. Batista let out a scream as he held his arms out, his muscles flexing as sweat poured down his face, the crowd in hysterics for the 'about time!' beating Cena had coming. Batista lifted Cena, WHAM! Spinebuster! Middle of the ring! The crowd was loving it!

**Jim Ross:** "I'll be god damned, King! This is Batista's chance to come back to the best brand in the business!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"That beast is going to meet a one way ticket into u-wish-topia! S.E.X will be out any minute to save Cena, you just watch!"

**Jim Ross:** "And guarantee 'em dollars to donuts that Batista will plow through the lot of 'em! The man is an animal!"

Batista was now methodically stalking Cena, who was slow - very slow to get up from the ring shaking spinebuster. It looked like Batista was going to finish Cena off with the Batista Bomb when --

----  
**I'm BA-ACK, And Better Than Ever!  
**----

From the backstage area walked ERIC Bischoff, with a furious scowl on his face. Batista stopped in his tracks, staring down Bischoff with an annoyed look on his face. But Bischoff, wasn't alone. With him, was a hoard of RAW Detroit PD officers, who started toward the ring. The crowd booed, as Cena was able to slip out of the ring, unnoticed by Batista, whose attention was on the officers forthcoming.

**Eric Bischoff:** "Doesn't Stephanie McMahon know how to keep her idiots at bay? Do you think this is a JOKE, Batista? Coming to MY show, and attacking one of my BEST superstars!" the crowd booed, "I don't think that, _wise_, do you, Dave? May I -- call you Dave?" he grinned to himself, as he stopped Cena who was coming up the ramp, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You okay, Champ?"

**John Cena: **Muttered, "Never better, Boss Man."

**Eric Bischoff:** "Thankfully for you, Batista…" Eric's attention shifted back toward the ring, "John Cena has an amazing tolerance for pain." the expression on Cena's face said 'yeah right,' while Eric looked serious. "Officers, ARREST THAT MAN!"

**Jim Ross: **"What!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"HA! Justice prevails!"

**Jim Ross: **"On what grounds is that snake Bischoff have the right to arrest Batista! He was giving Cena exactly what he wanted, a fight!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "He's Smackdown! 'talent'." he used quotes, "He shouldn't be here. Arrest him on grounds of trespassing! And assault on an innocent man!"

**Jim Ross:** "Pft, innocent my Oklahoma ass, King."

Batista was hauled out of the ring, and arena, handcuffed by the officers. The scene followed a struggling, fighting Batista to the back parking lot. Batista, while handcuffed, kicked an officer in the midsection, and with his shoulder, rammed the officer into the cement wall of the parking lot! The crowd in the arena LOVED this! That's when from out of nowhere, Cena attacked! Cena toppled the big man over, and slammed his head off the tarmac of the parking lot, before cracking Batista in the face with his brass knuckles! With a bloody lip and bloody nose, Batista -- was unconscious! The crowd booed as the officers revealed themselves, as none other than Randy Orton, Christian, and Chris Jericho amongst them! The one attacked however, was a legitimate officer!

**John Cena:** "Take this punk to crowbar hotel, suckas. Or you'll be dealin' with Eric Bischoff, ya heard?"

Commercials came, as the officers, Orton, and Jericho hauled the unconscious Batista to the police car waiting, and it was Christian who shut the door with a big smile on his face.

Then came the promotion for the $500,000 Diva Search Contest. The recruiting cities were announced, as Los Angeles, California - Denver, Colorado - Miami, Florida - Montreal, Canada - New York - Dallas, Texas - and St. Louis, Missouri. It was the official promotion for the contest, and the entries would be eligible for the contest for the next month, while these cities hosted callings. Only one hundred girls would go in front of the panel of WWE RAW Superstar judges, which were already pre-named. Randy Orton, John Cena, Edge, Tom Edson, Chris Jericho, and Dave Batista. The starting date, was the next day - Tuesday, and would end in three weeks, the end of July.

Back from commercials, there was a number one contendership five-way for the Women's Title. Victoria, Lita, Gail Kim, Ivory, and Molly Holly. While Molly left the ring mid-match, apparently she had better things to do (who knew?) it was Victoria who ended up pulling out the win with a Widow's Peak on Gail Kim. Backstage, it showed Tom Edson on his cell phone, looking rather annoyed with something.

**Tom Edson:** "Yeah, I get that, but something has to be done. Eric Bischoff is letting the inmates run the asylum so to speak." there was a pause, before Edson sighed, "I get that, but what you don't seem to understand is this is on-going. He plays favoritism. No, I am not complaining, I just thought as a superstar myself I'd express my concern for Bischoff's biased attitude."

The door to the locker room opened, and in walked Edge, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Rene Dupree, and to many's surprise, TRISH STRATUS, who was on Edge's arm. Tom gave them all a symbol to be quiet, as he continued his conversation.

**Tom Edson:** "Yes, sir, ma'am, I get that. And understand completely." Tom slowly smiled, as he nodded his head. "Yes, that's all I'm asking for. An opportunity. You'll be where? In Montreal this coming week? Fantastic. I'll gladly inform them. Thank you, **Mister** and **Misses McMahon**… it's much appreciated."

The crowd exploded with the mention of the McMahon's, as those in the room with Tom looked at him skeptically. Tom smiled warmly at Trish at first, who returned a small smile back to him.

**Tom Edson: **"How you feelin', bonnie lass? Any better?"

**Trish Stratus: **"Yes, Mister Ed-"

**Tom Edson:** "PLEASE, Trish…call me Tom."

**Trish Stratus:** "Alright, Tom…" she said shyly. "I mean, I don't know how to thank you for helping me out there tonight. God only knows what Rebecca would have done otherwise if you and Edge hadn't helped me…"

**Edge:** "Nothin' to worry about, peach, it's all over but the big bitch crying." He smirked at her, "It's what we do in the Elite Alliance. Help the helpless, or in this case, hopeless?"

**Trish Stratus:** "I made a mistake, okay?" She shook her head, "I let Christian run me, Rebecca run me, and it ruined my life. I need to get my head on straight, and associate with people who won't bring me down."

**Eddie Guerrero:** "Ah, and you've come to the right place, mamacita! Orale Trish, the Elite Alliance is your hook up, viva las Elite alliance, mama!"

**Rene Dupree: **"Oui, we do not take kindly to - - _their kind_ in the Evolution. They are, how do you say, lower class, non?"

**Chris Benoit: **"We're all friends now, we get that, but Tom…" Benoit's attention shifted toward Edson, who had a broad smile on his face. "What about the McMahon's…?"

**Tom Edson:** "What do you wanna know, lad? The fact that Vince and Linda both agree Bischoff is a piece of trash? OR that they'll BE HERE, on RAW, next week to make a decision about Bischoff's reign as General Manager?"

**Collective Group: **"WHAT!"

**Tom Edson: **"Oh yeah! I've got the stroke in this, kids!" Edson lets out a hearty laugh, "The ol' bastard won't know what hit 'im! They've already got a GM on deck who'd take over if Bisch gets the boot!"

**Edge:** "You, my man, might just be the smartest figure on two legs I've ever met…"

**Tom Edson: **"Haha, Edge -- it's just the tip o' the ol' iceberg!"

**Trish Stratus:** "Well, I want to do something tonight…" she interrupted, "but I need two of you guys to help me out…"

**Edge: **"What's the matter, Trish?" He looks concerned, as he glanced down at her. "What do you need?"

**Trish Stratus: **"I want to take on Rebecca…but I want it to be intergender…"

**Eddie Guerrero:** "Well, mamacita, what about if Rene and I teamed up with you?"

**Tom Edson: **"Are you _sure_ you want to wrestle tonight, Trish? I mean, after that atta-"

**Trish Stratus:** "Yes, Tom." She cut him off, "I'm sure I want to do this. If I'm going to stand up for myself, I need to start now. Rene, Eddie, you and I will team up…and take on that bitch and whoever she wants…"

**Tom Edson: **"If that's what you want, Trish, I'll make it happen!"

We fade back to the ringside area, where Jim Ross is laughing and clapping his hands. It looked to anyone that good ol' JR was happy! Jerry Lawler, on the other hand, didn't look so jubilant. He just grumbled something to himself. Ross didn't have any problem expressing his joy.

**Jim Ross:** "Just the thought of Bischoff bein' out of office makes me the happiest man on the planet right now, King. But knowing that the old Trish is back, just makes me even happier! I'm as happy as a pig in you know what!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "She's better off in a bikini without a brain…"

The match was obviously accepted for the night, and Bischoff made it happen. In fact, he was so angry with the Elite Alliance, he made the match where all other members of the Elite Alliance were barred from ringside!

_"It's Goin' Down" by the X-Ecutioners brought forth the Elite Alliance's Eddie Guerrero, Rene Dupree, and seemingly, Trish Stratus! Lilian Garcia was in the ring for introductions. "The following match is set for one fall, and is a six person intergender match! Introducing first, from Toronto Ontario Canada, Trish Stratus, and her tag team partners from El Paso, Texas, Eddie Guerrero, and from Montreal Canada, Rene Dupree!" The trio made it down to the ring, and it was the first time in what seemed like months that Trish Stratus had a supportive response from the crowd._

----  
**Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close  
And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose.  
I think you better listen 'cuz I know who you are.  
And I think that you should treat me like a superstar.  
Because I'm more than just a human I'm a gift to all of you  
And I'm here to make sure that my message gets through.  
I wonder if you're really all as dumb as you look.  
Or are you smart enough to learn the rules in my book.  
I hope you understand that the knowledge I bring  
Puts me in the position of a god or a king  
'Cuz I'm blessed with the gift of the magic touch  
And I wouldn't say that I'm asking for too much  
All you have to do is get down on your knees and pray  
And I promise you the remedy is on it's way  
But you could never beat on me so don't waste your time  
Because I reign supreme  
AND MY POSITION IS DEVINE  
**----

"Biggest & The Best" by Clawfinger echoed out over the PA system, which naturally only meant one thing. The crowd began booing massively, as from the backstage area emerged the representatives of the S.E.X Evolution. Rebecca had changed into ring gear, of black leather wrestling pants and a baby blue and black corset that laced up in the back, the Women's Title over her shoulder. At either side, was Christian, and Chris Jericho -- who looked more than ready to do whatever their 'leader' said. "And now the challengers, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Women's Champion, Rebecca Russo, and her tag team partners, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Christian, and born in Manhattan, New York, Chris Jericho!"

The two teams faced off in the center of the ring, and there was no denying Trish Stratus was still feeling the ill effects of the "Russo's Reprisal" on the steel stage. But Trish stood up to Rebecca, who just laughed it off, looking at Trish as if she was crazy. The match itself started with Christian and Eddie staring down, trash talk amongst the two being transferred, but Eddie broke it up when he sent a fist flying right into Christian's face! Mike Chioda warned Eddie about closed fists, and Guerrero smirked at the referee, nodding his head. Not like he'd listen over something like that! Christian replied with a kick to the midsection of Guerrero however, and put him in a side headlock. He was stretching the neck of Guerrero for the time being, as Trish was yelling for Eddie, cheering him on. Christian glared at her, as he slammed Eddie to the mat with a modified bulldog.

Christian's attention fell onto Trish, and he screamed "you turncoat bitch!" at her, loud enough that caused the crowd to boo him, and Trish looked down, seemingly crushed by the comment. Eddie came up from behind Christian, and nailed him with a clothesline to the back of the head, that sent Christian into the Elite Alliance corner. Guerrero stepped back, allowing Dupree to use the tag rope to choke Christian, but the crowd was cheering away for the lying, cheating, and stealing ways of Latino Heat! Rebecca Russo was standing on the lower turnbuckle of her corner, reaching over the rope, pointing, and yelling at Chioda to "open his fucking eyes!", and pay attention to the corner. Eddie came toward Rebecca but as he was mocking blowing kisses at her, Rebecca hit Guerrero across the face with a closed punch, that rocked Latino Heat's foundation a bit! He stumbled back, holding his jaw, as Chris Jericho stepped up to protect her.

Legal men, Guerrero and Christian after seven minutes in the ring. Dupree was tagged in, and Christian was still being isolated. Christian managed to break away from Dupree after hitting him with a mule kick low blow as he held Chioda's attention, and skidaddled to his corner, tagging Jericho. Jericho came into the ring and blasted Dupree with a forearm shot to the face, as Rebecca Russo was untying the turnbuckle pad behind Chioda's back. Trish was trying to tell the referee, but Rebecca was able to cover it until Jericho gave her the go-ahead to move aside. He whipped Dupree into the corner, and Dupree's knees gave from under his two hundred and sixty pound body as the metal crushed into his back and spine area. Rebecca smiled wickedly, as she tagged herself in, slipping through the second and third ropes.

The crowd never expected much out of Russo against the likes of Dupree, ten minutes into the match, but as Dupree was still on his knees, Russo nailed him with a basement dropkick to the face, sending Dupree onto his back. Russo moved around him, and positioned him in the middle of the ring, where she buried her knee into his back, and stretched his arms, putting him in a submission hold! The referee went through the typical 'do you give up?'s to Dupree, which he said no, but for a woman, Rebecca had the force to have Dupree yelping out in pain. Guerrero and Stratus were cheering for Dupree to get back up, the crowd was cheering for the French Phenom to get back up, but the shot with the turnbuckle helped Russo isolate Dupree in the middle of the ring.

After fifteen minutes into the match, Rene was starting to fight against Russo. Rebecca cracked Dupree in the back with a high, forceful knee, and with a dropkick to the back of his knees, she dropped the six foot four phenom to his knees once more. She tagged Christian back in, who was rested up and ready to go, who came at Dupree, and connected with an inverted snap kick to the back of the head. He went for the immediate cover.

**One**. **Two**. **T**-

Guerrero was in to break it up. This caused Jericho to get in, and go after Guerrero -- from that point on there was mass chaos in the ring! The divas were even involved, although Stratus's only target was Russo. Rebecca grabbed Trish by the long blonde hair, and slammed her face first into the exposed turnbuckle that was once the S.E.X Evolution's corner, and the referee saw the blatant use. He called for the bell! Was it a DQ victory for the Elite Alliance! YES! The referee called it! Jericho and Christian were irate, Rebecca didn't seem to CARE as Trish's face was busted open, her forehead, just above her eye. Then Rebecca grabbed her, and nailed her with a fall out DDT. Leaving Stratus laying there, Rebecca slipped out of the ring, grabbing her Women's Title, and started toward the back.

RAW went off the air with Jericho and Christian joining Rebecca, who was smiling to herself, proud, of what she had accomplished against Trish. Dupree and Guerrero were checking on Trish, who was unconscious, unmoving, and bleeding profusely from the head.

**Jim Ross: **"I hope that jezebel Rebecca Russo is proud, she may have just seriously injured an innocent woman!"

Trish was out cold still, as RAW came to an abrupt, disturbing close.

---WWE Logo---Credits---Fade To Black---

* * *

**A/N: **Hey kids, wanna get interactive? Leave me a comment and tell me who YOU'D like to see as the replacement GM of RAW, if Bischoff gets removed in this story! Here's your choices! 

1) Shane McMahon  
2) Stone Cold Steve Austin  
3) Hulk Hogan  
4) Shawn Michaels

OR…

Suggest someone YOU'D think to be good. Someone that would add, said spice, to the story.

I'll get back to you as votes come in (just leave a comment here) and a couple RAW write up's from now, you'll find off if The Bisch gets The Boot! -M.S

**Also real quick**, in the next chapter a fifth choice comes into play. Think about reading that before you pick between 1 through 4 :-D


	12. Ch 11: Homeward Bound

**TITLE:** Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_.All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Eleven: Homeward Bound  
**-----------------------------------

Backstage after RAW, Trish was checked on by medics. Marlena was right with her the entire time they cleaned the cut that was made on her eye from the turnbuckle, and while she felt bad, Trish had a smile on her face the entire time. Marlena had never hurt someone she was in the ring with. Ever. So this made her feel horrible that Trish had to get two stitches above her right eye. While Trish reassured Marlena she was okay, there was something going on in the S.E.X Evolution locker room, where Randy Orton was packing his things to get on his plane that night, to take his couple days off at home in St. Louis.

Adam Copeland approached Randy Orton about their match. About the 'added aggression' Orton had brought to the ring. While Copeland inquired it was personal, Orton told him he was delusional. Randy was never one to give Adam the cold shoulder, but tonight, he was giving it to him. Adam grabbed Randy's shoulder to turn him around, and without warning, Randy hauled off, and nailed Adam in the face with a fist. He punched his supposed close friend in the mouth!

"Don't fucking touch me!" Randy snapped at him, as Adam held his jaw, shocked. "You had it coming, and don't act as if you didn't!"

"What in the HELL is your god damned problem!" Adam shouted, shaking his head a little, "You can tell the other idiots around this place you're fine, but you're not fooling me, Randy. You've got your boxers in a bunch, asshole."

"Don't tell me I have a problem!" Randy said defensively, "I don't!"

"Bullshit, what happened? Did Stacy dump your ass or something!"

"NO!"

Adam didn't seem to care right about now, as he slapped Orton across the face, hoping it would snap Randy out of whatever was bothering him. It only made it worse. After almost five minutes of exchanging fists, Orton collapsed to the floor in a hysterical heap, but it was Copeland who was right there to support and try to help his friend, through a bleeding lip and blackening eye.

"Randy…" Adam said quietly, holding Orton around the shoulders, "You can tell me what's the matter, man. I swear, I won't say anything…"

"It's…" Randy started, his head leaned against Adam's chest, hiding his face like a little boy who had been caught doing something bad. "It's Candace…"

"Russo?" Adam inquired, "What's up? What's the matter with Candace that has you so hyper, man?"

"She's getting married…" Randy whispered, and suddenly -- realization hit Adam. He hugged Randy, shaking his head.

"It's inevitable, man. You guys broke up. She found a guy. She loves him. Don't you love Stace, Randy?"

"Yeah…"

"You can't risk your relationship getting all bitchtastic about Candy getting married… do you have any idea what Marlena would do to you if she knew about this?"

"Do to me what I did to you…only triple the carnage…" Randy muttered, sighing as he slowly stood up, and Adam stood with him. "I can't explain why it bothers me…"

"Jealousy, dude." Adam said, "It's why you acted out. It's why you tried to break my neck with that RKO…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't sweat it, I understand." Adam said, as he wiped the blood off his lip, from the blood trickling. "Edge/Orton two back here, huh?" he grinned a bit, trying to get Randy to smile. It worked, as Randy nodded his head with a half smile.

"Yeah, only this time Edge won… he got Orton to break down…"

"One, two, three - my brother."

--

Regardless of the fight with Adam, and acting out, Randy knew he had to talk to Candace. He didn't care what it meant for him emotionally, he needed to put some kind of closure on what happened between them, so he could move on with Stacy. He figured it was why he wasn't willing to commit with the beautiful blonde he had been dating for four months. Randy finished packing his stuff, and after changing into his black suit pants and white dress shirt, Randy grabbed his bag, and pulled it over his shoulder. He had a red-eye to catch to St. Louis.

In the backstage hallways, Alexandria Russo was walking with her grandson Dorian, whom Vince McMahon had wanted to see. Marlena and John met up with her as they went into the sky box where the McMahon's, Linda, Vince and Shane -- had been watching the show. Stephanie had gone off with her husband, Paul Levesque, otherwise known as Triple H, giving Vince, Linda and Shane a little down time before they had to leave the arena. Upon seeing Dorian, Vince's face lit up with a smile.

"He reminds me terribly of my grandson." Vince admitted, smiling as he spoke of Shane and his wife Marissa's son. "Hello, Dorian."

"Hewwo" Dorian replied with a sheepish smile, looking up at Vince. "How you?"

"He has great manners." Linda said as Marlena smiled.

"Thank you, Linda."

"I'm quite well." Vince said, as he shook Dorian's hand. Dorian beamed at the boss, as John just smirked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't busted out the street talk."

"You taught your son your gimmick?" Shane asked, laughing quietly, as John smiled.

"No need, man." John said, "He picked it up off what he saw on the tube."

"He addressed my father, of **all** people, with a 'yo'." Marlena said, rolling her eyes with a snigger as Vince laughed fully at the thought.

"I can only imagine what Russo said to that."

"Can't be any worse than Dorian telling my father that my sister and I were 'tripplin', as he called it. And of course, you can't forget 'word wife'."

"I've heard it all. Officially. No more watching RAW for my boy." Shane said, as he glanced toward Alexandria, who was on the phone. She gave a smile and wave to Shane, who nodded his head respectfully to Marlena's mother. "You know, Marlena…" he started, "I've had a thought that may seem out to left field."

"Do tell."

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have your mother on this show?"

Marlena's eyebrow raised, as she glanced from Alexandria, toward Shane. Had he just… wait, he did. She looked genuinely shocked. Shaking her head, Marlena adjusted Dorian on her hip.

"No, Shane. Actually I hadn't given it any thought. My mother has never wrestled a day in her life."

"Never said I wasn't willing to try."

Alexandria had hung up her telephone, and stood behind Marlena with a smile on her face. Marlena glanced at her mother, as John even looked a bit confused. Shane glanced between the Russo women, further explaining his ploy.

"Now, the way I figure it -- this faction feud has a LOT going for it. It's gained ratings for RAW and interpromotion pay-per-view's by a quite a bit." he said, "Not to mention with your expertise on the microphone, as well as in the ring, you've become somewhat - how do you say - the bitch the bend with."

"I LOVE _that_ part." Marlena confessed with a smirk. Shane smiled as Vince watched his son pitch an idea, that even VINCE liked.

"The way I see it, who better to stop Rebecca Russo's reign than her own mother? It was going to be Alexandria Russo, the soon-to-be ex-wife of Vince Russo, coming forth with her support of the Elite Alliance. Saying that Rebecca is acting just like her father, and needs an attitude adjustment. Maybe even as Vince McMahon's choice as replacement temporary General Manager until a full timer can be established."

"Shane," Marlena started, "You're one crazy son of a bitch." Shane nodded his head, agreeing with the sentiment, as Marlena's lip curled into a devious smile. "_However_, I think what you have may be money in the bank."

"It's all about the money, darlin'." Shane said with a cool smile.

"Nothing's set in stone." Vince was quick to say, "But believe me, the option is still in the air. We'll talk more about it in Montreal next week. How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I know we need to get Dorian back to West Newbury, so the kid can sleep in his own bed." Marlena said, "It'll be a week Wednesday this kid has been on the road."

"Woad fun, tho, mommy…" Dorian said, clapping his hands. "We travels, vroom vroom!"

"We travel right back to Beantown, Boo Berry." John said with a laugh as he took Dorian from Marlena, holding him in his arms. "It was nice talkin' to ya again, Mister McMahon."

"John, please. Just call me Vince." Vince said with a smile, "What do you call Vince Russo? _Please_ tell me you don't call him Mister Russo…"

"His ego would further inflate…" Marlena quipped, as the McMahon's, John, and even Alexandria laughed at the comment.

"I call him dad." John said, smirking slightly. "He is my father in law, as scary as that thought is."

"He's my father." Marlena said, smiling. "Imagine how scary THAT thought is."

"I thought having Vince McMahon as a father was bad…" Shane said with a smirk as Marlena laughed, nodding her head.

"It's a creepy deliberation, Shane. Really."

--

After saying their good-byes with the McMahon's, Alexandria, John, and Marlena left the Joe Louis Arena with Dorian. They had decided to stay the night in Detroit, and then catch a flight back to Boston early the next morning. As they got back to the hotel, Dorian was taken into Alexandria's room, as he had fallen asleep in his father's lap on the limo ride to the hotel itself. Marlena and John went to their room not long after, and he smiled at her.

She raised a curious eyebrow, as his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned in, kissing her softly, and she smiled slightly beneath his lips. She felt his hand reach into his pocket, and he pulled out something she had forgotten to get back at the arena. Her rings.

"Misses Cena is supposed to wear these," he muttered against her lips, slipping her engagement ring and wedding ring onto her finger. She smiled, kissing him again.

"Thank you." she whispered, and looked up at him. "What's with the sudden romanticism, though?"

"You objectin'?"

"Nuh uh…" she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No way."

"You know…" he attempted looking innocent, but she caught on from the get-go. He lifted her into his arms, smiling almost shyly at her. "It has been a while since I've had a chance to _show _you how much I love you…"

"Three nights ago in Mankato, twice…"

"That's a long time!" John argued with a smile. She rolled her eyes with a smirk, "You know me. When I get you alone…"

"Alright 'Lita'. Easy does it." She grinned at him, as she brought up the mention of Lita's 'When I Get You Alone' off their WWE originals album. John broke into a laugh, shaking his head as he neared the bed with her.

"Come on, baby…I'm being serious."

"Go find your girlfriend," Marlena mocked a yawn, as she struggled to get out of his arms. "I'm sleepy."

"You're full of it."

"Hey, I fought Rene Dupree I'll have you know. So I _am_ a bit tired." She smiled to herself as she looked at him. She sighed when she looked at the pout in his eyes, shaking her head. "Stop it, you're not being fair."

"I love you…" he murmured, as he kissed her again. She pulled away with a smirk.

"Johnathan."

"More than anything…"

"Cena…"

"Don't you lo-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips against his, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. He lowered her onto their bed for that night, smirking to himself as he congratulated himself on a personal conquest. He never was able to sway her after a RAW event! It was a first. And one he'd mark down, the first time in motor city!

The little pervert…

Even after nearly three years of marriage, four years of being with the same woman, he was still a filthy little boy at heart. Not like she minded, however.

--

The alarm clock went off at 5:30 in the morning, and Marlena groaned, slamming her fist onto the snooze button. John was sleeping lightly, his arms wrapped around Marlena's waist, as she was cuddled up to him. As she hit the snooze button and curled back into his arms, "Come Down" by Bush was playing on the local rock station, that the alarm clock radio was set on. He reached over, and was flipping through the channels, but a hand grabbed his arm, and her eyes opened.

"Don't. touch it."

John rolled his eyes with a smirk as he laid his head back down on the pillow. He had crossed over the oldies station, Kool 105, and "Hard Day's Night" by the Beatles was playing. She laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, humming along. It was the way she liked waking up.

"It's been a hard days night, and I've been workin' like a dog. It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleepin' like a log. 'Cuz when I get home to you, I find the things that you do, make me feel alright."

"Mornin', baby." John said with a chuckle, as she turned her gaze toward him. She smirked.

"When I get you alone, you know I feel okay. When I'm home, everything seems to be right."

"You finished?"

"Never."

She laughed softly, as she kicked off the covers. He smiled toward her as she got up, in one of his baggy tee-shirts, as he was laying in bed with his arm behind his head in just his boxers. Marlena walked over to her suitcase, pulling out a couple articles of clothing as she continued to bob her head to the music. Adam wasn't slaughtering this song, at least - she figured. She'd forever hear the Copeland Cat Chorus's rendition of "Hey Jude". A little while later, there was a knock at the door, and John was quick to cover himself, as Alexandria walked in.

Marlena smirked softly as she noticed her mother, and instantly, Alexandria rolled her eyes at the music that was playing. She had never been a fan of her daughter's favorite band. Why couldn't Marlena like Usher? Or Ja Rule? Alexandria did. But no, Marlena was Green Day, Nirvana, Blink-182, The Beatles, The Rat Pack, Elvis Presley, Elton John…

Not as though Alexandria minded the Rat Pack, Elvis, or Elton. She could have gone for a little "Suspicious Minds" or "Rocket Man" right then and there.

"Sorry if I caught you in an _awkward _position, John…"

"Nah, you're fine, ma." John covered, "I was just - er - gettin' up to get dressed. Boxers ain't that attractive with your in laws, ya know?"

"Especially Spongebob…" Marlena chortled, as a bright eyed, bushy tailed Dorian's eyes lit up.

"Reawy daddy? 'Pongebobs!"

"Nice one, baby girl."

"You're welcome."

She laughed softly as she walked into the bathroom to go through her morning routine. A quick shower, brushing her teeth, getting her hair and makeup situated, getting dressed. She spent about twenty to thirty minutes a morning getting dressed, hence the 'up with the sun' thing this morning. Their flight left at eight. After Marlena was ready, John took fifteen minutes to get dressed and ready, and they all went to breakfast. Instead of traveling with their friends, this time, they were traveling back to Massachusetts with family.

The flight wasn't terribly long, but getting through airport security was a little difficult. Especially since Marlena always carried her Women's Title in her bag to avoid crowds for the most part, and _that _would gather attention. When it went through security it always raised questions, and they ended up answering a million and two questions ANYWAY about what it was, why it was there, and why she had it. "I'm a wrestler, dingbat, and I have a schedule. So can we please hurry this up?" was Marlena's typical response.

Arriving in Boston at around 11 that same morning, John, Marlena, Alexandria and Dorian were met at the airport by John's father, John - who met Alexandria with a respectful smile, and greeted his daughter-in-law with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Dorian immediately got excited after seeing his papa, and was reaching out for John to take him.

"How's my boy!" John said as he raised Dorian up, and the little boy giggled.

"Good, papas!" Dorian replied, "I wuv the woad, it fun!"

"You're getting him into bad habits, you know." John said to Marlena and his son, who both looked innocent. Or attempted it.

"Sorry dad, but the boy's gotta know about what his parents both do for a livin', ya see?"

"He's right, daddy dearest…" Marlena said, batting her lashes with a smile as she held his arm. "I mean, he has to know everything. Right, Dor?"

"Right, papa!"

John just laughed softly as Marlena exchanged a grin with her husband. They had won over 'Big John', and escaped a lecture about the 'dangers of a nearly three year old on the road'. Thank, god. They arrived back at their house in West Newbury by 12:30 that afternoon, after stopping for something to eat at a local ma and pa's diner, that always had great food. It was local, and reserved, and just the way they liked it. Getting back to the house, Marlena noticed the time, and looked at Dorian.

"Will you be good for mommy and take a nap?"

"No nappy…" Dorian said, in the midst of a yawn. "I no tahrd…"

"Oh really?" she inquired, smirking as she picked Dorian up. "I tell you what. If you do what mommy asks, I'll take you to Fantastic Planet and buy you some brand new Yu-Gi-Oh! cards for your collection."

"Reawy!"

"AND…" She continued, "I'll pick you up your Spongebob and Incredibles DVD's I've been meaning to pick up. I've got a couple days off."

"Yay!"

Dorian climbed out of his mother's arms, and headed upstairs in an instant. He'd get himself into bed, and stay there for anywhere for the next three or four hours, before Marlena would get him up for dinner. She walked over to the telephone and hit the play button on the answering machine, not expecting anything important. Just the typical things. A message from Candace, telling Marlena to call her when she got in from Detroit, a message from her father checking in, Shane McMahon setting up an official meeting for Montreal, and Randy, saying he'd be coming down the next day to travel to Montreal with John and her. She smiled a little, making a mental note to get the guest room set up so Randy didn't have to get a hotel.

--

Being home was one of those few 'guilty pleasures' Marlena enjoyed more than anything. As she sat out in the back yard of the Cena's house in West Newbury, relaxing in a pair of white shorts and a pink and white floral bikini top, sunglasses on her eyes, and a diet Pepsi at her side, she felt a hand rubbing her leg. One eye opened as she saw John sitting at the end of her lounge chair, smiling a little.

"What's up, baby?"

"Question." John said, "Do you want to go to New York?"

"For?"

"A baseball game." John said, smirking a little. "I just got the schedule, and your Yankees are hosting my Sox tonight."

"We'd never make it…" Marlena said, taking off her sunglasses. "Dorian's sleeping though, unless you have other plans."

"I asked mom and dad if they wanted to take Dorian for a few hours tonight, even if we didn't go to the game." He said, "Alex is going to the spa, I arranged that for her to have some downtime after the week we've all had."

"You know I'd never turn down a game…"

"I know. That's why I married you." John grinned at her, "You know Yankee Stadium pretty good, think we could get to the box seats behind home plate before 7:05 start time?"

"Uh, maybe…? But how did you get tickets for BEHIND home plate, for a fucking Boston verses New York game. That's impossible."

"You're talkin' to the doctor, baby." He said, producing two tickets from his pocket with a cheeky grin. "Nothin' is impossible."

"You're starting to sound like a Kevin Garnett and Adidas commercial…" Marlena laughed softly, as she stood up. "Come on then, I need to get dressed. _Again_."

"I'll tell mom and dad it's a go and they can come pick him up or chill here."

--

That's how they spent their Tuesday night. In the Bronx. They arrived in the Bronx at 5:45, and made it to their seats before 6. Marlena wore a pair of loose fitting cargo jeans and a white pinstriped Yankees button up jersey over her white tank top, just your average, run of the mill, authentic replica Alex Rodriguez jersey. Not to mention the navy blue Yankees cap that adorned her head with a pony tail pulled through the back. John wore his Manny Ramirez jersey with blue jeans and his Boston "B" cap. The fact they walked into Yankee Stadium holding hands, being completely diverse from one another, being one from Boston, one from New York, gained plenty of eyes.

Throughout the game, Marlena and John went back and forth in friendly bicker, and were even featured on 'crowd cam' on YES Network. Ken Singleton and Michael Kay were commenting about the fact there was a Boston boy and a New York girl sitting together, and assumed that one of them had sat in the wrong place.

Hey, wasn't that how they met initially!

"I bet he's wondering why that gorgeous gal won't even look at him." Michael Kay commented with a chuckle, as Ken Singleton too laughed a bit.

"They're holding hands, Michael. They have to be together! Or they're just very confused."

"Praying for another Yankees victory in the Bronx, I bet!"

"OR a Yankees loss, depending on who you're asking."

The Yankees did in fact win, thanks to a ninth inning walk off home run by Alex Rodriguez. That made Marlena jump from her seat, as she was PROUDLY sporting her A-Rod jersey, clapping her hands and cheering. John just shook his head with a chuckle, silently cursing Keith Foulke for throwing a fastball into Alex's strike zone. Even JOHN knew that sucker was gone the minute it tasted wood. Sadly for Marlena though, she was noticed in the crowd by a certain Yankee who was in the on-deck circle, it was perhaps not the 'special time' to run into him. Derek Jeter.

Jeter noticed that Marlena was there once Alex cracked that solo, and started rounding the bases. He was cheering Alex on, as was Marlena, but he noticed John sitting right next to her, and soon noticed, John stand up next to her. He couldn't believe that she was still with him. It had been quite a while, and he had gone through his fair share of lovely ladies. His belt was full of notches. From Mariah Carey, Jordana Brewster, a girl named Vanessa who hosted TRL (he really didn't care for details with her…), Jessica Alba, Scarlet Johansen, but why that girl still made him think back to nearly four years previous, was anyone's guess.

After the game, Marlena asked John if they could stick around. She wanted to finally get to meet Alex. John wanted to take some time to talk to Manny Ramirez and David Ortiz, so he had no problem with that. They had managed to get on the field, and as Marlena was approaching Alex, who had just finished with interviews for YES Network, and ESPN, she felt someone tug at her arm. She turned around, expecting to see John, but she saw Derek, still in his Yankees uniform. She smiled a little.

"DJ?"

"Hey, Marlena." he said, "How are you? You look fantastic."

"Hey, thanks." She replied, smiling a little. "I'm doing awesome. You? Well, you must by flying high right about now. Double goose egg into the ninth? That game was all pitching. Moose was awesome."

"Yeah, Mike was on fire tonight." Derek said with a smile as he put his arm around her shoulder, "What are you up to now though?"

"Was just looking to meet Alex. I've been dying to get a signature on this thing since I bought it." She gestured to her jersey, and Derek chuckled.

"I'd have expected you to wear your Jeter Jersey! I'm hurt. Replaced by a former Ranger."

"Replaced by a former MVP, AND Mister New York. Homerun leader, RBI leader, AND runs leader this year, too. Pretty impressive." Marlena grinned at him, "Alex has a lot of talent, I admire the boy."

"So does half of New York. The other half? Are Mets fans…"

They both got a laugh of that, as Derek lead Marlena through the crowd of fans who wanted 'a piece of A-Rod', and brought her forthwith. The advantage of knowing Derek Jeter, was getting what you wanted, WHEN you wanted it. Especially at Yankee Stadium. John had taken to conversation with 'his boy' Manny Ramirez and Johnny Damon instead of Big Papi in D Ortiz, over near the Boston dug out. Damon remembered John from the event he had attended in Boston a few weeks back, and remembered John's wife for signing his cap.

"How's everything with you guys? Havin' a fair season right?" John said, as Johnny and Manny both nodded to the comment.

"Definitely. Our clubhouse has completely clicked this year." Johnny told John, "It's been awesome so far."

"I've enjoyed every game I've hit this season. Sadly there's only been a couple. One out in Minnesota, and one here. I wanna catch a home game this season, damn it." John smiled, "Nothing says home like Fenway."

"Completely agree."

"Yeah, we are just hoping to take it a step further." Manny said, as John smirked to himself.

"World Series bound, baby. I'm sure of it. And when it happens, I'll take time off work JUST to be at the games, dawg. It'll be sick."

"Looks like your girl is pretty popular, huh?" Damon questioned, gesturing toward where she was talking with A-Rod and Jeter, as well as Mike Mussina and Joe Torre now. John smiled.

"Yeah, my girl's got it goin' on." John said, "But she used to date Jeter. I take pride in sayin' I snatched her from him. She couldn't resist a boy from Beantown, ya feel me?"

"Oh I get that." Damon said with a sly smile as all three of them got a chuckle out of the comment.

Marlena had taken a couple pictures with Alex, and was in conversation with Mike "moose" Mussina when John walked over. Marlena smiled, as John put his arm around her shoulder. Alex shielded his eyes in mock horror.

"Oh, the Boston wear. I can't handle it!"

"Easy, drama king. You almost _wore_ the Boston wear." John said with a smirk, "Careful on the Volume, dawg, I hear it's bad for your hair."

"Hey, John." Derek said, as John gave him a nod.

"Hey, 'sup, man?" John replied, as Marlena smiled.

"Alex, Mike, Mr. Torre, this is my husband John Cena. John, this is Joe Torre, Mike Mussina, and Alex Rodriguez."

"Mike, and Joe have made my life as a Boston fan shit for the past couple years. So close, yet so far, man." John joked, smiling as he shook hands with them. "Nice to meet ya'll officially."

"Husband, huh?" Mike said, shaking his head. "And here I was about to divorce my wife for you. Why didn't we speak of this before!" Mike mocked a sigh, as Marlena giggled, hugging Mike.

"I'm so sorry, Mike, but it would never work out! I'm more man than you, I'd kick your ass…"

"It's so true, man." John smirked, "She could kick _my_ ass."

"No doubt." Alex said with a laugh, "I haven't seen much wrestling, but I have seen a little thanks to a friend of mine. You're a tough gal."

"You just want her, Rodriguez, shut up. I saw her first." Mussina joked as Marlena raised her hand.

"Sorry, but _he_ did." she gestured to John, who raised her left hand to show Mike her rings.

"And that _he_ snatched her up, dawg."

"We're married, that's okay. But can't I go home with Alex?" Marlena pouted, as Alex put his arm around her shoulder, "I mean, marriage is a simple thing. We're both married! Nobody has to know, right Alex?"

"Right." Alex said, smiling softly as she laughed under her breath, leaning her head against his shoulder.

There was short conversation, entertaining for the most part, with a bitterly quiet Jeter for the most part just watching on. Alex was naturally a people person, and what would have chapped his best friend's ass the most, was to know that he thought John Cena was a great guy. Down to earth, in touch with his celebrity status, but more importantly, an over all good man. Being a husband himself, with a beautiful wife and daughter at home, Alex could relate to Cena's protective stature. Jeter, just thought he was clingy.

Then again, Jeter was unmarried with bachelor status remaining in tact into his thirties, who was _he_ to talk?

--

They got home late, and crawled right into bed, after noticing the note on the front door from John's parents, saying they were keeping Dorian the night. The next morning they were woken up early by rapping at the front door. Marlena arose, and headed downstairs, to find Randy Orton standing at the front door in a pair of black jeans and a white wife beater tank top, black ray bans on his eyes, and a smile on his face.

"Do you know what time it is, Randy?"

"Uh…eleven in the morning?"

"Say what?" Marlena asked, shocked as she looked at her wrist watch. He wasn't kidding. She invited him in, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Randy. I knew you were coming, I just didn't think I'd sleep this late…"

"Hey, don't sweat it, Le." Randy said, "I take it big D isn't here?"

"He's at Carol and John's."

"Oooh, so it's the Cena's not the Russo's who have snatched my god son up?" Randy mocked a sigh, "Typical. Just when you think you can see a guy…"

"Randy," Marlena laughed softly, "Shut up."

She invited Randy in, and told him he was more than welcome to go get John up. She went into the kitchen, and decided to order in for lunch. A little Asian take out never killed anyone. To her knowledge. While she ordered that, Randy went upstairs to find John sounds asleep in his bed. Randy rolled his eyes as he smirked to himself, watching John turn over, and cling to a pillow, thinking it was Marlena.

"Aw. How fucking cute." Randy spat out to himself, laughing softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Joooohn, honey…" Randy said in false timbre imitation to Marlena's voice. "Time to get up…"

"Just five more, boo…" John murmured, as he buried his head into the pillow. Randy gave him a gentle shove.

"Come on, _sweetums_… I have to get my nails done, pick up the baby, and get to the dry cleaners. You need to be up for when that handsome devil Randy gets here!"

"Fuck Randy." John muttered again, as Randy couldn't resist. He kept the impression on.

"Okay. I will."

"Say WHAT!"

John's eyes shot open, but all he saw was a laughing Randy Orton sitting on his bed. Randy slapped his knee with a grin, laughing to himself as he stood up. John covered up quickly, his eyes narrowing at his best friend, who stood there, still in stitches.

"Don't you worry, I'll knock boots with that Randy reeeeeal good." He said, in the same high pitched voice, before cracking. "DAMN dude, you think your wife sounds like that? You're fucking WACKED right out."

"I was sleeping, you dumbass."

"And telling your wife to bang ME, no less. I never knew you were the sharing type, my brother."

"Get bent, playboy."

"Your wife _is_ all alone downstairs…" he trailed off, as John stood up quickly. Randy laughed to himself, shaking his head as he raised his hands defensively. "Relax, asshat. Marlena's like my sister. That's **crazy**."

"You never can tell with you."

"Just get up, would you? Are you planning on sleeping all day? Jesus, I've been up since six this morning!"

"Your problem." John grumbled, as he slowly walked over to his bureau, to grab an outfit for the day.

Randy jogged down the back stairs, that lead right into the kitchen, and saw Marlena setting up the table for lunch. Randy leaned over, kissing her cheek as he stood behind her, smirking to himself. Marlena smiled at Randy, as she put three glasses onto the table.

"What was that for, Randy?"

"Just because you're you."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing!" Randy said, laughing quietly. "I swear. It was just for your husband being a retard."

"Ah, okay."

She wasn't even thinking, but John heard her 'Ah, okay' comment to Randy's saying he was a retard. John smirked, shaking his head as he walked down the same staircase leading to the kitchen Randy had taken. John walked up, putting his arms around Marlena's waist as he put a kiss on her cheek. That had her _slightly_ confused as they were coming out of the woodwork, so to speak, and just loving up to her? Obviously ONE of them had done something wrong.

"Alright, now I know one of you is guilty of _something_…"

"The only thing Randy's guilty of is being an idiot."

"The only thing John's guilty of is being a jackass."

"Alright, boys. Play nicely." Marlena rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang.

"Company?" John inquired, as she smirked to herself.

"Close. Lunch."

She walked out of the kitchen, leaving John and Randy in the room alone. They sat down at the set table, and she soon walked in with two bags that she placed on the counter top. They had lunch, which included egg rolls, chicken fried rice, sesame chicken, and Marlena's personal favorite - sushi. John and Randy watched, mocking disgust, as she ate her California roll platter.

"Shut up, it's better than you two **put** **together**. It tastes better than either of you look, so nah…" she quipped, taking another bite from the Asian delicacy. The main reason she wanted to go to Japan - was for the food. Lucky for her, there was an international tour in the workings.

--

What Randy didn't know when he arrived at John and Marlena's house, to await for their weekly capades in Montreal - Burlington, Vermont - Toronto - and Calgary, Alberta; was that Candace was on her way to West Newbury. Lew had to be in Baltimore with the Minnesota Twins to face the Orioles. Candace arrived at the house she had been at more times than she could count on fingers and toes, knocking at the door.

She had a package in her hand, not to mention a bag slung over her shoulder. She was planning on staying for the three game series at the Cena's; opposed to being in Baltimore. While Stacy was there, and that was a positive, she wanted to see her nephew and her sister and her brother-in-law. She never expected to see Randy there, either.

There was a knock on the front door, able to be heard through the ruckus in the backyard of the Cena's. John and Randy were playing football in the backyard with Dorian, music blaring -- the sound of "My Name Is" by Eminem. Alexandria was barbecuing with Big John and Carol, it was a little 'downtime' party. Wednesday afternoon and evening at the Cena's. Marlena jogged around the house, and let out a shriek of happiness.

"CANDACE!"

Candace dropped her bag with a laugh and the two hugged. Marlena went through the procedure of questions, as she grabbed Candace's bag, leading her into the house.

"Where's Lew?"

"Baltimore."

"You're here, why?"

"So I could see you guys. Duh!" Candace replied, "Besides, the only good thing in Baltimore is Stacy, and I know she's busy this week, so yeah. There was _nothing_ for me to do for the next three days."

"Well we have a house show in Burlington Friday night," Marlena said softly, "You could come with us there, and then I'll go to Baltimore with you on Saturday before heading back home or…"

"It doesn't matter really, the guys are going from here to Detroit to play the Tigers, so I can hang out." Candace said, as she held out the package to Marlena. "This is for Dorian, while I think John will play with it more…"

"What is it?"

"The new Playstation with a couple games. I saw it and picked it up. For Dorian, Yu-Gi-Oh Unleashed, for John, the brand new Madden and the new MVP baseball…"

"He'll love you forever."

She got Candace set up in the room Candace always slept in at their house. The basement bedroom, next to the gaming room. She put the package in front of the television on the couch, leaving it for when the boys retreated there after dark. Marlena just went down to play pool, and now she'd have a partner. Her sister. Candace got changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, giving her a chance to get comfortable, and Marlena lead her out to the back yard.

"Hey guys, guess who decided to show up for dinner?" Marlena asked innocently, as Alexandria's face broke into a smile as Candace came into view. Dorian shrieked.

"Aunt Cannace!"

"Dorian!" Candace laughed softly as Dorian, soaking wet from the small kid sized pool that was set up for him, came running at her. She lifted him up, and spun him around, hugging him. "How's my boy?"

"Good! I misseded you!"

"Aww, I missed you too, sweety!"

"It's sexy chick night at the Cena's, man," John commented with a chuckle, "the twins are in the hiz-ouse, and I don't mean _Marlena's twins_."

"Shut up, asshole." Marlena said, narrowing her eyes at John with a smirk. "Candace is here to escape baseball, not to be harassed by you morons."

"E-e-escape baseball!" John stammered, "You insane!"

"Well…" Candace stood Dorian back on his own two feet, as he immediately ran over to the kid pool, jumping into the crystal blue water. "I figured that I wanted to see you guys more than the Baltimore Orioles…okay?"

"Hey, you went to a Red Sox game last night, so shut up." Marlena said, as she put her arm around Candace's shoulder. Candace looked at Marlena offly.

"He did?"

"We did." Marlena replied. "We went to the city, and watched the Yankees and the Red Sox."

"Where did you get tickets? They've been sold out for weeks…"

"Ask him." Marlena said, pointing at John with a shrug. "He produced tickets, and I ended up running into Jeter."

"Oh, dear…"

"I think he was mad, I don't care." Marlena shrugged to herself, "I got to meet Alex Rodriguez though, and Mike said he wanted to marry me."

"Mussina?"

"Never date a pitcher, Candace." her sister advised, smirking all the while. "Especially when their knuckle curve ball will wipe you out. We were joking around on the field, just having a blast. Jeter didn't say TWO words when John was standing there."

"Bitter?"

"Much?" Marlena and Candace both laughed, but it came to a slowly stall as Randy walked over.

"Hey, Candace." Randy said quietly, as Candace turned toward Randy, smiling up at him.

"Hey stranger, how are you?" She asked, reaching out to hug him. Randy hugged her back, "It's great to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Randy replied abysmally, hugging her tightly. "I'm okay. You?"

"I'm great." She said, finally breaking away from the hug. That's when Randy looked at her seriously, and she noticed it. "What's wrong, Randy?"

"Can you and I talk somewhere? Maybe in private?"

"Sure! Of course, why not?"

Randy gave a nod as John seemed confused. Neither John nor Marlena had talked to Adam, so they didn't know about the fight and Randy's acting out over Candace's engagement. Nobody suspected a thing. But Randy knew what had to be said, and he knew the time was now.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will have some backstabbing, some conversation, and a little bit of a fight. Hoooooozah. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far! -M.S 


	13. Ch 12: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**TITLE:** Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** General  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_.All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

Biggest And The BestMarlena R. SnapeGeneralGeneralPG to PG-13 for strong language.Ask and you might receive.Wrestling ( WWE )Marlena Russo-Cena , John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother .All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated. 

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Twelve: Actions Speak Louder Than Words  
**-----------------------------------

Randy was unsure of what possessed him to be so strong at that time, but he knew in his heart and inside, he needed to get this done. The fact Candace showed up before he had an opportunity to compose what he wanted to say, and compose his thoughts was a minor set back to the self proclaimed 'legend killer'. Minor. Yeah right. Inside, Randy was freaking out, as they walked from the backyard through the sliding doors in the sitting room, past the living room and to the hall, where the stairwell leading downstairs was.

Candace lead Randy downstairs, to the basement bedroom she always slept in, and that she had just been down to. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and glanced at Randy, confusion swept across her face. There were distinctive difference between the twins, and one was their hair. Now, Marlena's was straight brown and slightly highlighted with blonde. Candace's, was just still blonde. And Candace, unlike her blue eyed sister, had hazel eyes.

"Come on, sit down." Candace instructed, as she patted the bed next to her. "I don't bite or anythin', ya know."

"I know."

Randy wasn't in a humored mood, in fact, if anything - he was scarily serious. It wasn't very often you found Randy Orton in that type of a mood outside of a wrestling ring. He enjoyed being laid back, enjoying himself, but there was no signs of enjoyment in his eyes. He expected to have things thrown at him, be hit and clawed at by Marlena's twin sister, his ex-girlfriend. The one love of his life to that point, where he even felt guilty for admitting it.

He was with Stacy, he couldn't push that out of his mind, as he stared at her for a moment. His eyes, crystalline blue, never left hers. Candace looked a little concerned as she examined Randy's expression. It was rock hard, the kind of expression she expected to see from him if he was facing someone in the ring. Someone like John Cena, who'd meet his intensity. While it was a 'not in a million years match' idea, it was the same 'not in a million years situation' for Candace.

"Randy? Are you okay?"

"No." he answered bluntly. No point in lying, he figured. "I guess congratulations are in order for you, though."

"What do you mean…?"

Randy grabbed her left hand, and looked at the ring Lew had given her. It was impressive, there was no doubt about it. Almost as nice as the ring, in Randy's opinion, he had picked up for Stacy in the rare or unlikely event he managed to wither his weakness and suppress his fear, and ask her to marry him.

He didn't see it happening any time soon, though. Especially not with the fact of his ex-girlfriend's engagement lingering over his head like the Black Death of Europe.

"On your engagement…"

"Oh, yeah…" Candace said, almost shyly, as she forced a smile. "Thank you."

"He must be a real swell guy," Randy continued, "if he managed to sweep Candace Marie Russo off her feet."

"Yeah…"

"I'm almost envious." _You are envious_ he told himself, avoiding the moment to sigh. He held it in, as he looked at her, dropping her hand. "He sounds like a real keeper."

"Randy… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really." he tried to lie, but wasn't successful. He had already told her that he wasn't okay, and there was no way someone like her would forget it. That was where she was exactly like her sister. A stickler for detail and more importantly, had an impressive memory like none other. Randy released his sigh. "It's just, I'm shocked."

"Over?"

"The fact I never had the balls to commit to you, and now I regret it."

"What?"

"Two nights ago, when we were in Detroit, I got into a fight with Adam backstage…"

"Over what! Are you okay? Is _he _okay!"

"It was my fault, but yeah, he's fine." He never answered the question of himself being okay. When Adam slammed Randy into one of the lockers, it jarred something in Randy's shoulder, to the point he could barely lift a glass of soda pop, let alone anything else from time to time. "It was over me, overhearing Trish and Stacy talking…"

"About what! What could have worked you up THAT bad, that you fought with Adam, Randy?"

"They were talking about your engagement…"

"What? Stacy and Trish know?"

"Yeah, apparently Marlena told Trish… she's all excited…" Randy put his head down, folding his hands as he rested his forearms on his knees. "I'm not. I know, I have an amazing girlfriend, and I know that if I were you I would have kicked my ass and then kicked me to the curb… but, I don't know, Candace…"

"Randy…" she grabbed his hand, looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Please… just talk to me…"

"Something about you still gets to me. Even after we broke up, after you left me. I was a dog. And I deserve this. This is just karma kicking my ass."

"No, Randy…" Candace said, sighing softly herself as she held his hand tightly. "I just moved on with my life. Yes, you hurt me, a lot - but Randy, I'll always love you. You've gotta know that. A part of me will always be yours. You were my first love."

"The first love that ripped out your heart and stomped on it. Again, and again."

"Stop it right now, Randy Keith Orton." Candace said sharply, looking at him seriously. She nodded her head a little, "Yes, my heart was broken, and yes, I was sad about it, but I never hated you. I was never mad at you. I couldn't be."

"I'd have hated me." Randy said quietly, glancing toward the floor. "I treated you second rate. I could have had the kind of relationship with you that John has with Marlena. That your father has with your mother. That my dad has with my mama. The kind that lasts, through everything, but I didn't commit."

"Randy, we were young…"

"No." Randy said, glancing back up at Candace. His eyes glazed over, with unshed tears that turned his cerulean orbs to glass. "It was me being a moron, Candace. There's no other way to put it. So stop trying to sugar coat it. It's the way it is. I was a fucking idiot, and a good, respectable man snatched you up and now I'm pissed about it. Okay? Since you showed up with him in Minneapolis, since I found out you had another boyfriend, I've been hysterical about it.

You can't understand, Candace. You've never messed up so bad that you look at the way things are now, and wish you could turn back time and start again. You're not the type of person who makes mistakes. It's a Russo trait, but not an Orton trait. I've fucked up with one good thing that ever happened to me and now I'm powerless to stop the inevitable. You're going to get married, have a family, and be an amazing wife and mother. I'm going to be lying to myself unless I get some kind of closure on this situation…"

"What is it going to take to get that closure, Randy?" Candace asked quietly, as she looked at him, a few tears forming in her eyes as well. "I mean, I don't know what you want from me… I don't know what to say…"

"I just need to know you loved me."

"Randy," a couple of Candace's tears fell, as she squeezed his hand tightly. "Of **course** I loved you. NOTHING you ever did made me not. I just couldn't handle the cheating, Randy. That's all. I loved you so much. A part of me still DOES love you, but we can't ever be together."

"I know." Randy said shortly, "I wouldn't want to change your relationship with Lew, alright? He deserves you, Candace." Randy leaned in, kissing her forehead gently. Candace let a few more tears fall, as she leaned into his embrace, hugging him. Randy held her closer. "I'll always love you, Candy. But I just needed to get that all out to someone who could understand. You do."

"Of course I do…"

"Thank you…" he whispered softly, sighing as he rested his cheek against the top of her head, holding her to him. "Thank you for not hating me…"

"D-Do you love Stacy?" Candace asked softly, almost timidly, as Randy nodded his head.

"It's different than what I had for you, but yeah."

"Every kind of love is different." Candace said, looking up at him. She brushed away a few of her tears "What I feel for Lew is so much different than what I felt for you, but it has that same context. The 'would do anything for' kind of love. The 'die for you' kind of love. It's eternal, Randy."

"I know it is, Candy. I just need to contemplate what my feelings toward Stacy are. We've been kinda rocky lately, but nothing that can't be fixed."

"I hope so. I'd hate to see you and Stace break up. You guys have an amazing thing going on."

"I just hope that I can save this without suffering the same consequence as I suffered with you, darlin'."

"We're friends, though… right?" Candace asked, "I mean, even afte-"

"I'd never say no to your friendship." Randy said quickly, "Never. Just knowing I have that is helpful, and it means a lot to me."

"Good…" Candace slowly smiled, "So come on, Randy… let's go have fun with the others."

Randy's mood had obviously increased toward better, as he ignored the pain in his shoulder to pick Candace up, and sling her over his shoulder. Candace laughed and pounded playfully against his back, trying to get him to put her down, as he charged up the basement stairs, leading to the main level of the house. Candace screamed, laughing quietly.

"Randy, put me down!"

"I can't. You're attached to my shoulder."

"I am not!"

"What in the hell is going on in here?" a voice asked, as Vince Russo stood in the foyer of the Cena's house. Candace squealed.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, pops, how's it goin'?" Randy asked, smiling toward Vince as he started back out toward the backyard. Vince seemed confused.

"Candace, where's Lew? And Randy, why are you carrying Candace?"

"Lew's in Baltimore. He knows I'm here, daddy." Candace replied as Randy chuckled.

"Because I can. Your other daughter is outback with the Adams Family. I mean, the Cena's. I'm sorry."

Vince cracked a smile at Randy's comment. He had gotten the opportunity to get to know Randy as he was always around when Vince was around. He was after all, his son-in-law's best friend. Randy carried Candace outback, and without warning, tossed Candace into the kid pool with her nephew.

--

That night, while sitting in the living room of the Cena's home, Vince and Alexandria were focusing on their grandson as Carol and John had went back to their house to attend to some business. Randy and John were watching ESPN for "SportsCenter", with Candace and Marlena who were also intent on it. Upon seeing reviews of some of the games, Candace and Marlena had their usual 'chick freak out' moments. John and Randy for the most part just rolled their eyes or smiled.

"Ah, that Barry Zito…" Marlena sighed softly, "Too bad he isn't a Yankee. I'd totally do him."

"Or a Twin." Candace nodded her head, "I mean, Barry Zito is hot. Real hot."

"Zito's a tool." Randy commented with a chuckle, as Candace and Marlena both shot him a glare. "Hey, there's only one ball player, if I was a woman or swung, that I'd do. And that's Scotty Rolen."

"Oh! Scott Rolen…" Candace sighed, "Yeah, he's beautiful."

"Give me A-Rod for third base, thanks."

"And Justin Morneau for first…" John quipped, as Candace gasped, her attention falling on her sister.

"You like Justin?"

"Do not…"

"He thinks you're beautiful." Candace nodded her head, "He saw you at the game at the Metrodome. He asked if you were taken. Was absolutely crushed when I said you were married…"

"Shut up…"

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, Candace, shut up…" John said, laughing quietly. "Before I get divorced for a kid…"

"Oh please," Marlena rolled her eyes, "I'm not interested. He's 23."

"That never stopped you from hitting on me." Randy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a laugh, as John smirked.

"Yeah, no kiddin'."

A couple hours went past of the foursome bickering, joking around, and just enjoying the evening. It was eleven o'clock that night when John turned toward Marlena, who was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah?" She asked, glancing up at him. "What?"

"Randy and I talked about goin' out earlier, do you want to come with us?"

Marlena glanced toward Candace, and as Candace made a kind of, cringe face, Marlena smiled at John. She shook her head a little.

"Nah, you two go. I'll stay here with Candace in case Dorian wakes up anyway, plus, mom and dad should be back soon. So we're going to have a really late dinner."

"Okay." John leaned down, kissing her gently. "I'll call ya if anythin' goes down, or I'll just see ya in a couple hours."

"Don't say 'in case anything goes down', because I'll worry…"

"I know." John pushed her hair back behind her ear, and caressed her cheek softly. "I promise, nothing will happen. I'll keep Randy in check."

"Correction, I'll keep _you_ in check, bub."

"Keep _each other_ in check." Candace suggested, "Just stay out of trouble…"

They agreed on the terms to keep each other out of trouble, which, sent Marlena's head at ease. She always worried when John went out late, it didn't matter with who. She just assumed it was her way of loving him, to show concern when he was out on his own despite him being older than she was.

--

John and Randy went out to a club in downtown Boston called "Ground Zero". It was a place John was familiar with, having went there a lot when the place opened five years ago before he hit it in the WWE. Before he dated, became engaged, or married Marlena. Randy had been there once or twice with John previously. It had an overall quiet demeanor to the place, which made it seem like the perfect place for John and Randy to keep out of trouble.  
Then again, wherever John went, you see -- he seemed to have trouble, find him.

"Purple Pills" by D-12 and Eminem was pounding the club's sound system when the two entered the club, and John smirked to himself. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a white tee-shirt, his Red Sox throwback unbuttoned and opened. Randy was in a pair of loose fitting but not baggy black jeans and a black button up shirt, looking slightly casual, slightly dressy.

Everything seemed to be going alright. Randy and John had a couple drinks, had to 'respectfully decline' offers of dances, drinks, _marriage_ - from female suitors who approached them, but the big deal came when John saw Marlena's ex-boyfriend staring a hole through him. Derek Jeter was in the club with none other than JOHN'S ex-girlfriend, Stephanie Millar. Stephanie acted as if she hadn't seen John, and that she was totally enthralled with the Yankee shortstop.  
Low and behold, she wasn't.

John told Randy to get up, that they were hitting Mike's Place, a quiet sports bar that he knew heading back toward West Newbury, but he wouldn't get the opportunity to leave without things escalating to physical proportions.

--

John and Marlena's house was quiet. Marlena and Candace were relaxing in the sitting room, watching the Minnesota Twins/Baltimore O's game that was airing on ESPN that night. The score was 0-4 O's, and the Twins didn't look like they had an answer for their opponents into the sixth inning. Marlena was kicked back with a bottle of Mountain Dew, while Candace was relaxing with a strawberry daiquiri wine cooler, cursing at the television.

"COME ON!" Candace yelled, but was told to be quiet by Marlena. Candace sighed, "I really _am_ sorry, but come on. It's the Twins! How can you not be excited!"

"I'm a Yankees fan?"

"But Justin…"

"Shut up." Marlena hissed, taking a drink from the bottle of Mountain Dew.

"You saw Justin get hit by that pitch. He's lucky to still be playing! Don't you feel even _a little _sorry for him?"

"Sure." Marlena answered quaintly. "I'll love him again when he comes to New York."

"That'll NEVER happen." Candace said surely, "I mean, I like _being _from New York, but I hate our teams. The Mets? The Yankees? Over rated and over paid."

"You're so negative." Marlena said with a laugh.

"_No_. I'm being truthful. How much does Derek Jeter make, huh? Honestly?"

"How should I know? I don't rightfully care about that…" Marlena chuckled, "He's not worth my time, chick. But that A-Rod… man oh MAN. I want to thank his mother. The two hundred fifty two MILLION dollar man. That's hot."

"I'm not asking…"

"Good, because I know you'll tell John what I say!"

They both laughed as they watched the rest of the game. The O's won 5-4 after a Twins rally. But It didn't matter, as long as they didn't get beat _badly_, Candace was happy. Dorian had woken up, but went back to sleep -- with a promise that in the morning he'd be able to watch all of his favorite shows. All of which were shown on Cartoon Network. Ed, Edd, & Eddy… The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy… Codename: Kids Next Door… he was an absolute Cartoon Junkie.

Marlena had just put in "Urban Legend" into the DVD player when the phone rang. Candace didn't think much of it, and answered the phone. She looked confused as she turned toward Marlena.

"Marlena, it's for you."

"Who is it?" she asked, going to sit back down.

"John."

"What's up?" Marlena slowly walked over, looking concerned as she took the phone. She put it to her ear as Candace stepped back a bit. "John? Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come to Boston."

"What? What for?"

"I'm in jail…"

* * *

**A/N**: OH…my god. :-D Tune in for the next chapter, with the "late night throwback". John's recollection of what happened at the club! And WHY the hell is he in jail? You'll see. -M.S 


	14. Ch 13: The Paparazzi Pinnacle

**TITLE:** Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** General  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_.All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.  
**Note: **For John's Flashback, it's the first person. Comments in quotes that are italic, are Marlena's questions, or inquiries, and Randy where mentioned. The only exception, is when John is recalling the altercation at the fight, that'll all be in quotes and such.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Thirteen: The Paparazzi Pinnacle  
**-----------------------------------

Marlena stood by the telephone, stun the only expression evident on her face. He was where? Did she hear him right? _Jail_? Candace was trying to get Marlena to snap out of whatever trance she was in, and thankfully, she did. She regained her mouth mobility enough to yell.

"You're WHERE?"

"Baby, just come pick me up…" John said, sighing into the receiver. "I promise I'll tell you everything…"

"You'd better…"

"Just bring my bail and I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"How much?"

"Twenty five G…"

"Twenty five thousand dollars! What in the FUCK did you do!"

"Bloodied up a Yankee…"

"Oh god…" Marlena told Candace to grab her a jacket, "I'll be right there…"

"Randy's waitin' here too… so yeah, I'll see you."

Marlena hung up the telephone with a slam as she took the jacket from Candace. Candace was trying to get a straight answer from Marlena as to what was wrong, but as she put on her jacket, she just shook her head.

"I really need to go, but can you stay here with Dorian?"

"Mom and dad are upstairs." Candace said, "Marlena…what's wrong?"

"John's in jail."

"What!"

"Let mom and dad know Dor's sleeping, and you and I will be right back. Don't give any details, say we're going to the store, or something."

While Marlena grabbed her keys, and walked out to the garage where her black customized Escalade sat, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt, wearing John's Boston Red Sox jacket. Candace ran out, wearing a pair of blue basketball shorts and a white tank top, slipping her Twins hoodie over her head. They drove to Boston, and all the while - Candace was asking questions.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But all I know, is I need to get John out of jail…"

"Did he say why he was in there?"

"Just that he bloodied up a Yankee…"

"You don't think…"

"I don't know **what** to think, Candace."

The drive was only interrupted by the sound of "Helena (so long & goodnight)" by My Chemical Romance blaring from the speakers, an album "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge", Marlena had just bought being home. They arrived at the Boston Police Department, and Marlena got out after ripping the keys from the ignition. She walked into the Police Department, and saw Randy sitting there, on his cell phone.

Randy quickly hung up the telephone as Marlena and Candace walked in, and he stood up. Marlena walked over to the front desk, as Candace walked over to Randy. They were talking as Marlena was getting information from the receptionist.

"I'm here to see John Cena."

"Who might you be miss?" the receptionist asked, as Marlena stared blankly at her.

"I'm Marlena Russo, John's wife…"

The only time she didn't say she was a Cena; was when she was pissed off beyond belief. Especially, at John. Randy and Candace both picked up on that…

The receptionist introduced herself as Deputy Tracy Oberlander, and apologized to Marlena for not knowing. Deputy Oberlander lead Marlena, Randy, and Candace into the holding cells, where John was sitting on one of the benches in one, with Derek yelling things at John from across the aisle. Deputy Oberlander smacked the bars with her baton, glaring at Derek.

"Anytime, Mister Jeter, you can stop this nonsense. The inmates are tryin' to sleep."

"Fuck off, tramp." Derek hissed at her, but when he noticed Marlena, his face broke into a smile. "Hey baby! You coming to pick me up? I knew I cou-"

"Go to hell, Derek." Marlena glared at him, as John stood up from the bench, his hands wrapping around the bars. "John, I'm getting you out of here."

"I owe you big time, baby girl…"

"Ms. Russo, all you have to do is sign these papers, and file for bail." Tracy instructed her, and Marlena took the pen from her. "I really am sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am. Mister Cena shouldn't even be here."

"Do tell me," Marlena started as she signed her name. "Why _is_ he here?"

"The fight that broke out at 'Ground Zero' was, to my knowledge, not John's fault." Tracy explained, "I'm sure he'll let you know more when you leave. When police arrived, it was Derek who was continuing. Because Cena had been served alcoholic beverages, though, we brought him in just for booking and questioning."

"Yeah…" her attention shifted to John as she pulled out her checkbook. "What's the damage again, Tracy?"

"For Cena's bail, twenty five thousand, ma'am. We'll accept bond or-"

"Cash." Marlena said quickly, as she ripped the check out of the book. Handing it to Tracy, she looked back at Derek. "How much for him?"

"One hundred thousand because he was the instigator in the brawl, ma'am."

"He can just sit there…"

--

Leaving the police department, John was still quiet. Randy was telling Candace vague details of what happened at the club, while Marlena was striding full pace toward her vehicle. John grabbed her arm as he jogged to catch up with her, but she pulled her arm away from him, looking extremely furious.

"You introduced yourself to her as Russo?" John inquired, finally getting the opportunity to question it -- but Marlena was livid.

"You god damned right I did! NOW what the fuck happened, Johnathan!" she yelled, as Randy and Candace stepped back, both expecting her to spit fire. "I want answers and I want them now! Twenty Five Grand says I deserve it!"

"You do deserve it." he said, raising his hands defensively. "Can we get in the car though, first? I don't want everyone and their mother knowing our business…"

"Fine." Marlena said, impatiently. "Get in the fucking car."

Marlena, Candace, Randy and John filed into the car respectively, as she turned to face the boys who were in the back seat. She still looked beyond angry, as she looked at Randy. Randy leaned back against the seat, trying to avoid her if she threw anything at him. Fists included. Candace was even back in her seat to avoid it. She had never seen Marlena so angry. To recent memory…

"I thought we said keep each other OUT OF TROUBLE!"

"It was Jeter's fault! I swear to fucking GOD it wasn't John!" Randy said defensively, as Marlena narrowed her eyes at him. "I swear on my life, on my family, and on my Ferrari it was NOT John's fault…"

Marlena sighed softly as sat in her seat, shaking her head. She pulled the checkbook from the Red Sox jacket pocket, and opened it up. Turning on the overhead light, she wrote "BAIL" in large letters beside the written '$25,000' withdrawal slip. She threw the checkbook down on the seat next to her, looking back at John.

"I want details, and I want them five minutes ago…"

"I'll tell you everythin'…" John said, "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize if you had nothing to do with it." Marlena said edgily. "If in fact, Derek was in the full wrong, why are _you_ apologizing?"

"Because I just put a damper on your checking account…"

"No you didn't. That was nothing." She said, "And if you show up for the court appearance I get it back, so we're even…"

"She's calming down, man." Randy said, "Tell her what's up."

"Yeah, I'd even like to know…" Candace said quietly.

------------------------------------------  
**_Late Night Throwback: John's Flashback_**

------------------------------------------

We were sitting at 'Ground Zero', and at the time I was talking to Tito. You remember the cool bartender at GZ, the big dude with the eyebrow ring?

_"Yeah. I remember Tito."_

Yeah, well I felt like someone was staring at me, so I glanced over. There was your darlin' Derek, staring a hole right through me. What I tried to ignore was the fact Stephanie was with him.

_"Millar? That whore?"_

Yeah, her. I told Randy, to get on up - we were takin' off. Was going to head down to Mike's Place, get some box scores, have a couple drinks, someplace quiet where there wouldn't be an asshole buggin' on me. Well we were heading toward the door when Derek grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Where you headin', man?" he asked me, and Stephanie stood behind Derek. Acting all coy, the little bitch. "I mean, the party's just startin' pal!"

"Leavin' this joint." I said, "My boy and I are hittin' the clubs."

"Aww, come on, stick around!"

I knew he was drinking, you could smell it on his breath. He was drunk off his ass, and Stephanie was sober. She was whispering something to Derek, thinking I wouldn't hear it. She was saying to just take a jab, since he wanted something and she wanted something. I hate to tell you this, baby, but your boy was backstabbing _you_ with someone you hate to get you back.

Later on found out that Stephanie was trying to use Derek to get _me _back. Randy overheard her as I was hauled off with Derek, that the only reason she was with him was to get back at me. Derek wants you back, and he's not being shy about it, either.

But things got heated when Derek put his hand in my face, and started shoving me. 'Come on, have a drink!' he said to me, but threw a glass of beer in my face. He spilled most of it on the floor, but I was just going to walk away. I didn't need to fight, ya know? I get paid to do that.

"You don't deserve Marlena." he said to me, as he slammed the glass down on the floor, shattering it between us. "You've never deserved her."

"You best watch that mouth of yours, man." I warned him, "That's my wife you're talkin' about."

"Big deal, asshole." He said, "I had her first. And you know what? If I can't have her, you sure as hell won't."

And that's when he punched me in the face. Randy tried breaking things up by standing between us, and he was shoved out of the way by Derek. He knocked Randy over a table, as he lunged at me. He went to punch me again, but I ducked, and nailed him in the stomach with a shoulder, sending him over a table. Broke it up pretty good. Eye for an eye, you know?

_"Yeah…I get that. Are you okay, Randy?" _

"Yep… I'm fine. No harm done."

Well, I didn't want to bug out you know? So I stepped back. I wiped off my lip, which he had busted open, no big deal. But he picked up a beer bottle and tried lunging at me with that, but I picked up a chair, and he nailed the chair with the bottle, breaking it into a bunch of pieces all over. I yelled to Tito to call the 5-0, because we had an out-of-control New Yorker on the block. He called the cops, but while they were taking their sweet time to get there is when the fight turned to a brawl.

Randy was trying to pull me back, but when Derek brought you back into it, saying how he had you first, he had you when you were a good girl… a sweet girl… and getting detailed of sexual nature, I lost my temper.

_"He did that…?" _

"I can vouch. He was saying how you used to have something pierced a-"

"Shut up, Randy…"

I cold cocked him with a right hand, and threw him to the floor, but he grabbed a piece of glass, and sliced at me. He grazed my arm, which Deputy Oberlander bandaged up for me at the police department during questioning. Randy was a witness, Tito was a witness, and there were a few bystanders who stood up for me saying that Derek started it. When the cops showed up, I was standing back, holding my arm as Derek quickly dropped the glass, but was coming to lunge at me again. The cops cuffed him and dragged him out, I walked out on my own and was cooperative. That's why Deputy Oberlander said I shouldn't even have been there.  
_  
"What happened after that? Questioning and all?"_

Derek was still throwing a fit at the precinct, which is why he was thrown into holding. I answered questions about whether I was drinking, which I said straight up, I had a couple beers with Randy. Nothing as potent as what Jeter was sippin'. I took a blood alcohol test, so they could verify I was within the legal limit, and that I wasn't drunk claiming self defense. When that all checked out, Tracy asked me to go into the holding cell I was in when you got here, just to cool off and that I could call you.

------------------------------------------  
**_End John's 'Throwback' Flashback_**

------------------------------------------

"Are you going to be facing jail time?" Marlena asked, as John shook his head.

"No, the self defense contention has been sent and I just have to be there to testify to what happened. It's tomorrow anyway, since they can't hold Jeter in Boston when he has a game."

"They're LETTING him play!"

"They can't." Candace said, "No way."

"I was told by Tracy that he's as good as suspended for what he did. He'll be risking jail time as well as suspension from the Yankees organization."

Marlena shook her head. It was a lot to take in, especially with what she was told about Derek using the _one person_ she hated with all of her being, to get back at her. Stephanie probably wouldn't even show up for the court appearance the next day to 'defend her man', Jeter. Marlena knew if she saw her, though, it was on.

"I'm sorry that I was so pissed." Marlena said quietly, as John shook his head.

"Nah, don't sweat it." He said, brushing his hand against her cheek. "Everything will be as good as settled tomorrow. I swear you'll get your cash back." He smiled at her, and Marlena laughed softly.

"I really don't care about the money, as long as you're okay…"

"For a baseball player, he's got a bad assed right hand." John admitted, "But I'll be all right. More than I can say for _him_, though."

--

Thursday, the next morning, ESPN was **plastered** with reports of 'Late Night Boston Brawl' involving New York Yankees shortstop Derek Jeter, and World Wrestling Entertainment RAW superstar, John Cena. The cause of the fight remained undisclosed, but as SPORTSCENTER came on the air for 11 O'clock eastern standard time that morning, it was all over. With hosts Stuart Scott and Scott Van Pelt, the two announcers lead right into the story.

"Late last night in Boston, it wasn't just the Red Sox people were talking about." Stuart started, "Local World Wrestling Entertainment superstar John Cena, and New York Yankees all-star shortstop Derek Jeter got into one for the ages, and I don't mean the World Series."

"It would have been the World Series of late night fights. Muhammad Ali, stand back, the champs are **here**." Scott added, "It was Wrestlemania twenty-something last night at a local downtown club in Beantown, where our correspondent Jim Grey is on hand."

The scene opened up where Jim Grey was standing outside of the closed down for the day Ground Zero, with a microphone in his hand. There were people passing by in the background, as Scott and Stuart were on hand to ask the questions.

"Good morning Scott and Stuart, I'm standing outside of Ground Zero, a fairly famous club here in Boston." Jim said, "The location of the talked about brawl where Sports Entertainment met baseball for round one."

"Now Jim, is there any word of what kind of punishment is being dished out to these two for that fight?" Stuart asked, as Jim shook his head.

"Not yet, Scott. Right now, as we speak, court is in session at Boston's City Hall, where Michelle Tafoya is standing by."

Once again, scene switched to the court house, where ESPN correspondent Michelle Tafoya was standing near the doors of the court room.

"Thanks Jim. Right now, I'm outside of the courthouse where inside, Boston's Honorable Judge Carter Hemmingway is about to render a decision regarding the fight last night in Boston's "Ground Zero" after-hours club. Allegedly, Jeter went into court representing himself, while John Cena hired Long Island/Manhattan attorney Patricia Russo, the cousin of his wife, WWE Raw Diva Marlena Russo-Cena."

Inside the courtroom Jeter was found guilty of assault in the first degree and attempted manslaughter in the second degree. He was fined five hundred thousand dollars as well as whatever fine and or punishment handed out by the New York Yankees organization. John Cena was fined one hundred thousand dollars for disorderly conduct, with no other suspension threatened.

As they were walking out of the courtroom, Patricia Russo stood with her client John Cena, his wife Marlena Russo-Cena, as well as RAW Superstar Randy Orton and the fiancée of Minnesota Twins fielder/Designated Hitter Lew Ford, Candace Russo. Michelle Tafoya caught up with Cena, who was heading toward the exit.

"Mister Cena, do you have a moment?"

John stopped, and looked at Michelle. The small group walked over, as Jeter was escorted by police out of the courtroom, yelling obscenities toward the wrestling superstar despite cameras rolling. This wouldn't look good for him.

"John, what do you think of the judge's ruling here?"

"I can't say I object." John said, "I think justice was served here, and I don't really have a problem with a fine. I mean, I did throw a couple rights and lose my cool."

"Miss Russo, do you have anything to say in regard to your client?"

"I think John held his temper well enough to escape with such a slim fine." Patricia Russo commented, "It's still very hard to believe that someone as respected as Derek Jeter could blow off the handle and cause such a commotion in a city that already hates him, _and_ his team. I imagine this just added to it. But I have to say this. Save it for the ring, Derek. You obviously can't lay the Smackdown in or out of a courtroom…"

The scene faded back to the SportsCenter studios with Stuart and Scott, who were both sitting there waiting for their cue. Upon receiving it, Stuart shook his head. Scott laughed a little bit, a little shocked.

"I have to agree with John Cena's legal representative. Who would cause such a big stir in a city that already hates the ground you walk on? I wouldn't."

"I wouldn't either, but you know what Scott?" Stuart said, "I would _hate_ to be Derek Jeter when George Steinbrenner starts dishing out the punishment. I never say I'd hate to be him! But right now, I would! George Steinbrenner is the kind of man who can not STAND bad publicity. And that's exactly what Jeter is letting his emotions get on behalf of the Yankees. **BAD**. **PUBLICITY**."

--

Marlena was more relaxed as they got home after the hearing. Derek Jeter was on his way down to the Tampa Bay complex for the Yankees to have a hearing with the organization, which would decide just how severe his punishment would be. It would be announced later that night on ESPN, and there was a restraining order placed on the Cena's that Jeter had to stay at least five hundred feet away from them at all times. Dorian, John, and naturally - Marlena. That wouldn't set well with the shortstop.

Vince Russo, John's father-in-law, forked over John's fine money for the state of Massachusetts that same afternoon. After hearing about what happened, and how Derek had betrayed his daughter's trust, all respect that Russo had for Jeter had been abandoned. He paid for John's fine and promised that if he had any fines within the WWE for the actions the night before, they would be covered as well. It just so happened that the same afternoon Vince McMahon called John, to CONGRATULATE him for getting the WWE on ESPN, and breaking them into the spotlight more so. He didn't get fined, he was rewarded by the boss. The public wouldn't know, though, as that was to be one of the few secrets between a superstar and the boss.

Another call came through, from Lew Ford. He had heard about the fight and got worried, knowing that Candace was WITH The Cena's, and assumed she was at the nightclub with John, having thought Marlena would be with him, too. Marlena was on the phone with Lew while Candace was playing with Dorian in the downstairs playroom, and John was on the new PS2 with Randy, playing Madden.

"No, Lew. Everything's fine. I promise." Marlena said, "John just got banged up is all. He was out with his best friend Randy. Candace and I were here watching _you_ guys on ESPN."

"Oh." Lew smiled to himself, "Good, I'm glad you're both okay."

"We are. I promise. Would I lie to my future brother-in-law?" She asked, giggling to herself as Lew was obviously blushing. You could hear it in his voice.

"I- I well I hope not…"

"Aww, Lew, you're stuttering…" Marlena laughed softly, "That's adorable."

"Y-yeah, well, it's still strange for me to know I'm marryin' her. I'm really happy."

"Hey Lew Lew, who you talking to?" Marlena heard on the other end, someone talking to Lew.

"Candace's sister, J-Man." Lew said, before his attention shifted back to the phone call. "Sorry, someone was talkin' to me."

"No worries hon, I know you're busy."

"Yeah, we're just gettin' ready for our game tonight." Lew said, before he was interrupted again.

"She wasn't there was she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Who is that?" Marlena asked, laughing softly. "Do they think it's Candace or something?"

"No, he knows who it is. It's Justin."

"Oh…" Marlena smiled softly, "That's okay then."

"You wanna talk to him?"

"Oh, no Lew - I couldn't possibly…"

"Here."

Marlena bit her lip as she started walking down toward the basement. A strange voice came on the phone to her, and there was a nervousness to their voice, while Marlena masked her own nervousness with confidence.

"Hello?"

"Hi there." Justin replied, "I um…you and I didn't get a chance to meet at the game but I'm Justin Morneau…"

"Hey, what's up? I'm Marlena, Candace's sister."

Marlena made it downstairs and she was waving to Candace. She mouthed something, and Candace couldn't understand her. She then wrote out "Justin is on the phone!" onto a piece of paper, and Candace shrieked with a giggle.

"JUSTIN!" she yelled, as Marlena laughed softly.

"Candace says hi."

"How does she know I'm on the phone?" Justin asked quietly, laughing a little, as Marlena smirked.

"The girl knows all, darlin'. I'm telling you."

"You're telling me…" Justin grumbled, "She's always warning me to be careful. And she doesn't like the fact I've had five concussions and I'm twenty-three."

"Yeah, she's always telling _me_ of all people to be careful." Marlena said, "It's kind of strange really. I've been wrestling around since I was _seven_. If not younger! Pro for almost 5 years. We're the same age yet she tries to mother me."

"That's why Lew likes her so much, because he needs a mommy figure."

Marlena and Justin both laughed at the comment as Lew protested in the background. They agreed that the next Twins game Marlena attended, that they had to meet up and exchange numbers just to talk. Marlena thought he was cool, and Justin's crush was only further bona fide.

--

Later that night, Marlena was flipping through channels in the living room as John, sat next to her on the couch, Dorian sleeping with his legs and body in John's lap and his head in Marlena's lap where she was stroking his hair, Candace sat in the recliner with Randy, half asleep as she leaned her head against his shoulder, and Vince and Alexandria were there as well.

Alexandria was in the kitchen making dinner for the 'hoard' sitting in the living room, Vince included, as Vince grabbed the remote from his daughter. Marlena looked at him confused, as John chuckled softly. Vince sat down next to Marlena, and she looked over and up at him.

"What the hell gives, _old man_?" she asked, laughing softly as he turned it to the YES Network, to "Mike And The Maddog", sports talk radio.

"I want to see if they've talked about that jackass yet." Vince said, in reference to Jeter. Marlena resisted smirking.

"I bet they did." She said, shrugging slightly. "Who knows, right?"

After sitting through the sports talk show about soccer, minor league baseball, the upcoming football season, the Mets… finally, something came up. It was under Major League Baseball talk, more specifically Yankees. The title on the corner of the screen read "Jeter Suspended For Off Field Fiasco".

-

"It's out of Derek Jeter's mind frame." Mike Francesa argued, "He's not the kind of guy to do that crap."

"He was arrested, Mike!" Chris "The Mad Dog" Russo retaliated. "Cuffed, and spent the night in jail. He did it, and even Joe Torre has expressed how disappointed he is in Derek's composure at that after hours club."

"Why do you think it was premeditated though? That, makes no sense to me at all. AT…ALL."

"WHY was Derek in Boston on the off day, going to Tampa Bay, Florida to play the Devil Rays, anyway?" The Mad Dog further made his point, "You do the math, Massachusetts is no Florida. Why was he there, Mike? There was a plan there, to jump that kid Cena. It was premeditated. Jeter, Mister New York, was in the wrong. ENOUGH, said."

Later on in the show, there was "On The Phone, With Joe Torre". Mike, Chris, and Joe were talking about the team, but more specifically the severity of the penalty against Jeter.

"I obviously am torn in this whole ordeal with Derek Jeter," Joe Torre said, "I've been asked questions all day about it, having to play up and make excuses for Derek's situation..."

"Do you, knowing Jeter the way you do, think the whole ordeal was intentional, Joe?"

"I honestly can't say for sure, Mike." Joe said truthfully, "I never in a million years would have expected Derek to take out his aggression on a bystander like that. I don't get it, to be frank with you. This whole ordeal is way out of my jurisdiction."

"Do you think it could have been intentional?"

"It's entirely possible, Chris. Derek, during his suspension, will be going to anger management classes, as well as therapy."

"Just how long is Jeter on the bench?"

"By what Mister Steinbrenner ordered, it's the maximum penalty for his crime. 6 on-season months, not counting the post-season, which he's banned from as well."

"So with there being three months left…"

"He's suspended for the rest of this season, post season and all - but that's off the record as far as his suspension months go, and three months at the beginning of next season. He's also under surveillance as he may be facing anywhere from six to eight weeks in jail for his crime, to be served in Massachusetts."

"Thank you, Coach Torre."

"Anytime, Mike, Chris. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

-

Marlena's mouth was agape, as Vince punched his fist into his palm, a sadistic smile on his face. Even John was shocked. Vince nodded his head as Candace eyed him, Randy looked a little nervous, and Alexandria leaned against the doorframe from the kitchen to the sitting room.

"Serves that fucker right." Vince said, "I would have revoked his god damned contract! But I digress, six months and jail? Good enough for me."

"Wow, dad…" Marlena started, "I'd have never believed _you_ so into baseball…"

John laughed a little as he kissed Marlena's cheek, and the two decided to bring Dorian to bed. After tucking Dorian in bed, they left his room, and as Marlena was going to walk downstairs, John put his arms around her waist, turning her around to face him. She put her arms around his neck, and looked up at him, smiling softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, smiling a little. "I'm glad everything is sorted though…"

"I bet it's nice to know my dad's on your side, too." She said quietly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's a damn good thing." he said, "I never thought he'd turn away from his loyalty to Jeter… especially after he asked you if you were ever going to go back to him…"

"And I said never. Didn't I?" John nodded to her comment. "It's true. I'd never go back to him when I love you this much."

"We should go down to dinner…" John said, smiling lightly as he looked down at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Yeah."

"Your mom would be _real_ pissed if we didn't…"

"I know."

"Let's go."

--

The next few days past fairly quickly. They were on the road Friday, heading to Burlington, Vermont for their house show from the Burlington Memorial Auditorium. They did their show, and then Marlena and John went to Baltimore with Candace for the third game of the series between the Twins and The O's. John had donned his Torii Hunter throwback, as Candace had set Marlena up with a number 27 jersey shirt, a Justin Morneau jersey shirt, that went perfectly with her dark blue jeans and her hair up under a TC Minnesota Twins cap. They arrived at the park in late afternoon, about an hour before game time.

Candace lead the pair of them to the visitors clubhouse, where Twins manager Ron Gardenhire greeted Candace with a smile and a hug. Candace introduced John and Marlena to "Gardy", who was more than welcoming. Marlena put her hands in her back pockets as they walked into the locker room, and upon seeing Candace, Lew got up from the sofa where he was playing a game with Torii Hunter.

"Candace!" Lew exclaimed, as Candace ran up to him, jumping into his arms with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Lew Lew." Candace giggled, kissing him. "I missed you."

"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick…" Marlena joked, smirking as Torii gave her a smile.

"They do this a lot." Torii said, mocking an eye roll. "You get sick of it. I swear, diva. It's disgusting."

"Don't I know it." Marlena grinned, as Candace pouted.

"Shut up, Torii! I don't insult you when you and Katrina get kissie kissie!"

"Hey now!" Torii raised his hand, "I happen to be married to that beautiful woman, thank you, Candace!"

"Hey, you must be Marlena."

She turned around quickly, but she was greeted by a rare smile from a certain tall first baseman named Justin Morneau. She smiled, nodding her head as she extended her hand to him. John picked up conversation with Torii, which, ended up with Torii signing John's jersey.

"Yeah, you must be Justin."

"That's me." He said, gesturing toward the shirt. "Nice shirt…"

"Don't I know it." Marlena beamed a smile at him, "Apparently, it's the shirt of a **_really _**good first baseman. Totally cute too." Marlena resisted giggling to herself as Justin was doing his best to hide a blush.

"Yeah, I hear that number 27 is a real corker… a bit of a dork, though…"

"Yeah, that Justin Morneau is a tool." Number 7, catcher Joe Mauer commented, laughing to himself as he was lacing up his shoes.

"Shut up, Mauer." Justin said, as Marlena smiled.

"Well I think Morneau is a swell kinda guy. So you just hush it, Mauer."

"Ooh… I like her." Joe grinned to himself, "She's got spunk."

"She could so kick your ass, too." Candace commented, laughing as Marlena just nodded her head surely.

"It's true, ya know."

--

After the game, which the Twins won 5-2, Marlena and John headed to Montreal, to spend the weekend in one of Marlena's favorite cities. The host of RAW, and of course, the host city of one of the call ups for the $500,000 dollar diva search. They were getting ready for RAW that night, and Adam walked in, grinning ear to ear as he walked into the back of the Bell Centre in Montreal.

Marlena was in the process of a phone call as her makeup and wardrobe was tended to, John was preparing for his match against Eddie Guerrero, Rebecca had a one-on-one match with Victoria for the Women's Title, Molly Holly was bringing Chris Jericho to the ring for his match against Edge, and of course there was Rebecca's BIG surprise for Tom Edson. What a night it was shaping out to be.

Adam's reason for happiness, was he had spent the weekend in Toronto instead of Montreal, but with whom he spent it would shock those spectators. Trish Stratigias. Nobody thought Adam would ever move on after two failed marriages and linking to a fellow WWE diva, but was this a sign of things to come? Quite possibly.

John and Randy were sitting in the backstage area, explaining to everyone who wanted to know what happened, what happened that night in Boston. Adam was especially interested, and swapped stories with the boys about his weekend with Trish. They just played pool, watched movies, and got lost in "Clue" over conversation. But as Adam was keeping things straight up, Trish was talking to Marlena, a visiting Candace, Nora Greenwald, and Stacy about it.

"I don't know…" Trish started, shaking her head. "There's something about Adam that's so, awesome."

"It's because he's Canadian." Stacy commented with a giggle, as Nora just smiled.

"No, it's because Adam is a bad boy. You've always been attracted to bad boys!"

"That's not true." Trish tried to fib, as Marlena rolled her eyes.

"What about Andrew Martin, hmm?" Stacy rolled her eyes with his mention, as everyone just really referred to him as _'Oh, Test, right.'_ "I recall hearing plenty of stories about you and him."

"He's a dirt bag." Stacy said, "And he's Canadian!"

"It's a bad boy Canadian thing." Candace said, as Trish just shook her head.

"No. I guess I just think he's special, is all."

"In that short yellow school bus kind of way? Or in that 'Eugene' way?" Marlena questioned, causing Trish to laugh a little. "Come on, Trish, give the details. Special how? Do you have feelings for him or something?"

"I don't know." Trish said, leaning back in her chair. "I think I do."

"OH man… this is better than you crushing on Randy!" Nora said, as Stacy glanced at Trish.

"You had a crush on Randy?"

"Who hasn't?" Marlena asked, "Besides me, who - as long as I've known Randy Keith Orton, have been married, _thank you_."

"Relax. It was nothing." Trish said, "I wasn't going to act on it, so just chill okay?"

"I'm not upset." Stacy said, "Really."

There was no denying, that Stacy had issues with other women finding Randy attractive. In fact, it was no difference in her circle of friends. After her relationship with Andrew Martin, Test, she was picky about Randy. The girls were trying to help her realize, she was dating one of the hottest bachelors under thirty in wrestling. Apparently Stacy hadn't got that yet. Either way, the leggy blonde was being very stubborn about the entire situation.

--

It was less than an hour before showtime that Vince McMahon approached Marlena, who was in the S.E.X locker room, then, on the phone with her father. Telling him she'd call him after the show, Marlena hung up the phone, smiling at Vince.

"It's good to see you, Vince. How are you?"

"I'm doing very good, thank you. You? I know you had quite the dramatic past few days."

"I'm fine." Marlena said, "Anxious to get rowdy tonight, though." She smiled, "Have you made any decisions in regard to my mother?"

"I have. If we don't play her as General Manager if the board decides Bischoff has general managed his last RAW, then she will **definitely** be an Elite Alliance supporter. I've gone over all of the details with your family's lawyers, her contract is just awaiting her signature, which I can get if she comes down to Stamford this week sometime possibly?"

"Oh, of course, I'll bring her myself." Marlena said, "It is going to be generally weird to have her traveling with us. But the only thing, sir, is I don't know what to do with my son right now."

"You're not keen on him traveling, are you?"

"Well, it's not even that." Marlena seemed thoughtful, before shaking her head. "You know what? I think it really is about time to have Dorian on the road. Since I rarely do house shows, I can take him from RAW's on Monday back to Massachusetts."

"The only time I'll schedule you for house shows is when it's required. I'll give you the Shawn Michaels treatment as far as house shows are concerned..." Vince smiled as Marlena laughed softly. "I just want you to know that your being on RAW has done tremendous for ratings. I'm happy I was approached with your contract when I was."

"I appreciate the kind words, Vince."

"You've really become quite like the daughter of mine," Vince said, "Hence the reason I'm so protective of you. And another reason I've made you the spokes model for our Holiday in Iraq tour."

"W-what?"

"You're the face that will be ushering in the holiday in Iraq trip. I've cleared it with my board of directors, Stephanie thinks it's brilliant, and Shane is naturally elated. They both think very highly of you as well."

"Thank you, Vince. It means a lot to me to know you have that kind of trust in what I can do for this company."

"Just keep up the good work, and I think we'll be just fine. And here people think I'm only nice to you because I've known you since you were sixteen…"

"Well I'd hope to GOD there was more to it!" Marlena laughed softly as Vince smiled, chuckling a little as well.

--

Showtime was edging closer, and Marlena had decided that she was keeping on her wedding band for RAW. She was tired of caring about what the fans thought of her being married to John. After all, any one of them who watched ESPN knew, when they saw her walking out of the courtroom with him, and was announced as Marlena Russo-Cena, they all knew she was married to him. Who cared? That wasn't wrestling, that was entirely her personal life.

Oh, right, in wrestling as a pro in a family like the Russo's? You don't exactly _have_ a personal life.

While Marlena stored her engagement ring in the locker room after deciding on just wearing the wedding band, she was all set for showtime. She was pacing, thinking exactly how to tackle things on the microphone in regard to Trish Stratus's injury, how she felt about it, and naturally her huge surprise for Edson. She hadn't yet seen Tom Edson, but knew he was there. She knew this was a big night for her. And smiling to herself, there was a knock at the door.

"Five minutes, Marlena!"

"Thanks, Troy!"

She called out to the stagehand, as she regained her composure. Ready to knock the Montreal fans on their keisters, she grabbed her title, and started out toward the entrance way for RAW.

* * *

**A/N**: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEE! Ya'll bored yet:-D Hope you're still enjoying. Comment, please, comment! I'm giving you Christmas, you give me Christmas! Holla at me. -M.S 


	15. Ch 14: RAW from Montreal, Canada

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_.All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Fourteen: RAW from Montreal, Canada  
**-----------------------------------

_RAW, emanating from Montreal, Quebec, Canada was on the air! "Across The Nation" by the Union Underground pounded the Bell Centre PA system, as well as panned out over a million plus television sets nation and world wide. Cameras panned over the fans in the arena, scoping out signs such as "La Resistance, Welcome Home!", "Another Stratusfied Customer!", "Rebecca, you got served!", "hHh is the man!", "Welcome back to RAW, Batista!" and so on. The fans were ready for a night of action like only the RAW brand could bring you! At the announce position, Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross were ready to call a night of action as they saw it, like always!_

**Jim Ross:** "Welcome to RAW! I'm Jim Ross here with Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and tonight we got another action packed night like only RAW can bring ya!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "That's one of the only things we seem to agree on now days, JR. The fact that RAW is still at the top of the game and the most viewed show on Monday nights."

**Jim Ross:** "Tonight, we're expecting an update on Trish Stratus's well being after the heinous attack to end last week's show, Vince AND Linda McMahon are in the house to serve notice to the fans of RAW, not to mention all of the matches lined up!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Frankly, who cares about Trish? She was a fool! Rebecca busted her right up, my friend. She's benched! But speaking of matches, let's get right into an Intercontinental Championship match!"

The match was champion Shelton Benjamin taking on "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters. It was straight up strength verses in ring savvy. The Masterlock verses the T-Bone Suplex. While the match took almost fifteen minutes, the two were fairly evenly matched until the straight up mat wrestling of Shelton Benjamin came into play. To many's surprise, though, after Shelton was hit with a modified power bomb via Masters, and the Masterlock was locked on, it was all but over! Benjamin didn't tap out, he just passed out after an extended fight! The match was counted submission to Masters, and a NEW Intercontinental Champion was crowned!

**Jim Ross:** "I'm just stunned, King! That Masters is scary strong, and now he's the new IC champ!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "He's awesome! JUST awesome! So young, so charismatic, so… perfect! The guy's a _masterpiece_!"

**Jim Ross:** "Nice play on, King…"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Naturally!"

Commercial Break

Back from commercial break, there was a tag team match. Contendership for the Tag Team Titles which were held in Camp Superhero, of the Hurricane and Rosey. It was a three way match between Rene Dupree and Chris Benoit, Sylvan Grenier and Rob Conway, and Randy Orton and Christian. Sylvan and Conway were introduced first, and then…

"It's Goin' Down" by the X-Ecutioners hit on the PA, and the crowd got to their feet. From the backstage area, came Montreal's own Rene Dupree, and Edmonton's Chris Benoit! Lilian Garcia went for introductions. "Now coming to the ring representing the Elite Alliance, from MONTREAL Quebec Canada, weighing in at two hundred and sixty pounds, Rene Dupree! And now residing in Atlanta Georgia, weighing in at two hundred and twenty eight pounds, Chris Benoit!" The two came to the ring, and were getting all settled in.

----  
**Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close  
****And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose.  
I think you better listen 'cuz I know who you are.  
And I think that you should treat me like a superstar.  
Because I'm more than just a human I'm a gift to all of you  
And I'm here to make sure that my message gets through.  
I wonder if you're really all as dumb as you look.  
Or are you smart enough to learn the rules in my book.  
I hope you understand that the knowledge I bring  
Puts me in the position of a god or a king  
'Cuz I'm blessed with the gift of the magic touch  
And I wouldn't say that I'm asking for too much  
All you have to do is get down on your knees and pray  
And I promise you the remedy is on it's way  
But you could never beat on me so don't waste your time  
Because I reign supreme  
AND MY POSITION IS DEVINE  
----**

"Biggest & The Best" by Clawfinger echoed out over the PA system, and you know what that means! From the backstage area, emerged Randy Orton with his tag team partner Christian. These two had been great when they tagged up, and with the persuasion of Rebecca Russo, they slithered their way into the match. Lilian went through with introductions. "And now coming to the ring representing the S.E.X Evolution : first from St. Louis, Missouri - weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds, Randy Orton! And from Toronto, Ontario, Canada - weighing in at two hundred and twenty-four pounds, Christian!"

From the get go - it was really all about TWO teams. It was one more notch in the S.E.X VS. The Elite Alliance. Grenier and Conway were all but _eliminated _in the first three minutes of the match, as Grenier was double teamed by S.E.X and Conway was taken down and out by the Elite Alliance. And then, there were two. In the middle of the ring, the two teams stared down their opposition, with Christian talking smack to Benoit and Randy stepped up to Dupree. The crowd was naturally behind their own - but it was typical for them to stand behind the Elite Alliance. Fists flew and the two remaining teams locked up for a battle of EPIC proportion. In the tag ranks, that is.

Things never had a simplistic point throughout the entire match. There were no legal tags, there were no level playing fields, no cooler heads prevailed, and the referee almost threw the match out to a no-contest. But naturally where the S.E.X Evolution was, Eric Bischoff was, and he called the match a tornado tag match, contendership STILL stood. Would that look good for the Bisch? Not at all! And with the McMahon's in the house and your JOB on the line, you walk on eggshells. Not Eric Bischoff. Randy was going balls out against Benoit, doing whatever it took to ground the Canadian Crippler. He was working specifically on the neck, which, his 'good buddy' Cena had busted up expertly at Bad Blood. Christian wasn't having such good luck against Dupree, who, six minutes into the match, nearly pinned him after hitting a modified "Bonsoir" on him!

It wasn't looking good for S.E.X by any means, especially after Randy Orton was just about decimated by a clothesline by Benoit. Benoit and Dupree were running wild in Rene's hometown of Montreal -- but someone ran out from the back. It wasn't just anyone, it was Rebecca Russo! She looked panicked, for the moment, dressed in a thigh high black skirt that had a longer black lace covering that went to her mid-thigh, black stiletto heeled suede boots, and a black and silver lace corset that cut off above her bellybutton, showing off her silver butterfly bellybutton ring. She made her way down to ringside, and started tugging Orton and Christian out of the ring, but Benoit grabbed the S.E.X Queen B by the hair! He was pulling her up onto the apron, causing the referee to be distracted, when WHAM! From behind on Dupree, was the F-U! Via **CENA**! Orton saved Rebecca from Benoit, and held her in his arms as Cena slipped out of the ring on the opposite side of the ring. Benoit didn't have any idea what had happened, until the bell rang.

S.E.X had won. Christian covered Dupree the _minute _Cena escaped the ring, and Orton and Christian had made the stand to become number one contenders of the Tag Team Titles! Orton was backing up the ramp as Christian joined him, Rebecca's arms were around Orton's neck as he held her in his arms, grinning ear to ear. Cena was on Orton's right, Christian on his left -- all seemingly proud of what they had accomplished. A four on two to beat Benoit and Dupree. But the 'ends justified the means', as Rebecca Russo would say.

**Jim Ross: **"I know it's not right to say, but that woman is a bitch!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"QUEEN Bitch!" Lawler quipped, "I think that's Rebecca's greatest quality, except for maybe her backside… look at that outfit! You can almost see her panties! Woo hoo! Thank you Orton!"

**Jim Ross: **"Can you be real for one minute, King? It took FOUR of them to beat Chris Benoit and Rene Dupree! It's despicable!"

Commercial Break

More promotion for the WWE RAW $500,000 dollar Diva Search. There was three weeks remaining in the entries portion of the contest. By August, the diva search would **be** actually coming to RAW.

Back from commercial breaks, there was a filler match with Regal and Muhammad Hassan where thanks to Daivari, Hassan once again pulled off the win. We fade backstage, where we see a pair of female legs, covered in black leather. Moving up, the figure has tight black leather hip huggers on curvaceous hips, black heeled open toed shoes, a white and black halter top, and auburn hair. It was -- Holy SHIT! MOLLY HOLLY! She looked AMAZING, as she was looking at her nails, completely remade. An arm slipped around Holly's waist, and pulled her front against the man's. The man was in his black and blue wrestling pants and a button up opened blue shirt. It was none other than the arrogant, cocky, Chris Jericho!

**Chris Jericho: **"You look, great." He smirked at her, as Molly had a knowing smile on her face. "I think you realize that, though."

**Molly Holly: **"Of _course_ I do."

**Chris Jericho: **"I knew when Rebecca said you were a top notch hot thang, I just wasn't seeing it because of those outfits you wore. I love a girl with curves, and you have so many curves I feel like I should have some brakes on these hot wheels…"

**Molly Holly: **"Believe me, Chris… you don't _need_ brakes. I know I don't want you to slow down."

**Chris Jericho: **"No more Virgin Molly?"

**Molly Holly: **"Virgin, yeah right." She rolled her eyes, "That's like Trish Stratus trying to claim virginal status. I'm hardly that, and I'll show you that later."

**Chris Jericho: **"I _do_ like that."

**Molly Holly: **"You just show Edge why you're the king of the world, and I'll show you why I'm a Princess of the bedroom…"

**Chris Jericho: **"Incredible. I'm there."

_The two headed off down the corridor as "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge was playing throughout the Bell Centre. The crowd was receptive to Edge, cheering proudly for Toronto's own, as he made his way down to ringside. Lilian Garcia made the introduction. "The following match up is set for one fall, introducing first representing the Elite Alliance, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada… weighing in at two hundred and fifty pounds - Edge!" He slapped the hands of a few of the ringside and aisle way fans, before sliding into the ring under the bottom rope. He took to the turnbuckles as the countdown began._

Y5J  
Y4J  
Y3J  
Y_2_J

Pyros shot off as "Megalomaniac" by Incubus kicked up on the PA. Like clockwork, the crowd instantly began booing as a male silhouette was shown in the entrance way. One arm extended to the left, one to the right, and then the figure of Chris Jericho became evident as he spun around, smirking to himself. He held out his arms to the side as he started down toward the ring, Molly Holly not far behind the "king of the world". Chris was on his way to the ring when Lilian did her introduction. "And now coming to the ring being accompanied by Molly Holly, representing the S.E.X Evolution, from Manhattan, New York…weight in at two hundred and thirty pounds - Chris Jericho!" He finally got to the ring and Molly stayed on the outside of the ring. We're underway.

It never started with a lockup when a member of the Elite Alliance and the S.E.X Evolution were set for battle. It was cheap shots and mind games -- and tonight was no different. But the outcome was different from the usual. As Chris Jericho went to attack Edge from behind, he turned around and CRACKED Jericho with a fist to the teeth. The crowd seemed to like the way things kicked off, but Molly Holly wasn't as pleased on the outside of the ring as she yelled obscenities at Edge. Edge just grinned at her, and blew her a mocking kiss. Edge began his methodical beat down of the 'king of the world', taking his time to keep Jericho grounded, and hold control of the match in the early going.

Five or six minutes into the match, however - Jericho was making a comeback. He had caught Edge going for a missile drop kick, and dodged it. Edge was greeted by a gut full of canvas as he crashed and burned. Molly was on the outside of the ring, pounding her fist against the apron to get Jericho's momentum flowing, so to speak. Jericho was only used to Rebecca Russo on the outside, so Molly Holly was QUITE the change up. Chris began taking it to Edge now, as he was kicking the man while he was down, in classic Jericho fashion. He picked Edge up and threw him into the corner, where he proceeded to beat on Edge with the corner acting as his third and forth hands so to speak. A, tag team partner, if you will. He worked the five count, aggravating referee Nick Patrick like you wouldn't believe. Nine minutes in.

While it looked like Edge was downing toward demise, ready for an epic collapse - the crowd was getting behind Toronto's Edge. Jericho was on the verge of DQ on many an occasion, for illegally choking Edge with the tag rope, illegal use of the turnbuckles, not to mention hair pulling and dangerously low shots to the midsection, nearing _another _section. Nick Patrick WARNED Jericho over and over, to keep it clean, but did 'the king of the World' listen? Not a chance! There was nothing that was going to stop Chris Jericho now! So he figured.

Molly's job was to distract the referee, while Jericho 'finished' Edge off. Gave him the final curtain call, as it were. He exposed the turnbuckle, as Edge was sitting in the corner, seemingly spent of energy, and beaten. The crowd sensed the end was dramatically close, but for who - they were uncertain. As Jericho went to pick Edge back up by the hair, Edge used a little cheap technique of his own. Grabbing the front of Jericho's tights, he caused the arrogant Jericho to just SLAM face first into the exposed steel of the turnbuckle, and then - up in a flash - BAM! The Edgecution! He hit the Edgecution!

Referee Patrick in for the count…  
**ONE**. **TWO**. **THREE**!

"Metalingus" hit on the PA system once more, as Edge was awarded the victory! He took it to Jericho, just like Jericho liked to take it to everyone else! Fighting fire with fire. Or in this case, fighting face with steel!

**Jim Ross:** "Now THAT is how you even a ball game, King! Edge picks up one hell of a victory here on RAW against Chris Jericho!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Cheap" Lawler grumbled, "Just cheap."

Commercials

Back from commercials, we hit the ring, and Christy Hemme - last year's diva search winner, was firing out tee-shirts in the tee-shirt cannon to the crowd. Apparently though, someone wasn't impressed by the said tee-shirt distribution.

----  
**I am just over your shoulder  
Baby  
You make me feel colder  
By turning away  
Would you stop for a second?  
I'm askin' you a question  
About, "You know why I am?"  
You know, you know, you know why.  
I'm about to change your pretty mind…  
I'm about to change your _pretty life_.  
----**

What a bad day to be Christy Hemme. "Pretty Life" by Jakalope was playing on the PA, and that could mean only ONE thing. From the backstage area, dressed to fight, in a pair of black strapped bondage pants, black boots, and a pink tank top with black meshing over it, walked Rebecca Russo with the Women's Title slung over her shoulder. Christy wasn't sure what to do at that moment, and Rebecca made her way down to the ring too quickly for the bubbly red-head to really make a decision edgewise. As Rebecca slid into the ring, it was almost instantaneously she went after Hemme. Why? Who was to say. Who could really guess! But as Christy went to escape Rebecca's grasp, Russo SLAMMED her with the Russo's Reprisal, the crowd booing loud and proud toward the Women's Champion. She snagged Lilian Garcia's microphone, as she gave Hemme the boot, kicking her out of the ring as she was knocked clear out cold. How could she **not** after that shot?

**Rebecca Russo:** "You know what I hate more than dumb, hyper, bitches? Dumb, hyper bitches that think they can stand up to me! While Christy was just in the 'wrong place at the wrong time', a place I'm sure she's familiar with… _you know_, still being in bed with her whore masters when their wives get home?" The crowd booed at her comment, "Trish Stratus was in the WRONG place, at the WRONG TIME, last week. ROLL THAT SHIT!"

"You know what I hate more than dumb, hyper, bitches? Dumb, hyper bitches that think they can stand up to me! While Christy was just in the 'wrong place at the wrong time', a place I'm sure she's familiar with… , still being in bed with her whore masters when their wives get home?" The crowd booed at her comment, "Trish Stratus was in the WRONG place, at the WRONG TIME, last week. ROLL THAT SHIT!" 

_Replays of last week's RAW ending shown on the Titan Tron and for those at home. Trish's face being slammed deliberately into the exposed steel of turnbuckle, blood running down Trish's face, THEN the fall out DDT. It also showed how Rebecca left Trish 'for dead' in the middle of the ring. Rebecca smiled sadistically at the footage as it was replayed._

**Rebecca Russo:** "That's some beautiful stuff right there. I mean, honestly, what's better than making a blonde skank bleed? Or should I rephrase and say, make a blonde bitch PAY for her infidelity?" the crowd booed some more. "It was a message, TRISH! You wanted to BETRAY me, after I MADE you what you were! I made you a god damned FORCE, and you LET ME DOWN! …shame on you, Trish.

What's even worse, is you went to the enemy, Trish. But now where are you? Sitting at home in Toronto, licking your wounds, and hoping for a miracle. I bet you're praying those stitches in your face don't leave a scar, right? Without your looks, NOBODY cares about you. … it was just a TASTE of what I have in store for you if you decide to step up to me again, you little whore… I've got your pink slip ready, signed, and sealed - just waiting for delivery. I'll end your career, and given the opportunity, I'll end your pathetic existence." She snapped her fingers, "Just like that! I'm tired of playing around, and I sure as hell am finished with you…

Moving ON. I have one big piece of business to address tonight, and it has to do with YOU, Tom Edson." The crowd cheers with Edson's mention. "Yeah yeah _yeah._ Go on. Cheer for him, would ya! I rightfully don't GIVE a damn! I said I had a surprise for that idiot last week. I said, I had a surprise for people who stick their nose, into MY business, and I was NOT kidding you, Tom." She breaks into a smile. "Oh, I really wasn't just kissing at the wind and faking it like every girl that's ever been with you. I really do have something for you that doesn't include a venereal disease. It's much, much, much worse…"

**Jerry Lawler: **"What could be worse than THAT?"

**Jim Ross: **"You'd know, King."

**Rebecca Russo:** "While, you've got MILD potential Tom, I admit -- it's almost too bad to know you're going to be disposed of after tonight. I've got myself a little friend in the back who would just _love_ to get to know me. Get his hands on me. And protect this body from anyone hurting me…" the crowd boos as Rebecca smiles to herself, at her thoughts. "I'm really sure you'd _love_ to know. So I guess I could be nice, just once! And let you all in on my **not** so little secret… Baby? COME ON OUT…"

The last thing anyone expected, happened. "Vitamin R" by Chevelle hit on the PA system, and from the backstage area in a black pinstriped suit, black rayban glasses, and a smirk on his face, walked DAVE. FUCKING. BATISTA! The crowd - well - the crowd was STUNNED! Jerry Lawler, for once, SPEECHLESS. Rebecca just smirked to herself, as Batista made his way down to the ring, and slipped into the ring to join Rebecca. Rebecca walked over to Batista, his arms slipping around her waist as she grabbed the back of his head, and out of the blue? Even more shocking? The leading lady of S.E.X laid one HELL of a lip locker on the Animal known as Batista! There was a passionate kiss shared between the two right in the middle of the ring! Batista was just as much into it as Rebecca. After a heated moment between them, Rebecca pulled away, and raised the microphone to her lips once more.

**Rebecca Russo:** "Mmm… I won't be getting sick of _that, _anytime soon. I think it's about time to let the entire world in on what transpired between us, or better yet, what's YET to transpire between us…"

"Mmm… I won't be getting sick of anytime soon. I think it's about time to let the entire world in on what transpired between us, or better yet, what's YET to transpire between us…" 

**Dave Batista: **"I especially find it funny everyone believed I was arrested last week. Man, that Cena's got a lot of skill. He made ME believe I was in the wrong!"

**Rebecca Russo:** Chuckling, "Ah yeah, Cena's definitely got something I need. But so do you, Dave." She smirked up at him, "I needed someone man enough to, protect my body -- and someone that I KNOW can get the job done. Take out Tom Edson when I need it. Who better, than an animal?"

**Dave Batista:** "I won't let you down, Rebecca. You can count on that."

**Rebecca Russo:** "OH, believe me, Dave -- I do count on that." She turned toward the back, "HEY, TOMMY!" She yelled into her microphone, "Playtime, you little bitch, is . So help you, whatever god you worship, that if you get into my face, I'll introduce you personally to my crisis resolver… and guess what?

For you? It won't be pretty…

Your fate will make Trish Stratus's look, well… almost promising!"

"Biggest & The Best" by Clawfinger kicked up on the PA, as Dave and Rebecca made their way toward the back. The crowd was buzzing amongst themselves, while Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross still were having difficulty making heads or tails of Rebecca's latest schematic accomplishments.

The…woman…was…ingenious!

**Jerry Lawler:** "I don't know what to say right now! I'm just, I don't know!"

**Jim Ross:** "I can not believe that Dave Batista would stoop so low as to side himself with that little jezebel, King. He's got a LOT more potential than that!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Well he DID follow Triple H, JR! He knows where his money is made and spent! He's got a lot of brains, let me tell you that much. Rebecca Russo is the way straight to the top. No denying!"

**Jim Ross:** "That is NO REASON for Dave to follow that same path right into Rebecca's clutches. With her behind the wheel, Batista could be more dangerous, than well - ever, King!"

**Jerry Lawler: **Chuckling, "I think that would be Rebecca's idea, JR!"

Commercial Break

After commercial break; there was a red carpet laid out in the middle of the ring. Along with a podium, and all of the required equipment for the next segment. It was a big one! Through the arena, "No Chance In Hell" began to play, and the crowd got to their feet instantly. From the backstage area walked none other than WWE Owner and chairman Vince McMahon, along with WWE CEO Linda McMahon to an amazing ovation from the Montreal crowd.

Getting to the ring, Vince and Linda both equipped themselves with microphones as the crowd continued to cheer it up. It was finally time to find out what Eric Bischoff's fate would be! Would he stay? Would he go? Who knew? But apparently, Vince McMahon had more than just a surprise for the Bisch, as it would come to pass.

**Vince McMahon:** "Gooooood evening, Montreal!" the crowd cheers loudly, "AS I'm sure you've all been informed, tonight I make one of the biggest decisions business related that I've made in a LONG time! Oh yeah, it has to do with our **_beloved _**General Manager…" the crowd boos with the Bischoff innuendo. "At this time, I'd like to call Mister Bischoff to the ring."

----  
**I'M BA-ACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER  
----**

_From the backstage area, emerged Eric Bischoff, looking many shades of confused. He didn't think that he had done anything wrong. After all! He was just doing what was best for the fans, right? WRONG. He made his way down to the ring; and as he did he went to shake Vince McMahon's hand. Vince's response? A cold stare, to which the crowd appreciated! Eric was handed a microphone, and as he went to open his mouth, he was cut off by…LINDA, instead of Vince…!_

**_Linda McMahon:_** "Now, I'm sure you know why you are out here, Eric. It's about the bit of favoritism that you've been playing here on RAW." Bischoff went to object, but Linda shut him out. "Listen, Eric. Vince and I have both seen it with our own eyes. At first, granted, we thought it was just a couple of superstars getting sick of their rivals benefiting from choices you've made, but after seeing it repeatedly, it's conclusive, you're **not** being an impartial General Manager."

**Vince McMahon:** "When I hired you, it was on the bases that you'd bring in the ratings. Bring in the business. INSTEAD; you're turning the WWE's flagship into a crack potted side show!" the crowd cheers as Eric looked shocked by the statement. "Your ringleader, while stunning and easy on the eyes, is a BITCH named Rebecca Russo, and the real side show comes with her posse. You're letting them TAKE OVER, and what's worse? Is you're letting them take over something I took TEN YEARS to reach it's pinnacle! Now you had best explain yourself, and explain yourself good - or I'll fire your ass right now!"

_By this time, as you can imagine, Eric Bischoff is shell-shocked. He's just stunned beyond qualm. There was no doubt about it. Eric couldn't say anything, as the crowd chanted 'Fire him!' to Vince about Eric. That, loosened Bischoff's tongue ever-so-slightly._

**Eric Bischoff:** "I really don't know what to say, Mister McMahon - Misses McMahon. Honestly, I'm a little taken aback by the accusations you've made here tonight. Me? Partial? Not a fair general manager? I've tried to bring what's bet for the WWE fans, they're all I think about!" the crowd booed massively; as Bischoff sneered. He did his best to hide it, however. "I haven't realized how much it looks like I am playing favorites, but I don't even like Rebecca Russo!"

**Vince McMahon:** His tone was dry, "Is _that_ so…?"

**Eric Bischoff:** "Of course! Tonight when she faces Victoria, the entire S.E.X Evolution is banned from ringside!"

**Linda McMahon:** "While the gesture is clever, I'm afraid the board and myself have made a decision stating otherwise…"

**Vince McMahon:** "Oh yeah, in two weeks - we'll expose our final decision on whether you stay -- or go!"

**Eric Bischoff:** "You can't be serious, Vince! Linda!"

**Linda McMahon:** "I'm afraid that we are, Eric. In the meantime, we encourage the fans to go to WWE dot com, to vote on who they'd like to see as the next General Manager if our decision is to replace you. The choices are as follows.

Shane McMahon." The crowd cheered for that. "The Immortal, Hulk Hogan…" The cheer was DEAFENING with Hogan's mention, "The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels…" more cheering, but before she could say the name…

**Vince McMahon: **"OR STOOOOOONE COLD….STEVE…AUSTIN!"

The cheers were overwhelming, as Vince and Linda just stood in the midst of it. Bischoff was BESIDE himself! Linda took the time to speak again, one more bit of information.

**Linda McMahon:** "There will also be the option of other, where you - the fans - can pick who you'd think would make a good General Manager for your show of RAW."

**Vince McMahon:** "Speaking of your show of RAW, next week I have a personal surprise for my gooooood friend Vince Russo's pride and joy. OH yeah, a surprise, for Women's Champion Rebecca Russo! She'll find out when YOU all find out, but believe me, it'll be a DOOSEY of a shocker! I guaran-damn-tee it!

But in the meantime, Eric Bischoff, until our decision is finalized -- you're SUSPENDED of your 'stroke' around here. And your temporary replacement…if he'd please come out…."

----  
**HERE COMES THE MONEY!  
…here we go, money talks…  
HERE COMES THE MONEY!  
----**

The crowd. Went. Apeshit. From the backstage area in a pair of black pinstriped suit pants, a white dress shirt, black blazer, and black sunglasses on, strutted the confident heir of the McMahon name - SHANE O'MAC! He did his classic "Shane-O Shuffle" at the top of the stage, before making his way down to the ring. The crowd cheered for Shane as Bischoff was between irate, and faint with shock. As Shane got to the ring, he shook his father's hand, shook his mother's hand and kissed it, and smiled at the crowd as he took his mother's microphone. He silently thanked the crowd for their reception, as he raised the microphone.

**Shane McMahon:** "You see…" the first two words out of his mouth had the crowd hysterical. It had been MONTHS and MONTHS since the WWE fans had seen Shane on television, and it was about damned time! "You see, it's about time that this show gets a little bit of a facelift, even if temporarily. The way I see it, to have something done right, someone has to do it themselves. And in this case, if the McMahon's want RAW ran right - well, A McMahon has to run it. Since my father, sister, and mother are too preoccupied and busy with their own agendas, I figured, why not bring a little spice to the table. Why not, shake it up like only Shane McMahon can do it?"

**Eric Bischoff:** "You can't be serious about HIM doing this!"

**Shane McMahon:** "You know Eric, it's funny you should say that. If memory serves me right, the SECOND I found out that my father was making you RAW's General Manager, I knew you'd send the WWE's flagship to hell in a hand basket. And you've done a HELL of a job of proving me right! You've single handedly RUINED something that took my father and my grandfather to build. You've RUINED the name McMahon, and you're now just collecting the Benjamins' at OUR expense. Those days are OVER, Bischoff. Because you see, like all you do is talk - I'll let my money do the talking. Because as you know, it's all about the money!" the crowd pops, "So get stepping, bitch-off…and let a REAL MAN do his job…"

_Bischoff was escorted from ringside by security, which had the crowd chanting 'nah nah nah nah - nah nah nah nah - hey hey hey -- good bye!' at Bischoff on his way out. Eric was hysterical, he was simple beside himself! In the ring, the McMahons' remained, which had Shane making his 'first order of business'. _

**Shane McMahon:** "Now, as fill-in RAW General Manager, it's my job to ensure that things are on the up-and-up around this place. On the, down low, if you will. So my first order of business is to clean up some of Bischoff's sloppy mistakes. First and foremost, for the Eddie Guerrero verses John Cena match tonight, those parties in the S.E.X Evolution, and the Elite Alliance, are banned from the parking lot -- as we're going to have ourselves a good old fashioned street fight!" the crowd cheered, "And as for the Rebecca Russo, Victoria match -- we're going to make things interesting. You see, since both the S.E.X Evolution and Elite Alliance are banned from ringside for this, too -- we might as well add said spice. The women's title match will be a Last **Woman** Standing match! That, is all…"

"_Here Comes The Money" by Naughty by Nature began to play again, as the McMahons' exited the ring. Jim Ross was about to have a CARDIAC he was so excited about the changes. Jerry Lawler was too stunned for words. Just, shocked! _

**Jim Ross:** "Can you believe this, King? Shane McMahon hasn't even been on the job ten minutes, and he's already cleaning stuff up!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Man JR, you're springing a proverbial over the McMahon heir, what is THAT about! He just ruined all of Eric's hard work!"

**Jim Ross:** "To hell with that, King! Shane is doing what should have been done a LONG time ago; and that's standing up to Eric Bischoff, and saving RAW from Bischoff's games and personal pet projects!"

Commercials

Back from commercials, we're in the Elite Alliance locker room, where Tom Edson was sitting with Edge, apparently talking about something. But once Edson realized that the cameras were on, he turned his attention from his conversation with Edge.

**Tom Edson:** "Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, it's my pleasure to tell you the condition of Trish Stratus. Now I'm sure you're wondering how **I** got the OKAY to do it! You see, I brought Trish to the hospital last week myself. I sat there with her, and I took care of the bonnie lass! THAT is what a team leader is supposed to do, you see. Take care of their members, AND their allies. Take a lesson, Rebecca - you might learn something!"

**Edge:** "Get to the good stuff, my man… tell them about Trish…"

**Tom Edson:** "Getting right to it, Edge!" he looked serious, "Now, Trish Stratus as you all know is a fighter. BUT some things, even the strongest a lass or lad can't recover from over night. Trish is suffering from a concussion. NOW I'm sure you're all, a concussion? Blimey! That's not to shab! But the extent of her injuries could have been A LOT worse. She wrestled, WITH A CONCUSSION! Oh yeah, that's what kind of woman Trish Stratus is! After the STO via Rebecca Russo on the steel staging, Trish suffered her concussion - but the turnbuckle effect just made the concussion more severe. I hope Rebecca's proud of herself!"

**Edge:** "She's a heartless skank, Tommy boy. Of course that bitch is happy."

**Tom Edson:** "OH but believe me, Rebecca - you daft cow, you're going to have your day! Or else my name isn't Tom Edson, I'm still out to prove Darwin and your group of delinquents wrong -- with your stating evolution is inevitable. With us, elite recitation is inevitable!"

Fading back to King and JR, King looks right out PISSED off by something. Jim Ross is naturally inquired to ask why his colleague looks like he swallowed a porcupine - the discontent expression on Lawler's face tells a story. And not a positive one!

**Jim Ross:** "What could possibly be wrong now, King?"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Tom Edson goes and says, Rebecca Russo is disrespectful and she has her day coming. WELL excuse me? Who is the one acting as if we're on Pee-wee's play land, and name calling! He called Rebecca A COW! A DAFT COW, no less!"

**Jim Ross:** "And she is a cow, King! She's a bully! You keep forgettin' King, that Tom Edson is a gentleman from the United Kingdom - they have different lingo than we do!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Well he's in the U.S of A - he should start being politically correct before someone gives him a fist in the teeth…"

It was time for the Last Woman Standing match between Victoria and reigning Women's Champion Rebecca Russo! "All The Things She Said" by T.A.T.U hit on the PA, which ushered out the not-so-sane Victoria. Lilian Garcia went on the introduction. "The following match is a LAST WOMAN STANDING Match for the WWE Women's Title! Introducing first from San Bernardino, California - she is the challenger. Victoria!" Victoria made her way to the ring dressed all in black, head-to-toe, looking MORE than ready to take it out on Rebecca Russo.

----  
**I am just over your shoulder  
Baby  
You make me feel colder  
By turning away  
Would you stop for a second?  
I'm askin' you a question  
About, "You know why I am?"  
You know, you know, you know why.  
I'm about to change your pretty mind…  
I'm about to change your _pretty life_.  
----**

_"Pretty Life" by Jakalope hit on the PA for the second time that night -- which could only mean one thing. The coming of the Women's Champ. From the backstage area, she emerged with the title over her shoulder, and a lead pipe in her hand. Rebecca sneered down at the ring from her position on the ramp as Lilian went through her introduction. "And now coming to the ring from Long Island, New York -- she is the WWE Women's Champion. Rebecca Russo!" Rebecca made it down to the ring, and the rules of this match were simple. You had to knock your opponent out CLEARLY to get the 10-count KO win. Simple? Not even close - but this was going to be female brutality at it's finest. A psychopath and an unstable, power hungry bitch? Priceless._

The ordeal began with Rebecca running her mouth to Victoria. Was there any more of a typical beginning for a Russo? Being mouthy before action, it was key! But on this occasion, Rebecca's mouth running only got her a clothesline across the face, that flattened the Women's Champion to the mat. Victoria managed to grab the pipe Rebecca brought to the ring with her, that fell out of her hand with the impact of the clothesline, and Victoria was a-swinging! Somebody call Barry Bonds, Victoria was looking to make him look like a chump behind the plate!

LUCKY for Rebecca, and every plastic surgeon in the greater Long Island area - the women's champ managed to duck the shot that was intended for her forehead. As Victoria came back around, she was met in the face via a swift kick under the jaw by Rebecca, which floored the challenger. It was back and forth like this for the first five to seven minutes of the match up. Rebecca managed to retrieve the lead pipe Victoria no longer had possession of - and this time - it was REBECCA who went on the fanatical rampage with the pipe! Unfortunately for Victoria -- Rebecca CONNECTED in the midsection with the pipe, and was about to finish things off. Rebecca was going for her Russo's Reprisal STO!

The titan tron began to static. Then the image of a woman was there - that caused Rebecca to all but STOP dead in her tracks. She didn't follow up, merely kicked Victoria in the midsection once more, and planted her with a simple DDT. She figured that would be enough, right?

**Woman:** "Rebecca…" the voice of the woman on the titan tron spoke out, and Rebecca looked as if she had saw a ghost. "You're turning into your father… I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed in you. A pipe? Why can't you fight your own battles cleanly? Escape the Russo cliché… you've still got a lot going for you!"

Rebecca was screaming obscenities at the screen, as if the person was directly in front of her. King didn't know who it was, but as usual, good ol' JR tunes us into WHOM this person is!

**Jim Ross:** "Tonight is a record book night, King… first Shane McMahon comes here, NOW Rebecca's own MOTHER is tryin' to teach her daughter some respect!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "THAT is THE Alexandria Russo?"

**Jim Ross:** "In the flesh, King! Well, sort of!"

**Alexandria Russo:** "You need to stop this, Becky. Why do you insist on being like your father? What have I done to deserve this? What have these PEOPLE done to deserve this!"

**Rebecca Russo: **On the microphone she grabbed from Lilian. "SHUT UP, BITCH!" she yelled, as the crowd booed massively. "I'd rather be like my father than you, any day of the week! **You're** the one who ruined our family, **YOU'RE** the one that made me like I am - so you can GET OFF THE INNOCENT ACT!"

**Alexandria Russo:** "I was sure I raised you better," Alexandria sighs. "There's only one way to teach you, and that's with a little tough love. Mark my words, you spoiled little brat, you're going to get yours…"

The titan tron faded out, and Rebecca - was - FURIOUS. What did Rebecca do when she was in need of a little 'divine cleansing'…? She beat the hell out of objects. Or in this case… Victoria, was the unlucky object...

Rebecca lifted Victoria up -- and there was a loud CRACK though the arena as she plowed the psychotic one with a pipe to the bean. Right smack in the face! That was it, surely! But Rebecca didn't care that Victoria's mouth was bleeding. Oh, that just FUELED the bitch to keep going! The next thing you saw - was "Rough S.E.X" black dragon DDT. And then? Insult to injury? The WIDOW'S PEAK à la Roderick Strong, which was Victoria's finisher! The referee went for the count, as Rebecca grabbed her women's title, and began walking toward the back.

**1**...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

**K.O.**

"Pretty Life" hit on the PA once more, but Rebecca didn't seem to care. She was in a, we'll say, trance… all the way to the backstage area. As we get backstage, Rebecca walks RIGHT PAST John Cena, Randy Orton, and Dave Batista -- who were awaiting for her to come backstage. It was Batista who walked up to Rebecca, grabbed her arm, and broke her trance. Not before, though, Rebecca let BATISTA have a mouth full of fist! She PUNCHED the animal!

**Dave Batista:** "Was THAT really called for!"

**Rebecca Russo:** "Then DON'T grab me!"

**Dave Batista:** "What the hell happened out there?"

**Rebecca Russo:** "My whore of a mother happened! THAT'S WHAT! Now if you don't get out of my face, a punch is going to be the LEAST of your worries! You'll be back on Smackdown! before you can BLINK, bitch! Get OUT of my way!"

Rebecca walked away from the trio as Cena was preparing for Eddie Guerrero in a street fight, that was next on RAW, and your main event…

Commercials

Back from Commercials; that included a preview for Smackdown!'s pay-per-view, the diva search, and a Chris Jericho YJ Stinger promo, we're in the back of the arena.

**Jim Ross: **"Earlier tonight, by temporary replacement General Manager Shane McMahon, the Eddie Guerrero/John Cena match had been made a street fight, since John Cena always thinks he's better than anyone on the streets. He's not facing just anyone anymore, he's facing Latino Heat."

**Jerry Lawler: **"Blah blah blah." Lawler rolled his eyes, "Eddie Guerrero is no John Cena. John's from the streets, Latino Heat is just some loser from El Paso!"

**Jim Ross: **"John Cena is from a suburb of Boston, a nice - quiet- respectable town called West Newbury! He's not a 'kid from the streets', despite his trashy attitude!"

"World's Most Dangerous" by Ja Rule & Nemesis was playing through the arena as John Cena made his way to the backstage area, and outside to the parking lot, an aluminum baseball bat in his hand. Eddie Guerrero needed no 'ceremonial death march' of sort, to get to the parking lot area in his custom hunter green pick up truck low rider. Although, "Roll Out" by Ludacris was blaring from his low rider's speakers. Guerrero turned off the vehicle as Cena was right there to attack him from the get go. We're underway in this main event street fight.

Cena swung the aluminum bat right at Guerrero, but Eddie ducked. ONLY for the bat to come SMASHING through the windshield of his low rider. Oh, man. Glass shards and wreckage was EVERYWHERE now as Guerrero looked HYSTERICAL about the condition of his precious vehicle. He grabbed a stray hubcap that was nearby, and started stalking Cena. Cena didn't think too much of Guerrero's offensive inquisition - until Latino Heat cold cocked him with the hubcap RIGHT to the temple!

The 'Doctor of Thuganomics' hit the cement of the parking lot like a ton of bricks. Eddie went for the cover.

**One.  
T-**

Not even a bona fide two count. Then again, it would take more than a hubcap shot to send John Cena for a loop. The kid may have had a shitty attitude, but he was one of the most resilient fighters in the industry today. Mentally, and most definitely physically.

**Jerry Lawler:** "Did you see that, crap? Guerrero is too cocky for his own good. He's going down!"

**Jim Ross:** "In all admittance, a normal man would have been out colder than a cucumber, but Cena's not a normal man. Guerrero was honestly too over zealous right there."

**Jerry Lawler:** "That's the first intelligent thing you've said all night!"

The action never stopped, though, as these two men were relentless in their fight. It shifted between Guerrero in absolute control, then Cena. Cena took advantage as he slammed Guerrero's face into a side view mirror on a jeep in the parking lot, and then nailed a SICK F-U right onto the hood of a Tahoe!

**One.  
Two.  
Th-**

NO! Guerrero's shoulder rolled off the steel of the hood after a seemingly long two count! How did he find the testicular fortitude to kick out after THAT! Simply amazing. Just, amazing! Guerrero was obviously slow to get up, but Cena helped him, and was ready to finish him off. He was done. But out of nowhere, Guerrero hit Cena with a seemingly desperation delayed vertical suplex onto the windshield one of the parked vehicles. Then, he rolled Cena off the car, and stood on top of the roof. Guerrero, after everything --

**Jim Ross: **"Latino Heat's feelin' froggy, King!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "There's that god damned shoulder shaking, crap!"

Frog splash! He executed the frog splash PERFECTLY in the innovative situation! Guerrero was no longer kidding around, as he let out a loud "VIVA LA RAZA!" to the crowds explosive ovation, and then -- he went for the cover.

**One.  
Two.  
Three.**

Somebody ring the bell - stick a fork in Cena - it's over and he's done! Guerrero was awarded the win, as medics came out to check on Cena, whose back was bleeding from being put through the windshield. Guerrero didn't show any sympathy however, why would he! Guerrero went out to celebrate with the fans as RAW came to a close.

Credits - WWE Logo - Fade to black.

* * *

**A/N:** _raises hand meekly_, hey guys? Am I simply over doing this? LOL I really am into this story, and to think, "Biggest & The Best" is ALMOST OVER! Fear not, there's more coming up as far as John & Marlena's RAW saga is concerned.. R&R. -M.S 


	16. Ch 15: John’s Surprise and Celebration

**TITLE:** Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY:** General  
**RATING:** PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE:** Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST:** Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_.All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Fifteen: John's Surprise and Celebration  
**-----------------------------------

After RAW, Marlena took off to a local club. She was extremely familiar with Montreal, so when she went out with Trish, Candace, and Amy Dumas -- nobody thought anything of it. She left John a note in the locker room, to which he found after coming back from watching the final two innings of the Boston Red Sox/Chicago Cubs game that was on the television in the men's locker room showing on ESPN. John's Red Sox were wholloped 14-6 by the Cubs, but he wasn't bitter. He got to see his boy "Nomah", Nomar Garciaparra.

John though, was thinking about doing something. Now, it wasn't bad - in fact - it was just the opposite. He had been thinking of this particular 'what have you', for weeks now. Just the idea was making him smile as he fiddled with something in the pocket of his jeans. As he sat down in his locker room, packing up his bag, he was 'caught' by Chris Irvine; who was heading out himself.

"Hey champ, how you feeling?" Chris asked, as John nodded his head.

"I'm feelin' good. You're not the first person to ask me that; but I'm square you know? I'm used to that kinda thing. Street fights and parking lot brawls are my affair."

"Good to hear," Chris said with a smile. "Hate to see you roughed up, Junior."

"Yeah, hate to be roughed up too, man." John laughed a bit, as he zipped up his bag. He slung it lazily over his shoulder, as he glanced at his watch. It was getting late, and he wanted to make sure to have things perfect for when Marlena got back to the hotel room. "I'd better skit-dattle. I need to get back to the hotel an' all. Got a huge surprise for a little lady in my life."

"Oh, you can NOT leave me hanging like that!" Chris said, looking appalled. John chuckled, "No I am SERIOUS. What is in that head of yours, Mister Cena?"

"You got a minute? Maybe I can tell ya what I think and you can give me some pointers…"

"Sure, hit me."

John sat down with Chris on one of the couches in the locker room, and the two began talking. John was keeping his tone hush hushed, in case of 'foul ears' eavesdropping on their conversation. By the end of the explanation, Irvine was tickled PINK by the idea he was told!

--

Marlena was out with the girls at a place called the Rocket, just a little ways out of Montreal. Not even a fifteen minute drive with her driving. (Then again, she knew the Montreal area like most people know their hometown.) She didn't have to worry about Dorian, as at that moment, Alexandria was on her way back to Boston with him. She didn't have to worry about John, as he was doing good after his brutal match, and everything was just fine. She was having one of those rare moments, with no annoying guys, no aggravating instigators after the shows, and just her friends and her sister.

It was good times.

The girls danced to a little bit of everything. From salsa meringue to the hottest hip hop songs. She even had a laugh by dancing with Trish to "O" by Omarion. They slow danced, as Candace just laughed from her seat, and Amy looked a little confused.

"When did they get together? I mean, wow." Amy mocked a sigh, "I thought I had a chance!"

"WOW…" Candace said, shaking her head with a smile. "This is just a wild night…"

"You've seen nothin' yet." Amy smirked, "This is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Goodie." Candace grinned, "I love a good time."

"Me too," Marlena said from her dance with Trish. "And you know what? Trish Stratus knows how to have a good time. WOO, all those weekends with Copeland in Toronto taught her a few things!"

"HEY!" Trish said defensively with a laugh, "Don't go there!"

"But WHY, baby!" Marlena asked curiously with a laugh, as she grabbed Trish and dipped her, "It's the truth is it not, Miss Stratigias?"

"Absolutely not!"

"She lies," Amy commented, "like a cheap carpet in the middle of Sunday Church…"

"Amen!" Candace keyed in with a laugh, as Trish looked appalled. Mockingly, of course.

"What am I going to do with you people?" Trish asked, sighing to herself with a false frown. "You think I have a thing for Adam…"

"You DO!" the three girls said in unison, as Trish's cheeks flushed with blush.

"Whatever…" Trish said meekly.

--

It was a lot of the same for the girls that night, picking on Trish was the ideal pastime. But Marlena received a phone call at 12:30 that night. It was John. John said he needed her to come back to the hotel because he had something really important he needed to talk to her about.

Naturally, Marlena was troubled.

She told Candace, Amy, Trish and Stacy who had showed up at around eleven, that she had to go. John needed her for something. This arose questions that Marlena couldn't even answer. All she knew was the tone of his voice, scared her. He was quiet, and whenever he called her from ANYWHERE, he was loud, eccentric, just - all of the things she loved him for. Not quiet, timid, and reserved.

"Marlena?" Candace said her name as she was grabbing her button up over shirt from the chair she was at. Marlena turned toward her sister, and Candace too had a bit of worry on her face, "Tell me what happened… or, what happens even…"

"I will…"

"No. I mean, whenever you find out, I don't care the time, call me…"

"Okay, Candace…" Marlena said surely, "I will."

"Promise…?"

"I promise…"

Marlena drove back to the hotel, all of the while listening to her Shinedown "Leave A Whisper" CD. The song 'Burning Bright' began playing, and as Marlena pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, she sat there on idle for a moment. She didn't know _what_ she was walking into. In fact, it was one of those moments she wasn't sure she wanted to know what she was walking into. It was one of those confusing moments, that she wasn't sure she wanted to know…

She shut off the car, grabbed her keys, her bag, and her bottle of water from the front seat of her rental dark metallic red Jaguar, heading into the hotel. She already had her key, and all reservations were made with John - so she just had to find suite 612. Heading up to it, she really didn't have a hard time finding it, as she had stayed at that hotel previously. In fact, every time she stayed in Montreal, it was the same reservations as the last time. It never failed. It was, in English, like clockwork.

She unlocked the hotel room door with her key, and slowly ventured into the dark foyer of the hotel suite. It smelled like roses when she walked in, so she seemed a little confused by it. She placed her bag down and the keys on the table next to the door, venturing into the main room.

What she would find, was a room lit souly by candles. There was a note by the room entrance, that read:

_Open your heart  
and close your eyes  
Follow the rose petals  
To find your surprise… _

Marlena began following a trail of yellow and red rose petals, that lead into the sitting area of the hotel suite. There was a bottle of champagne in a holder filled to the brim with ice - keeping the champagne cool, and by it, was another note.

_You've come this far  
Just trust your sense  
Just go to the place  
You vanish to when you're tense _

( Note: I do **NOT** _mean the gym… ) ) _

Marlena laughed to herself as she pocked the second note, and grabbed the bottle of champagne. She ventured toward the master bathroom of the suite, where she found a bubble bath fully drawn with red rose petals in the water, candles lining the large jacuzzi tub, and two glasses by the tub as well. She placed the bottle down, where she found one more note.

_Baby, relax  
Take the time to begin  
Your surprise is looming  
Just slip right in. _

Hey, was she one to complain about a candle lit bath? Not a chance. She did as the note said, and pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the back of her neck. She got into the bathtub, and the water was perfect to her liking. Apparently, something was going on, but she wasn't one to say anything. It was ideal. She closed her eyes as she settled into the bathtub, sighing contently as she smiled. She was enjoying the absolute silence, until she heard footsteps.

Not bothering to open her eyes, she heard the bathroom door open. She did however, have a smile upon her face. She felt a hand brush over the top of the water, and heard the pop of a cork. She opened her eyes slowly to see John sitting on the edge of the bathtub, smiling at her.

"Hey, baby…" he said, as he leaned forward, kissing her gently. "You been here long?"

"Nah…" she said softly, "Just a couple minutes. A couple very relaxing minutes, though."

"Good." he said as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You got here a lot quicker than I thought you would, though."

"You scared me…" she said quietly, looking down. "I was afraid something happened to you or something…"

"Nah, baby girl, I'm fine…" John said, kissing her forehead. "I promise. I just had plans, is all. I thought you'd appreciate them, too. Wanted to share the evenin', ya feel me?"

"Yeah," She slowly smiled. "How could I not? But you _are_ in the wrong place."

"Huh?" John was confused, until she grabbed ahold of him with a grin, dragging him into the tub with her. "DAMN baby girl, that ain't right!"

"Scare me again, and see what happens…"

"You promise it'll hurt?" He asked, and Marlena just smiled.

"You won't be able to stand up for a month, how's that?"

"Hurt me good, baby girl." John laughed quietly, as he leaned over, kissing her again. She was receptive to it, running her fingers through his short brown hair. She smiled softly as he took his shirt off, despite it being drenched, and tossed it onto the bathroom floor.

"John!" she shook her head, "Your clothes are more wet than I am, for god's sake…and I've been in the bath longer!" she laughed a little, "You are so cleaning that up…"

"You got the chance to get butt ass naked, baby. I didn't." He managed to get down to his boxers, throwing the SOPPING wet jeans onto the floor with his shirt, and smirked. "That's better."

"Yeah…" She smiled at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "So… what's this big surprise? The bath and champagne AND the candles, is nice… was that my surprise?"

"No…" John said, "Not even close. My surprise for you is in my pants." Marlena tried not to laugh, as John rephrased. "No, seriously, it's in my jeans…"

"Ahhh… is it now? I've already had that surprise, John…"

"NO!" John tried his best not to laugh, but when he looked at Marlena and she broke into another fit of laughter, he couldn't hold it in. He laughed, as he reached for his jeans. "I'm serious. My surprise isn't _that_… it's something, well, not **_better_** but close enough!"

"Okay…" Marlena smirked a little, "Do I get it no or do I have to wait?"

"You can get it now." John pulled something out of his pocket, and it was a small box. He smiled at her, as he opened the box to reveal to her a ring. A diamond engagement ring? "I had the idea, since we've been married almost four years -- it's untrad and all, but… I wanted to have a ceremony with Dorian there… I want us to renew our vows…"

"Are you kidding me?" Marlena asked, staring at him as if he had just proposed to her for the first time. She would have NEVER pegged him as the overly romantic type, especially when their first engagement was at a New York City stop light… don't ask. He leaned in, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"I'm dead serious, baby girl. I want to know, if you'll remarry me…"

"John…" she bit her lip gently, "That's so sweet…"

"Sweet is my middle name, darlin'." John said with a grin as Marlena took the opportunity to be a smart ass.

"No, _Felix_ is…"

"… I walked into that…" he smiled at her, as he pushed her hair back with his free hand, one hand still holding the box. "So what do you say, baby girl? Wanna get married again?"

"That would be crazy…" she shook her head slightly, before smiling. "How could I say no to you? I didn't say it the first time, I sure as hell won't say it now…"

"So we're getting remarried?"

"We're getting remarried…"

John pulled the ring out of the box, and slipped it onto her finger. He had taken off her wedding band and first engagement ring, replacing it with the new engagement ring. He kissed her hand as he put the rings into the box, and put the box back in his jeans pocket.

"I thought it would be a decent idea… and I couldn't not ask you…" he said, "I've always wondered what a marriage ceremony would be like with big D… and a few of our friends…"

"That's cool." She smiled, as she rested her forehead against his, "I love it."

"Well, I love you." Marlena smiled a little as John smiled too.

"I love you more…"

"We ain't gettin' into this…" John laughed, "I always win…"

"You're full of it…"

--

It was almost 1:30 in the morning when John and Marlena were getting ready for bed. They had champagne and kisses by candle light in the bath tub, after their re-engagement of sort, toward renewing their vows. She was still a little surprised by the fact John went into detail about what he wanted. He wanted a bigger wedding. He wanted EVERYONE to know, how 'he was married to the most beautiful woman on God's Green'. Something had to be in the water in Montreal, because John was NEVER that romantic! Marlena, simply, loved it!

Picking up her phone, though, Marlena had a promise to keep. She was afraid Candace would have been sleeping, but on a Monday Night/Early Tuesday Morning? Yeah, right. Candace was too much like her sister. After an event, she was up until god knows WHAT time that night, no matter what time she had to catch a flight to wherever. Be it Boston, or Minneapolis, whatever!

The phone rang, and Candace answered it without hesitation. She was up watching "SportsCenter", no real surprise, as they were talking about various things around the Majors in baseball. Other things were on her mind, especially after Marlena left the club without so much as an "I'll be back" as she normally would. Something must have been wrong, right?

"Marlena?" Candace answered the phone, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, I promise." She replied, "John just had… well, plans for us…"

"I don't know if I want you to elaborate…"

"Candace," Marlena laughed softly. "It's nothing like that, I swear…"

"Good, because that I don't NEED to know about!"

"No… I was just wondering, though, what are you doing in March?"

"What? March? That's like seven and a half months away… why?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"What?"

"John asked me to remarry him…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…" Marlena smiled a little, "He had everything planned out… it was so sweet…"

"He re-proposed!"

"Uh huh…"

"That's… no way!"

"YES way," Marlena was trying not to laugh. "It was sweet. There was a line of rose petals and candles leading to the sitting room, where there was champagne and a note… which lead me into the bathroom, where there was a bubble bath drawn with candles all around the Jacuzzi tub, rose petals in the water, and glasses for the champagne…"

"Oh my god! That's so sweet!"

"Well to make a longer story short, he pulled out the ring and asked me to remarry him. He wants a bigger wedding, where Dorian can be a part of it…"

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor. Hello? You're being mine for when I get married to Lew soon, right?"

"Sure I am."

"Well, I thought I'd warn you of something…" she giggled quietly to herself, "Justin is Lew's best man."

"So?"

"You have to walk down the aisle with him…" Candace smirked to herself, "He's going to look so cute in a tux."

"Sorry, Candace…" Marlena laughed quietly, "Tonight just made me fall deeper in love with John. Justin Morneau isn't in his _league_…"

"Aww, Justin would be absolutely devastated to hear that!" Candace laughed a little though, "I get that though. I'd fall in love, too!"

"It was just so romantic… I couldn't even believe it was happening for the majority…"

She went on to tell Candace about little arrangements that had been made for the wedding already, and then, got off the phone to go to bed. She knew she'd have to head down to Stamford with her mother sometime before next Sunday, so they were going to do it on Wednesday. Which further, would mean, Marlena had to get back to Boston that day (since it was _after_ midnight, and Tuesday morning). Oh the estranged concept of having your MOTHER working with you. THE THINGS, YOU WILL DO… maybe it was time to do something for her since Alexandria was _always _doing things for Marlena.  
Turns about fair play…

--

The trip back to Boston was, as always, typical. John and Marlena were there so much, the terminal attendants knew them by name. So them getting through customs was NO big deal what-so-ever. Until you got a new security representative, who took the initiative to 'frisk a bit', and piss Marlena off. She hated that most of traveling when the flight industry was so 'high' on the market. It was _annoying_.

As always, Marlena was happy to be home, but she knew she'd have a lot of work to do this time around. By the time John and Marlena got home, Alexandria was already out doing daily chores. The woman, just never stopped. She was sweeping the pathway from the driveway to the front door, as Dorian was running through the sprinkler system in the front yard. They needed the sprinkler for the hot days that were coming out, and their lawn would completely suffer with the lack of rain. As if they wanted _that_ now. The Cena's were very much into order, and that would have made things look, bleak, even.

"Hey, mom." Marlena said as she held her bag over her shoulder, walking up the front pathway. "What are you doing? It's too damned hot to do this…"

"I needed something to do," Alexandria said. "The entire house is spotless… and that bores me. Your new housekeeper is…well… too good for her own good…"

"Huh?" Marlena laughed quietly, "Jenny is supposed to be good, that, my _dear_, is why we hired her. Nobody is going to be here during the week, so we need somebody trustworthy to maintain this place…"

"I guess so." Alexandria said with a smile, "Shane called, by the way. Just before you guys got here."

"Oh? What did Shane-O want?"

"To know if we're coming to Stamford, I said yes, but I'd have you call him to tell him exactly when."

"Tomorrow."

"You're calling him _tomorrow_?"

"No, we're **going** **there** tomorrow."

"Well honey, I don't think they're going to be there tomorrow…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh snap, baby, are you forgettin' what tomorrow is?" John asked, "It's the fourth of July!"

"Oh, shit…"

"Lucky for you, my forgetful one…" Alexandria smirked to herself, "I've already started planning a party. We just need to go shopping for the rest of the stuff. I'm teaching you how to make a few things in the kitchen tonight."

"Oh joy…" Marlena tried to sound pleased but she just smirked with a groan. "I can hardly wait…"

"Well be happy, the guest list is already pretty long. The Orton's, Bob, Elaine, Becky, Nathan and Randy… are all coming, so are Vince, Shane, Linda, Marissa, Declan, Stephanie and Paul… your friend Heidi is going to be in Boston so I invited her and her daughter Leni, and as you know, John's brothers, John, and Carol are obviously invited. Your father is planning on coming up, too, so are Candace, Lew, Jake, Jordan, a kid named Justin, and someone named Mauer?"

"Joe Mauer…I'd wager. Who else did you invite, mom? The pope?" Marlena grinned to herself, "This doesn't sound too bad…"

"Yeah, we get to celebrate America's birthday in style!" John said with a smile, "I'm inviting a few other people… I know won't be able to refuse."

"Oh boy…" Marlena said with an eye roll, causing John to smirk.

"Just trust me, baby girl."

"That's the difficult part." Marlena said, "ESPCIALLY when you have that damned smirk on your face, Cena."

"Yeah, but that turns you on…" John grinned at her with a wiggle of the eyebrows, as Alexandria let out a groan of mock disgust.

"ALL RIGHT, OKAY… no need for all of THAT!"

"Don't you DARE talk like that in front of my mother!" Marlena said, as John put on his best innocent smile.

"Sorry, _mommy_."

--

John's idea of a guest list, was Rene and Rose Gougen, with their daughter Veronica… Chris and Jessica Irvine with Ash, Jason Reso, Kurt Angle with his wife Karen and daughter Kyra, Tom Edson, Nora Greenwald, Trish Stratigias, Rey Mysterio, Rey's daughter and son, and Rey's wife, as well as Adam Copeland… amongst others of their wrestling 'pals and gals'. They'd all be staying in town that night, so the airport would be swarmed with wrestling elite as if RAW and Smackdown! were coming to the Fleet Center. Only, they were just swarming the quiet, almost humble town of West Newbury for a Fourth of July celebration like nobody or their mother had ever seen. The Russo's and the Cena's with their array of guests celebrating the U.S of A's birthday.

That brought up talk though, that in a matter of days, Dorian would officially be three years old. The sixteenth. That made Marlena feel awkward, that her 'baby boy' was already three years old… oh how time flies… it was now pushing FOUR years she was married, and getting remarried in the next year. Amazing…

Marlena went shopping with her mother and Carol, to get everything situated for this party of massive proportion. Alexandria informed Marlena that Rey Mysterio was bringing a couple people other than his own family to the party too, a 'potential' WWE superstar who was over in OVW. That made Marlena think as to WHO it could be, since she didn't really know much of what was happening in OVW at the time. She'd wait it out and see. No need wasting valuable brain cells eh?

Preparation, was, hell.

There was so much going on at once, and the first people there, helped. Candace, Lew, Justin, and Joe, with Lew's sons. They kept Dorian occupied, while Marlena, Candace, Alexandria, Lew, and John were in and out of the kitchen, preparing food, and decorations for the gala. Lew put a sparkler party hat on Marlena's head with a bright smile.

"C'mon, girl, get in the spirit."

"Bite me, Ford." She said half-heartedly, as Justin came up behind her, lighter in hand, and lit the hat. The sparkler went off, much to Lew's delight.

"That's cool."

"That's going to burn my damn hair!" Marlena laughed, as she quickly took the hat off, cursing to herself as she shook her head. "Man, this party planning thing is OUTRAGEOUS. I can NOT believe my mother is doing this to me…"

"You're not exactly Martha Stewart, are ya?" Joe Mauer commented, as Marlena shot daggers with her eyes, "Nope."

"Not even close. I'm a wrestler, not Emeril."

"I can cook…" Candace said, "But mom is better…"

"I GIVE UP." Marlena finally said, resting her head on John's shoulder, who was right there to 'console' his wife with open arms. "I can't do this. Maybe if I _was_ Martha Stewart I could do this."

"No, then you'd be incarcerated…" Justin said softly, as Marlena tried not to laugh. She failed, and he smiled.

"Sure you can, baby girl." John said, as he was smirking at the comment Justin had made. "And if all else fails, when Randy get here, he can be your kitchen bitch…"

"Oooh…Orton as a kitchen bitch…" Candace giggled to herself, "How cute!"

"Randy…he's the, tall one, right?" Lew asked, as John gave a half nod.

"One of them," John said, "He's a tall son of a bitch, but so is Adam. Adam is the one with long blonde hair, Randy has short brown hair."

"Oh…I was thinkin' Adam was Randy…" Lew shrugged a little, "I'll get it eventually…"

"Sure you will." Candace said with a smile, "You'll get it."

--

As mentioned, preparation was insane. By the end of the night, though, the food was made and stored away, the back yard of the Cena's was no longer just a summer get away, but a fourth of July mayhem land. Marlena drove to New Jersey that night with Trish Stratigias, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, and Heidi Klum to, purchase some 'light up fun'. In English, fireworks. They couldn't buy them in Massachusetts, or New York, so New Jersey was the closest, next best thing.

The party went off without a hitch, amazingly enough! AND despite Marlena's trashy attitude about 'party planning'. God, she was so impatient about it, that was it! The party had a great turn out, with everyone on the list showing up, except for Vince Russo, who couldn't make his flight because of TNA. It was alright, and nobody was mad, but Marlena was in fact slightly disappointed about it. She got over it quickly, though, when her father sent Dorian's birthday present and VOWED he'd be there for his grandson's third birthday.

Rey's 'special guest' was an OVW up-and-comer who was rumored to be debuting, named Keith Fassette. He brought his wife, Regan Levy-Fassette (the sister of Scott "Raven" Levy), and Keith and Regan's twins Keith Jr., and Lily Fassette. Rey and Keith were the best of friends from their ECW days, and since the time that Keith was about seventeen years old.

Oh, it was also at this party that Dorian developed his first crush! The fourth of July was more than Boston fireworks displays and the Cena's personal fireworks display in the backyard, it was about Dorian Cena getting shy, nervous, and giddy around Lily Fassette. Keith and John were talking about it, while Regan was watching it happen with Marlena. Marlena, thought it was the cutest thing, ever! Dorian was GIVING Lily his 'coveted' Dragon Ball Z tee-shirt, saying she 'desewerved it'.

"You have it." Dorian told her, blush in his cheeks as Lily giggled. "It yours."

"Tank you…" Lily said with a bright smile, taking it from Dorian. She even gave Dorian a big kiss, causing the younger Cena boy to cover his face from being embarrassed!

"At-a-boy, pimp daddy!" Randy exclaimed, causing Adam, Jason, Chris, and Shane -- tonight's immediate 'click' to laugh. "Get-er-done little man!"

"Randy Keith Orton!" Marlena gave him a knowing glare, "Don't you DARE encourage my son to be a whore master!"

"It's cute though, isn't it?" Regan whispered, as Marlena gave her a smirk.

"Of course it is, I just like watching Randy squirm, watch him get defensive. It's cute."

"Look, Marlena…" Randy said quietly, putting his hand through his short brown hair, he looked genuinely ruffled and nervous. "I didn't **_mean_** anything by it…"

"OH really! Then what was that whole, get-er-done thing! We live in MASSACHUSTTES! NOT Ohio!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Told you." Marlena said to Regan out loud, with a little bit of a laugh, "He's adorable when he gets defensive…"

"What a BITCH." Adam shook his head with a mocking sigh, "She's always like that."

"But you love me just the same." She batted her eyelashes with a smile, causing Randy to grumble under his breath.

"Guilty…"

--

Well, Marlena was finally able to bring Alexandria to Stamford, Connecticut. It was Friday by the time the two Russo women got down to the WWE offices to finalize her contract. The whole ordeal with Alexandria signing the contract had Marlena a little, not for nothing, nervous. It was strange, in all actuality, but it was something she was going to have to get used to she wagered. It was going to be a different thing, and maybe it would have it's perks.

But what everyone was losing in the afterglow of the fourth of July, and naturally, Alexandria's contract signing, they needed to realize -- that while RAW was on Monday July 10th, something else was on that day as well…  
Dorian Michael Paul Cena, was turning three.

It was going to be a big day for the family, but they knew they had to focus on RAW, too. Could you imagine if they dropped the ball with the show because of a birthday? Sure, it was Dorian… Marlena and John's baby boy… but the show had to go on.

They were planning on having a big party for their son, but it would have to wait until after RAW, and after they got back to Boston. There was even talk of having it in St. Louis with the Orton's, since they were like family to Dorian, and Randy was in fact Dorian's God Father. They'd make all the final details at the show on Monday… or while hanging around the arena or hotel. Just to get things done.

* * *

(**A/N:** Another one down, another one coming up. I hope you're all still into this story… as there's not much left. Ahhh…. Gotta dig new beginnings :-D R&R. The next time I get online, I should have another set of chappy's for ya. Holla. -M.S) 


	17. Ch 16: Planning Dorian's Birthday

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Sixteen: Planning Dorian's Birthday**

-----------------------------------

Deliberation commenced, and it was finally decided that Dorian would be going with his parents and grandmother Alexandria to Toronto for RAW that coming week at the Air Canada Centre. It was going to be the week that Alexandria got Rebecca into a huge jam, where she had to face not one, not two, but three RAW divas for her title at the upcoming pay-per-view Vengeance, in a diva's cage match to prevent interference from Rebecca's 'cronies'. How unfair, right! …Not completely. Marlena loved the idea of a cage match. It made her feel that something was going right for the Women's Division, that it wasn't all bra and panties matches and such. THANK GOD.

While in Toronto, John, Marlena, Alexandria and Dorian were staying with Trish Stratigias opposed to a hotel. Trish insisted! She wouldn't allow them to stay at a hotel no matter what. Candace was planning on making an appearance at RAW, and she would be staying with Shannon Koskie, wife of former Minnesota Twins third baseman Corey Koskie… a good friend of hers and Lew's.

Staying arrangements were made, and Dorian found a lot of pleasure in Trish's game room. She told Dorian that he had the run of the room and if anyone said anything, he could kick them out. Just like that! Marlena couldn't help but think the idea of Dorian having control of anything of the sort was 'too cute for words'. It was also a theory three boys would test. John Cena, Randy Orton, and Adam Copeland. Randy didn't remember where in Toronto Trish lived, so he called up Adam and Adam knew by heart the way to Trish's. Go figure, right? He drove Randy over and the three of them including John, decided to test Dorian. Cute…

Walking into the game room, Dorian was glued to the tube, his attention centered on Vegeta in his Dragon Ball Z game. He loved Vegeta, and each of the three heading into the room knew it.

"Go 'geta. Vroom boom sonic cammom!"

"Hey Dorian!" Randy called out with a smile, "How you doin' little man?"

"Shuddup, I playings!" Dorian called back, the nearly three-year-old blocking Orton out. Randy seemed slighted.

"Can you believe that? Your kid is a walking, talking, attitude problem."

"Takes after his dad." Adam quipped as John smirked.

"No doubt."

"Watch this…" Randy crept over and sat down next to Dorian, picking up the spare controller. "Hey Dor, think Vegeta can take on Kakarot?" 

"He kill Kakara!" Dorian said, as he looked at Randy with a serious look. "Go 'way, bad man! Bad bad!" The little boy looked legitimately MAD at his god father. "Know what? 'Geta kill Kakara and if yous keep it up you next! Go 'way! Twish saids MY WOOM! Pway wif twaffic!"

"Holy shit…" Adam laughed to himself as he hid his face, shaking his head. "Just, what in the fuck did I just hear…?"

"He told Randy to go play in traffic…" John said as he was trying to hold back laughing himself. "And he looked like he was about to go Marlena on his ass. He's definitely been listening to his mother get angry too much. MAN, she's told me to go play in traffic and if I didn't get out of her face I was next on her shit list."

"Maybe he's identical to _Marlena_…"

"We're all doomed." Randy said, standing up slowly. "Let's jam, kids. I don't need a three year old killing me tonight."

"Marlena's going to be tickled pink by this…" Adam concluded, "she's going to completely love this.'

"There's no doubt in my mind," John said with a laugh. "Go play with traffic, that's fantastic…"

Fantastic alright, it drove Randy Keith Orton RIGHT OUT of the room. John, Adam, and Randy all left the room and found themselves by Trish's pool, where Marlena and Trish had designated their day to natural tanning. Trish picked a white bikini for the occasion, and Marlena naturally had chosen black. They were laying poolside, each with a strawberry daiquiri near them as well, sunglasses on their eyes -- the works. They looked many shades of comfortable, and the guys couldn't help but notice this. What would they be doing if they weren't aggravating somebody? Be it John's wife, Adam's crush, or Randy's God son?  
There was no denying, all three of the aforementioned could kick any one of their asses, though. Be it John's wife, Adam's crush, or Randy's god son.

"Ya'll gonna lay there all day?" John asked, as Marlena cocked an eyebrow over the rim of her glasses.

"Nope." She said, "In fifteen minutes or so? I have every intention of turning over."

"Smart ass…"

"_Spank_ you," Marlena said with a beaming smile. "So if you boys are QUITE finished, Trish and I have to get back to tanning. That's important, you know…"

"This is depressing…" Adam rolled his eyes, "I mean -- come on… we can't pick on ANYONE today!"

"Hey guys!"

A cheerful voice popped in, and Candace Russo walked up to poolside looking like a diva. Quite frankly. She was dressed in a pink and powder blue floral bikini with her hair up, pink sunglasses on and a powder blue wrap around her waist, a small pink bag over her shoulder and a bright smile on her face. Adam kind of glanced at Randy, who was shamelessly staring at the 'goods'. He smiled.

"Hey, Candy." Randy said as Candace smiled back, placing her bag down and tilting down her sunglasses.

"Hey, Randy. Hey, Adam? What's with the grim expressions?"

"Nobody is allowing us any fun." He said, "Nobody I tell you. And it's not right! Candace, you won't let me down will you?"

"Depends…"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay, no…" she gave him a shifty glance, "What is _wrong_ with you? Don't you have a life, Copeland? Asking ME of all people to trust you over something I don't even know what it is? I don't think so…" She was talking in a quick fashion, causing Marlena to smirk. "I don't trust anyone especially you so don't even start that!"

"There she goes again," John laughed a little, "She's turning into Six again…"

"Oh god, Blossom…" Adam covered his ears, "I had to deal with that show a lot…"

"I am NOT SIX!" Candace protested as Randy put his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course you're not, Candy. You're you and that's just peachy."

"Yeah!" She smiled, "Thank you, Randy."

"Anytime, darlin'."

"You're just saying that because you want to get up her knickers, man." Adam said, as Randy looked confused, and Candace did as well.

"He's already done that!" Candace said, shrugging a little. John looked stunned, Marlena looked as if she was going to cry (the imagery…man, the imagery…) and Adam looked like - he couldn't believe it. "What! You think I'd date Randy and not do him? Please!"

"Do it to me, that's an interesting concept…" Randy said thoughtfully, and Candace laughed.

"AND a good song! Usher, baby. Woo!"

Talk about your REAL conversation starter. Candace pulled up a chair next to Marlena and laid down, placing her bag at her side. She was good for the day, as were the other girls. The boys would just have to find SOMETHING to do, or in any event - SOMEONE to do, because Marlena and Trish weren't putting out, and Candace was engaged. Not happening.  
The evening was nice. All of them had a nice dinner at Trish's house, before they had to buckle down and do something serious. That evening, Trish, Marlena, Alexandria, Randy, Candace, and John sat in the living room while Dorian was asleep, and it was like a conference call with Vince Russo and the Orton's on the phone. They had a birthday party to plan in St. Louis.

"He's really into anime." Marlena said shortly. "He's even picking up the words from it, starting to talk in Japanese, AND he's not even five…"

"Why not have an anime based party then?" Bob Orton suggested, "If the boy is real into it, why don't we think of something around that?"

"Why don't we all pick our parts from his favorite shows, and dress up as the characters?" That was Randy's suggestion, and it looked like it struck a creative cord in Marlena.

"Whoa, wait a minute… I think we could do it. Trish, get me a pen, please."

Trish did as she was asked, and sat down next to Marlena. Marlena wrote down some character names, and started pondering a little. She was incredibly good at this type of planning. For her little boy, expense was NOTHING. Going all out, was NOTHING. This was going to be the most special time in her baby boy's life. There would be pictures, videos, the whole nine yards so he could remember it as he got older.

"All right. Here's what I got. Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon, and Kagome from Inu Yasha for girls specifically. John…?"

"I'll do Vegeta. I think I could pull it off."

"Randy?"

"Um…maybe Goku? I know enough to play it."

"Think Adam could do Trunks?"

"It's possible." Trish said, "Pencil him in and we'll talk tomorrow night."

"Okay. Candace, think you could pull of Sailor Moon?"

"Sure! I love her." She smiled, "That's not a problem."

"Becky, do you think you could be Kagome?" Marlena asked into the phone, as a young female voice replied.

"Sure I could! You'll just have to give me some pointers."

"Not hard at all." Marlena said, "I'll be Sailor Pluto."

"We have a lot of work to do but I think we could pull it off before Saturday in The Lou." John stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, since Bob and I and the kids'll be here all week, think we could snake Candace into helpin' us out?" Elaine Orton asked, as Candace was enthusiastic about it.

"Duh! Of course I'll be there! I'll see if I can get Lew's ex-wife Corri to help me. We're pretty good friends amazingly enough…and she knows kids and costumes. We can work it out, I promise."

"I didn't think there was THIS much that went into a birthday party…" Randy said quietly with a chuckle. "This is MAD."

"We need a lot more but I'm sure we can arrange some more costumes. He likes his Pokémon, so we can use Ash, Misty, and we NEED a Team Rocket. Maybe add a Yu Gi." Marlena was penning things on paper, left and right, as everyone else just listened to her talk. She was so into this, and KNEW her shit about cartoons. "Trish, you want to be Misty? I can pen Nathan in possibly as Ash?"

"I'll do Ash." Nathan Orton's voice said from the phone and Trish smiled.

"Sure. That's not a problem."

"Don't worry baby," John said to Marlena who looked visibly stressed. She glanced toward him and he smiled. "Well get it, I promise."

"I know. I just kind of wish we had more time."

"It'll go off without a hitch."

"Well, we'll give you guys a call tomorrow after RAW and let you know the final verdict on a lot of this stuff." Alexandria said, but not before: "Vince are you still there?"

"Yeah darlin', I'm here." Vince Russo replied.

"What about you and me, dressing up as Team Rocket?" Marlena couldn't help but laugh, and Vince did as well.

"Hell, why the hell not?"

"We'll get the rest together after RAW tomorrow night."

They had their various good-byes and everyone at Trish's separated off. Candace went back to the Koskie's, Randy to his hotel, and Trish - Alexandria - and John and Marlena to their respective rooms. Marlena had a hell of a time getting to sleep that night. With all that was going through her head at the time -- between RAW and her son's birthday? It was a big deal. John woke up around 2:30 A.M as Marlena was still tossing, and turning, still almost wide awake. She was extremely tired though.

"Baby?" John's drowsy voice drawled, "you okay?"

"Yeah…" Marlena replied absently. "Sure, go to sleep, hon." Her lack of security in her voice caused John to sit up and turn on the bedside lamp. She squinted her eyes slightly, and John could tell she hadn't slept yet. Her eyes were red and she looked exhausted.

"I think you just fibbed to me, girl. You ain't all right…"

"I'm fine John, I just can't sleep is all." She said, "I'm fine."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." 

John just gave her a look. A look that said, 'whatever', and Marlena sighed. She rolled over, her back facing John as she curled into the fluffy white pillow that was under her head. She was so stressed out, she had so much on her plate at that point in time, explaining it all would take literally ALL NIGHT, and she didn't want to cost John his sleep. He needed it more than she did, right? She had to entertain the fans just as much as he did, and he knew that. He wouldn't take that.

"Marlena…"

"What, John?"

"You're not tellin' me the whole truth, darlin'." He knew he was right. Especially by her reaction.

"I. Am. Fine." She said, her temper building. She hated talking about herself more than anything. Especially her feelings. "Go to sleep."

"Don't lie to me, Marlena." He said, as he stood up from the bed, aggravated. John was ACTUALLY aggravated with her! "I know when you're lying. I can read you like a fucking book. What is your problem and don't tell me 'nothing', because I'd think you're full of shit, baby girl."

"Oh, you go on a bender THEN call me your, 'baby girl'." Marlena hissed, annoyed, as she too kicked the covers from her. "You want to know what's wrong! I'm fucking stressed! I'm at the end of my damned rope with everything. With work, with this party, with family, with everything! It's already July, John. And the year is only going to get harder. With me having to appear with the diva search bitches because I'm Women's Champion… then of course there's the matches I know Shane thinks I'm capable of that's going to torture my ass physically.

OH! And who could forget! All of the holiday travel, holidays in Iraq, back to Boston, back on the road, and THEN -- the road to WRESTLEMANIA! It's going to get easier! Isn't it?"

"Marlena…" John sighed a little, "Think I ain't stressin', B? I'm feelin' where you're comin' from. I'm there. But I'm doing my best to hide it."

"Well I can't!"

"Do you want to take some personal time off?"

"Oh, yeah, that'll be FANTASTIC. I can't. I have TOO much shit to do to concern myself with 'time off'. I don't care WHAT comes up... I can NOT take time off…"

"Don't take and rip my fuckin' head off, stop being a bitch."

"I'm a WHAT now!" She shouted, as she threw on her bathrobe. "Fine. This BITCH is going to sleep in Trish's room…"

"Marlena…"

"Don't MARLENA me!" She shouted, as she walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door. She realized Dorian was sleeping, and sighed, walking toward Trish's room. She waited outside of Dorian's room for a minute, to make sure he wasn't awake, before walking down to Trish's bedroom.

A few minutes later, Marlena knocked on Trish's bedroom door, and walked in. Trish looked up from her bed with a confused look, and slowly sat up when she saw Marlena in tears. Trish told Marlena to sit down, and she did, curling up her knees to her chest with a sigh. Trish crawled up to sit next to Marlena and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Baby…what's wrong?"

"John and I…" she started as she rested her head on Trish's shoulder. "We got into a fight…"

"Over what?" Trish asked, her voice quiet as she hugged Marlena. "Are you okay?"

"…No… I made him mad because I wouldn't tell him what was wrong, and when I started to, I was like -- huffy, and yelling…"

"I thought I heard something…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No. Don't worry, honey." Trish said, "Just tell me what's going on."

"Well, I made him mad, I know I did… because he said for me to stop acting like a bitch. I assumed he was CALLING me a bitch…and walked out of the room angry. We never leave a room angry. We never walk away from each other angry. I said I was going to sleep in your room…"

"You can…" Trish said, as she patted her bed. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself…"

Trish flashed a smile and Marlena couldn't help but return it. They went to bed, and later that night, John peeked in to find Marlena sleeping next to Trish. So she wasn't kidding. He thought she wasn't being serious. What was this going to mean, though? What was going to happen that night oat RAW? They were supposed to have a segment together where they were, civil. If they were fighting, that was going to be hard as HELL. He wanted to just pick her up and bring her back to their room. But he left her to sleep, and walked out. He went back to the room to get ready to go to the arena.

…At 6:30 A.M…

--

Alexandria, Trish, and Marlena showed up at the arena at almost noon with Dorian. Dorian was going to be with Candace that night at the show. Alexandria was going to make her support of the Elite Alliance, and even start a love angle with none other than EDDIE GUERRERO. That had Vince Russo in STICHES, and Marlena and Candace BOTH were calling Alexandria "_ooooooh…MamaCITA…" _ever since they found out that morning. Shane McMahon took Marlena aside that afternoon to let her know of what was going down that night. He was putting her in a match at Summerslam, that would be the start of her downfall as Women's Champion. She would beat a newcomer named Mickey James, but just barely, because of a rib injury she would suffer that night when Edge hit her with the spear.

"Adam doesn't want to do it." Shane told Marlena as they walked along the catwalk above the Air Canada Centre. "He doesn't want to hurt you. Kind of defeats the purpose of being your adversary, no?"

"Yeah…" Marlena forced a smile. "That's for sure. I'm pretty excited about losing the Women's Championship finally. There's a lot of stress with it you know?"

"No doubt, babe. I know." He stopped, "Well not _know_ because I've been there… but…"

"I get it, Shane." Marlena laughed, "I know what you're saying."

They walked along the catwalk for a while, arm in arm talking about the night, and who was to see this? John Cena. He saw his wife rubbing elbows with the McMahon prince. How was that to make a man feel when he knew his wife was hating on him at that moment? He felt a hand touch his shoulder, as his best friend Randy Orton stood next to him. They just watched as Marlena actually laughed, and smiled, and seemed content being with Shane.

"Look, Shane-O…" Marlena started, "Just be nice to me on screen tonight. I mean, I know I get to bust the McMahon family bank and all… but don't hurt me _too bad_."

"Oh, no, I won't. I'll let Edge spear you and that'll be my revenge. Oh, I hate that Rebecca Russo…" He grinned at her and she laughed.

"Oh, thank YOU, Shane!" She said, punching his shoulder lightly. "I love YOU TOO."

"Don't mention it, sugar."

Randy didn't know what happened between John and Marlena. Frankly, only Trish did. And Shane, as Marlena felt obligated to tell him that she didn't want to work with John that evening. Shane made it happen, because he knew the Russo temper. He had seen it before. After all, he had known the Russo twins since forever now. How could he not have seen it? She was working with Edge instead, hence, the spear. John had no idea until Randy told him.

"You're shittin' me. She went over my head and went to work with Adam?"

"No. She went to Shane, told him what happened, and said she didn't want to work with you tonight. But she's also forfeiting her title after the Diva Search. She's staying champ for that, and staying champ for a few more weeks but that's it. That's why Rebecca's getting speared tonight."

"…She's what?"

"You don't know _anything_ she's doing?" Randy sighed, "What the hell happened, man?"

"We got into a fight…"

"A fight? It had to be pretty big if she's using Russo methods of methodical revenge…"

"All right... I said some things that may have been misinterpreted, and she's not the easily forgiving type. I know this. That's why we don't fight often if we can prevent it… because ya know, she was so mad she didn't even care to talk. She knows how to be…"

"Heartless?"

"Yeah… she has that Russo in her. I understand that. I respect that. I knew that when I married her, and I knew that when I asked her to remarry me. I love her, and I love her attitude…"

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, Cena." Randy said with a head shake. "I mean, for real. I know you love her, but is it worth her getting injured tonight? Can she _take_ a spear?"

"She can take an Angle Slam, she can take a stunner, and she can take a god damned tornado if you ask her to…"

"Stop the loyalty kick, JC, and realize… this could be more than just her way of moving toward losing the title man. She could lose her damned career. She's a woman. A strong woman, no fucking doubt, but dude... She's still a woman. I can barely take a spear from Adam Copeland… he's one of the best! He knows how to hit that shit. And tonight, he hits your woman… with it. You should be the one coming to her aide, not me…" Randy took a few steps backwards, "Talk to Shane. Tell him… you want to be the one to come to her aide tonight, instead of me. Tell Shane, I said so…"

John went to Shane all right, and he asked that it was John Cena coming to Rebecca Russo's aide. He knew she was going to be out cold if she took it. She couldn't reach out and punch HIM in the mouth. It wouldn't be Batista coming to her, Randy, Chris Jericho, Christian… no, it would be John Cena. Shane just warned John if fists flew, to duck. That was all he could say.

The night was mapped out, Rebecca Russo would not be officially wrestling… she'd just be taking on Shane McMahon vocally. After a kick to the junk and a punch to the face, Edge would come out to the temp Gm's aide, and spear Rebecca into 'next year'. (Note, Marlena DEMANDED Adam REALLY spear her. No holding back because she was a girl. He had to oblige. His job depended on it.) John Cena would be facing Rene Dupree that night, Eddie Guerrero and his 'mamacita' Alexandria would be dealing with Christian with Alexandria proving she DID have some Russo in her with a field goal kick to the junk, Randy Orton would be put into a Toronto Tornado Tag match, with his partner Chris Jericho against none other than Chris Benoit and Edge with a mystery person in their corner. Batista would more than likely be with Randy and Chris Jericho. 

Time wound down and RAW was soon to be on the air…  
But one thing was going through Marlena's head, and John's head alike…

Was she going to walk out of RAW on her own? Let alone able to carry herself to St. Louis for her son's party?

--

A/N: Uh oh, kids… John and Marlena are at war! Ye-haw! Read and Review, you know the game... The next chapter? RAW, baby! Woo!


	18. Ch 17: RAW from Toronto, Ontario

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Seventeen: RAW from Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
**-----------------------------------

RAW, emanating from Toronto, Ontario, Canada was on the air! "Across The Nation" by the Union Underground pounded the Air Canada Centre PA system, as well as panned out over a million plus television sets nation and world wide. Cameras panned over the fans in the arena, scoping out signs such as "Welcome Home Trish And Edge!" "Hey Rebecca? F-U!", "Toronto Is Elite Alliance Country", "The Money Came, The Money Dominated!" and so on. The fans were ready for a night of action like only the RAW brand could bring you! At the announce position, Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross were ready to call a night of action as they saw it, like always!

**Jim Ross:** "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to MONDAY NIGHT RAW! I'm Jim Ross and as always that's Jerry "The King" Lawler. And tonight King it's JAM PACKED with Elite Alliance and S.E.X Evolution chaos!"  
**  
Jerry Lawler:** "We also get to see the beauty behind the bitch too! Rebecca Russo's OWN MOTHER, Alexandria, is in the house! What could she POSSIBLY want here, JR?"

**Jim Ross:** "I don't really know, King, but maybe we'll find out before the night is over!"

_Why wait? Why not find out now! "Rag Doll" by Aerosmith came onto the PA, and the name "Alexandria Russo" showed up on the titan tron with a pre-made video giving the crowd just one glimpse of the gorgeous Alexandria Russo. For her age, she was a KNOCKOUT! From the backstage area, walked the blonde bombshell, the 'beauty behind the bitch' as Lawler called her, dressed in blue jeans and a black halter top and black stiletto heels. She was seemingly one of the better looking 'older women' the WWE had ever seen, she made SABLE look like Don King.  
No kidding.  
Stepping into the ring, Alexandria got quite the reception from the crowd, as she asked for the microphone from Lilian Garcia. She got it, and gave a wave to the crowd with a smile. _

**Alexandria Russo:** "Good evening Toronto!" she said with a beaming smile, that got the crowd cheering more. "I honestly can't express how much pride I feel being out here in front of all you people. In all of the years I was married to that piece of garbage Vince Russo…" the crowd booed a little with his mention, "all the years I was married to that scumbag, I never once thought I'd find myself in front of the greatest fans in the world… WWE fans… talking candidly to you for no other reason than some sort of, discipline of my daughter Rebecca…

I admit, that I'm partially at fault for the way she is now, and you can hate me for that. It's more my fault for letting Rebecca do what she wanted as a child, letting her have her way. Because I knew, if I didn't, she'd crawl to daddy and daddy would give her way. Sometimes, I wanted to be the 'mommy' she could be happy to have. But now I see that's done nothing but spoil the little bitch into believing the world is her playground. Rebecca, sweetie, how WRONG you are!" the crowd cheered. "You don't even KNOW how wrong you are, do you? You think everything you want is going to be YOURS on a silver platter. Guess again.

Mommy isn't here to play favorites anymore. She's here to prove that you can't have your way on everything. To prove that you no longer have ANY pull over me what-so-ever. And to prove, that I support a cause WORTHY of my support. Not some spoiled little brat who couldn't do anything for herself. Not some spoiled rotten little princess who couldn't fight her own battles if she was PAID to do so. I'd let to ask the man I spoke to earlier to make his presence known, right now... Please."

_There was a moment of silence. A few moments of silence.  
Then the familiar riffs of "Crystal Planet" by Joe Satriani hit on the PA, and the crowd went BERZZERK! In a coal black pinstriped suit, his hair spiked up, and a thousand watt smirk on his face, walked none other than TOM.FUCKING.EDSON! Alexandria smiled to herself as she clapped, and he clapped right back toward her, thanking HER for something? Tom made his way down to ringside, and as Alexandria sat down on the middle rope, Tom made his way into the ring, telling her that it wasn't necessary for her to do that. She just smiled, and raised the microphone._

**Alexandria Russo:** "Ladies and gentlemen, may I please introduce you to a man I am proud to say I am within cohorts. A man, known simply, as Tom Edson!"

**Tom Edson:** "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Tom said in aspirated fashion. "My GOD, the bloody women from Toronto are BEAUTIFUL!" The crowd cheered as Alexandria laughed. "Did you people KNOW that Alexandria is from…Toronto, Ontario, Canada!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "She IS?"

**Jim Ross:** "She IS. Don't you read up on people, King?"

**Jerry Lawler:** "I'm just here for the puppy power, JR!"

**Tom Edson:** "I speak the truth! The woman is from the same beautiful country as Trish Stratus, as Edge, Chris Benoit, AND of course how could I forget the legendary wrestling family of the Hart's. But before I get too off tangent, it's been brought to my attention that you, MY DEAR, have something you'd like to say to all of these people and your _beautiful_ daughter?"

**Alexandria Russo:** "That's right." she turned from Tom toward the crowd. "There's a few things that need to be said, but the first thing is… that I am not here to spoil my daughter. I am not even here to support her. In fact, it's completely the opposite. The only good thing my daughter ever did, was leave my home and completely ex me out of her life. That's fine. That doesn't bother me anymore. Why I'm here is to show my support for a cause I believe in, and that, is the **elite alliance**. Everything that goes along with it. Everyone, that goes along with it. While I'm here, and while I'm out to teach Rebecca a lesson, the Elite Alliance is my home."

The crowd was ELECTRIC. Especially when something else happened. The lights began flickering, and something echoed out over the PA. It brought not only a smile to Alexandria Russo's face, but to Tom Edson's as well.

---------------------  
_**Mamacita  
You Want Some Latino Heat?  
**_---------------------

"Latino Heat" was on the PA, and with the reincarnation of his old theme music, from the backstage in a pair of tight black jeans and a black button up shirt, walked none other than Eddie Guerrero with a smirk on his face as he motioned from the crowd to get hyped. They did! How could they not? Eddie made his way down to ringside where he slid into the ring, and stepped right up between Alexandria and Tom. He shook Tom's hand, before taking Alexandria's, and shaking it. But he kissed the top of her hand with a smirk, as he asked for her microphone. Alexandria handed it over.

**Eddie Guerrero:** "_Orale_…I'm startin' to think this _vato_ is going _loco_, homes… but the mamacitas in the house are smokin', homes!" the crowd cheered. "It's a serious night though tonight, man. Tonight, I have to take on Christian…" the crowd booed with Christian's mention, but Eddie asked them to stop. Why? "No, I don't want to piss him off, vatos! I don't want Captain Courageous to kick my ass, homes!"

**Alexandria Russo:** "Actually Eddie?" she stepped forward, smirking to herself as she whispered to him. "That's 'captain charisma'."

**Eddie Guerrero: **"Captain Gorilla?"

**Alexandria Russo:** "Captain…Charisma." she was trying not to laugh, and realization seemed to 'strike' Eddie.

**Eddie Guerrero: **"Oh, I see, mamacita… Captain Korissa!" The crowd was loving the go between with Alexandria and Eddie, and Eddie put his arm around Alexandria's shoulder. "You see, mamacita, I was wondering… since you're all up with the elite alliance and all, if you'd like to maybe, accompany me… for this match against…" he grinned, "Christian."

**Alexandria Russo:** "Hey, why not? It'll give me a chance to prove to my daughter that I'm for real, and that she has one hell of a fight on her hands."

**Tom Edson:** "EXCELLENT!"

_As "It's Goin' Down" hit on the PA, the three left ringside as WWE RAW went to commercial.  
Back from commercial, we're backstage, where we find Rebecca Russo standing by a monitor, the Women's Title over her shoulder, as she was dressed in black leather pants with red lacing and a black lace tank top with red accents. She looked absolutely livid. As she stood there, arms crossed, into the room walked none other than SHANE MCMAHON… and he stood behind her with that enchanting McMahon smirk that was so well known. _

**Shane McMahon:** "Everything peachy, Peach?"

**Rebecca Russo:** without turning around, "Don't bug me, McMahon. I'm not exactly in a 'wanted to be bugged' mood."

**Shane McMahon:** "You remind me of somebody, Becky. Someone quite near and dear to my heart." Shane smiled, "You remind me of my sister Stephanie."

_That, caused Rebecca to turn around. Was that an insult to her? Before she could say anything, Shane was one to elaborate on just **why** he said that the Russo princess reminded him of the Billion Dollar Princess. _

**Shane McMahon:** "The way I see it, Becky, is you're Stephanie… before she grew up. The spoiled, rotten, inconsiderate, self centered little know-it-all. Tell me if I'm wrong, because I think I have you pretty well pegged."

**Rebecca Russo:** "Okay, Mister Douchbag, spare me. If I wanted crap from you, I'd squeeze your neck, but evidently, I don't. So why don't you go have a nice warm cup of get bent, and leave me the hell alone. As stated, I am **not** in the mood for you."

**Shane McMahon:** Sarcastically, "Shame. And here I thought I had a shot." Shane cracked a smile. "Just wanted to fill you in, cupcake, I have an announcement that involves you later tonight. Would love for you to come. I'll let you in on all the juicy details when the time comes. Ciao."

_Shane left Rebecca's locker room, leaving her looking even further angered. The upcoming match. "Pompeii" by E. S Posthumus hit on the PA, and from the backstage area emerged none other than Rene Dupree, in his black wrestling trunks and a black and white robe. The crowd cheered for the Elite Alliance representative, who acknowledged the fans with a wave and a smirk. "Now coming to the ring, representing the Elite Alliance. From Montreal, Quebec, Canada… weighing in at two hundred and sixty pounds… Rene Dupree!"_

_--------------------------  
_**You bitches are scared of us  
Declarin' Us  
The World's Most Dangerous  
**_--------------------------_

"_World's Most Dangerous" by Ja Rule and Nemesis kicked up on the PA and the crowd immediately began booing. From the backstage area, walked none other than John Cena, dressed in a Boston Bruins jersey with his blue jean shorts, his hands thrown up in the double horns and a cocky smile on his face. "Coming to the ring representing the S.E.X Evolution: from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and forty-eight pounds, John Cena! He was ready for Dupree, or at least his mouth proved it. He was jaw jacking Dupree from the outside of the ring, and threw out his typical 'you can't see me' hand taunt, which had Dupree literally rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in the ring. _

The match was quick to start, with John continuing to talk smack toward Dupree's immediate vicinity. Dupree replied not by words but by a fist to the pearly whites, causing the bell to sound. The crowd was behind the French phenomenon from the very beginning; naturally, as they couldn't STAND the ground John Cena walked on. How could they stomach him anyway! Dupree whipped Cena into the ropes, and upon his return, he was DECKED with a hella clothesline that had Dupree's adrenaline rolling. Dupree mounted Cena, and with one…two…three…four…five shots to the face, Cena wasn't quite reeling but he was feeling the effect of Dupree's bum rush of offense. It wasn't in Dupree's nature to totally come at a person like that! This was some special moment, wasn't it?

Cena made a comeback though, as he made a thrust upward with his elbow that caught Dupree in the nose. While Rene held his face, Cena grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into a raised knee, then threw Dupree into the corner. John began his own means of offense, which some may have called underhanded. Cena knew the 'means' to simply work. That's why he used them. From slamming Dupree's face into the turnbuckle, to eye gouges, illegal chokes, the whole nine yards! Cena was RELENTLESSLY cheating!

**Jim Ross:** "It's guys like this kid Cena, that get away with this kind of garbage!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Well, it's guys like this kid Cena that help us get PAID every week! Guys like this that give jerks like you somebody to hate!"

**Jim Ross:** "You can kiss my good ol' Oklahoma ass on that, King."

The match went on to where Dupree was back in control, and nearly got a three count on more than one occasion. It took Cena by surprise by how determined Dupree was. He had never seen Dupree do anything but dance a jig and speak with a really French accent. Was there really MUCH more to him! Evidently there was, because if it wasn't for a distraction -- Dupree would have SLAMMED Cena in the "Bonsoir"! Cena managed to slither his way out of the move, and came from behind with a forearm to the back of the head. Things shifted throughout the match, between Cena and Dupree, but it was Dupree who finally managed to break Cena's cheating ways with a big time DDT.  
Then, moments later…

**Jim Ross: **"Oh my god, there it is! Dupree hit the "Bonsoir" on Cena!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Who cares! A guy like Cena can kick out of that!"

But the refs count was what stuck. Not Lawler's opinions.  
**1.  
2.  
3.  
**"_Pompeii" by E. S Posthumus hit on the PA once more, and Dupree was awarded the victory. What a shock, right! Dupree had his hand raised in victory but -- wait a minute! _

He was jumped from behind. BY BATISTA! Dave grabbed Dupree by the hair and upon Cena's demand, all you seen was Dupree go UP… Dupree go DOWN… in one HELL of a Batista Bomb! Jesus Christ, the entire RING SHOOK! Dupree was laid out, he may have won the match, but he HARDLY looked like a winner right then and there!

Commercial Break  
Back from Break.

There was a filler match that saw Chris Masters taking on Muhammad Hassan. Masters won via the Masterlock.  
There came another match on deck right behind the filler, that the crowd had been waiting for since it's announcement earlier in the night.

"_Amerikan Beauty" by HED(PE) hit on the PA, and from the backstage emerged none other than Christian. Captain Charisma. "Now coming to the ring representing The S.E.X Evolution: from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at two hundred and twenty four pounds… Christian!" He seemed a little cocky, as Christian more often than not DID, but he couldn't help but smile. He knew if he got into a sticky situation, Batista would be there for him too, right! Rebecca wouldn't let anything happen to her Christian, right? Of course not! Christian slid into the ring and went to the turnbuckles, standing up on the second rope to show off for the fans. But the sound of his music being interrupted was heard and the crowd began cheering._

---------------------  
_**Mamacita  
You Want Some Latino Heat?  
**_---------------------

"_Latino Heat" echoed out, as did the deafening cheers from the fans. Eddie Guerrero's low rider became evident from the backstage area, the big dice swinging in the windows as he shook his shoulders behind the steering wheel. But as it was said earlier -- in the passenger side was Alexandria Russo! "Now coming to the ring representing the Elite Alliance, accompanied by Alexandria Russo: from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at two hundred and twenty-eight pounds… Eddie Guerrero!" Eddie wasn't really paying attention to the 'road' in front of him, he was paying too close attention to Rebecca Russo's mother! He almost ran into security barrier, but recovered with that boyish grin and a shrug. The two finally got out of the low rider and headed to the ring, Alexandria's arm locked with Guerrero's, as he looked like he was feeling GOOD. He was in HEAVEN, with this scorching hot woman on his arm! Did Christian care, though? NO. He wanted to help make Rebecca's night better… he had to! Beating Eddie and making her mother look bad, would make Rebecca happy! _

But what would happen if Eddie Guerrero and Alexandria made CHRISTIAN look bad! That looked like how it was going to go, as Eddie Guerrero started on a rampage! Rights came out of nowhere onto Christian, who was still in his decorative robe he came to the ring in, as he didn't take the time to undress while Guerrero came to the ring. Eddie was taking advantage the MINUTE he got to the ring… because that's how Latino Heat -- rolls! Christian wasn't liking it, but what could be done! Eddie was on a flurry the minute Christian went to slap him across the face! It just was fueled by the smack Christian was talking the MORE Eddie beat on him!

The crowd blatantly heard Christian scream _puto_ at Eddie, which only got that Latin temper flaring a little more. Rather than a shoulder shake, Eddie replied with a vicious right hand that sent Christian OVER the top rope… right to the feet of Alexandria Russo. The vindictive soon-to-be ex-bride of Vince Russo just looked at Christian, her stiletto heels dangerously close to Christian's face. Was she going to show what she had learned from her daughter! Stomp a man while he was down! No need! As Eddie Guerrero was following up, and after giving a glance toward Alexandria, and receiving that devious smile that was so popular amongst the Russo's, Eddie was on-the-go again!

**Jim Ross:** "See, that is how a woman is supposed to act at ringside! She's classy, mature, and hey -- she's not getting involved like her jezebel of a daughter does! Maybe that's only a Russo trait, not Alexandria's!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Rebecca had to learn it somewhere, and Vince Russo's an upstanding man. He wouldn't teach his daughter to be a bitch! That's a woman's job!"

Well, that _bitch_, Alexandria -- was just standing by and cheering on Eddie. Even when Christian got ahead in the game about seven minutes into the match. Christian had managed to sneak in a suplex as Guerrero was paying just a little _too much_ attention to the crowd -- much like Christian WOULD do if he wasn't out to make such a big fool out of Eddie that night. It was for his 'boss' anyway! But unfortunately for Christian it wasn't going to be an easy feat as Latino Heat always had a little something in his sleeve. He loved to lie, cheat, and steal - after all! Christian got a few damn good blows on Eddie Guerrero in the match, some of which had Latino Heat's head shaking instead of his shoulders, but was it really enough when Christian was so preoccupied!  
Then there was a voice: Screaming.

**Voice:** "CHRISTIAN!"

The titan tron was aglow with a furious looking diva. More specifically, a furious looking diva who was previously on air with Shane McMahon. REBECCA RUSSO! Christian stopped absolutely DEAD in his tracks, despite Guerrero being laid in the middle of the ring with a modified "Unprettier"; his attention centered souly on the titan tron. He was mouthing something but Rebecca looked livid.

**Rebecca Russo:** "I gave you your orders, Christian! You aren't supposed to MESS AROUND. Just kick his ass and be DONE WITH IT! What are you waiting for, Christmas!"

But as Rebecca screamed into the camera -- she obviously wasn't watching the monitor anymore. She was a blind yelling. Rebecca's mother Alexandria slipped into the ring as Eddie was down and the ref preoccupied with the tron as well, as came straight up between Christian's legs with a VICIOUS low blow! Jesus Christ! Christian was on his knees in LESS than a flash, holding his groin. Did she care if she was caught by the ref? NO WAY! The Russo's, as much as she said she wasn't like them, had NO REGARD for authority. Neither did Alexandria.  
The ref did see her, and had no choice but to call for the bell. The winner via disqualification, was Christian.

After the match though, as Christian stormed to the backstage area as fast as he physically could, and Rebecca seemed further irate -- Eddie seemed, well, PLEASED with what transpired! He was going to have to give the woman some tips on lying, cheating, and stealing though…  
It's only lying, cheating, and stealing -- if you get caught.

The next segment featured none other than Shane McMahon in the ring. The crowd loved it, no doubt. He had a clipboard in his hand, and a pen -- looking rather executive tonight. He had a microphone, and all… just to look further legit, but that microphone was going to come in handy. He did after all have a surprise for Rebecca -- remember?

**Shane McMahon:** "I'm glad we're all friends here in Toronto, because tonight… I have a feeling I'm going to make a certain Women's Champion reeeeeeeeeeally mad at me." He had a boyish grin on his face, which had the crowd cheering. "Think I could handle her?" the crowd continued their cheers, and even started a _Shane-O-Mac! Shane-O-Mac! _chant! "Thank you, thank you… I'm flattered! But at this time… I'd like to call out the one woman-"

----  
**I am just over your shoulder  
****Baby  
****You make me feel colder  
****By turning away  
****Would you stop for a second?  
I'm askin' you a question  
****About, "You know why I am?"  
You know, you know, you know why.  
I'm about to change your pretty mind…  
I'm about to change your _pretty life_.  
**----

"_Pretty Life" by Jakalope began to play over the PA system and he didn't even have the CHANCE to beckon her! The crowd instantly began booing, as Shane just crossed his arms, awaiting her 'triumphant' out coming. Still dressed in black leather pants with red lacing and a black lace tank top with red accents walked Rebecca Russo, looking very… very unpleasant. She looked as if she could rip someone's head off as look at them! Unfortunately? Shane McMahon was in the immediate vicinity. She made it to the ring, and slid under the bottom rope. She didn't even have the Women's Title with her!  
THAT, ladies, was how you could tell this was a woman on a mission.  
She grabbed a microphone violently from Lilian Garcia, and as she turned toward Shane… _

**Shane McMahon:** "Well, speaking of the beautiful Devil…"

**Rebecca Russo: **"CUT… the casualty… jerk off… and let's get this crap over with…"

**Shane McMahon: **"Wow, you're as warm as a snowman in January in Connecticut but HEY, what can be done… you've seen two of your boys piss pounded…"

**Rebecca Russo:** "Shut… your… mouth…" she spoke through gritted teeth, her fury ever building. "Let's just GET TO THE POINT… and I can go back to my little corner of the arena. I'm not exactly miss people person tonight, if you GET my drift, moron…"

**Shane McMahon:** "You kiss your mother with that mouth, darling?" Further glaring from Rebecca made Shane smile. "Regardless of WHOM you kiss with that mouth… half the locker room… WHATEVER… not my business! But your Women's Title? Well Becky baby, that _is_ my business…

You see, as you know… Summerslam is at the end of August. By the end of August, there will be a lot of changes on Raw. From a new diva… to… maybe… even a new Women's Champion…"

**Rebecca Russo: **"_Excuse me_…?"

**Shane McMahon:** "I said just maybe… don't get your pretty panties in a twist, sugar. You're going to be facing a woman at Summerslam, who, has up until recently proven her merit. Time and time again. You'll be meeting her soon enough. But at Summerslam, you'll be in the first ever iron diva match. It'll be the longest sanctioned match in the history of the Women's title -- as a thirty minute iron man rules. Only, it's you and my friend, Mickie James. She's a real keeper, I'll think you'd believe the same. Tell me how it goes, sweet pea. Summerslam is going to be your real test of character…"

**Rebecca Russo:** "That's it? That's IT? Thirty minutes is CHUMP STUFF!" she grabbed Shane's shoulder, spinning him around as he was walking away. "Don't you DARE walk away from me, you son of a bitch." The crowd booed. "I've had better work outs in half hour than facing some NOBODY… for something I cherish more than YOUR LIFE. That title is MINE, Shane. And you think you're man enough to take it from me? Think again!"

_Rebecca hauled back and with all of her might, she KICKED Shane below the belt. She just made one HELL of a withdrawal from the McMahon family bank. She broke the damned bank! Shane wasn't even to his knees but Rebecca hauled back one more time, only this time, she punched Shane right in the face! Damn! But rather than letting this hell cat run RAMPID, something familiar hit on the PA, and "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge began to play. The crowd was cheering as it was Edge's music. But Edge wasn't coming from the back! Where was h-- WAIT A MINTUE!  
BEHIND REBECCA! Don't turn around! _

TOO LATE!  
W-H-A-M!

Rebecca Russo received the SPEAR! One HELL of a pelvis crushing spear! Dear God! Standing at the top of the ramp after that, was Alexandria Russo and Tom Edson, both looking rather impressed, but between them ran out John Cena -- dressed in street clothes of blue jeans and an Edmonton Oilers jersey. The crowd was booing when they saw Cena, come out and right to Rebecca's aide. What provoked Edge to do something like that! Who knew… but the blonde bomber had one hell of a grin on his face, as he slid out of the ring and a provocative manner -- licking his lips like a fiend.

**Jerry Lawler:** "I SUPPOSE… you would CONDONE an action like that, wouldn't you, JR?"

**Jim Ross:** "Actually King, I'm a little struck and surprised by this. That was legitimately the hardest spear I've seen to recent memory. He might have just broke Rebecca Russo in half, and I don't mean that as an understatement, folks…"

**Jerry Lawler: **"I seriously… really fully SERIOUSLY hope Edge feels like a man right now. He may have just crippled the most beautiful woman on the RAW or WWE Roster, PERIOD! She's not even moving, JR! Let me go help her!"

**Jim Ross: **"This is the kind of thing John Cena gets paid for… obviously…"

Commercial Break.  
Back from commercial…

Jerry Lawler was still in a bad mood. The replay of what happened moments before commercial break were shown again, and then we're backstage with the Elite Alliance. Edge was sitting there, with his dark blue jeans and black leather button up shirt on, his hair brushed out of his face, still smiling. How could he not? It may have been the biggest blow to the S.E.X Evolution both physically and mentally thus far. Tom Edson though, didn't look to impressed at the moment he walked into the locker room.

**Tom Edson:** "A'right lad, explain. What in SAM HILL were you doing out there? Shane McMahon can handle that bonnie bitch right on. You just, went spear happy?"

**Edge: **"A little bit. Yeah."

**Tom Edson:** "I won't stop and say you're in the wrong…" Tom sat down next to Edge on the sofa in their locker room. "But I will say ya went a weeeee bit out of line. Just a smidge. A toe… over the line. Don't let it happen again?"

**Edge:** "Sure boss, no problem-o. Gotta admit though, she had it coming…"

**Tom Edson: **In a whisper, "I'll never tell mate." Out loud. "I'LL NEVER tell…" He flashed a grin. "Get ready for you're match, man. You're up soon."

**Edge: **"On it."

That was that? Evidently, as Edge was free to go. That was it! A slap on the wrist and a 'don't do it again'. What kind of justice was that! Well, the next segment was sure to please a few hearts and get some blood boiling. In the males of America, anyway! The Diva Search was finally on RAW? The ten semi-finalists picked by the fans were here… in Toronto! They were brought out by none other than Stacy Keibler, and introduced to the fans. By the end of August - after stunts and requirements, the one diva would be picked as the Diva Search winner.

Angel - 25 - of Panama City, Panama  
Antoinette - 28 - of Berlin, Germany  
Corrine - 24 - of Minneapolis, Minnesota  
Korrina - 24 - of Orange County, California  
Martini - 20 - of Miami, Florida  
Paris - 22 - of Baton Rouge, Louisiana  
Rachael - 18 - of San Antonio, Texas  
Shanna - 21 - of St. Louis, Missouri  
Tatiana - 26 - of Albuquerque, New Mexico  
and  
Tia - 27 - of Berkeley, California

The divas were announced, and the diva search theme song this year was "It's Like That" by Mariah Carey. Something upbeat and catchy… something all of the diva search competitors liked. Stacy was the stand in host this week, and next week - the diva search winners would have to deal with none other than Rebecca Russo, if she was in ANY SHAPE to handle them after her attack tonight!

There was a filler match, that saw Kane taking on not only the Hurricane, but ROSEY as well! The big red machine went ape shit on both parties, and finished it off with a hella choke slam on Rosey, right ON to the Hurricane! Talk about your finisher! DAMN.

**Jim Ross:** "What can be said about that? Really! Kane's a MONSTER!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Rebecca should recruit him… maybe she'd be safe…"

**Jim Ross: **"Will you get off that, King!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "NO. Because the simple fact is, beautiful women aren't even safe to walk around this place without psychopaths like EDGE walking around the same place! He should be locked up for assault on a beautiful woman! Talented as sin, too!"

**Jim Ross:** "Well if you so desperately want to confront him, King, he'll be out with Chris Benoit next!"

Commercial break as Lawler continues to grumble.  
_When commercial returned, "It's Goin' Down" by the X-Ecutioners was playing on the PA. That only meant one thing, kids! It was time for the Toronto Tornado Match pitting the Elite Alliance against S.E.X - with added fuel to kick Edge's ass that night. Chris Benoit and Edge emerged from the backstage area, with the crowd welcoming Canada's own sons back, but more specifically EDGE since he WAS a Toronto boy. "Now coming to the ring representing the Elite Alliance, at a combined weight of four hundred and forty-seven pounds… Toronto's own EDGE and now residing in Atlanta, Georgia Chris Benoit!" They apparently had a secret weapon, but nobody was with them. Were they waiting for the S.E.X Evolution to make their move first? Who knew! But as they got to the ring…_

----  
**Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close  
****And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose.  
I think you better listen 'cuz I know who you are.  
****And I think that you should treat me like a superstar.  
Because I'm more than just a human I'm a gift to all of you  
****And I'm here to make sure that my message gets through.  
****I wonder if you're really all as dumb as you look.  
****Or are you smart enough to learn the rules in my book.  
****I hope you understand that the knowledge I bring  
****Puts me in the position of a god or a king  
'Cuz I'm blessed with the gift of the magic touch  
****And I wouldn't say that I'm asking for too much  
All you have to do is get down on your knees and pray  
And I promise you the remedy is on it's way  
But you could never beat on me so don't waste your time  
****Because I reign supreme  
AND MY POSITION IS DEVINE  
**----

"_Biggest & The Best" by Clawfinger echoed out over the PA system and the crowd began booing loudly. From the back emerged Randy Orton and Chris Jericho - with none other than Dave Batista right in tow. The Animal Batista looked pretty angry… and there was no SAYING the mindset of Orton or Jericho respectively. "Now coming to the ring representing S.E.X, accompanied by Batista… at a combined weight of four hundred and seventy pounds… from St. Louis, Missouri -- Randy Orton! And from Manhattan, New York -- Chris Jericho!" They spoke of the supposed secret weapon that the Elite Alliance APPARENTLY had, but it wasn't there… where was it! They seemed a little cocky, until pyros shot off… _

"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven began to play for the second time that night and OH MY GOD -- KANE? What did the Big Red Machine want! NOW of all times? Benoit and Edge didn't seem too upset to see Kane… at all…  
In fact, they seemed HAPPY…

**Edge:** on a microphone he received from Lilian. "Surrrrrrpriiiiiiiise, boys! Our weapon at least has brains and biceps, not just one of the other… MEET…KANE…"

**Jim Ross:** "Oh my God Damn! I'll literally be God DAMNED, King! KANE?"

**Jerry Lawler:** _Sarcastically, _"Oh. Goodie. The big red retard has come out to play. What a fun time…"

**Jim Ross:** "I think the Elite Alliance may have done one up on the S.E.X Evolution tonight!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "After abusing a woman…"

So Jerry "The King" Lawler was a bitter man. What can you expect? Honestly! The match started with a leery Chris Jericho staring down at Kane, who stood outside the ring with a methodical grin on his face. How could he not…? He just gave the Elite Alliance the biggest F-U in their history of feud! No pun intended! Jericho was starting against a still cocky Edge -- but it was RANDY who was yelling at Jericho not to stand there and to beat Edge 'like the dog he was'. Jericho was pretty receptive over all to that. He went after Edge, and they locked into a collar/elbow tie up in the middle of the ring, that sent Edge backing into a neutral corner. It wasn't so much neutral as in THOSE corners, was where Kane and Batista were standing respectively. In this corner, there was Batista, whom grabbed a hold of Edge's ankles and yanked, causing him to fall face first onto the mat. Jericho mounted him, and began laying down right hand after left, just flailing away and punching Edge as the ref counted to five. He'd stop at four and literally a HALF, pull back, and start ALL OVER AGAIN!  
The referee gave warning, but Jericho didn't care.

**1...2...3...4...fi-  
1...2...3...4...fi-  
**  
Every time, Jericho would stop just as the ref was raising for the five count and disqualification. He couldn't risk a DQ. Not now! The beating was FAR from sufficient to make Rebecca feel any better. That was their goal for the evening; Jericho and Orton anyway. Jericho soon tagged in Randy Orton, who came right in to pick up where Jericho left off. Benoit was still out of the match, he hadn't had a chance to even get a SNIFF of the action thus far. And it was almost ten minutes into the match up. Kane was pacing on the outside of the ring, as he was resisting exploding on Batista, who kept sticking his nose into the match with little trip ups and mishaps to give the S.E.X Evolution a little head room against the Elite.

**Jim Ross:** "I don't feel so bad anymore, King. You see, if they can only win matches by cheating and having outside interference…"

**Jerry Lawler:** "You know what, JR? Shut up. Rebecca lies, yeah. She does cheat. She has stuck her nose in a lot of business. But this match has nothing to do with Rebecca. SURE! She's their fuel to absolutely KILLING Edge, but I say good riddance to bad rubbish! He deserves everything he gets tonight."

**Jim Ross:** "You're so bitter, King. It's kind of sad."

Orton was wearing Edge down with a series of amateur holds and grapples. From a headlock to a belly to back suplex, to a high knee to the sternum… tons of moves he had learned from not only his father and grandfather, but legends like Ric Flair. Edge's conditioning was definitely a factor in this match as the S.E.X Evolution had plenty to take out of him. Chris Benoit was beginning to get frustrated on the outside of the apron in the Elite's Corner… to the point he wasn't just telling Edge to come on, he was SCREAMING for Edge to come on! Edge was doing the best he could, but with Jericho, Batista, AND Orton all on him? What more could a man do?  
Cheat.  
Or at least make it LOOK GOOD that he was trying to get out of the predicament!

It was almost seventeen minutes into the main event when the crowd EXPLODED. Edge managed to catch Orton unsuspecting as Kane popped up RIGHT IN FRONT of Orton on the apron, causing the third generation superstar to take a step back. Edge hit the Edge-o-Matic, and that was IT. He crawled… clawed… all to get to the corner where Chris Benoit waited like a rabid beast awaiting his chance to be free and strike. That moment came, as Edge's fingertips touched Benoit's open palm, and the referee made the motion of a tag. BENOIT WAS IN!

**Jim Ross:** "FINALLY! It's Chris Benoit's turn to make short work of these S.E.X Evolution arrogant nobodies!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "You got a LOT of room to call talent 'nobodies', don't you, JR? Don't think so… you couldn't last five minutes in the ring with Rebecca Russo, let alone Randy Orton or Chris Jericho, so cut your garbage…"

Talk about a love fest amongst the announce team! There was HARDLY a love fest in the ring as Chris Benoit was on a MISSION to administer as much of an ass kicking as physically possible! Let's just put it this way: the boys of the S.E.X Evolution were NOT having fun anymore! Batista was up on the apron, this time making the straight up ATTEMPT to break into the match, but around the ring, came KANE! It was going to be the battle of the behemoths right here right now! Kane and Batista began exchanging blows on the outside of the ring, as Jericho came into the ring to give Orton an added extra hand against Benoit. Out of what seemed NOWHERE, though…  
SPEAR!  
Edge nailed Jericho with a spear, right in the gut! Rolling out of the ring with Jericho, Benoit had just managed to nail the flying head butt on Orton, who was laid in the ring by an onslaught of fury from the Canadian Crippler the MINUTE Benoit entered the mix. Poor Randy, right? Well, be saying POOR RANDY, because here it comes…  
THE CROSSFACE!

Benoit locked Orton in the Crippler Crossface, smack dab in the middle of the ring! But as it looked like the bell was going to need-a-sounding… it looked like Orton was going to tap… the arena went BLACK.

**Jim Ross: **"What in the hell! What's going on here!"

**Jerry Lawler:** Grumbling, "Justice prevailing…"

There were two loud snaps, like gunfire ripping through the arena, and when the lights returned on -- Benoit and Edge were laid out, and bleeding! The members of the S.E.X Evolution, were nowhere to be found! But the titan tron lit up… and on the screen was… Rebecca Russo!

**Rebecca Russo:** "Who got the last laugh now, assholes?"

Rebecca just grinned to herself -- as the fans were left wondering…

---WWE Logo---Credits---Fade To Black---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well… at the end, was that REALLY "Rebecca Russo"? There's something to think about! Next chapter -- is St. Louis, and the party for Dorian. What more will come about with John and Marlena's dilemma? Tune in to find out! - M.S


	19. Ch 18: Meet Me In St Louie

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Eighteen: Meet Me In St. Louie  
**-----------------------------------

Marlena was still out cold on the table -- almost an hour after taking the spear from Adam. Unfortunately, Adam hit her harder than he had meant to… but she told him to hit her with all he had, to _make it look real_. It didn't get much more real. Her head slammed off the mat, she could have had a concussion… she could have been in more serious condition than anybody knew…  
But they had to wait for her to come around.

Candace Russo pulled off the ultimate portrayal when she posed as her sister Marlena for the final segment of the night. Everything from her outfit to her hair screamed Rebecca; as it was exactly what Marlena was wearing and how her hair was fixed. Trish and Nora helped get her out of her outfit and Candace into it. John never left Marlena's side naturally -- and Candace didn't want to but knew… she had to do what she was asked by Shane. They didn't think the spear would hurt her so badly, and Rebecca was slated for the final segment.

Alexandria was sitting by Marlena's bed, too. Everyone was worried something bad went on, and the entire ordeal backfired. Adam was stricken with guilt. Until she started moving, and waking up.

"Guys…!" Alexandria called out, "She's waking up!"

It was Candace Russo that pushed through everybody just to get to her sister. She even nearly knocked John over. Marlena's eyes opened slowly, and she looked around awkwardly. What was going on? Why were there people all around her? What the hell had happened?  
More over… where was she?

Last thing she remembered being in the ring in front of the fans with Shane, turned to see Adam, and the rest went black. She couldn't remember what happened, or what even hit her. She didn't remember the spear. She looked at the panic on Candace's face but as she went to sit up, she let out a sharp scream. It was a pained scream.

"Marlena! Lay down!" Candace shrieked, "Don't move unless you HAVE TO!"

"I can't move anyway!" Marlena yelled back, as she held her midsection. The medic, a man named Kevin, walked over.

"How are you feeling, Marlena?"

"Like SHIT." she said, looking at him with a glare. "What the hell happened? Why can't I move without feeling like I'm breaking my ribs…?"

"They are broken, actually… three of them, anyway…"

"Jesus…" Adam muttered from behind the crowd around her, running a hand through his long blonde hair. He looked broken, like he had committed the worse crime known to man. This, was the worst for him, hurting his best female friend. "I'm such a moron…"

"It's not your fault…" Shane said quietly, as he made his way over. "Marlena…"

"Shane, what happened…?"

"First of all, where are you?" Shane questioned as Marlena glanced around. She knew everybody in the room, but as she looked further, she blinked.

"The locker room? Maybe medic?"

"Good. What day is it?"

"Mond- wait," she glanced at the wall clock, that read '11:32'. "It's Monday."

"Okay. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Shane, can we just get on with it!" Marlena demanded. "What happened?"

"You took the spear better than anyone I've seen," Shane started - "But unfortunately, when the spear hit you, you hit the mat… slammed your head on the canvas, and was completely knocked out. Better?"

"Yes."

"Marlena…?" John's voice rang through her ears, and she just looked at him. What could she say? What would she say?  
Nothing.

She just looked at him. She slowly moved her legs, slipping them off the table, as she was in a pair of blue/green plaid sleeper pants and a black tank top. Something Candace had found in her bag for Marlena to wear. She stood up on her own accord, but everyone knew -- she was in more pain than she'd lead on. She didn't want to talk right now. She didn't WANT to make up right now. She didn't even know Shane let HIM go out and bring her to the back…  
That would be settled later.

"Marlena wait a minute…" Adam said, and she just looked at him, grabbing her midsection.

"No. But if you want to talk, walk."

Somehow, when the woman was injured, she had the will power to hold a grudge better than anyone. She would be back in the ring next week -- with the Diva Search semi-finalists and she'd be as big of a bitch as anyone had ever seen. But she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Adam followed her, and they left the locker room and as the door closed behind them, John slunk down into one of the chairs, putting his hands over his head. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Don't sweat it…" Shane said quietly, "she'll come around."

"She won't. Not anytime soon, anyway…" John said as he shook his head. "I need to get going… I need to pack for St. Louis…"

"She's going to be there too, John…" Candace said lowly, "You'll have to talk eventually… you have a son together…"

Yeah… they did…

But when Marlena was angry, it took **a lot** to get her to drop the grudge. She was still angry from the disagreement the night before at Trish's, and hadn't even looked at John, let alone talked to him. That was unusual. She must have really taken the fight badly…  
He did, but was trying to work it out. She on the other hand, was not… not yet, anyway. Let's ask Derek Jeter how well she holds a crush, huh?

--

Marlena and Adam talked about the spear. The more Adam spoke of it, the more he felt absolutely horrible for doing it. Marlena just, literally -- smiled. She put her arms around Adam, but told him not to return the hug. She just needed support at that moment. He smiled, but slowly put his arms around her anyway. She didn't object. John walked out of the locker room to see his wife in the arms of another man, more specifically one of his best friends and the man that injured her…  
That made him slightly angry.

She'd make well with Adam but not him?

He went straight to Trish's to pack. He was leaving on the first flight out to St. Louis, and that was at a little before one in the morning their time. He wasn't even going to say anything, just go to Randy's. Randy wouldn't let him down. Dorian would more or less be showing up with his mother… and his grandmother. Or his grandfather Cena, since it was John that was taking care of Dorian that night. He picked Dorian up on his way from Boston to St. Louis to the Orton's. For something so stupid, the fight between John and Marlena was taking leaps and bounds toward something serious…

John was gone before Marlena got back to Trish's. In all actuality, she wasn't surprise nor did she care at that moment. Some might have said she was bitter, or even a bitch, but at that point in time she didn't think she was doing anything wrong. She went to bed that night, and was going to take the first flight out in the morning. She had to sleep vertical that night, because she wasn't comfortable sleeping laying down. That was an aggravation for her, as she wasn't used to that.  
And the fact she was sleeping alone for the first time in what seemed forever.

She was woken up the next morning at 6:30 and it took her almost an hour just to get dressed. She had to stop, re-bandage her ribs, and grimaced in pain the entire time she was pulling on her oversized 'Keep Talking: I Like Watching Your Lips Move' tee-shirt. She couldn't wear anything tight. Her pants were even loose, as they were a pair of black loungers. She had Trish fix her hair up, because she couldn't raise her arms up without her eyes getting watery from the pain that shot through her midsection, and she honestly broke down crying in Trish's arms for what seemed no reason…  
Her reason was justified though.

"I won't be able to wrestle if I feel like this at Summerslam…"

"Candace can pull it off. Does she have any formal training?"

"Very little, but that's not the point. I'm so fucking helpless right now, Trish…" Marlena said softly, as she hugged her friend. "And I feel helpless not only physically but emotionally. I'm pushing John away for NOTHING. He didn't even do anything to me, and I'm losing my damned composure…"

"That's a woman for ya. That time of the month?" Trish asked with a corky grin, as Marlena just looked at her.

"You did not just ask me that…"

"I did." Trish smiled. "Come on, we're girls. We talk about everything from chocolate ice cream to the million and one uses of Midol. That's what GIRLS DO. So tell me, you mad at John?"

"Yes and no…"

"Yes a-" Trish blinked, looking at Marlena awkwardly.

"And no." Marlena finished her started sentence. "I love him, but sometimes he just, aggravates me for no reason. I think it's because we see too much of each other sometimes. I never fought with him over stupid shit before, but I don't know… this trip just has me at the edge of my rope."

"It's also work that has you at the edge of your rope."

"Without question." Marlena said, "I won't deny that. But the fact I didn't expect to have three broken ribs by the end of the night last night is kind of a greater setback. Adam felt so bad…" Marlena frowned, "And then I felt bad because HE felt bad and… God, relationships are so fucking crazy…"

"Amen, sister." Trish said, as she brushed Marlena's hair.

"I'll talk to John in St. Louis if things stay the same, but I'm telling you -- he cocks me an attitude, I won't be responsible for my actions…"

"Just keep it cool." Trish said with a smile. "You're over all a very practical person. A very, level-headed person…"

"Yeah, right." Marlena rolled her eyes. "I am not practical, and I am not level-headed, Trish. You're seeing a completely different Marlena Russo than everyone else."

"No, I see Marlena Cena, not Marlena Russo." Trish's smile remained as she kissed Marlena's cheek. "Done."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Well, let's get going. We have a plane to catch."

And they did too, as Candace, Alexandria, John Sr., and Dorian were all catching the same flight to St. Louis with Marlena and Trish. Adam left the night before with John and Randy.

--

Ah.  
The gateway to the mid-west. St. Louis, Missouri. The home of rappers, the Rams, and … the Orton's. John was already running three miles that afternoon with Randy when the flight from Toronto came in carrying his wife, his son, and their family and friend.  
He was trying to keep his mind off his wife, but that was like telling John to stop breathing. He loved the woman, who didn't seem to care at that moment. Or at least he didn't think that she cared. That was the worst feeling in the world to think the love of your life didn't care if you were there or not. She hadn't even called him.  
That hurt.

Getting to the Orton's, Marlena went up to Becky's room to see her about the costumes. Candace knew everything about them, as she had been on the phone endlessly with Becky and Elaine. It would be a week's worth of work that wasn't sports entertainment related -- and it was going to be hard. But it was well worth it. People were coming in from all over; literally. From Montreal to San Diego. Flushing, New York to Tampa, Florida. Dorian was drawing in a crowd and didn't even know it, as he slept in his grandpa's arms downstairs at the Orton's.

"Hey Becks, you got it all under control enough for me to get a workout in?"

"You're not working out. Hello? I heard what happened to you." Becky made Marlena sit down, and she smiled. "Correction. I **saw **what happened! Want anything? You're not moving from this spot."

"It's only a rib, Beck…"

"Three, actually. Broken. Randy told me. Not happening. I remember when Randy had broken ribs. He couldn't move for a week. You're better than he is, obviously. Tea?"

"Green…" Marlena laughed a little, "Thanks, Becky."

"We'll get to work when I get back."

They did get back to work all right, after a pot of Marlena's favorite green tea and a lot of mental multitasking over the party at hand. Marlena walked downstairs after about four hours of unadulterated ass busting, to find the house packed. She gave Elaine Orton a big hug and kiss on the cheek, and when she saw Bob Jr., she gave him a huge hug as well.

"Just be careful on me, pops. I'm hurtin' this morning."

"You took that spear like a champ, baby." Bob said with a smile. "Better than my boy could take it."

"Heeeey…"

Randy walked in from the gym with a towel around his neck, looking at his father with a skeptical look. Marlena tried not to smile. Randy walked over and placed a light kiss on Marlena's cheek. She returned his kiss with a small smile peaking through seriousness.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Thanks, Randy."

"Only fine?"

"At the moment."

"John's not coming by right now." Randy casually threw that in. "He's down at the gym still. He's been there for almost five hours…"

"Where…? I think he and I need to have a discussion…" she cast a look at Trish, who just nodded her head with a smile.

"Our usual spot. Just go on in. Be careful though, would ya?"

"Always."

"Take my car."

"Randy…I can walk-"

"Take it. Don't make me drive you…"

"Fine…"

After promising she'd be right back, Marlena got in Randy's car and headed to the gym. She wasn't going to be working out, just talking to her husband. They **needed** to talk. They hadn't spoke in almost two days, hadn't looked at each other except on a television monitor or when Marlena was out cold. That was _real good_. Talk about your real conversations.  
Marlena walked, well rather - strolled carefully, into the gym. It was obvious just by how she carried herself she was injured. Her ribs were so tightly wrapped, she was having more trouble breathing than feeling the pain. Not to mention she had so many pain killers in her it was any wonder she could DRIVE let alone walk or talk coherently. When she walked in, the receptionist asked for her membership, and she said she was there on Randy Orton's and gave her name as Marlena Cena. Nobody said a word, and let her in. Come on, wrestling upstarts never get questioned. Especially her.

She found John in the sauna. He was by himself, listening to his iPOD, just chilling. Marlena walked slower than usual as she made her way through the steam, still fully dressed. John glanced up hearing the door, but because of the intense steam it took him a while to realize who was in there with him.

"…Marlena?"

She didn't say anything. It wasn't because she didn't want to, she just couldn't. She was having trouble breathing, let alone talking. She walked over and sat down next to him, taking as deep of a breath as she could. He looked at her, and noticed how pale she looked. He didn't care about his towel at that moment as he ripped his iPOD earphones out of his ears, and looked at her seriously.

"Are you okay?"

She turned her direction toward the mirror that was steamed and honestly wrote 'not really. Can you help me with the tape? Can't breathe.' and then she forced a smile. John didn't care, he lifted her shirt and noticed just how _tight_ the wrap was. You couldn't even fit a sheet of paper between the tape and Marlena's skin. He slid closer to her and put his hand down the tape, prying it away from her ribs. She wanted to scream but clenched her teeth, and prevented herself from screaming by breathing in heavily and clenching her fists.

"Baby, I'm sorry…" He said softly, but then ripped, and Marlena couldn't help but scream. The tears streamed from her eyes as she buried her head in her hands, but John grabbed her and hugged her. But she was able to breathe right. "I'm so sorry, but I've been there done that, baby girl. I know how much that shit hurts…"

"I came to talk to you about what's going on with us and you abuse me…" Marlena managed to say, but as John's attention snapped down to her, she forced a smile onto her face again as she looked up at him. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I was all depressed and shit…" John said, "I thought you didn't give a God damn about me or us, and I overacted. I'm so damned tired I can barely keep my eyes open. My body aches so damned bad I can barely sit up straight. I've been working out since last night - be it lifting or running or liftin' some more. It's hell."

"I'm sore, too… but now more than ever. God, do you KNOW how much that hurt?"

"Yeah…" he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I can _breathe_… a few minutes of pain is worth breathing."

"Who fixed ya up?"

"…Candace…"

"Remind me to stay away from her if I get anything broken…" John said and Marlena smirked a little. His tone turned serious though. "I wasn't callin' you a bitch the other night, B… I wouldn't do that.."

"Is it because you love me, or because you know better?"

"A little of both." John said with a cheeky smile, and she couldn't help but laugh, but stopped as she grabbed her ribs. "Be careful would ya? And honestly? It's mainly because I love you though. I do."

"I love you, too." She said, "That's why I'm not ripping your head off. I did wrong by sleeping with Trish though."

"Huh!"

Marlena paused, after realizing how **BAD** what she said sounded. She shook her head, muttering 'not like that' to herself. John just looked at her, GAPING at her. While the imagery was HOT, John wouldn't lead on his dug that kind of thing! He hid a smile as he looked at her seriously.

"Say what…?"

"Nothing like that. When I went to sleep in TRISH'S room, I shouldn't have done that. I should have talked to you. But yeah…"

"We'll just put this bitch, of a fight, behind us, and move on. We have a lot of work to do here, ya know." John said, as he put his arm around her shoulder. "You okay now?"

"Little bit. I forgot to take my pill before I came down here so I'm seriously aching right now. I can't believe this happened now…"

"You'll be okay in a few days, B." John said, as he slid a little closer to her, to put his arms delicately around her. "If not, Doctor Cena might have to operate."

"You are not _touching me_ any other way until my ribs are one hundred percent. Blame Adam."

"Consider it done…" John grumbled quietly with a smile.

--

Well, Adam was fully blamed. He said he was sorry, and understood why John was a bit bitched off. Come on, if Adam was married to a fox like Marlena Russo, or even Candace Russo (they looked alike, damn it!) he'd be all over them like a proverbial bum on a bologna sandwich! He could sympathize, and apologized profusely. John let it slide, and said if he couldn't 'play Doctor' within two weeks time, he was going to lose his mind. What could he do? He was a typical guy!  
Marlena on the other hand? Eh -- she could take it or leave it. Typical woman!

The party took four days to plan out fully, and to get the costumes made and arranged. Everyone had a part, everyone had a thing they had to do. Dorian was naturally completely clueless, because when Nathan was helping plan, Becky had Dorian in the back yard. When Becky was helping plan and prepare, Nathan had Dorian at the park. The little boy had a great time in St. Louis with his extended family. The Orton's, were like family. Even Marlena and John took the time to keep Dorian preoccupied. The boy, for three, was insanely smart. He knew when something was going on that involved him. Especially if the names "Boo Berry", "Baby Boy", or "Big D" was mentioned. He knew ALL of his nicknames and then some. It wasn't good to have a child that smart always around when you _needed_ to plan something in secret.

The day of the party was hectic. They also had a surprise visit from one of their workmates. A man named Tom Edson! He showed up at the Orton's house, to a greeting from the guys, as most of the girls were too damned busy. Marlena's turn to watch Dorian came up, and they were playing **_sorry_** at the table. You'd hear Dorian yell "Sowwy, mommy!" and then Marlena laugh a little.

The fact that Tom Edson showed up at such a time was really a surprise. Nobody expected him to even be in the COUNTRY this week! Edson had told his co-workers he was going back to London for a little R&R before things got too crazy on RAW. To Edson's logic, things were already crazy… so why leave! Especially when a 'strapping lad like Dorian Cena was celebrating a birthday'. Plus, the talk of an international tour was in the works!

"I figured," Tom started, as he sat with Randy, John, and Adam in the den of Randy's parents' house. "We'll be heading to England soon enough. I mean, with the tour coming up…why waste my frequent flyer miles now! Use 'em when it counts, boys."

"Well said." Randy said with a chuckle. "Besides, how could you miss this, right? It's a big party for Big D. He's going to be so excited, I swear. Once he sees all the costumes and –"

"Costumes?" Edson looked confused.

"Yeah, man. It's an Anime theme party." John began to explain. "Most of us have parts to play from Dorian's favorite shows. He's going to flip his shit, I swear."

"Anybody I should be?" Tom inquired, "I mean – I'm sure I can pull off whatever is needed."

"What about Inu Yasha?" Randy asked, "I mean -- we have a Kagome… why not an Inu Yasha?"

"Can we get a costume made?" Adam asked, "That's a dog isn't it?"

"Half dog half demon." John verified. "Something of the sort. We'll think of something to get it done."

"Oh, the girls will be pleased _you've _mentally gotten off your ass." Randy said with a chuckle. "Tom, you're our Inu Yasha."

"Woof Baby Woof!" Tom said with a hearty laugh.

"We've got about three hours to create the costume…" Randy said as he glanced at his watch. "Should we call Becky?"

"No… this calls for desperate measures. Nathan and his little costume buddies…" Adam said, as John, Randy and Tom looked at him offly.

"_Costume buddies_?" the three said, seemingly in unison, as Adam shrugged.

"Um… the little dudes that helped with some of the costumes?"

"Better said…" Tom said, "I didn't get ya there for a minute…"

Somehow -- some WAY -- the boys managed to pull together a literally 'last minute' costume for Tommy Boy. It wasn't amazing, but it did the due right. Inu Yasha had come to life. Everybody got into their costumes, and it was about ten minutes until the party that Dorian and Vince Russo, without a costume, came to the Orton house. They had spent a little while at Chuck E. Cheese -- just enjoying a little grandfather grandson quality time. Since Vince was always so busy with TNA, this party was giving him some time to enjoy _real life_.

--

Well, opposed to every single detail -- the party went fabulously. Dorian received plenty of gifts from his extended family… From the Orton's, to the McMahon's, to his own family… Lew Ford - and Lew's two sons Jake and Jordan, Adam, Trish, Tom Edson, Nora Greenwald, Lew's friends Justin Morneau and Joe Mauer, BASICALLY… everyone who was in close cohorts with his parents and family. He was a little boy in heaven, especially seeing all of his favorite characters coming to life in the eyes of people he knew really well. He also received a gift from OVW's Keith Fassette, Keith's wife Regan Levy-Fassette, and their two children Lily and Keith Jr. The Gougen's, Rene, Rose, and Veronica sent something from Quebec as well.

"Did you have fun today, baby?" Marlena asked, as she sat at Dorian's bedside at the Orton's, tucking him in. Dorian smiled brightly, but tiredly at his mother.

"Yesh, mommy." Dorian said as he yawned. "I wuv my birfday…"

"Well baby, your birthday is the 10th of July, today's the 15th. This was just your birthday party. See what mommy means?"

"Yesh." He smiled. "My birfday is the _tenf_."

"That's my baby." Marlena smiled, as she leaned down, placing a kiss on Dorian's cheek. "Mommy loves you."

"I wuv mommy, too." Dorian grinned and grabbed Marlena's face, holding it tightly. She smiled. "I wants kisses…"

"Aww, baby boy…" Marlena laughed a little as she smothered her son with kisses, and he giggled loudly.

"Ewwww girl germes!"

"GIRL Germs!" Marlena lifted Dorian's Pokémon sleeper tee, and blew raspberries on his stomach. He let out a loud howl of laughter.

"Mommy! Mommy 'top dat! Mommmmmmy!"

After a couple minutes, John and Candace both ended up at the door, and couldn't help but laugh at what they were seeing. Little Dorian was flailing around his bed, giggling madly as Marlena continued to tickle him. More so just to tired him out. Marlena was still hurting, but she wouldn't let that affect her time with her son. Even if it did feel like the ribs were going to just, pop out of her body from the pain she felt. John must have known though, as he walked into the room.

"OKAY… Okay, _kids_… it's time for bed…" John said, as Dorian looked at his father, seemingly desperate!

"Daddy! Helps me!"

"Mrs. Cena…" John walked up behind her as she slowly stood up, making it look like she was laughing so hard she was crying. "You okay?"

"Just fine!" Marlena said, her voice cracking ever-so-slightly. Candace frowned, knowingly. "Just fine. Good night, baby boy."

"Night night, mommy…" Dorian said, winded but happy. He smiled at his mom, blowing her a kiss. Marlena blew one back as John quickly turned out the light.

"Come on…" He whispered in her ear, and grabbed around her waist, guiding her out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the room, Marlena nearly collapsed from the pain. Candace grabbed her and looked at her seriously. Were they going to take her to the doctors _now_? It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, and she'd be damned before she sat in an Emergency Room until six in the morning, catch a plane back to Boston for the night, then head for RAW from Newcastle, England.  
Tom Edson's hometown.

"Marlena…" Candace said quietly, "what is it? What's wrong now?"

"Just pain, Candace." She said shortly. "I'm fine. I just need to get some rest. It's been hell today."

"If you're not better, tomorrow when we get back to Boston you're going to see Doctor Ryder…"

John spoke of Marlena's primary physician in Boston, Doctor Pamela Yon Ryder. She was not only a good GP (General Practitioner) but she was a great OBGYN as well. She was Marlena's doctor when she was pregnant with Dorian for the last trimester. Marlena agreed, and she was then lead to the room John and she would be sleeping in for that night. Candace went back to her room, after making John promise to keep an eye on her sister. John naturally did.  
After a little while, and Marlena was in bed with a heating pad across her midsection, John was rubbing the top of the heating pad as extra soothing to her, as you can well imagine, inflamed injury.

"You okay now, B?"

"Yes, John. I'm fine." she said softly, as she closed her eyes, her head resting comfortably on the pillow under her. "What's the need to worry so much?"

"Because you're my girl…?" John said, as Marlena opened her eyes slowly. "And because I love you."

"You're such a suck up…"

"I know. Ain't it great?" John flashed a smile, before leaning down to give her a kiss. She smiled a little, kissing him back. "If you need ANYTHING, don't be af-"

"Afraid to ask or wake you up, I know…" Marlena finished his sentence. "I'm fine though, I promise."

"Just need rest?"

"That's it. I'll be good tomorrow for the trip to Boston then to Newcastle. I'll be in Newcastle, and I'll be on RAW. No dice."

"You're so stubborn…"

"I know, ain't it great?" Marlena asked with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you."

"Love you too," Marlena said, kissing John again. "G'night."

Marlena went to sleep but John stayed awake for a bit, just to make sure she was okay. The past few nights she had been edgy, and tossing and turning quite frequently. Tonight she seemed to sleep easier. Maybe the fact she was absolutely dead tired played a part in that.  
The next couple of days would be a travel nightmare…

But they knew they'd do just fine. There was only one itsy bitsy teeny problem…  
_Where was Dorian going to be?_  
Would they take him all the way to England? Or let him stay in West Newbury?

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Chapter Eighteen in the books, kids. The next chapter introduces a new character to the "Biggest & The Best" Family. And soon… a new diva hits RAW. What couple will be affected by this new girl? Keep tuned in to find out! R&R and hope you're enjoying! -M.S


	20. Ch 19: Jolly Ol’ England, Mate!

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Nineteen: Jolly Ol' England, Mate!  
**-----------------------------------

From St. Louis, Missouri to Boston, Massachusetts was _nothing_. It was a short trip, and over all - something that was easy on everybody. Marlena, John, Alexandria and Dorian were the only ones supposed to be leaving for Boston, but Candace Russo went along JUST because she wanted to go on the international tour with the WWE. They were going to Italy, and Italy was Candace's FAVORITE country in the world. Besides her own, of course. Marlena was looking forward to going to New Zealand. Wellington always gave a great reception… even to the 'heels' of the sport.

Once back in Boston, the group headed back to West Newbury, and more specifically, back to Marlena and John's house. First thing on the agenda? **Pack**. They'd be gone for a couple weeks non-stop. That's why there was such a worry about having Dorian out and across the world. The jet lag, the schedules, everything. Although it would be an interesting experience for him… he was still too young for that, wasn't he? Or was that just Marlena's over protective mother's instinct?  
She wasn't allowed to travel like that at three… was she?

As they packed, Alexandria and Marlena were talking, while Candace sat back on the bed. Marlena had her bags out, and was packing clothing, accessories, and was unsure whether to pack Dorian's necessities, too.

"I don't know, mom…" Marlena said slowly, "I don't really know if we should drag him half way across the globe…"

"It would be good for him to know what's what in your life, Marlena." Alexandria said, "Do you think age mattered when you two were young?"

"Yeah…? We weren't allowed to do ANYTHING until we graduated high school."

"That's not true." Alexandria said, sitting down on the bed. "Haven't you read your birth certificates?"

"What's to read?" Marlena questioned, "Nothing."

"Where you were born, hon." Alexandria said, "You and Candace weren't born in Long Island, New York… you were born in Berlin, Germany. But we've had Toronto put on the birth certificates because that's where we lived until you both were four."

"I don't remember moving…" Candace said, looking slightly confused. "Germany?"

"We were visiting Germany, and I was worried I might have you both on the plane or something…" Alexandria laughed a little. "But yes, you were born in a hospital in Berlin. But we came back to Toronto… and then moved to Long Island again when you were four. If any children know about being taken around the world, it's you two."

"We're German?" Marlena questioned with a laugh, as Candace giggled too. Alexandria laughed.

"Actually you are. My family has German in it. Your father and I were visiting my great-grandmother when you were born."

"Heavy…" Candace said as Marlena laughed a little still.

"Intense. We're a bunch of German Canadian Yankees. Beautiful! But was this talk to help me decide what's best for D?"

"You might say that…" Alexandria smiled softly. "It's never been brought up, and well, I get you're both almost thirty…"

"Don't even remind me…" Marlena said shortly. "Don't, even, go there…"

"I'm proud of that…" Candace smiled, "although I'm not married yet… and well… I have no kids… but hey…"

"You will, trust me." Marlena smirked to herself. "All right, we'll take him… hey mom? Does any of our family still _live_ in Germany?"

"Unfortunately not." Alexandria said, "but if we go to Germany, I'll show you your great-grandmother's old house."

"Wicked…"

"So what do you say we bring my little grandson to Europe?" Alexandria asked with a smile. "I'm sure everything will be just great."

"Yeah… yeah we can do that." Marlena said, as she closed up her duffle bag. "I need to pack for him, though."

"Excellent."

--

Well…  
Germany was the last thing on Marlena's mind as she packed Dorian's clothing and toys he'd need for the long trip to Newcastle, England. John came into the bedroom while Marlena was packing, and seemed a little confused. She was so dead set against bringing their son on a trip of that proportion, and here she was… jamming to Hawthorn Heights ("Nikki FM") and packing his things!

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" Marlena didn't even look up as she was putting some things, in a certain order, in the suitcase. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Packing Dorian's things, why?" She looked up finally. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you weren't bringing Big D? Said it was too far?"

"Blame my mother. She's convinced me otherwise. Did you know I'm _German_?" Marlena questioned, smiling a little. "So's Candace! We were born in Berlin!"

"…When did you find that out? Didn't you _know_ that?"

"No. I thought we were born in Toronto…" Marlena closed the suitcase. "But low and behold, while visiting our great-great-grandmother… mom had us right in Berlin. We moved from Toronto to Long Island when we were like, four. Who knew?" She smiled a little. "Dorian's going to have to know what travel is, so might as well start early."

"Amazing…" John sat down on Dorian's bed, who, was downstairs with Candace, watching Yu-Gi-Oh! The movie for the fourth time. "I didn't think anybody could change your mind on that. You sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yeah." Marlena said, sitting down next to him. "I mean, we're going to be doing this for a while, aren't we? This, wrestling thing…"

"Hell yeah, B." John laughed a little. "Next to you and Big D, wrestling's my life." He smiled, "But you know, you and Dorian come first bar none. If you were sick or pregnant or --"

"_Pregnant_?" Marlena raised an eyebrow. "Don't count on it, bucko."

"Well hear me out!" John said, trying not to laugh. "If something HUGE happened, like that, I'd vacation just to take care of you, Dorian, and… anyone else that should come along, ya dig?"

"Unfortunately, I do…" Marlena laughed a little. "We'd better get ready though, our plane leaves in a few hours."

"MetroRadio Arena here we come." John said with a smile.

--

They finished packing, and had everything ready for their long trip across the Atlantic to Newcastle, England. It was going to be an interesting trip, because it was the hometown of Tom Edson… Marlena wasn't even going to have to do ANYTHING to get heel heat over there. She was downing one of their hometown heroes! _That_ would go great. She was only helping with the Diva Search because she was Women's Champion, so the fact she was still in some serious pain meant nothing.  
Well, as far as work was concerned.

The trip to England was a _long_ one. From Boston, it was an overnight flight. They arrived on Monday morning, and went straight to bed. They had to be at the arena at six, anyway -- so it was no big deal. Marlena was up at _four_, after sleeping from just after 12 noon Newcastle time. John slept until Candace woke him up at 5:40, and Dorian was wide awake at five, after taking a nap. Alexandria, Candace, Dorian and Marlena hit the arena just before six, and John took their rental car to the arena for six, after getting dressed and showered.

Arriving at the arena, they ran right into Tom Edson -- who was frolicking like a boy possessed! He was just over all, happy to be having RAW come to his home, after such a short time of being in the business. He was with his father and step mother, Tom Sr. and Julie Barcome-Edson; when Marlena and her family ran into him.

"Bonnie lasses galore!" Tom exclaimed, as he approached them. He gave Marlena a hug, Candace a hug, Alexandria a hug, and gave Dorian a high five. "Well 'ello there, mate! Welcome to my home!"

"Tanks!" Dorian said with a bright smile, returning the high five enthusiastically.

"What a cute baby…" Julie said with a smile, as Marlena laughed a little.

"Hard to believe he's only three."

"Is he yours?"

"Yeah…" Marlena continued to smile. "Mine and my husband John's. This is Dorian. Dorian, say hello to…"

"My dad and step-mum." Tom said, smiling as he introduced them. "My dad, Tom Sr. and my step-mum Julie."

"Nice to meet you both." Marlena said graciously, "This is my mother Alexandria, and my twin sister Candace. My husband should be along shortly, and my dad Vince couldn't make it, otherwise I'd introduce you to him too…"

"Well, in due time, dear!" Tom Sr. said, showing the same enthusiasm that his son always did. "You have a good show tonight! Oh, and Tommy?"

"Yeah?"  
"Your mum is going to be here, too."

"No kidding!" Tom said, smiling. "Great! I'll have to look for her!"

Tom was on cloud nine. Everyone who was anyone could tell. It was good to see, especially with how he was receptive, more than usual, to the group he hung out with. He showed Randy, Adam, John, Nora, Trish, Eddie, Chris, Marlena and Candace around the MetroRadio Arena, a place he said he 'all but grew up in'. But when he saw a certain woman in the crowd, he had to break away from the group with a gracious 'be right back'.

They watched as Tom walked up to a woman, a man, and a younger woman. It wasn't too audible what was said, but by how the woman reacted to seeing him, that must have been his mother. Marlena, Candace, John, Adam and Randy moved closer, possibly to meet this woman Tom was so excited about seeing, and he heard him talking to Michael Luther, the man with his mother - evidently, his step-father. His mother, Sandy Ronan-Luther, and the younger woman, his half sister Leigh Michele Luther. She didn't seem so happy to be there.

"It's good to see ya, Leigh Michele." Tom said, as he kissed her cheek. She forced a smile, though, it was fake.

"Yeah, _great_ to see you too, Thomas."

"How's Wesley?"

"_Who_?"

"Mum told me 'bout you seein' a boy named Wesley at the academy."

Leigh Michele's attention shifted toward Sandy. Sandy just shook her head a little, as the young blonde looked to Michael.

"Daddy…?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Tell your wife to stay OUT of my personal affairs, please!" Leigh Michele exclaimed. She crossed her arms, and Michael turned to Sandy. She immediately shook her head again.

"Sorry, Michael, I just thought Tom should know what's been going on with his sister. After all, he cares about her."

"Honey, mother was just doing that to info-"

"I have ears, daddy!" Leigh Michele said, adjusting her Lemilu Designs hand bag. The fashion line her father, Michael Luther of Luther International in London, created just for her. She was the epitome of **spoiled** but some how, Tom still loved her. "Well, I'm not _seeing _Wesley anymore, Thomas. I'm not seeing anybody."

"Doing good at the academy though, yeah?" Tom questioned, and Leigh Michele shrugged.

"School's school. What can be expected?" She glanced at her watch, shaking her head. "I do have to go though, I'll try to be back for the show." She gave Tom a light peck on the cheek. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, babe! Hope to see you later."

But Leigh Michele just put on that familiar fake smile, nodding. She sauntered off toward the immediate vicinity of the exit, and Tom told his mother and step-father he'd see them after the show. Coming back to the group, Adam just HAD to question.

"How do they breed girls like that here?" He asked, "That girl was HOT."

"That girl's a skank…" Marlena and Candace said in unison, before realizing what they said. "Sorry." was out of both of their mouths at the same time, as if planned. Tom just let out a hearty laugh.

"She is a bit of a skank! But that's my half sister Leigh Michele. Call her just Leigh, she'll flip. Call her Michele, she'll flip. So I just do the whole thing to keep the daft cow from bitchin'. She's spoiled bloody FILTHY. Her dad owns Luther Industries in London, so he caters to her in every possible way. Including Lemilu Designs, her own FASHION line named after her. It's pathetic!"

"Wow…" Marlena said quietly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and scream 'skank' again. People like that, now, pissed her off. "That's um…"

"It's bloody daft!" Tom said with a laugh. "C'mon though! Lots to see! Newcastle is my playground lads!" he then smiled, "And bonnie lasses!"

--

Well, while going through all Newcastle had to offer and the promise of meeting up after the event to mingle in Tom Edson's hometown, Marlena, John, Candace and their group of friends met up backstage to eat dinner before the show would have to get started. As they sat down to eat, Nora Greenwald came into the cafeteria on her cell phone, but noted she was flagged over to the table by Tom Edson.

"Come on over!" Tom said loud enough for her to hear and Nora smiled.

"Be right there." Was her reply as she seemed to want to finish her phone call.

"You're starting to take a hankering to that girl arentcha?" Adam questioned with a smirk, as Tom looked like he had NO IDEA what Adam could have meant. In fact, he _didn't_ quite know the terminology.

"Come again?"

"You're starting to really fancy her!" Adam restated and Edson, immediately turned beet red.

"NO. Not like she's a bad woman or anything but I don't fa-fancy her!"

"Stammering Steve…" John chortled with a snicker, as Adam gave him a high five over the table. Tom just put his head down shyly as Nora came over.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She smiled brightly as Candace pulled a chair out for her.

"Hey, Nora! You look great!" Candace smiled at her and Marlena gave Nora a nod to say hello.

"How are you feeling, Marlena?"

"Touch and go. You touch, I go." Marlena flashed a smile. "I'm okay, hon. Don't you worry."

"Well that's what friends do, silly" Nora said as she gave Marlena a smile. "Gotta worry about you. We know you won't worry about yourself."

"Amen!" Candace said with a bright smile as she half hugged Nora. "See! This is why I'm friends with her. She UNDERSTANDS the dilemmas I face with my evil twin."

"And you can say 'evil twin' and mean it." Marlena said, "I couldn't be as innocent as you, Candace."

"We know, you have a kid." John said as Marlena grinned.

"And it's your fault." She said as she gave her husband a high five. "Shit yeah for sin, son."

"It felt good." John nodded somberly, "Real good."

"That's why you dig Nora, isn't it? She's so sweet." Adam whispered to Tom, who just looked stunned. Adam wiggled his brows. "Yeah, baby. She'd sweet you up good."

"SHUT UP!" Tom whispered back.

--

Well, it was a couple hours until show time. Time for business, kids. John, Marlena, Nora and Randy were off with Shane McMahon and Vince McMahon by the tech position. Marlena was especially concerned with the sound as she was working souly on the microphone that evening. Diva search and all. Groan at the thought. But as the group was with the technicians, over the loud speakers into the truck they heard the sound of slow music playing loudly. There weren't any monitors set up yet so it was just sound. The group exchanged glances.

"Who's that?" Nora inquired as Marlena began smiling.

"I think I know. Come on, let's go see!"

They all followed Marlena, and soon enough the group of John, Marlena, Nora, Randy, Shane and Vince, as well as a few of the techies were headed toward the main arena from the truck. As they all walked onto the platform, the music got its loudest, for there standing in the ring with his back to the entrance, was Tom Edson! He was playing his guitar, which was plugged into an amplifier at ringside. He played as a backing track accompanied him.

"I didn't realize he could play," Vince said quietly as Marlena nodded.

"Oh yeah. But he's very modest about it. We all caught him one night backstage and he got really shy about it."

"He's so talented…" Nora said with a smile as Randy nodded.

"I was the one to catch him and told everyone to take a listen. The kid has some spunk on the strings."

Then, a rapid drum beat played and a saxophone blared out along with the music. It went up tempo, and Tom's guitar playing went up along with it. He continued to play until the music ended with a rousing beat of a drum. As he stood there removing the guitar from his shoulders, the group on the platform began clapping, cheering, and generally showing their appreciation. Tom turned and smiled at them shyly. Vince walked down toward the ring, followed by the other group members. Techies excluded, as they went back to work.

"Tom, that was amazing!" Vince said, "What was that!"

"That?" Tom seemed flustered, "Oh… that… well, that was "Going Home". It's the theme to a movie called Local Hero. It was written by Mark Knopfler. You know, the lead singer of Dire Straits? It has its connections with Newcastle, even though the film was about a village in Scotland."

"Well, you were great again." Marlena said, "You should teach me to play sometime."

"Anytime." Tom said shyly.

"I agree. Hey, why don't you incorporate that with tonight's show?" Shane suggested and Tom looked stunned.

"What?"

"You said it yourself, it has connections with Newcastle. Your hometown. It's called 'Going Home', it's from a movie called 'Local Hero'. I couldn't think of anything more appropriate!"

"If you want…" Tom said, "I could do something backstage with it…"

"Better yet. Do it for the diva search girls." Shane said, as Marlena looked at Shane as if he were speaking a foreign language.

"Shane? Memory serves you, Rebecca Russo's doing the Diva Search segment. You want fireworks?"

"What the hell right?" Shane smirked, "Good for television."

"Bad for Tom Edson." Marlena replied with a smirk. "Rebecca, hurting or not, would whip him."

"Bring it, Barbie!" Tom said with a bright smile.

They had more than just good in ring chemistry. They had a good out of ring relationship. Great friends was an understatement. But then again, everyone seemed to get along backstage. It truly was a big happy family. Even the girls who were part of the Diva Search noticed it from the minute they arrived. One girl that stood out though, was a girl named Angel DeCesare. She was the nicest of girls as far as the Divas in the search were concerned. She had that, Latin lusciousness to her. Her tone was quiet but strong, and she had an accent. Very south beach, very --

"Panama…" Angel told Marlena as she met Marlena and Randy backstage by the catering. "I'm from Panama."

"What city did you get recruited from?" Marlena asked, ladling a little dip onto a carrot.

"Miami. My family lives there now."

"I've got to say, from a man's perspective, you're the most beautiful of the girls." Randy said with a smile, "I'm sorry if that's out of place. As one of the judges, I can say you had me from 'hola'. You were the only girl to get a unanimous vote from all of us."

"Really? That's so sweet…" Angel smiled.

"I agree." Marlena said, taking a bite from the carrot. "You're really pretty. I love your hair. And your eyes. Green?"

"Yes. Natural, too. Unlike most of the girls I've talked to. Do you wear contacts, Miss Marlena? Your eyes are beautiful. Very blue."

"God blessed me with ice blue eyes to match my ice cold personality." Marlena smiled though, warmly. "They're real."

"So's everything else, right Marlena?" Randy grinned with a chuckle, as Angel too laughed.

"I should let you get back to your business. It will be nice to work with you tonight, Miss-"

"Please, just call me Marlena." She said, "I'm no better than anyone else, so the Miss everything isn't required, hon. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks." She smiled, "I will see you both around hopefully."

"For sure."

As Angel walked off, Marlena and Randy looked at each other. Marlena's preoccupation was the carrots and dip. Randy's was the sway of hips. He heard a female's voice behind him, and both he and Marlena turned to see Stacy Keibler standing there.

"Well, glad you like the new scenery, Randy." Stacy snapped. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Get a grip, Stace. It's nothing serious."

"Glad you can't see from _my_ perspective."

"Stacy, really." Marlena said, "I was right here. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Just telling her he thought she was pretty. I told her the same thing."

"Well, you're married. And female. He's not, and a looker." Stacy crossed her arms, as Randy had to really resist rolling his eyes again. "I've heard all about him anyway, from other girls. Always flirting and hitting on other women whether his girlfriend was there or NOT. I thought that was just bimbos before me, but I guess not."

That, hurt.  
That was what happened with Candace, and Stacy knew that. The look on Randy's face made Marlena's eyes narrow. She was pissed. The bimbo in question, Randy's last girlfriend, was HER sister. Her TWIN. Marlena stepped in front of Randy, who looked beyond hurt, and she just took a deep breath.

"Okay, Stacy… I like you." She said, "I do. But before I say something, or do something regrettable, go."

"What?"

"Just go. Because the person who was saying that, that you heard through the grapevine…? Is my sister."

"Candace?"

"No, Suzie. YES, CANDACE!" Marlena's tone was raised, unintentionally, causing Stacy to jump back. "So go take your bitch pill, your name calling, and your intentional hurt and saunter your butt THAT way, or I'll be saying some things I'll regret in the locker room later…"

"Fine." Stacy huffed, "I'm going. But Randy, keep it in your pants, for Christ's Sake."

Randy's fists were clenched, and he somehow managed to keep his composure. Marlena turned to Randy as he just looked at her and mouthed 'thank you'. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Randy." She said, "But don't listen. She's just jealous and possessive. She freaked when someone ASSUMED Trish had an age old crush on you. Bad relationships fuck a girl up. Just be patient."

"I have been…" He hugged Marlena back but when she gasped softly, he lightened his hold.

"It's okay, Randy. I'm fine."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm healing. Don't worry, okay?" Marlena said as she looked at Randy. "Just go get ready for tonight. I promise it'll be fine. And worse case scenario? Tell her to hit the bricks if she can't handle you're hanging with new people."

"You got it." Randy laughed a little as he gave Marlena a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Anytime, baby. I need to go get ready for tonight, too… so I'll see you after the show if not before. I might accompany you tonight."

"Cool." Randy smiled. "See you later."

Everyone was getting ready for the show.  
By the time ten of nine P.M came up, Marlena and her crew were all talking around catering. Coffee and conversation before they went on. They received ten minute warning, and the show starters had to go and get prepared. That was Rene Dupree and Chris Jericho. Their match was first that night.

While they stood around, Tom was looking more nervous than ever. Marlena smiled a little as she put her arm around his shoulder. She gave him a few words of encouragement as she had Randy and they gave her the nickname of 'Mother May I' because she was always so concerned about everyone else.

"If you weren't married, Mrs. Cena, I'd give you a big wet one. Right here!" Tom said as Marlena laughed. John just smirked.

"Sorry, Tom. Happily taken, a happy mommy, and all that jazz. You know how it goes."

"Yeah! All the good ones are gone!" he said dramatically, and Marlena just smiled.

The show was on the air momentarily.  
It was going to be one crazy night from Newcastle, England.

--

A/N: Another one down and another one down… another one bites the dust! **_Ho hum_**. Any comments are always welcome! Very much appreciated, too. Gives me fuel to the fire, babes! Next chapter? Raw from Newcastle! Yippy! -M.S


	21. Ch 20: RAW from NEWCASTLE

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Twenty: RAW from NEWCASTLE, ENGLAND  
**-----------------------------------

_Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
One… _

PYROS shot off, as the WWE international tour was underway! The theme for the tour wasn't "Across the Nation" by the Union Underground. It was special. "Till I Collapse" by Eminem and 50 Cent was the song of choice off of Eminem's "The Eminem Show". The video package was what's been happening the past few weeks, mainly between the factions of the S.E.X Evolution and The Elite Alliance. But once the crowd from Newcastle England caught glimpses of their hometown hero Tom Edson, the MetroRadio Arena roof nearly TORE OFF!  
We're live, (late late night in Newcastle, but a PACKED HOUSE) at 9 P.M Eastern Standard time with Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross presiding to call a night of jam-packed action like only RAW can give you.

**Jim Ross:** "And we're LIVE for the first stop of the WWE's international tour! I'm Jim Ross here with Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and King… can you believe what time it is here and we've got a full house!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "If my watch is correct, it's just 2 A.M here in Newcastle, England. These people must not have lives! Haha, can you believe it!"

**Jim Ross: **"Of course they have lives, King! But like the fans are to the WWE, the WWE tours to England are our fans' life blood! It's refreshing to see all these faces out here!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Well you know what else is refreshing? Seeing Chris Jericho in ACTION! He's kicking it off here tonight!"

**Jim Ross: **"And so is Rene Dupree!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "WHO?"

_The instrumental began. "Pompeii" by E. S. Posthumus began and the crowd got to their feet. It was the coming of the "French Phenom"! From the backstage area in a pair of blue and white trunks and a pair of red boots with the Union Jack on the sides respectively -- in true UK style -- walked none other than Rene Dupree! The crowd was on their feet as Rene acknowledged them. Lilian Garcia did her job. "The following contest is set for one fall. Coming to the ring first representing the Elite Alliance; from Montreal, Quebec, Canada… weighing in at 260 pounds… Rene Dupree!" Rene got to the ring and rolled under the bottom rope, but no sooner - his music was cut._

Y5J  
Y4J  
Y3J  
Y_2_J

_Pyros shot off as "Megalomaniac" by Incubus kicked up on the PA. Like clockwork, the crowd instantly began booing as a male silhouette was shown in the entrance way. One arm extended to the left, one to the right, and then the figure of Chris Jericho became evident as he spun around to show himself off to the crowd. But where you seen Chris Jericho now days… you seen none other than MOLLY HOLLY! Molly looked sensational in a black zip up corset that showed the tops of her red lace bra, and a pair of tight black pants. Chris was on his way to the ring when Lilian did her introduction. "And now coming to the ring being accompanied by Molly Holly, representing the S.E.X Evolution, from Manhattan, New York…weight in at two hundred and thirty pounds - Chris Jericho!" He finally got to the ring and just as Molly was going to get into the ring… it's a good thing she was stopped -- we're already getting it on! _

Rene Dupree was like a viper. As soon as his prey was in striking distance, he struck. As Jericho came into the ring, with a heavy club right to the back of the head -- initially flooring his opponent, Dupree looked ready for anything. Even Jericho, the self proclaimed 'living legend', wasn't ready for anything! It took Molly Holly's screaming to get Jericho's attention and head back into the game. It took Jericho a few minutes but from the early onslaught by Dupree, Jericho managed to come back with a quick thumb to the eyes; in hopes that the tide would turn into his favor no matter HOW he had to get it that way. He was out there to WIN. Not to pussy-foot around. That's how they did it in the S.E.X Evolution. Molly was clapping her hands as she watched Jericho grab Dupree by the back of the head and slam Dupree's face right into his high right knee. And with a snap mere to the mat, and a right knee buried deep into his spine, Jericho locked in a surfboard-like submission. Accenting the pressure on Dupree's shoulders and his back.

**Jim Ross:** "While it took him a dirty trick or five to get to this point, if anybody can get it done in that ring, it's Chris Jericho, King."

**Jerry Lawler:** "About time you see things from my perspective! Jericho is a KING, much like myself, JR! I'd gladly share my crown with him!"

**Jim Ross:** "He's a king without a crown, just like he's a king without class. It's gotta be a sure bet coincidence ya'll are as alike."

**Jerry Lawler:** "Oh, stuff it, _cowboy_."

Dupree wouldn't give up, and that seemed to annoy Jericho to no end. He wanted the match done and over with as quick as a snap. Then again, he was facing Rene Dupree, not VAL VENIS. After dropping the submission attempt, Jericho was back on the offensive. He was all about winning this, and giving Molly Holly one more thing to celebrate. (This _something_ could be celebrated outside of closed doors, if you know what I mean) He grabbed Rene by the nape of the neck, and began pulling him up to his feet. But Dupree retaliated with an elbow to the midsection, and was looking for an opening to go back onto the offensive.

Naturally, though… not being able to just sit back and watch, Molly Holly got up on the apron and began screaming at Dupree. Just yelling at him! Dupree didn't care. In fact, he laughed at her! He grabbed her by the sides of the face and looked like he was going to kiss her, but suddenly, he was bent over, and looking like he was in a world of pain! One thing lead to another, and he was rolled up into a school boy pin! With Jericho holding onto Molly's arm for leverage, and the referee watching the shoulders, the ref counted.

One, Two, Three!

What the instant replay would show, was while Dupree was trying to kiss or distract Molly, the distraction she set up gave Jericho time to come up between Dupree's legs with a low blow, then the school boy roll up into the cheap pin fall victory!  
As "Megalomaniac" was playing through the arena, Jericho had his arm raised. He then was joined by Molly Holly, who gave her client one hell of a lip smacker in the middle of the ring. Talk about a victory present!

**Jim Ross:** "Dirty, disgusting, swine! Couldn't win a match cleanly if you painted it white and rolled it in soap!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"You're just jealous you don't get to lock lips with that fine piece of woman. Molly's a babe, JR! I'd cheat to win, too!"

**Jim Ross:** "Well, regardless of your lack of class, King… somethin' is goin' on backstage. Let's toss it back to Todd Grisham who's on the scene."

Backstage we see Todd Grisham standing by with none other than JOHN CENA, who's looking like the cat that caught the canary so to speak. He's got a bright smile on his face, as he looks vindictive as ever. But Cena's not alone! Oh no! Standing behind him is Christian and Batista were with hanging around behind him!

**Todd Grisham:** "I'm backstage with John Cena, Batista and Christian of the S.E.X Alliance, and moments ago there was a lot of crashing and smashing around! BUT everything looks clear! What happened!"

**John Cena: **"What happened? You wanna know WHAT HAPPENED, kid? Well… nothin'…" He smirked, "Really."

**Christian:** "We're a bunch of upstanding gentleman, man. We'd never do anything, bad…"

**Batista:** "Really."

All three of them exchanged smiles, but something wasn't right. The air was just, tension filled! The fans at the MetroRadio Arena were chanting something everybody believed to be true.  
**_BULL-SHIT_**! **_BULL-SHIT_**!  
The three of them walked away, slowly… only to find that there was a giant pile of crates and broken utensils such as busted chairs and a broken sledgehammer. Todd Grisham moved to find none other than KANE laying beneath the rubble. He was bleeding profusely from the head. Kane was truly a playing point of the Elite Alliance as far as brawn was concerned.

But as the boys were walking away, cameras panned to show SHANE MCMAHON step into their view. And into their path. Boy wonder was smiling ear to ear, as the three gentlemen of the S.E.X Evolution were trying to walk away.

**Shane McMahon:** "Hey boys. Where's the fire?"

**John Cena:** "Move it or lose it, McMahon. We got things to do, ya heard me?"

**Shane McMahon:** "Sure, _dawg_. I'm _down_. I'm _hip_ to your hoodlum ways. Holla! Homie G… a, b, c, d…" He made a mocking hugging motion, as John glared at him. "I'm kidding. I am just KIDDING, man. But one thing I'm not kidding about is this. You want to play with the big boys? Great! How about the three of YOU… against… oh, I don't know… Edge…" The crowd in the arena cheered, "Tom Edson…" The crowd continued to cheer, only more radically, "And when he's given medical clearance, KANE… tonight! _Cheerio_!"

John looked LIVID as he glared at Batista and Christian, who just looked stunned! There was no WAY Kane would be given clearance for that night! So would it be a three-on-two handicap match? Shane McMahon might have just screwed the Elite Alliance for the night!

**Jerry Lawler:** "HAH! Kane? Medical clearance? HILARIOUS! It's going to be John Cena, Christian and Batista against TOM EDSON, Edge, and WHO? NOBODY! That's who! Can Edson even FIGHT!"

**Jim Ross:** "I hate to say it, King, but Shane McMahon might have just made the night hell for two members of the Elite Alliance…"

**Jerry Lawler: **"And I love it! Hah, what an IDIOT!"

Commercial Break  
Back from commercial…

Shelton Benjamin took on Lance Cade in singles action. It was for contendership in the Intercontinental ranks for Cade, but unfortunately with an exploder suplex, Lance just couldn't keep up with the quickness and athleticism of the Orangeburg, South Carolina native. That was good for Shelton, though.  
After the match, we're backstage where Stacy Keibler is standing with a group of girls. More specifically, the girls of the DIVA SEARCH! Angel, Antoinette, Corrine, Korrina, Martini, Paris, Rachael, Shanna, Tatiana and Tia were standing around when out of nowhere, their little group conversation was split up by the women's locker room door SLAMMING open.

Standing there in black and red bondage pants and a black 'I'm A Virgin (But this is an old shirt)' tank top with fishnet sleeves was REBECCA RUSSO with the Women's Title over her shoulder. She looked infuriated as she glanced around.

**Rebecca Russo:** "Are you ready? I don't have all damned night…"

**Stacy Keibler:** "You don't have to get all pissed off, Rebecca. This should be fun for you. You don't have to fight anybody or anything… especially after last we-"

**Rebecca Russo: **"SHUT… your… mouth…" Rebecca snapped, "If I wanted your opinion on ANYTHING, I'd scrape it off of Shane McMahon's zipper…"

**Shanna James:** "Look…" someone was actually standing up to Rebecca? A Diva Search diva, no less! "I don't know who you think you are…"

Like a cat, Rebecca lunged forward and slammed Shanna right against one of the lockers. Shanna looked seriously spooked, as Rebecca glared at her. She slowly slipped into a smile. A very dark, almost possessed smile.

**Rebecca Russo:** "If you have any sense in that head of yours, you'll shut your mouth and just show up in the next five minutes in that ring… I'll personally eliminate your ass." She slowly smiled, a very vindictive smile. "Ever tried to be a diva from a hospital bed?"

Rebecca gave Shanna a look as she walked toward the locker room door. With a furious "Five minutes!" yell, she slammed the door. We head back to ringside where Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross were standing by and while Jim Ross was shaking his head, Jerry Lawler was laughing to himself.

**Jerry Lawler:** "Diva from a hospital bed… where does she get this stuff?"

**Jim Ross: **"From her twisted little mind…"

**Jerry Lawler: **"She may be twisted but she knows how to get it done in that ring. I'm not saying that just because I LOVE Rebecca, but I'm saying that from an analytic point of view."

**Jim Ross:** "Big words, King. You know the meanin'?"

Commercial  
Back from commercial

As soon as we come back from break, the Newcastle crowd is freaking out! But it's not positively. How could they when the person forthcoming was, well, a bitch?

----

**I am just over your shoulder**

**Baby**

**You make me feel colder**

**By turning away**

**Would you stop for a second?  
I'm askin' you a question**

**About, "You know why I am?"  
You know, you know, you know why.  
I'm about to change your pretty mind…  
I'm about to change your _pretty life_.  
**----

"_Pretty Life" by Jakalope was playing over the loud speaker, and from the backstage area wearing the same black and red bondage pants and a black 'I'm A Virgin (But this is an old shirt)' tank top with fishnet sleeves she was seen in backstage, was Rebecca Russo! Lilian Garcia spoke on the microphone as Rebecca was making her way down the ramp way with the title over her shoulder._

**Lilian Garcia:** "Ladies and gentlemen, now coming to the ring from Long Island, New York…. She is the leader of the S.E.X Evolution and WWE Women's Champion… Rebecca Russo!"

_The crowd had NO REASON what so ever to like this woman. Especially when she was at war with their hometown hero! She made her way down to the ring and walked up the ring steps… eyeing the crowd with a scowl of detest. She stepped through the second and the third ropes, bracing her ribs slightly as she smirked to herself. She grabbed Lilian Garcia's microphone, surveying the crowd. _

**Rebecca Russo:** "I know England isn't the smartest country in the world… but I'm sure you all know why I'm out here." The crowd wasn't listening, after the insult they were just BOOING her! "Go on, go for it. I rightfully don't care. But I'm out here for ONE reason, and one reason only. So let's get that done so I can get the hell out of England…"

"_It's Like That" by Mariah Carey hit on the PA and from the backstage lead by Stacy Keibler, was the Diva Search finalists. Angel, Antoinette, Corrine, Korrina, Martini, Paris, Rachael, Shanna, Tatiana and Tia all made their way down to the ring, with Shanna looking a little shaken from the close encounter of the Rebecca Russo kind in the locker room. Stacy received a microphone from ringside and the crowd was cheering for the beautiful blonde diva from Baltimore, Maryland. _

**Stacy Keibler:** "Good evening Newcastle!" The crowd, as you can well imagine, cheered loudly at the recognition. "Tonight we'll be seeing exactly what the diva search finalists are really made of! We were going to have a good old fashioned pie eating contest here in good ol' England… but due to who our host is…" She threw an uneasy glance at Rebecca. "We figured the diva search contestants would have been drowned in them…"

**Rebecca Russo:** _grumbling,_ "Got that right."

**Stacy Keibler:** "So. Our girls, one at a time, will do a short thirty second to one minute promo against our Women's Champion. At that time, Rebecca has the opportunity to answer back. Their reactions is what you, the fans, will be voting them off by. Next week, we go from ten to eight finalists. Let's get started! Starting with from Panama City, Panama… Angel DeCesare!"

Angel grabbed the microphone, and by the looks of her, she wasn't intimidated by Rebecca in the slightest. That could have ended tragically. But she just smirked to herself, eyeing the Women's Champion.

**Angel DeCesare:** "A lot of the girls backstage say you're something to fear. But you know something, Rebecca? You are not." Her accent was richly Panama and the crowd seemed to enjoy it, but Rebecca wasn't so won over. "What have you done that the best women contenders haven't already? Slept with a faction of guys? Been done. Tried to take over the women's division? That's been done, too. Only more effectively previously." Rebecca was almost twitching with fury already, and Angel just smiled. "Please, do not get angry on my account, Rebecca. That would be ultimately flattering! Let me tell you something though, Miss Women's Champion…" She stepped closer, not worrying about any repercussions at that moment. "You are nothing that I couldn't beat on a bad day. I may be a pretty face, but I have a temper that would rival even yours. Question me, and I'll prove to you that your **_biggest and the best _**is just another morbidly psychotic cry for attention. Not to mention, that your reign as champion has been a Copperfield worthy smoke and mirrors illusion. I could be a better women's champion any day, any place, and on any continent. Just let me win this competition and I'll prove it to you."

The crowd went bananas as Angel handed the microphone to Stacy Keibler. She just smiled to herself as Rebecca wasn't taking this as a contest… the daft bitch was taking that personally!  
Then again, we knew Rebecca was dangerous - but unstable? Who'd have guessed. It was uncanny! Guess you learn something new every day!

**Rebecca Russo:** "Real cute, kiddo. REAL cute." she hissed, as she stepped closer toward Angel. Angel, didn't budge. "Take you all damned day to figure out something to say, and all night to grow the set to spit it out? And here, I'd have taken you for someone who _swallows_…" the crowd moaned with disapproval as Stacy looked shocked, but Angel just smirked. "If you value having teeth in your mouth, you'd better wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll do it for you." She grabbed Angle by the hair, and snapped her neck to where her face was directly facing Rebecca's. The rule was _no touching_, but Rebecca broke it. What did she care! "I've beaten punching bags with more spunk than you. I've beat competitors that you couldn't even scratch their jock - let alone beat. So before you jack off at the mouth, you'd better step back from your equation, _sweety_, and understand why I'm the most dominate and dangerous women's champion **ever**." She released Angel with a violent shove, sending the diva search finalist right into Stacy Keibler. "And if you don't believe it? Try me…you won't like the outcome…"

_After that dramatic demonstration, the girls went one at a time. Rebecca didn't even answer a couple of them; saying it 'wasn't worth her time'. But something happened before the diva search contest was complete for that night. The sound of a guitar filled the arena, and finally -- what was known as "Going Home" from "Local Hero" was playing through the arena. The stage lit up and fire imploded -- and there with a band from Newcastle was TOM FUCKING EDSON! Rebecca Russo looked never-the-less annoyed but the diva search girls looked rather impressed! After Edson was finished he grabbed the microphone and raised his arms. _

**Tom Edson:** "OYE! It's GREAT TO BE HOME!" The crowd exploded as Rebecca tapped her foot impatiently in the ring. "Sure the scenery has changed since I've been gone. Ye got beauties and bitches in the same place at the same time!" he gestured toward the ring, as Rebecca crossed her arms with an irritated scowl, but the diva search girls smiled. "Ye know--"

**Rebecca Russo:** "_Ye know…_ You know something, Edson - I'm tired of you always getting in my way. And tonight, you were supposed to come home, get your five minutes of fame, and leave. You've had all of the above and yet you STILL managed to piss me off… you must be a real mother fu-"

**Tom Edson:** "I just HAVE TA cut ya off there, bonnie lass…" Edson put his guitar down, and began advancing toward the ring. "I can't let you use that potty mouth in my home city. Wouldn't want to taint the goods ya see!"

**Rebecca Russo:** "You need to learn to SHUT YOUR MOUTH sometimes, Edson!" Rebecca screamed, "Because one of these times, you're going to end up like this pitiful toe rags here in Newcastle." She paused, mocking thought. "OH YEAH! You ARE from Newcastle!" The crowd booed louder than they had all night, but even Tom Edson looked offended. "And since we're in England, it's about time for the tea and crumpets of RAW, if you get what I'm saying…"

_Out of nowhere, the "Hometown Hero" was attacked from behind (HOW TYPICAL) by none other than JOHN CENA! Cena clubbed Edson to the back of the head, sending him down to the staging floor, and had him rolling down the ramp. Rebecca watched on with glee, but what she wasn't expecting was for Edson to get RIGHT back up to his feet! Cena and Edson began trading blows, and out of what seemed NO-WHERE, Edson nailed Cena with a skull crushing DDT, RIGHT onto the ramp! The crowd went IN-FUCKING-SANE as Rebecca looked as if she was going to need to be signed into the asylum…  
She couldn't believe it! _

**Rebecca Russo:** "Think you're smart now, don't you! You just wait you stupid son of a bitch!"

**Jim Ross:** "Well there's your answer if he can hold his own, King!"

Commercial break  
Back from commercial

There was a match, pitting Samoan smashing machine Umaga against one of England's own, but that didn't fold well for the British upstart who was crushed by the client of Armando Alejandro Estrada. There was no denying the devastation this man could and would cause at Estrada's beckon calling. That could only mean disaster for anyone who angered Mister Estrada.  
Sounded like the S.E.X Evolution! Only on a straight up Samoan Viciousness.

But we go right back to the ring, where we hear an all too familiar sound filling the arena. It wasn't much appreciated, either.

----

**One More Time And You'll Be Dead  
At Least I Think That's What They Said  
Forty Days Won't Break A Man  
Was A Bullet In His Head  
There's Something In The - Something In The way  
You Were, The Pain, So Long - My Friend  
Revolution. Revolution Man.  
**----

"_Revolution Man" by The Union Underground took over the PA system, as the crowd booed heavily for the forthcoming of the S.E.X Evolution's own. Randy was accompanied by Rebecca Russo herself for this particular match. "And now coming to the ring, accompanied by Rebecca Russo, representing the S.E.X Evolution - from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in a two hundred and forty-five pounds, Randy Orton!" Rebecca was on Randy's arm, speaking quietly to him with a gleeful smile on her face. As she stepped away from him, Randy posed under the falling pyros, causing the fans to continue booing. They made it down to the ring, but after they came out… the crowd got to their feet with the next competitors. _

---------------------

_**Mamacita  
You Want Some Latino Heat?**_

---------------------

_  
"Latino Heat" began to play, and form the backstage area emerged Eddie Guerrero in a UNION JACK LOW RIDER, with none other than Alexandria Russo on the hood, laying out with a smile on her face as she wore jeans and a U Jack tank top. Lilian spoke. "And now coming to the ring representing the Elite Alliance, accompanied by Alexandria Russo - from El Paso, Texas… weighing in at two hundred and twenty eight pounds, Eddie Guerrero!" They parked the car and started toward the ring, but something was planned between the S.E.X Evolution. They wouldn't be stood up. _

Two suicide palanchas - Randy on Eddie - and Rebecca (HURTING AND ALL) right onto her own mother! The crowd booed massively as the two members of the Elite Alliance were taken down from the get go. Rebecca was back to her feet in NO TIME flat, and she began screaming instructions. She wanted Randy in the ring and kicking some serious ass. Randy wasn't going to deny her the satisfaction. He began laying into Eddie Guerrero in the ring, with right after right, left after left, taking it right to Eddie to Rebecca's delight. Eddie was taken aback by the sudden spring of offense that Orton was coming at him with, and of course, Orton was relentless because he knew that hell had no fury like Rebecca Russo scorned…

With numerous dirty tactics up his sleeve, and a manager that would take nothing less than perfection, Orton showed off his wrestling skill as well as his skill of not getting caught. Alexandria was on the outside of the ring beside herself with annoyance, as her daughter stood opposite ring of her, laughing and smiling, clapping and cheering the third generation superstar on. But you could **never** count Eddie Guerrero down. He was the type of superstar who could pull something out of his hat and beat you with it, especially when he himself was a master of lying, cheating, and stealing. He did it better than anyone, including better than Randy Keith Orton.

When Orton turned due to Alexandria tugging on the back of his wrestling boot, tripping him up, he was met with a thumb gouge deep into the right eye, and then a blatant low blow from Guerrero as the referee was telling Alexandria to keep out of it. But the damage had already been done! Guerrero acted as if nothing had happened, and began bouncing around with Orton, holding his groin, when the referee turned around. He passed it off as a very unique dance step!

**Jim Ross:** "That slick S.O.B!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Lying son of a bitch is more like it," He grumbled.

**Jim Ross:** "But you didn't say two words when the tables were turned moments ago, King."

**Jerry Lawler:** "What I did two minutes ago has no relevance to what I'm doing now, cowboy. So stuff it."

Eddie managed to get momentum back on his side. He managed to get Orton in pinning predicament after predicament, and had the third generation star frustrated to no end. But then again, his frustration failed in comparison to the psychotic bitch on the outside of the ring in Orton's corner. She wasn't the type of woman to give a rat's ass about a disqualification win or a fair win, she wasn't the type of woman to care about HOW a "W" was marked in the book, but tonight… she was proving that more than anything.

Rebecca slipped into the ring, with her Women's Title in hand. As Eddie Guerrero turned around, she just smirked at him, and turned the other way, cold cocking Orton RIGHT in the face! She BLASTED him right across the nose and mouth region of his face with the hard golden face plate of her Women's Title! Orton was OUT on the canvas, and the referee had no choice but to call for the bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Lilian Garcia started with a bewildered tone. "Your winner via disqualification, Randy Orton!"

"_Revolution Man" began to play through the arena, as Rebecca slipped out of the ring once more. She put the women's title over her shoulder as she ganked Orton under the ropes by his ankle, pulling him toward the exit. He was still dazed and weary, asking what happened, but Rebecca blatantly told him he 'took one for the team'. Eddie was still bewildered, but Alexandria was furied by her daughter's choice of 'way out'._

Commercial Break  
Back from Commercial

We're in the medics locker room, where Kane was still evidently being kept. Tom Edson was pacing outside of the locker room, along with Edge, and neither of them looked too pleased. They were in the main event, next, and Kane was still unclear of condition for the night. The medic walked out of the locker room with an abysmal expression on his face as he looked between Tom and Edge.

**Medic:** "I hate to beak it to you gentlemen, but Kane isn't in any condition to wrestle tonight. The concussion is pretty bad…"

**Edge:** "So you mean to tell me, Shane McMahon knew this and pretty much set us up to be lambs lead to slaughter!"

**Tom Edson:** "He couldn't have known, mate! But we can DO THIS!"

**Edge:** "Tom, no, we can't. Batista, Christian and Cena? Against us? That's not even close to even…"

**Tom Edson: **"Who says we need even? Let's just go out there and teach those little bitches a lesson!"

Talk about blind ambition!  
Edge and Tom were heading out toward the ringside area, where the match was set next. The arena went quiet as the guitar intro kicked in… and the music began to play over the PA.

----  
**Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close**

**And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose.  
I think you better listen 'cuz I know who you are. **

**And I think that you should treat me like a superstar.  
Because I'm more than just a human I'm a gift to all of you**

**And I'm here to make sure that my message gets through.**

**I wonder if you're really all as dumb as you look.**

**Or are you smart enough to learn the rules in my book.**

**I hope you understand that the knowledge I bring**

**Puts me in the position of a god or a king  
'Cuz I'm blessed with the gift of the magic touch**

**And I wouldn't say that I'm asking for too much  
All you have to do is get down on your knees and pray  
And I promise you the remedy is on it's way  
But you could never beat on me so don't waste your time**

**Because I reign supreme  
AND MY POSITION IS DEVINE  
**----

"_Biggest & The Best" by Clawfinger echoed out over the PA system, which naturally only meant one thing. From the backstage area, walked the group of Batista, Christian and John Cena… each man looking respectively as cocky as the previous. So the stun Christian and Batista showed earlier was obviously just sarcasm… or maybe because now they knew it was a 2-on-3 handicap in **their** favor! Lilian Garcia spoke: "The following match up is your main event and is set for one fall. Representing the S.E.X Evolution, Christian, Batista, and John Cena!"  
Cena ran down to the ring and slid under the rope, while Batista jumped up onto the apron and Christian took to the ring steps. Once In the ring, the three began speaking strategy… _

"It's Goin' Down" by the X-Ecutioners began to play and the crowd went absolutely apeshit! From the backstage area through a cloud of smoke, walked Edge and Tom Edson… much to the crowds pleasure. They were chanting "Edson! Edson! Edson!" and Tom was pumping his fist to encourage the crowd. "And now coming to the ring representing the Elite Alliance, Edge… and from NEWCASTLE ENGLAND… he is the leader of the Elite Alliance, TOM EDSON!"  
The crowd was loving it, and the duo of Edge and Tom just gave each other a nod before running headlong into the lion's den, so to speak.

The match kicked off right from the start. John took Tom and Edge was received by the 'welcoming committee' of Christian and Batista. Sure, it looked like a mugging, but that was exactly what it was! What else could it be described as! John, Christian and Batista were efficiently laying waste to the hometown hero and his associate! Then again, this match up was right up S.E.X's alley… it was a numbers game, and they loved operating in numbers games.  
There was no order what-so-ever. It wasn't even really a match! It was more so a beating, but did you think the Elite Alliance would take it laying down! NEVER! Tom Edson began swinging his own punches against Cena, and one caught Cena right in the jaw, sending saliva flying from his mouth. You would have SWORE he lost a tooth from the right hook! Edson was a scrapper, there was no denying that! He had some good material in his arsenal… it was just a matter of working it out.

Unfortunately for Edge, though, Batista and Christian were relentless. While Edson did his best to fend for himself in the ring with Cena's rabid nature, Batista and Christian were using Edge for a whipping boy. There was no contest what-so-ever. It was just a blindsided, one-sided, unadulterated assault.

**Jim Ross:** "This is the only way the S.E.X Evolution can make themselves look good. By beating on people when they're disadvantaged. That's like being proud to beat on a dog when it's down!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"I couldn't have described Edge any better, JR! Down dog getting his ass handed to him! It's a beautifu- WHAT IN THE HELL?"

**Jim Ross:** "Hold your crown, King! I think business just picked up!"

A HUGE pyrotechnic display went off.  
The stage erupted with fire.  
The crowd went WILD as "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven played through the arena, but there was no FUCKING WAY! Kane wasn't able to come to anybody's aide, especially his own according to the trainers.

The movement in the ring stopped, but when Kane was nowhere to be found, Cena, Batista and Christian all gave a shrug, and laughed at the 'false alarm'. But was it false!  
He came through the crowd, with a bandaged skull and furious scowl. Kane grabbed Christian and Cena as soon as they turned around, and Batista was taken down by a big shot spear from a slow-to-recover Edge. There was a double choke slam right in the middle of the ring, leaving Christian and Cena sprawled out like rag-dolls in the wake! Tom took the opportunity as RAW was going off the air to snag Cena in a submission move, which would hopefully be described further or at least NAMED by Edson -- but unfortunately, as Cena was out cold from the choke slam, Edson got in a cheap shot.  
JUST LIKE the S.E.X Evolution was INFAMOUS for!

Talk about a change of scenery…

---WWE Logo---Credits---Fade To Black---

----

**A/N: **Okay kids, here it is. I know a few of you, namely John and Candace, have been DYING for an eppy of 'BATB' so here it is. More to come soon. R&R. -M.S


	22. Ch 21: Turning Italiano?

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend in the ENTIRE world, Candace. :o) Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Twenty-One: Turning Italiano?**

-----------------------------------

After RAW, everyone was beat. The jet-lag and the electric from the crowd finally caught up to all of them. It was a sleep, then get ready to hit Italy. Candace was beyond excited, and the last time they were in Italy, Candace and Marlena had a weekend to themselves. That was good, but this was business. Business was excellent. The next morning, everyone met for breakfast at one of Tom's favorite spots. Low and behold, Tom was on the cell phone early morning with his mother. Something was going down.  
Nobody really wanted to ask, because that was his personal business. But after he got off the phone, he rejoined the group of Candace, Marlena, John, Dorian, Alexandria, and Randy at the table…looking rather perplexed.

"What's the matter, Tom?" Marlena asked, as he just glanced up at her.

"Not a whole lot," He said quietly. "Except my mum wants me to take my sister…"

"That bratty blonde?" Candace questioned, her nose wrinkling at the thought. Tom, merely nodded.

"Yeah, Leigh Michele." Tom didn't really know about it, though. She was a hand full, and she had made a horrid impression on his workmates and friends. "Mum says Leigh Michele isn't doing as well in the academy as she made me assume. Not to mention, she needs to get away from here before mum kills her…"

"That sounds like she'd be doing the world a favor…" Marlena grumbled softly, but sighed. "I'm so sorry, that was out of place…"

"No, it's true! She's a brat! I told my mum I'd do it, but she's going to have to travel with me. Think you could tolerate her?"

"It's possible…" Marlena said with a small smile. "Tom, for you, I'd tolerate a team of people like her. You're a good guy."

"Thanks." 

"Well, we need to get ready for the flight…" Alexandria put her napkin onto the table, smiling at Tom as she grabbed Dorian. "Will you be at the airport in about an hour? We can all take the same flight."

"Yeah, I just need to go pick up Leigh Michele from my mum's."

"All right, see you then."

As they all separated and went to their separate rooms to get their last items that needed to be put into the rental cars and brought to the airport. Marlena broke out her iPOD for the plane ride to Rome, knowing damned well she didn't want to say something that would offend Tom or his 'sister'. Music was her therapy. Candace walked into the room on her cell phone, as Marlena was shuffling her music on her iPOD… with her carry on bag over her shoulder.

"Where's Dorian?" Candace asked Marlena, and she raised an eyebrow.

"With mom. Why?"

"Jordan wants to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's with mom. How are Jake and Jordan?" Marlena put her cell phone and her iPOD in the pocket of her blue jeans, and Candace just smiled brightly.

"They're great."

Candace left the room to go find Dorian, so her soon-to-be step son could talk to him. Marlena put her headset into her ear, and started out of the hotel room. She had everything, and what wasn't there was already at the airport getting loaded onto their plane to Italy. It was only a hop-skip-and-jump away from the airport, so they were good. They'd be there in plenty of time.

--

John and Marlena were the first on the plane.  
While John was concerned with getting something to eat (again), Marlena was more dead set on relaxing. She was feeling ten times better than she had, and she'd be in a tag team match in Italy tagged with Molly Holly to face Trish Stratus and new comer Mickie James for the first time. She'd be making her big shot debut in Rome.  
People were still loading the flight, including their own party (Alexandria, Candace, Dorian, Tom and his sister Leigh Michele, as well as Adam Copeland, Randy Orton, and Trish Stratigias who were snaking the last flight to Italy) Marlena took out her cell phone as her "Day Tripper" by the Beatles ring-tone was going off.

"You still haven't changed that?" John asked with a smirk as Marlena just smiled.

"I was going to. But I decided against it. Have you changed your 'Candy Shop' ring-tone yet?" She retaliated as John just grinned. Of course he hadn't. Marlena had it on speaker as she was still trying to situate in her seat for the long flight. "Hello?"

"Marlena, yeah?"

"Yeah, who's calling?"

"Hi, it's Mickie." Mickie James, no less. "Is this a bad time?"

"Of course not. I have a few minutes until take off. What's up?"

"Shane gave me your number to get a hold of you before our match. Are you still in England?"

"For now," She said, as she adjusted her headset, plugging it into her phone. "Can you still hear me?" When Mickie verified, she continued speaking. "I know we have a match for RAW in Italy. Are you there already?"

"Yeah, I am. I flew in two days ago."

"Okay, well I'll be there tonight. Do you want to have dinner so we can chat a little more?"

"Sure! That would be nice." 

"Good, it'll be my treat. Pick a place that strikes your fancy and we'll have a nice quiet dinner and discuss Monday. That work for you?"

"Sure does. I'll let you go for now. See you in a few hours."

"See you then. Take care."

Hanging up the phone, Marlena put it on _air plane mode_ for safe keeping. Tossing it into her bag, she put her headphones into her iPOD and was all set to listen and relax for the flight. Adam was sitting in the seat behind her, and he could _hear _the music she was listening to. It was 'Ich Bien Uber Alles' by a German band called Hanzel Und Gretyl.

"What in God's creation is she listening to?" He asked John, as John casually glanced at her iPOD screen, telling Adam. "Hanzel Und what?"

"Gretyl. She's really into German music. You should see her Rammstein collection. She can sing most of it, too. Since she found out she's German… and even before, it's a huge deal to her to _learn_ how to speak German in depth."

"You said she speaks some Japanese too?"

"Japanese, some German, some French, and English." John smirked, "My girl knows the tongues, dude. She's good at it…"

"I _heard that_." Marlena said as she pulled one of the headphones from her ear. She just looked at John with almost a death glare. "Never talk about me between songs. That's hazardous to your health, and all."

"Blame Copeland," John said in his own defense.

Tom and Leigh Michele were sitting in the seats just across the aisle from Marlena, John and Dorian. Leigh Michele didn't look very happy at all, but Tom was _trying_ his best to make her feel welcome and comfortable. That wasn't working all too well by the looks of it, but Marlena took her headphones out while 'Heaven's A Lie' By Lacuna Coil was still playing loudly from them.

"Hey Tom?" She said, as he glanced toward her. "Who's your friend?" He looked a little confused as she winked at him, giving him the small idea of what she was doing. Helping him out. He sort of smiled. 

"This is my sister," Tom said as Leigh Michele glanced up. "Leigh Michele Luther. Leigh Michele, this is my co-worker and mate Marlena Russo."

"Cena's my married name, though." Marlena corrected as she held out her hand, smiling just a bit. "Marlena is just fine, though."

"Hi," Leigh Michele said as she shook Marlena's hand. She didn't look very happy, nor did she look very comfortable. Maybe her 'bitch mode' was a defense mechanism, and once she was out of her own element… she lost it. "Nice to meet you…"

"Likewise. Are you coming to the event this coming Monday?"

"I guess I have to…"

"Believe me, it'll be a blast. We go wild in Italy. Or at least I do." Marlena smiled as Leigh Michele looked a little nervous. "Nothing to worry about, I promise. But would you like to come to dinner with all of us before the show? It'll be my treat."

Leigh Michele looked like Marlena just slapped her. She was stunned. Hadn't anyone treated her like a **_human being_** before? Or was she just used to being treated like someone who just got her way, and that was that? Who could really say. 

"Sure."

"Great, it'll be nice to get to know you. I'll more than likely see you later, but I need to get a little relaxation in before we get our asses to work. Excuse me."

"No problem…"

And then there was silence. Between them, anyway.  
Tom smiled a little, and he realized what Marlena had said was true. She really would put up with anyone for him. Especially Leigh Michele, who had the biggest attitude problem this side of Surrey.  
Marlena put her headphones on and began listening to her music again. She was listening to "Walking Dead" by Z-Trip and Chester Bennington, just doing her best to thoroughly relax before arriving in Italy. She always went CRAZY in Italy…

Candace could vouch for that.

The trip was long, but well rewarding. Marlena was just **waiting **for when the WWE would be going to Italy, and the fact that it was going so soon -- it was excellent. She slept for a portion of the trip, as did Dorian and Alexandria. John was up playing on his PSP, and talking to their friends that were on the flight and close by.

Ironically enough, "Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil was echoing in Marlena's ears when they touched down in Rome. Lacuna Coil was only Italy's best (in Marlena's opinion) band ever. By the time Marlena returned to the 'world of consciousness', as John would have put it, everyone was doing their own thing. John was enthralled with his PSP _still_, most were sleeping, but Adam was reading the latest issue of Maxim. How typical. Alexandria, her mother, was on one of the telephones on the plane, more or less on the tele with her father, Vince -- and Candace was too busy writing something. Who knew with her. Maybe wedding plans…

Marlena took off her head phones, and threw her iPOD into her carry on bag. She wouldn't need that thing again until the next plane right, she figured. Who knew though, maybe she'd use it when she worked out later that day…

Once the plane officially touched down and landed in Rome, and the passengers began unloading, Marlena was one of the first off the flight with her son Dorian. She had a lot planned for them, because she had always wanted Dorian to see what Italy had to offer. He was still really young, yes; but sometimes children remembered a lot from the time they turned three and up. She was hoping to GOD that he'd remember bits and pieces of his first time (and certainly not last time) to the 'coolest country on God's green).

"Mommy's little man ready to have some fun?" She asked as she held him on her hip, and he just clapped his hands with a grin.

"Yeah! Fun fun!"

She wasn't waiting for anyone; but then again, that was just how Marlena rolled when she knew a place like she knew Italy. She loved it! So did Candace. Candace caught up with Marlena, and the threesome of the twins and Dorian took off before anyone really knew what was going on. John was delayed in getting off the plane, so when he went looking for his wife -- he had no idea where she was. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed her number, looking confused as he stood with Adam, Alexandria and Randy.

"My wife's just up and vanished. What's that kind of shit? And my son's gone, too."

"Anyone answering?" Randy asked, as John shook his head.

"She forgot to take her phone off airplane mode…"

"Hold on," Adam pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He was luckier in getting an answer as his phone was on speaker. "Hey C-Zizzle! Where you at?"

"Adam?" Candace was on the other end, laughing a little. "Out of the airport and heading to the hotel. Marlena, Dorian and I have plans!"

"Well, tell Misses Cena to take her damn blasted celly off birdie mode. It's annoying! Nobody can reach her."

Candace relayed the message. And Marlena made the typical sound of realization.

"SHIT!" She said, and the guys could hear her rummaging through her bag. They all seemed to get a kick out of that. "THANK YOU, Adam!"

"Tell that beautiful devil I said she's welcome."

"He said, 'tell that beautiful devil she's welcome'." Candace relayed with a laugh, as Marlena too chuckled. "Where are you?"

"At the airport. Since you lovely vixens took off before us poor folk even got off the plane."

"Sorry! But in case you haven't noticed, we're in ITALY. Rome, more specifically! I love this place!" Candace said in her own defense. "And Marlena loves it as much as I do. You won't see much of us, I assure it."

"Wonderful." John said with a mock grumble, as Alexandria, Adam and Randy snickered at his comment.

"Well, we gotta go." Candace said, "We need to get our luggage to our rooms and then we're hitting the town."

"Tell John I'll meet him at the hotel tonight!" Marlena yelled to Adam, little did she know she was yelling to John, too. "And that I love him!"

"Aww, she loves me…" John smiled a little, as Randy rolled his eyes and Adam mock gagged.

"On it, peach." Adam said, "Have fun, gals."

"Always!" Candace said enthusiastically as she hung up her cell phone.

Adam, John, Alexandria, and Randy took off from the airport to get to the hotel, but by the time they got there, Candace, Marlena and Dorian were long gone. Adam and John decided to hit the gym, and while the boys were there, they chatted. 

"So you aren't going to see much of your lady this week, are ya?" He asked, as John laughed to himself.

"Probably not. She loves this damned country."

"More than she loves you?" Adam asked as he jogged on the treadmill, grinning ear to ear at his comment. "Hate to break it to you, chief, but that's fucked up."

"I know where she'll be sleeping every night, man." John said with a cheeky grin. "So trust me, son, I'm not concerned."

"Typical, Cena." Adam said with a chuckle.

"Of course. What do you expect from me? Really…"

--

Well, later that evening, Marlena picked up her cell phone as she sat in her rental car, and dialed a number that she barely ever had to use. John's. She was always with him for the most part, and when they weren't it was for a reason. (Like her temper, for example?) But when he picked up the phone, she smiled to herself.

"Hey beautiful," John said. "Where you at?"

"On my way back to the hotel." Marlena told him. "I'm in the car. Candace is dead tired and wants to call Lew, and I just want to see you."

"Do ya?"

"Of course I do. I haven't seen you all day." Marlena smirked to herself as she pulled up to the hotel. "I had to meet with Mickie for dinner, but I didn't eat much. It was mostly conversation. Are you hungry?"

"When aren't I?" John asked with a laugh, as Marlena rolled her eyes to herself, trying not to laugh. "You comin' home anytime soon?"

"Maybe…" Marlena parked the car in the parking lot, and grabbed her purse. "It's entirely possible. Why? Do you miss me?"

"Duh." was John's blunt reply.

"Aww," Marlena walked into the lobby of the hotel and went to the elevator. She was going to vamp with him until she got to the room. She had the idea to make him angry, or at least a little hot under the collar, so he'd walk out of their room to find her. Little did he know she'd be **right there**. She smirked as she started down the hall toward their room. "I'm surprised that you haven't come looking for me, though. I'm a little disappointed…"

"Huh?" John seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just thought you didn't want to be around me today, m'dear."

"That's not cool." He said, and it sounded like he had a frown on his face. Low and behold, he really did. "Why would I _not_ want to be around you? You're my baby girl…"

"I don't know. It's just how I'm feeling today." She said, just a few steps from the door. "Kind of feeling unwanted and all."

"Where are you?"

"Down in the parking lot of the hotel… why?"

The hotel room door opened, and just as Marlena was going to grip the doorknob, Cena was staring her down. He just stepped back and she grinned to herself, closing her sidekick.

"Oh, did I mention that was _five minutes ago_?"

"You little witch…" John just smirked as he pocketed his phone, "You set me up."

"Of course I did." She put her arms around his neck, backing him into the room. "I have been told I'm pretty good at that…"

"The best."

"You seem to excel in the suck up department…" Marlena laughed a little as John kissed her gently with a grin.

"The best."

So now she was using his own phrases against her? How typical! They would have time to themselves due to Alexandria claiming her grandson for the night. Candace was off on her own, more or less partying with Adam and/or Randy somewhere in Rome. A little 'alone time' was just what these two 'love birds' needed, though.  
Every good married couple needed it once in a while…

--

"GOOD MORNING, KIDDIES!"

Adam Copeland's voice rang through Marlena and John's ears, causing both of them to awake out of a dead slumber. Adam stood at the end of the bed, as both Marlena and John were curled up in bed, Marlena in John's arms, and her head against his chest. She groaned, burying her head into his torso.

"Make it stop, I'm having a nightmare…" Marlena muttered, causing John to chuckle.

"No you're not, baby. He's really here."

"Well I _love you too,_ Miss thing!" Adam said, as he hit the bottom of the bed. He was completely dressed, in a pair of jeans and a red tee-shirt, seemingly ready for his day. "Do you imbeciles know what time it is?"

"Time to kick your ass?" Marlena offered, as Adam laughed sarcastically.

"Haha, **_close_**. It's almost noon."

"…And that means _what_?" Marlena asked, looking suspicious. "AND how in the hell did you get in here?"

"Alex, of course." Adam said, speaking of her mother. "And you have PLANS. Don'tcha know?"

"Plans?" 

Both Marlena and John seemed confused. What PLANS! Adam held his hand out to Marlena, and she took it, standing up from bed. She was completely covered, in a pair of shorts and a 'Rated Triple X' tank top. Adam gave her a mock once over, wolf whistling, causing her to roll her eyes. John slowly crawled out of bed, in just his boxers, causing Adam to screech.

"What in the HELL! Put that thing away, Cena!" He said, shielding his eyes in mock horror. John just smirked.

"Don't be jealous, man. Yours will probably grow some day…"

"You're such a prick, John." Adam said with a laugh. "Get ready. We have PLANS. Meet me in the lobby!"

What _plans_!  
Adam left the room, giving John and Marlena some privacy. Marlena got dressed fairly quickly in a pair of bondage pants that were very Ala-Lita, and a "Scientific Theory Proven! The Universe Does Revolve Around Me" tee-shirt with fishnet sleeves. John dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white oversized tee-shirt. Very simple. They headed downstairs to the lobby, where Copeland said they had to meet him. But WHAT PLANS! They walked into the lobby hand-in-hand, unsure of what they should be expecting.

Copeland was standing there with Randy, Stacy (kind of obligated because Randy was already in hot water with her…), Alexandria, Dorian, and Candace. John and Marlena both seemed confused to no end, and Adam walked over, putting his arm around Marlena's shoulder, looking down at her.

"How often do you guys let loose?"

"…Huh?" John seemed more confused than Marlena by the question.

"I go crazy whenever I get the opportunity." Marlena said, shrugging her shoulders a little. "I should ask you the same, whore master Copeland."

"Every single night that ends in "Y" baby." He grinned, looking toward John. "How would you kids like to go to an amusement park?"

"A _what?_" John laughed, shaking his head. "Nah. John doesn't do amusem-"

"Hell yeah." Marlena grinned. "I love amusement parks!"

"You do?" John looked confused as Marlena nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh. I've always loved them."

"Well then it's settled!" Adam said with a grin. "I _told you_ we had plans!"

Plans, all right. The group of Randy, Stacy, Adam, Marlena, John, Candace, and Dorian met up with Tom Edson and Leigh Michele Luther at the park, where they were hanging out with Nora Greenwald and Trish Stratigias. Marlena acted like her son that day -- nothing more than a little kid, but it was good for her! Mrs. Serious, 24-7...and now she was just having fun? It was a decent change.  
They spent the entire day at the park, riding rides, eating, having a couple drinks here and there, for the majority just a good time! John even changed his tune about amusement parks. Thank God someone spoke some Italian, though, and that was Candace. She was their saving grace! She had been studying Italian since her vacation with Marlena in Italy -- and now she was pretty good.

After the park, Alexandria took Dorian back to the hotel, because they were both tired. But the 'younger group' of adults, hit a local night club. They all took to the hotel to at least change from their day clothes, and got into their 'night clothes'. Not pajamas, either.

Adam changed into black leather pants and a silk red button up shirt. John changed into black cargo pants and a white shirt. Randy dressed in a pair of black pinstriped suit pants and a white button up shirt. Stacy was in a black skirt and baby blue halter neck. Marlena chose dark blue jeans that fit snugly and a black lacy corset top. Candace went for a pair of snow white capris and a pink tank top.  
Everyone reflected their own personal style to make it more of a casual get-going. They went to a club not far from the hotel, in case _someone_ got too 'under the weather'. Namely? Adam Joseph Copeland.

They met up with a group at the club, namely Tom, Leigh Michele, Trish, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, and Dave Bautista. They all found tables, that were near to each other, and it was Marlena again who took the initiative with Leigh Michele. She was going to make this girl feel welcomed, and hopefully she'd find the real person behind the attitude problem. Leigh Michele was in a pair of black leather pants and a baby yellow 'angel' tee-shirt. Marlena held out her hand to Leigh Michele, smiling as "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold was playing on the club PA.

"Wanna dance?"

"…Me?"

"Yeah." Marlena smiled. "C'mon, nobody else has the guts to dance with me. They say I'm too wild."

"I can be wild…" Leigh Michele said timidly, as she glanced toward Tom. He gave her a nod and an encouraging 'Go ahead!' She smiled a little, taking Marlena's hand. She shrugged her shoulders, and tried not to be so shy. "L-Let's do this!"

**Breakthrough**!  
Leigh Michele and Marlena took to the dance floor, causing Candace to look a little confused. She slid closer to Tom, asking what was going on. He explained what he and Marlena talked about, and Candace didn't seem shocked. Marlena wasn't shy about dancing, especially when something like 'Bat Country' was on the system.

"_Caught here in a fiery place…won't lose my will to stay_…" Marlena sang to herself as Leigh Michele laughed a little, dancing with Marlena.

"You're actually really cool!" She yelled over the music, causing Marlena to raise her eyebrow with an intrigued eyebrow raise.

"You think?"

"Yeah! Tom never told me he had cool friends!"

Marlena grabbed Leigh Michele's hand again, and motioned for her to follow her. The girls crawled up ONTO THE BAR, no less, and began dancing! There was NO SHAME! John was sitting back, watching with a grin on his face. How could he not? His insanely beautiful wife was rocking on a bar to a completely sick song, and the crowd around was enjoying it, too! Adam raised his glass of tequila rose to the girls dancing, and couldn't HELP but be a smart ass.

"Can I have a lap dance with my liquor!"

"Bite me, Copeland!" Marlena told him, as she yelled almost at the top of her lungs to the DJ. "Beast And The Harlot, man!"

Well. Wanting to stay on this fiery diva's good side, the DJ gave Marlena a huge thumbs up, and began playing an extended beginning of a song. Very rock. And then? "Beast & The Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold began playing madly through the club. Marlena raised her glass of vodka and mountain dew up and began singing along. Leigh Michele sang, too!

"_This shining city built of gold. A far cry from innocent. There's more than meets the eye around here…look to the waters of the deep, a city of evil!"_

Talk, about, insanity!  
And the night just continued like that!  
Candace got up and started dancing with Dave, while Trish hit the dance floor with Adam. Adam was half drunk, but he was capable of moving it with a hot Canadian blonde. Like himself, of course! John finally managed to grab Marlena, who had seemingly made fast friends with the British invasion herself, and he put his arms around her as the overtone of the music changed. John had something up his sleeve. He asked the DJ for ONE song, and once it started playing, he should have been dead! But she found it funny.

'Three Marlena's' By the Wallflowers…

"Hey Marlena!" Randy called to her from across the bar, and she was trying not to laugh as she looked over. "You hear it!"

"Yeah…" She said, laughing as she put her head on John's shoulder. "I hate this song…"

"No you don't…" He smiled as he moved with the beat of the song. It was pretty slow. "_One, two, three Marlena's. It's see no, speak no, hear no evil about us. With three Marlena's. Man, I think I'm gonna buy myself a rolls, or maybe a Chevrolet. One where I can pull that top down, and let my radio play… I'm heading out on that high way, I'm goin' right out of state, I ain't looking' back until I'm gone -- right through heaven's gates._"

"Yeah, yeah yeah." She said, rolling her eyes with a smile. "This song tortured me at the end of school…" She paused a minute, though. "When in the hell did you learn that song?"

"When we first met…" He chuckled. "I heard it on this station in Boston, it was a rock alternative station… and I instantly thought of you. Obviously. You're the only Marlena I care to know."

"You're such a sap." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, as they continued dancing.

Pretty much, right into the night.

But before everyone got ready to leave, someone else showed up to the club. Diva search girls! One more specifically. Angel DeCesare! She wasn't alone, though, as she was accompanied into the club by none other than EDDIE GUERRERO! They just seemed to be friends, but as soon as "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira was on the sound system, the Panamanian sensation began moving her body in the slinky black dress she walked in wearing.  
Wow.  
Randy's attention was centered, and since Stacy wasn't around -- he knew he wouldn't get screamed at for being a typical man. Eddie walked over to the group of guys (and girls) as he exchanged a few high fives and hand shakes. Everyone knew Eddie was happily married with his three daughters, so nobody suspected a thing.

"Hey Eduardo," Angel's voice spoke subtly as she moved her hands, motioning for him to come out to the dance floor. "Move it, papi!"

Eddie moved toward the dance floor, shoulder shaking toward the diva who began smiling and she was moving right along with him. The two had such CHEMISTRY, it had to be that they both shared Latin backgrounds, but they moved as a cohesive unit on the dance floor, becoming the entertainment!

"Step to it, mamacita!" Eddie said, as Angel spun in place, and he slapped at her flowing shirt.

She always had a smile on her face as her long legs slipped down to the floor and she did a split, with Eddie stepping over her, dancing comfortably in a pair of black suit pants and a half buttoned silk black shirt. Eddie assisted her back to her feet with ease, and she began dancing closely to Eddie. They had a lot of sensual energy flowing in their dance moves, but as stated, Eddie was happily married.

"God, I wish I could dance like that…" Trish said with a laugh, as Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I can. It's not **_that_** difficult."

Hey, Randy wasn't caring, as he just watched. Marlena stood next to Randy with arms crossed, a smirk on her face. She knew what was going through Randy's head, because if she was a guy? She would have been checking Angel Adriana DeCesare out! As the music changed, and Angel's hips snapped side to side, Eddie's hands moved with them as they were planted firmly on either hip. Stacy commented about how Angel was a 'hoochie', dancing like that with a married man, but nobody else seemed to mind. The one who minded the less, was Eduardo Gory Guerrero!  
As "Hips Don't Lie" finished, John Cena wasn't one to be showed up! He grabbed Marlena onto the dance floor, with her looking a little confused! She laughed as she followed him. They joined Angel and Eddie on the dance floor as "Beep!" by Will.I.Am and the Pussycat Dolls began playing.

"Hey, Angel!" Marlena said with a smile over the music, and Angel looked pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Marlena! Hi!"

So it was a little competition, friendly competition, no less; between Angel & Eddie and Marlena & John. It was the girls trying to show up the boys, and for the most part, they accomplished it. The guys were more focused on the way the girls were dancing, and it carried right over into "Ms. New Booty" by Bubba Sparxxx and the Ying Yang Twins. Especially when John was rapping along with it, and the girls were dancing right along with it.

--

Well, like all good times, the night came to a close around Four A.M when the club was closing for the night. They stayed open because of all the business, usually closing at two. The next few days were just recovering from a night of endless dancing and endless drinking (for Adam specifically). Randy and John had to unfortunately practically _carry_ Adam back to the hotel.  
He thought he was Drill Sergeant Adam Joseph Napoleon… but two Tylenol and ten hours of sleep later, he'd realize he was just Adam Copeland. Some crazy WWE superstar. It would be Marlena who'd never let Adam Joseph "Napoleon" die. She thought it was the funniest thing ever!

By the time everyone got back to a regular routine, it was Saturday. Adam was still claiming he'd never drink alcohol again, but everyone else was seemingly back to normal. Randy and Marlena were outside of the hotel Saturday afternoon, the pair of them heading off to lunch (mainly, to meet with Candace and John, whom were already at the restaurant) when they ran into someone quite familiar now.  
Angel DeCesare.  
She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a simple white tank top, but somehow she managed to make it look magnificent as hell.

"Hey, Marlena! Randy!" Angel smiled as she waved to them, and momentarily, the two of them were sidetracked into conversation.

"Hey, sweety." Marlena smiled as she gave Angel a gentle hug. Randy just smiled at her.

"Hey, Angel."

Now Randy wasn't going to say _too much_ to her, for the simple fact he didn't need his hot-headed, hot-tempered blonde bombshell girlfriend going apeshit. That would be all he needed. But he wasn't going to be rude over Stacy's jealousy. **Hell no**.

Marlena and Randy were used to getting into trouble together, and Marlena even knew if anyone told Stacy they were hanging out with one of the diva search girls, shit would hit the fan. It wasn't a matter of caring, though. Marlena was old enough to make her own decisions, do what she wanted, how and when she wanted, and anyone that wanted to challenge that? Would fucking rot. Easy as that.

"So what are you up to?" Marlena asked, "Heading anywhere in particular?"

"Nope. Just going to see some of the sights. I can't believe I'm actually in _Italy_!" Angel laughed a little, "I wouldn't have imagined being here a few months ago…"

"You're practically WWE royalty already, dear." Marlena smirked, "The WWE websites have been going mad crazy since your promo with me. They think you have potential. Good stuff."

"Really?"

"Really." Randy verified. "It was an awesome promo. You actually made Rebecca look like a bit of a chump…"

"Hey!" Marlena laughed a little as she tossed a playful glare at Randy. "You'd best watch it, or else Mister Randy Keith Orton might end up walking with a limp…"

"Well, thanks." Angel smiled, "For the comment about making Rebecca look like a chump. And I'd hope Randy wouldn't walk with a limp… the girls might get sad that Mister RKO can't strut his sexy stuff."

That, made Randy blush four shades of red.  
Then again what could be done? There was no denying that Randy thought that this girl was attractive. Any normal man would. Randy was definitely no different. There were times he almost forgot that he had a girlfriend for the simple fact she treated him like shit for the majority when they were around their friends… that was how Randy _used_ to be, and for some reason, it bugged him to no end now.

"Sexy stuff, huh?" Randy questioned, trying to act cool about it. "Well, I wouldn't go all that far, but I appreciate the comment."

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious here, Mister Orton…" Angel laughed a little as she glanced at her wrist watch. She sighed a little. "I should go. The diva search girls need to meet with Stacy to find out what we're doing this Monday night…"

"Best of luck with that…" Marlena said with a small smile. "Randy and I are late too, but it's all good."

"I made you guys late?" She frowned a little. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Randy said at once. "It's only lunch with a couple of people we see every single day." Marlena laughed a little.

"Yeah, my husband and my sister no less." Marlena said, smirking to herself. "Not to worry. John knows I get sidetracked, and easily."

"Oh, well… that's a good thing I'd wager." Angel smiled. "But I will definitely see you guys soon. Probably Monday night?"

"If not sooner." Marlena said with a smile as she started walking toward her rental car with Randy. "What do you think of her?"

"Pretty amazing, actually." Randy said, as he buckled his seat belt. "I really like her. And I barely know her."

"Who knows, right?" Marlena stared the car, and 'Note To Self' by From First To Last began blaring out of the speakers. She had left her CD in it the night before when she was driving around. "Could be the start of a good friendship."

"Yeah, not if Stacy has anything to do with it…"

--

Well, when a woman becomes jealous, it's hard to break free from her chains. And Randy Keith Orton found out that scenario the hard way. Especially when Stacy asked him twenty questions of where he was going the minute he got up to walk out of the hotel room. He finally had it on Sunday night, and walked out on her. What started as bickering, turned into a full on argument. An argument that Marlena and John heard in the suite next door.

"You need to just RELAX!" Randy yelled, but Stacy was bound and determined to make her point. Even if it meant screaming and cursing Randy to hell…

"NO! I don't need to relax! You need to stop being such a fucking man whore!" She actually slapped Randy in the face, but Randy took a few deep breathes to prevent himself from getting too angry. That made Stacy even WORSE. "Don't just stand there! You'd better start saying SOMETHING or I swear to fucking God Randy…!"

"STACY!" he finally yelled back, "SHUT UP!"

He had never told Stacy to shut up, so it was awkward for him, but did Miss Keibler listen? Of course not. It got to the point that Randy started to the door -- literally up and LEFT, leaving his temperamental girlfriend to sulk in her own bitterness.   
John walked out of Marlena and his hotel room, and within seconds was eye-to-eye with Randy. Randy diverted his eyes away from his best friend's, but he knew that John knew something was wrong. He couldn't lie.

"Temper temper, eh, little man?" John said, as Randy just sighed to himself.

"I guess you could say something like that…"

"Tell me all about it…"

"John," Randy shook his head a little. "No way. I'm not bringing you into this… not tonight…"

"Wanna go for a drive and get something to eat? Maybe we can chat after?"

"Food sounds good…"

So John went back into Marlena and his hotel room, and told his wife he was taking Randy for a ride. She knew immediately what it pertained to, and to say the least, she wasn't the happiest of campers at that particular moment. Once Randy and John left, Marlena got dressed from her blue and white pajama lounger shorts and white wife beater into a pair of tight blue jeans and a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top.   
As she approached Randy and Stacy's room, she knocked gently on the door, but when Stacy started tossing out attitude from behind the door, Marlena didn't take too kindly to it.

"Go away!" Stacy yelled, "I don't give a shit. Get lost!"

"Stacy! It's Marlena. Open the God damned door."

Stacy went silent on the other side.  
There was the sound of multiple clicks, the sound of door locks unlatching. Stacy opened the door, her eyes blood shot, seemingly as if she had been crying. Marlena thought, crocodile tears… she didn't care about Randy… Not if she was going to treat him like she had lately.

"Care to invite me in or should I drag you out here and have the entire hotel knowing your business?"

"Come in…"

Stacy let her into the hotel room, and shut the door behind her. Marlena just turned toward Stacy with arms crossed, looking so many shades of unimpressed it was a little unnerving. They started talking, and Marlena asked Stacy to explain herself. Stacy had no idea that Marlena had heard the entire thing -- so she thought she could lie about it, and get away with it.  
**Wrong**.

"I'm sure he's cheating on me." Stacy said surely, almost convincing herself. "I mean, I can tell when someone is cheating on me, and he has all the signs. He's always so cryptic!"

"Now, Stacy… has anyone ever told you that you're PARANOID!" Marlena's tone turned from calm to dangerous, and Stacy noticed. She bit her lip. "I'm telling you right now, Stacy… I've known Randy for a long time now. I'm not going to say he's innocent, because that would be the biggest line of BULLSHIT ever."

"But-"

"But NOTHING. I'm talking, so it would be in your best interest to shut up and listen." For some reason when she spoke, people had a tendency to listen. "Like I said, I've known Randy for quite a while. I've practically lived with Randy because John and him are in-fucking-separable. So you're not going to tell me anything about Mister Orton that I'm not already familiar with…"

"But I know he's cheating on me. I can feel it."

"_Feel it_?" Marlena actually LAUGHED. "That's rich. You need proof. Who is he cheating on you with, Stace? Me?"

"No. I'm sure he's cheating on me with Angel."

"ANGEL? DeCesare? They've only been together TWICE. And I've been there BOTH TIMES."

"That you know of…"

Marlena's eyes narrowed.  
Was Stacy calling her delusional? Or a liar? That wouldn't fold well. Marlena just took a deep breath to prevent herself from losing her temper. It didn't always work, but hey -- it was at least worth the effort…

"I've just got one thing to say to you Stacy." She seemed a little more than angry, and anyone who looked at her could tell this. "You have a lot of balls telling me I don't know what I'm talking about. Randy used to be a player. I know this first hand because he was always flirting around when he dated my sister. My fucking TWIN SISTER, no less! But I'll tell you one thing. He was going to ask you to marry him." Stacy's expression changed, but Marlena's didn't. In fact, it only got harder. "If he asks you now, I will tell him never to speak to me again. Because if he demoted himself to marry a paranoid psycho fucking bitch like you, I'd personally castrate him… NOT TO MENTION, I'd never even look at him again…"

"Marlena…"

"Have a good one, Stace."

And she walked out.  
Not without slamming the door behind her though. Stacy opened the door, tears welling in her eyes as she tried to chase after Marlena, but she was just too quick. She made it back to her suite and slammed the door, ensuring to lock it in her wake.

--

Monday came.  
So there was some hostility in the ranks, more specifically from Marlena's end to Stacy. John had managed to relax Randy, and Marlena left Mister RKO a voice mail telling him what she said to Stacy. It was three hours until show time and everyone was at the arena. They had all just gone to dinner, and Tom Edson, Leigh Michele Luther, Marlena, Trish, Candace and Adam were sitting in the seats overlooking the arena.

"This is so cool…" Leigh Michele said quietly as she looked down over the empty arena. "Do you guys do this every night?"

"Nope." Marlena said, as she kicked her feet up onto the railing, relaxing. "This is a once in a while thing. Tonight's special though, we have a new guest and perhaps a new friend."

"Me?"

"Duh." Adam laughed a little as he sat next to Trish. "Who else would we be talkin' about?"

"I dunno…"

"Just relax, love!" Tom said with an enthusiastic smile as he put his arm around Leigh Michele's neck. "The blokes and ladies I spend time with are all upstanding! And if they had a problem with ya, they'd tell ya!"

"Yeah, ask Stacy Keibler." Trish commented, "She knows all about if Marlena hates someone she's not shy about it."

"What do you mean?" Marlena looked a little confused, wondering how Trish would know of anything, and Trish just shrugged.

"She found me and needed someone to talk to. I guess it was something about last night."

"Yeah, well she fucking deserved it…"

"She did. I know you don't go off for any old reason, so this had to be something big."

"Yeah, well I'm tired of how she's treating Randy. Okay? Let's just leave it at that."

"Done deal."

While all of this was taking place, Randy was walking down the hallway, when he heard music coming from a said to be abandoned locker room. He peeked his head in and saw Angel DeCesare alone, dancing to some music he had never heard before. He just stood there in the door way and watched for a bit with his arms crossed. It was a sight really. She had a lot of rhythm and while yes, he did think she was attractive as anyone he had EVER seen, he respected friendship first now days.   
That was a change.

Angel finally noticed Randy was standing there after almost five minutes of the 'silent stalker'. She stopped dead, and looked a little red cheeked.

"Hi, Randy…" She said quietly, brushing her hair out of her face. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know I've never seen anyone dance like you." He laughed a little. "I couldn't dance like that."

"Everyone has the ability to dance." Angel said, as she motioned for him to come into the locker room. "You just have to find it."

"Find _what_ exactly?"

"The ability." She smiled a little as she grabbed his hand. "Come on. Dance with me. I'll show you." 

What could Randy really do?  
A very attractive young woman was asking him to dance. They were in the privacy of the locker room… so he entwined his hand with hers, and beckoned to her request. Randy danced with her.

--

Showtime was approaching, and everyone had met up in the S.E.X Evolution locker room that had to be there. It was another big night with a lot of S.E.X/Elite Alliance stuff taking up the card, and surely, they were getting better at battling it out and making it look good. But tonight, there would be no faking it when Randy had to RKO Stacy Keibler in front of the diva search girls because of the week previous, when Rebecca was slighted over the promos. That was how RAW was going to kick off.  
Just before the diva's tag match, where Rebecca and Molly teamed up to take on Trish and Mickie James.

It was set to be a crazy night.  
Marlena had a lot of pent up annoyance, and she informed Trish, Mickie and Nora well before the show even started. They understood, and knew that if 'Rebecca' took a real hit, it wasn't intentional… and there was no hard feelings. That was the difference between the girls and the guys. When there was some outside of the ring problems and it was brought into the ring, nobody walks away with a broken nose or a busted lip.  
Like when Adam Copeland and Randy Orton had a disagreement.

But one thing you never were supposed to do was unleash a Russo temper before show time. Stacy decided to be ballsy and show up in front of Marlena backstage just as she was getting her hair finished for the event. Marlena's eyes narrowed, her eyes looking dramatic and dark due to the eyeliner and shadow the make up artist used for the night. It gave her more of that mean aggressive look.

"Can we talk?" Stacy asked, and Marlena didn't respond. She had no desire to. "Well, I'm going to talk to you. Just listen, okay?"

_Just listen_?  
That sounded like a demand, and if Marlena could have, she would have been twitching at that moment. Nobody demanded shit out of her and lived to tell of it.

"I don't know what you're saying to the girls, but I've been getting the cold shoulder all day. I don't appreciate it. And for some off the wall reason, Randy's happy that he's RKOing me tonight. I wonder where that came from."

"You're all set, Marlena…" The hair stylist said, and that might have been the wrong thing. Marlena was to her feet in an instant.

"You know where it came from? You being a fucking CUNT to him." Marlena, never… used the "C" word. Ever. She hated it. "And quite frankly, if he snaps your neck while doing it, I'll demand he gets a bonus…"

"That's really rude." Stacy said, "Not to mention downright hurtful. And sad."

"So is the story of your life."

"What did I ever do to you!" Stacy demanded, looking as if she was on the verge of tears. "Nothing! That's what."

"Indirectly, you've fucked with me for the last time." Marlena slammed Stacy against the wall, despite her better judgment, and looked as if she was ready to floor her right there. "You've been a fucking nightmare to someone I proudly call my best male friend, and I tell you what, Stacy… I'm THIS CLOSE…" She held up her index finger and thumb approximately an inch apart. "to ripping you limb from limb, and causing you to walk with a permanent limp."

Thankfully for Marlena, and for Stacy's safety, John came around the corner. He was actually looking for Marlena, to let her know that she'd be needed soon, and he came on almost a dead run when he saw his furious wife hovering over Stacy Keibler. Stacy took off as Marlena turned around to face her husband, unshed fury still pulsing and raging in her sapphire eyes.

"Baby?" John questioned, eyeing her. "What happened…?"

"She got cocky." was all Marlena said. "I'm going to kill her. Or at least efficiently rearrange her face…"

"Don't." John put his arms around Marlena defensively, hugging her tightly to him. "I can tell you right now, B, it's not worth it."

So he managed to relax her with a few kisses and words of encouragement. Maybe she wouldn't be so hard on the girls that night, but it was hard to say when the girl was still on the verge of spitting fire…


	23. Ch 22: RAW from Rome

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend Candace. Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Twenty-Two: RAW from Rome**

-----------------------------------

Monday Night RAW kicked off at 9 P.M Eastern Standard Time, as it usually did. "Across The Nation" blared as RAW was emanating pre-recorded previously in the day from ROME, ITALY, one more stop on the WWE's international tour. The crowd was electric, but then again -- when the WWE went to Italy everything was intense. Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler were at ringside, ready to call a night of action like only RAW could bring - - but instead of their usual opening commentary, "Legs" by Kid Rock began playing over the PA. Stacy Keibler was coming to ringside!  
Stacy strolled out from the backstage area with a microphone in her hand, dressed in a short denim frayed skirt, black halter top, and a pair of knee high black boots, looking happy and energetic as ever.

**Jerry Lawler:** "I don't know if that woman could EVER look bad!"

**Jim Ross:** "She's definitely a beautiful girl, King. Not to mention a total gem."

Stacy was out to promote the Diva Search, and regardless of how things went the week previous with Rebecca Russo and her being 'shown up' by Stacy and the diva search girls, Stacy was confident as ever.

**Stacy Keibler:** "As you may or may not know, tonight there will be an elimination within the diva search. You guys voted and voted like crazy on for your favorite diva search divas, and the two with the lowest amount of votes will be told tonight that their dreams of becoming the next WWE RAW diva is just that. A dream. The rest will be back next week for another challenge!"

Well, whether Stacy was finished or not was anyone's guess. But someone was involving themselves at that present moment -- that shocked not only her, but the crowd as well.

---  
**One More Time And You'll Be Dead  
At Least I Think That's What They Said  
Forty Days Won't Break A Man  
Was A Bullet In His Head  
There's Something In The - Something In The Way  
You Were, The Pain, So Long - My Friend  
Revolution. Revolution Man.**  
---

Everyone knew the music, and everyone hated the holder of it. "Revolution Man" by the Union Underground played, and Stacy was expecting Randy to come out. Why would he, though? What did he have to do with anything?! Well -- low and behold -- Mister RKO himself walked out from the behind the curtain, to a rousing ovation of boos from the crowd. **Nobody** liked this little bastard! Unless Jerry "The King" Lawler counted. He worshiped Randy! Randy ripped Stacy's microphone away from her, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed her, as he was dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt, black sunglasses over his eyes, and a smirk that could kill across his lips. He looked borderline humored.

**Randy Orton: **"You know, I was asked to come out here personally, to see if you knew how to keep your lips together, Miss Keibler." He glanced toward the crowd, then back to Stacy. "I mean, we know you know how to _use_ your lips - but that is completely irrelevant right now." The crowd booed as his innuendo, and Stacy looked hurt. "It's okay, Stacy. Some guys appreciate it. I on the other hand, think you're a little pathetic. It was Miss Russo who asked me to come out here and shut you up, despite my having a match later on this evening. It's perfectly acceptable though… because I take enormous pride in this. There's only one way that's deamable as appropriate, too. As more of a, permanent relief…"

Stacy looked confused, but the crowd had an idea. And they, were rarely wrong.  
Randy dropped the microphone almost as quickly as he had snatched it from her, and nailed her with a sick **RKO** right there on the stage! He stood up, and flailed his arms to either side, showing himself off as he normally did. He grabbed the microphone as the crowd was booing, and Stacy was laid out. He stood over her.

**Randy Orton:** "And tonight, it gives me GREAT PLEASURE, to be your special guest ring announcer to kick off Monday Night RAW!"

---  
**I Am Just Over Your Shoulder  
Baby  
You Make Me Feel Colder  
By Turning Away  
Would You Stop For A Second?  
I'm Askin' You A Question  
About, "You Know Why I Am?"  
You Know, You Know, You Know Why.  
I'm About To Change Your Pretty Mind…  
I'm About To Change Your Pretty _Life_…**  
---

_Randy, with microphone in hand, stood by the stage as from the back walked a confident, cocky Rebecca Russo -- dressed in a pair of black bondage pants and a white 'Glam Goddess' tank top, smiling vindictively as she held the Women's Title over her shoulder. With her, was Molly Holly in a pair of tight black lace pants and a black corset. Her tag team partner, and 'partner in crime' for that night. Randy spoke introductions. "Introducing first, representing the S.E.X Evolution, from Forest Lake, Minnesota -- Molly Holly! And her tag team partner, she is the goddess of S.E.X and the WWE Women's Champion. The one, the only, Rebecca Russo!" He accompanied the S.E.X Evolution divas to the ring with no problem, he was actually quite content with it. It was all planned, after all. Well, once S.E.X hit the ring, "Ring The Alarm" by Beyonce hit the PA, and the crowd went crazy. From the backstage area walked Trish Stratus, dressed in white lace up pants and a white and silver laced top, with Mickie James with her. It was Mickie's RAW debut, and she was looking great in a short denim skirt, boots and a black tank top. The minute the girls even got toward the end of the ramp, the match was on._

Rebecca and Molly, individually but in sync, launched themselves over the top rope -- landing squarely on Trish Stratus and Mickie James respectively. The crowd didn't like it, because let's face it - they hate the divas of S.E.X. But one thing that these women had going for them was their shear prowess in the wrestling ring and their straight up know-how. They probably were two of the best pure women wrestlers in WWE history - but no matter - the crowd despised them. Rebecca took right after Mickie James since she was the new girl 'on the block'. She was going to _break her in right_. Once everyone was settled and into the ring, Rebecca started things off collectively for her team with Mickie James.

At first, the first lady of S.E.X was unstoppable. With right and left combos, body shots, and Irish whip into a neutral corner; Mickie James was bum rushed by the Women's Champion. At this time, Rebecca was not only proving why she was the most dominate diva on RAW, or in the WWE, but also WHY she was the Women's Champion. She was underhanded and schematically genius; which made her more than deadly between the ropes. With not one, two or three, but **four** hard knee shots to the midsection, Mickie James was doubling over to Rebecca's delight. Rebecca grabbed Mickie by the back of the hair, and with a modified bulldog face buster, slammed the 'new girl' face first into the canvas. Stranding upright, Rebecca was mercilessly stalking Mickie James, who was moderately writhing in pain in the middle of the ring.

**Jim Ross:** "I openly can't stand this woman's devious tactics, but I'll give credit where it's due. Rebecca Russo just may be one of the best female athletes we've ever had in this company."

**Jerry Lawler: **"No objections here, and I'm not being biased! I'm being the King! Woohoo!"

**Jim Ross:** "You never cease to amaze me, King…"

And while the King was never ceasing to amaze J.R, Rebecca was still relentless against Mickie. She was proving by all means this night that she had a lot of fight to back up her significant amounts of talk. God knows the woman LOVED to hear herself talk…  
Rebecca dragged Mickie toward her own corner, and was encouraging her to tag in Stratus, who looked more than able and very anxious to make her nightly rounds in the squared circle. The fiery Canadian bombshell was reaching out as far as her limbs would allow, only for Rebecca to sneer at her, and slap her hand away from James; who was trying to make the tag. Rebecca kicked Mickie in the midsection, slapped her in the back of the head, and continued to slur lude comments at the RAW newbie just to establish her dominance. So far it was all Mickie and Rebecca, but a certain pure wrestling Minnesotan wanted to change all of that. Molly Holly wanted **in**. Was Rebecca one to deny one of her favorite people in the entire world?  
Definitely NOT.

Rebecca went to the corner, and tagged in a very eager Molly Holly, and seemed to pick up right where Miss Russo left off.  
At the top of the ramp, John Cena and Christian were watching the chaos in the ring unfolding, and all parties involved Cena, Christian, and Randy Orton at ringside were thoroughly entertained. Trish Stratus was not, however.

Trish tried on numerous occasions to get into the ring, but it took something extreme for the take no prisoners - fear nothing - diva, to be shut down.  
That came in the form of a grandeur equalizer. Named Randy Keith Orton.  
Molly and Rebecca were double teaming Mickie James in their corner, and the referee had all he could do was to maintain the S.E.X Divas from causing too much harm too quickly. Earl Hebner really was getting too old for this!! But while he was preoccupied, the S.E.X Evolution came through full throttle -- and proved why they were so dominate. Cheaters who never get caught, always win.  
Randy snagged Trish's feet from underneath her, slamming her face against the canvas as she hit the outside of the ring hard. Randy had no problem picking Trish up like she was a man, and laying her down with a sick RKO, just like he had to Stacy just literally a half an hour previously. This guy was SICK under Rebecca's thumb. Just downright vicious. This gave the girls in the ring time to recuperate game plan, and finish the job.  
Rebecca grabbed Mickie and landed the "Rough S.E.X" black dragon DDT, and covered. Hebner had no choice but to count the **one…two…three…**  
_  
"Pretty Life" by Jakalope began playing through the arena, but it was soon interrupted by something that the crowd, all WWE fans, and people connected with wrestling world wide was familiar with…._

---  
**Here Comes The Money  
Here it goes, money talks  
Here Comes The Money**  
---

_Rebecca looked like she was going to have a spazzum! She looked so angry as she grabbed her Women's title, throwing it over her shoulder. From the backstage area in a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt, Shane-o-Shuffling to taunt the mischievous mishap in the ring, Shane McMahon looked quite cocky. He had a microphone in his hand and a smile on his face as he eyed the ring, where Rebecca was standing with Molly Holly and Randy Orton, as well as John Cena and Christian who soon joined her side after the match was officially over._

**Shane McMahon:** "Oooh… Rebecca, darling…" his tone was extremely sarcastic, and Rebecca picked up on that. She didn't like it. At all. "I can't help but notice you didn't play fairly…, and that, well… quite frankly makes me sad…"

**Rebecca Russo: **"What in the hell do you want, Shane!?" She screamed into the microphone Cena handed her. "You'd best have a point, damn it! You'd best believe I played unfairly, but you see… my daddy didn't teach me to play well with others!"

**Shane McMahon:** "…Shame…" He made a tisking sound into the microphone, as Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Well you see, Becky…" Oh how she _hated _to be called Becky. "You've just made up my mind for what type of match you're having at Summerslam. Originally, a 30 minute iron man rules…. But…." He slowly paused, "you seem to like to play so hostile…"

**Rebecca Russo:** "So I enjoy a little violence. Sue me."

**Shane McMahon:** "I just might! But that's another story for another time…" he cracked a smile. "I'm thinking the 30 minute iron man remains… but…" he mocked a thought. "It needs something more…" He finally had a 'revelation'. Who could say. "I've GOT IT! How about 30 minute iron man in a steel cage, baby?" She grimaced at the thought of him calling her baby. Or maybe the match itself. "No? Don't like it? How about…30 minute iron man in a Hell in the Cell? Hmm? Like that better? Your match at Summerslam will be a Hell in the Cell 30 Minute Iron Man… have fun, baby!"

And then… there was silence! From those in the ring… not from the crowd. They LOVED IT!  
The members of S.E.X were trying to get Rebecca's thoughts as she just stood there with the microphone at her side -- while RAW took a **much needed **commercial break.

As we come back from commercial break, Lilian Garcia is in the ring. But before we can get to the ring for what Lilian had to get to, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler were discussing what happened before the break.

**Jim Ross: **"Every single thing that jezebel Rebecca Russo gets she deserves. Shane McMahon is going to show her he's NOT Eric Bischoff! She won't be able to bribe or mess her way out of this anymore!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "You know, it's ridiculous. If someone like, Eddie Guerrero, cheats to win his matches -- he's a Saint and a hero! But if someone as great and respectable as Rebecca does it, it's illegal! To hell with that. It's illogical."

**Jim Ross: **"It's justice, King. Eddie does it for the fans, she on the other hand does it to benefit herself."

Well, the reason Lilian was in the ring had to do with the WWE Raw Diva Search. The response was incredible from the week before, when the girls had to do promos against the Women's Champ herself. But unfortunately, as Stacy Keibler broke it to the fans before Randy Orton broke _her_, that two girls were gone that night. "It's Like That" by Mariah Carey brought the girls to ringside, and Angel, Antoinette, Corrine, Korrina, Martini, Paris, Rachel, Shanna, Tatiana, and Natalia who chose to go with her real name opposed to her stage name of Tia all came to the ring. The crowd naturally gave all ten girls a warm reception because they had no reason to dislike these girls. They all, in their own way, stood up to Rebecca just one week previous! Lilian took to the microphone to explain the process, and just who was going home that week.

**Lilian Garcia:** "Ladies and gentlemen, normally Stacy Keibler would be doing what I'm about to, but she unfortunately isn't able to be out here right now." _No thanks to Randy Orton, of course…_ "But right now it's my job to tell you the two girls with the highest vote totals from last week, and of course, reveal the two lowest vote getters from last week; and in turn those girls unfortunately will be sent home and their dreams of becoming a WWE Raw Diva must remain just that: dreams."

She slowly took an envelope that she had been given before the girls came out. In the envelope was a statement saying who got the highest totals, and who was going home. Lilian was going to save the dismissal for last.

**Lilian Garcia: **"Now last week, you - - the fans - - voted based on each girls' performance against the Women's Champion, Rebecca Russo." With her mention, the crowd booed. Some of the diva search girls either laughed, smirked, or looked uneasy. Depends on which you asked. "But a couple of these girls were absolutely stand out in promotion against her. The most votes for the week, by well over twenty thousand votes, the highest total go to….from Panama City, Panama; **Angel DeCesare**!" The crowd wasn't shocked… after all, THEY VOTED! Angel merely smiled and bowed her head as to say 'thank you' to the crowd. "And the second highest total for the week goes to… from San Antonio, Texas; **Rachael Hewson**!" The youngest member of the diva search group smiled and waved to the crowd, getting a fairly warm reaction.

Lilian switched papers however; and that sent a wave of chagrin to the other girls who weren't as safe as Rachael and Angel. Lilian raised the microphone again.

**Lilian Garcia:** "And now, unfortunately two of these lovely ladies have to leave us. So without further a due… the lowest votes this week, and therefore leaving the $500,000 dollar WWE Raw Diva search are…" she read the names slowly, "From Orange County, California… **Korrina St. Germaine**, and from Minneapolis, Minnesota… **Corrine Monroe**."

The crowd was sympathetic enough as the two girls took their 'final bows', got hugs from Lilian Garcia and the other diva search girls, and made their way out of a WWE ring perhaps for the last time.

BUT now? Back to REAL Raw action.

We're backstage; where Tom Edson is relaxing in the Elite Alliance locker room. He's on his cell phone when Edge and Eddie Guerrero walk into the room; both men looking rather amused by something. Tom, being the ever present that he was, had to inquire.

**Tom Edson:** "Hey, lads. What's so funny?"

**Edge: **"Well, it's amusing. We just found out, from Shane McMahon, that we're facing Lance Cade and Trevor Murdock. The funniest thing is, they want to be in the tag division again. Funnier STILL, if we win?"  
**  
Eddie Guerrero:** "WHEN, we win, homes…"

**Edge: **"Alright, I'll humor you…" He said from Eddie, glancing to Tom. "_When_ we win, we walk into Summerslam and there's the possibility to walk OUT as tag team champs."

**Tom Edson:** "I wish I could find that funny as well, BUT…" there was seemingly always a 'but' with Tom Edson. Always. "Tonight… Randy Orton and Christian just may WIN the tag team titles from Rosey and Hurricane! Can you imagine that for Summerslam? Bloody hell, if they win tonight, just about every single title on RAW will be in camp S.E.X!"

**Edge:** "That's where _we_ come in."

**Eddie Guerrero: **"Sure, vato, everything looks bleak unless you're in the evolution… but we're an alliance, homes! Alliances are stronger than an evolution…"

**Edge:** "Hell yeah. Let's ask Triple H about that…"

**Tom Edson:** "Har har har." Edson said with a sarcastic chuckle. "Good one! Let's all take a stab at Triple H tonight!" He wasn't humored, in fact, it was the most serious we've ever seen Tom Edson. "I'm glad you guys think it's amusing, and fun and games and such, but this faction bull honkey is getting out of control. It's just fueling Rebecca and her cronies. Haven't you noticed?"

**Edge:** "Honestly? NOT really. Because we're getting it done just as well as they are. In case you haven't noticed, oh humble boss man, we're just as capable of getting a W by hook or crook as they are. Only we look better doing it…"

**Eddie Guerrero:** "True story, homes."

**Tom Edson:** "I'm sorry, mates. I don't mean to sound like such a bloody hard ass, but I know we can't really afford to lose any leverage in the rankings here…"

**Edge:** "Dude, I get it. I understand where you're coming from. Sure, Eddie and I think this whole ordeal is funny…"

**Eddie Guerrero: **"It kind of is, e-"

**Edge: **"Eh, shhh…" Edge put his index finger over Eddie's lips. "Shhh…" Eddie just looked perplexed. "But it's really not that funny…"

**Tom Edson:** "Good man… good man…" Tom smiled a little. "You up next?"

**Edge:** "Yeah, so we're going to head out. Keep on… well, keeping on. We'll see you after the match."

**Tom Edson:** "Right, carry on."

As Edge and Eddie walked out of the locker room, the camera followed them. Edge had a smirk on his face, and the two of them locked eyes.

**Eddie Guerrero:** "…It's not funny?"

**Edge:** "No… it's THAT funny!" He laughed, "Let's grab Alex and get the hell out there."

**Eddie Guerrero: **"Yeah." He started laughing as he patted Edge's back. "It's that funny…"

_The camera headed faded to black as we go to commercial.  
Back from commercial the challengers for the Elite Alliance, Murdock and Cade, were awaiting the arrival of their opponents. They wouldn't have to wait terribly long, either. As soon as "It's Goin' Down" by the X-Ecutioners began to play, the crowd was to their feet, standing as one for two members of their 'favorite' stable. The Elite Alliance.  
From the backstage area walked Edge, Eddie Guerrero, and none other than Alexandria Russo right between the two gentlemen. There was no denying the woman looked fabulous for her age… why was she with Vince Russo all those years?! "The following match is set for one fall and is a number one contendership match for the WWE Tag Team Championship!" Lilian Garcia spoke; "Already in the ring, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdock. And now coming to the ring, representing the Elite Alliance they are accompanied by Alexandria Russo. At a combined weight of four hundred and seventy eight pounds… from Toronto, Ontario, Canada…EDGE! And from El Paso, Texas…Eddie Guerrero!"  
_  
Lance and Trevor didn't want to look like pushovers in this match. It was the last thing on their mind. But in the long run, how could they compete with opponents the caliber of Eddie Guerrero and Edge? They were two of the best of the best… and while Murdock and Cade weren't necessarily amateur; they weren't exactly up with the league's best. It started with Murdock and Cade doing whatever they could in their immediate power to try and bumrush the tag team of Guerrero and Edge, but when push came to shove came to finisher -- Guerrero and Edge were just too powerful, too quick and over all too good.  
Cade tried matching move for move with Eddie Guerrero, but Guerrero had an answer for everything. Cade tried for a drop toe hold, but Eddie rolled through and executed a picture perfect deep arm drag. Cade tried for a tight headlock, but Guerrero answered back with an elbow to the ribs and a snap mere take down. Guerrero had Cade on the mat, with a knee to mid-spine, holding Cade in a chin lock. The longer the match progressed, the more Guerrero and Edge looked like they were on the verge of an easy win. But was anything really easy in the WWE?

**Jim Ross:** "Guerrero and Edge are schooling these boys, King."

**Jerry Lawler:** "Yeah. I guess so."

Schooling?  
Maybe that wasn't the word. Maybe just buying time. Because as with any match in the WWE there was the age old phrase 'expect the unexpected'. But in this case it wasn't necessarily unexpected. Some people never could keep their nose out of other peoples' business. Alexandria was still on the outside of the ring, cheering on the boys from the Elite Alliance, but something over all was NOT right about this scenario. The crowd was buzzing, causing Alex and Edge to both glance around momentarily to nothing.  
From the crowd, Chris Jericho jumped the barrier in street clothes of a pair of blue jeans and a black button up shirt. He was going to do whatever it took to cost the Elite Alliance one more time, wasn't he?! But unfortunately for Jericho…

Pyros shot off from the stage, causing there to be more ruckus outside of the ring than inside. The referee almost lost control of what was going on! KANE appeared from the backstage area; the big red machine stalked his way down to ringside where Chris Jericho, who was trying to get into the ring, looked like he saw a big red GHOST! In the ring, Murdock and Cade were trying to double team, but from the top rope -- Edge missile drop kicked Murdock, sending him over the top rope and tumbling heavily over the top rope… right to the feet of Jericho, who was trying his DAMNEDEST to get out of Kane's way! In the ring however, Eddie Guerrero was shoulder shimmying as he poised himself on the top turnbuckle. Here it comes… wait for it…

**Jim Ross: **"Frogsplash on Lance Cade! By God, I think this one is over, King!"

One.  
Two.  
Three.

Alexandria climbed into the ring, to celebrate the win with Eddie and Edge. She raised both of their hands up but WAIT A MINUTE!  
MOLLY HOLLY slipped into the ring behind the three victors in the ring. SLAM! HARD forearm shot to the back of Alexandria's head! Alexandria wasn't a wrestler, for Christ's Sake, and Molly knew this! Edge and Eddie didn't even know what hit at first, until Molly bull dogged Alexandria right in front of them! Just as quickly as she snuck in, Holly slipped out of the ring; joining Chris Jericho who was scurrying through the crowd to head to the back!!

**Jerry Lawler:** "Well _there_ was a message sent if any!"

**Jim Ross:** "She's no wrestler, King! That was uncalled for!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "No wrestler? Exactly! Ex-act-ly, JR. If you're going to step into the squared circle, expect anything! That was for S.E.X, my good ol' cowboy. That, was for S.E.X."

**Jim Ross:** "That was ridiculous…"

A couple filler matches took their place, one such seeing Umaga with Armando Alejandro Estrada bully Chavo Guerrero. Nobody really saw the relevance to Umaga's unadulterated torment on Chavito, but who would willingly step up against him? As soon as Armando Alejandro Estrada snapped the cigar, it was anyone's guess what ELSE snapped, and Umaga's rage went un-repented. Unforgiving.  
WWE RAW went to commercial.

There was a promotion for something…  
Someone…  
That was said to be coming to the WWE.

_The video package scene opened up to what looked like an abandoned gym. Nobody was there but the backing music was "Do You Call My Name" by RA. As the music played, we see the shadow of someone hitting on a punching bag in the background -- but you can't see the face. That would be because of the hooded vest he was wearing, with something written on the back. It looked like it read "Phenomenal". By the looks of it though, the person is a male with a small frame, but a lot of force behind the kicks and punches he was throwing out at the bag. The person was talking to himself, seemingly trying to hype himself up for something._

**Man:** "Nobody knows what to expect from me. Especially people who've never paid a lick of attention to anything other than the WWE..." _by his tone, he was bitter about that_. "It takes a good man to realize that he can't help society, but it takes a great man to understand that it's over all a whatever-means-necessary approach to change society to his liking..."

_With one final kick, the man stepped away from the bag, and flipped the hood up, revealing his face. The man, was NWA TNA's A.J Styles! Lots of people knew who A.J was, for the main reason he was the premiere attraction on all televised and live TNA productions. He was the golden boy of TNA, and their first ever triple crown champion._

**A.J Styles:** "Y'see, the one thing about me... is I'm an opportunist. I swore on all my blood and sweat that I'd never give the WWE a shot. Because I felt they had this, inferior status to the indies. In some aspects, it is. You meat puppets just won't realize it because of all this commercial mumbo-jumbo you're exposed to. But I'm A.J Styles. Where I used to work, TNA? I was something people referred to as a marvel. I'm the best thing to happen to TNA, and I sure as hell will be the best thing to hit Monday Night Raw since the wrestling ring..."

_A.J started walking toward the exit of the gym, but he had a look on his face. Something, perplexing.  
Like something was on his mind.  
Were we going to find out?_

**A.J Styles:** "I can tell ya one thing, it wasn't the McMahon's that changed my opinion on the WWE. Oh hell nah, they had nothing to do with this one. My buddy, a man I proudly share loyalty to, gave me the opportunity...  
Surely, you've heard the name Vince Russo before, haventcha?" _A smirk crossed A.J's face_, "Ah yeah. I can honestly say that if it wasn't for that man I wouldn't even have given this crap hole a second glance. But I tell ya..."

_He got close to the camera, his blue eyes serious as he had an almost devil-may-care grin on his face.  
_  
**A.J Styles:** "Ya'll are gunna get a crash course as to why they call me the Phenomenal One...bank on it, meat puppet…"

_The video feed cut out as A.J pushed the camera out of his face._

**Jim Ross:** "A.J Styles?! I've heard a lot about that boy, King, and everything I've ever heard is he has talent we haven't even FATHOMED but an attitude that would rival the baddest of the bad! Cocky, arrogant, and ominous are just a few words to describe that young man named Styles…"  
**  
Jerry Lawler:** "Well, his loyalty lays with Camp Russo, J.R! He's signing with the 'WRONG' Vince in this case, because of the 'RIGHT' Vince! Of course he's not going to play nicely! But I've had the honor of seeing him wrestle… he really **is** phenomenal!"

**Jim Ross:** "It should be a doozy to see him on RAW, King… but let's get right back into action with the tag team titles on the line."

**Jerry Lawler:** "I'm calling it now… NEW CHAMPIONS!"

**Jim Ross:** "No shock from you…"

---  
**Stand Back!  
There's a HURRICANE coming through!**  
---

_As soon as the music hit, the crowd was naturally supportive of the WWE RAW tag team champions, the Hurricane and Rosey. As they got to the ring, Lilian Garcia made her announcements of the match being for the WWE tag team championship. But as soon as something familiar began playing, the crowd gave a very typical reaction.  
An overwhelming arousal of booing._

----  
**Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close**

**And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose.  
I think you better listen 'cuz I know who you are. **

**And I think that you should treat me like a superstar.  
Because I'm more than just a human I'm a gift to all of you**

**And I'm here to make sure that my message gets through.**

**I wonder if you're really all as dumb as you look.**

**Or are you smart enough to learn the rules in my book.**

**I hope you understand that the knowledge I bring**

**Puts me in the position of a god or a king  
'Cuz I'm blessed with the gift of the magic touch**

**And I wouldn't say that I'm asking for too much  
All you have to do is get down on your knees and pray  
And I promise you the remedy is on it's way  
But you could never beat on me so don't waste your time**

**Because I reign supreme  
AND MY POSITION IS DEVINE  
**----

"_Biggest & The Best" by Clawfinger echoed out over the PA system, and from the backstage area walked Randy Orton and Christian -- the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Titles. "And now coming to the ring representing the S.E.X Evolution… they are the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Titles. At a combined weight of four hundred and sixty-four pounds, from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton; and from Toronto Ontario Canada, Christian!" _

They got to the ring and both looked humored. Call it ego. Call it confidence without conviction. They would just call it 'an easy night's work'.  
The match started with Randy and the Hurricane staring each other down in the middle of the ring. Randy naturally couldn't bring himself to take Hurricane seriously, so Hurricane extended his hand heartily, hoping for a handshake. Randy mouthed 'is he for real?' to Christian, who just proceeded to roll his eyes as he held the tag rope in the corner, shaking his head. Randy replied, all right, with a fist to the side of the head of the Hurricane.  
Talk about cheap…

Randy wasn't in the 'caring' mood at that point, and the booing and expression of disapproval from the crowd didn't even phase Orton. In fact, he just smiled! He grabbed Hurricane, and as he was backing the resident superhero of RAW into the corner, STILL smiled! For some reason, tonight Orton was in virtuoso spirits! He was in such a fantastic mood! Could it have been the fact he was facing one of the smallest members of the RAW roster?  
…It was entirely possible…

As he backed Hurricane into the corner, he nailed a few hard thrusts square into the midsection, causing the smallest member of the tag team champions to lose some of his breath. No shock, because the thrusts were bone crushing enough in their own right. Sometimes, Orton was just downright vicious. He was probably fueled from his escapades earlier in the night where he assaulted Stacy Keibler at Rebecca's demands… but this, oh -- this -- was probably more self-serving. Since he had the opportunity to walk away twenty pounds heavier.  
With a tag team title around his waist.

But don't ever count the heart of the Hurricane out. He may have been small but he had the heart and know how to rival the biggest contender. Randy seemed to have felt a little over-confident in his ventures against the Hurricane -- and as he went for a lariat clothesline, he MISSED! Hurricane clearly ducked it, taking Orton by surprise, by snatching the future of S.E.X around the waist and executed a lovely belly-to-back suplex! Followed by a deep arm drag -- followed further yet by a snap mere take down! Hurricane was on FIRE! But… with every fire, there was something to extinguish a fire. In this case, it was fighting fire against a greater fire.  
Christian took it to his own judgment and grabbed the back of the Hurricane's mask, and with one quick notion just DROPPED his opponent with a sick modified downward spiral. He left the ring to avoid disqualification, but that gave Randy the opening and ample opportunity he was just dying for -- the opening he needed more than anything at that moment. Randy took it, and made his way to the S.E.X corner. Extending a hand, Orton tagged in Christian. Christian came right into the ring, and went to town on the Hurricane. Rosey was getting impatient on the apron, and he was dying to get the tag in. There was only so much the Hurricane could take and Rosey knew this. Christian, being the arrogant "bastard" that he was, took the opportunity to taunt and tease Rosey, who looked like he was ready to strike at any given moment.  
Despite his goofy get-up, he wasn't to be taken lightly (in any aspect of the term)…

The S.H.I.T super hero in training, that is… was trying to slash and strike at Christian, who was all but BEGGING the big man to get into the ring with him. Rosey respected the rules of the match enough not to interfere but that could have hurt his team in the long run…  
Because the boys of the S.E.X Evolution didn't always play nicely…

**Jim Ross:** "I'm telling you, King… this match to an onlooker might look one sided. But I can tell ya, anything can happen in the WWE."

**Jerry Lawler:** "You tell me that every chance you get, J.R. I _know_ this."

**Jim Ross:** "Just gotta keep remindin' ya, King. The only thing you care about lately is the **S**.ports **E**.ntertainment **X**.treme Evolution and Rebecca Russo's puppies."

**Jerry Lawler: **"Rebecca's puppies?! Where?!"

**Jim Ross: **"'Nuff said, King. 'Nuff said…"

Christian had the Hurricane locked in a precarious predicament in the middle of the ring, where his knee was deep in the Hurricane's spine, and his neck was torked to the side in a modified headlock. Just how much could the Hurricane take in a situation like this? He was tough, but just how tough? Some might have thought Christian had his number. But little did Christian know, two could play dirty in that wrestling ring, and he least expected it from RAW's resident super hero! As Christian went to lift Hurricane up, looking like he was going for the Unprettier to finish it off, Hurricane chop blocked Christian's knee from a float over! CHOP BLOCK!? Christian was taken far by surprise, and Hurricane STRETCHED out honestly, it looked like the little guy just FLEW to the corner! and SLAPPED Rosey in for a tag!  
The big man was IN!

**Jim Ross:** "Business just picked up!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "I _really _hope they reinforced the ring posts…"

**Jim Ross:** "Who knew you were a comedian, Lawler…"

Rosey pummeled Christian, right from the get-go. Right hand after right hand after left hand, Rosey was on fire against the arrogant member of S.E.X who thought he had an easy route to the WWE Tag Team Titles. Through the Hurricane, of course. Randy Orton thought he could help, and took the ring by storm - but as with every storm, they eventually pass.  
This one passed right into a gigantic clothesline from Rosey. With Orton reeling on the mat, and Christian poised in a neutral corner, the Hurricane managed to recover from his onslaught beating rather quickly, and flew off the top rope with ease -- going corner-to-corner JUST to crack Christian with a missile drop kick! 

But there was some confusion!

Christian rolled out of the ring, and Rosey thought he could finish things off with Orton. With a Super-Hero-Splash, Rosey COVERED Randy. But the referee refused to count! Rosey was getting frustrated, telling the referee to count, but he told Rosey to get the right man in the ring, THEN he'd count! Leave it to Chad Patton to step up!

**Jerry Lawler:** "Bright as a burned out bulb, that one. I tell you."

**Jim Ross:** "Lots of superstars have tried that, King. And sometimes it works. Not saying I condone it, but it's happened in stranger situations."

**Jerry Lawler:** "He's just mad that the match continues. He was dying for a post-match cheeseburger, you can see it in his eyes…"

Leave it to Lawler with the 'fat jokes', but there was business yet to be cleared in the ring. Christian managed to sneak back into the ring behind Rosey, and before the big man efficiently knew what hit him -- RKO! CHRISTIAN just hit ROSEY with RANDY'S move?!

**Jerry Lawler:** "IDENTITY CRISIS! Christian, come back!"

**Jim Ross:** "You seen it right, folks… Christian just used the RKO!"

And he covered, no less!

One!  
Two!  
THREE!?!

**Jerry Lawler: **"I TOLD YOU! New champions!"

**Jim Ross:** "Well I'll be a donkey's second cousin…"

Christian won with his partner's finisher! "Amerikan Beauty" by HED(PE) was playing, which was Christian's music, and he immediately went over to help Randy up. Randy had no idea what was going on -- after all, he just had his six pack turned into an eight pack by the force of Rosey's weight on his midsection!  
Replay showed Christian winning the match, and in term, the WWE Tag Team Titles with his partner's move. Randy could have been mad but instead, he was impressed! They held up the tag team titles as they celebrated while RAW went into commercial break.

Back from commercial break:

There was a replay of 'moments before' the commercial break, where Christian and Randy picked up the tag team titles with a little assistance from Christian's RKO on Rosey. The new tag team champions were walking backstage when Maria Kanellis approached with a microphone in her hand, looking possibly to interview the new champions.

**Maria:** "Christian, Randy… first of all, congratulations on the tag team titles win. You must both be really happy."

**Christian: **"That's the understatement of the century, peace pie. It was probably the greatest match we've ever won. Just because we won these pretty little things right here." He held up the tag team title that was in his hand. "They're so beautiful. Almost as sexy as my partner and I right here…"

**Randy Orton:** "Without question," Randy laughed to himself as he put his arm around Christian's shoulder. "I tell you what though, Maria. Tonight was a great night to be Randy Orton. Not only did I get to smack a bitch with Stacy Keibler, but I got to watch one of my best friends use MY finishing maneuver to win us the tag team titles. It was picture perfect."

**Maria:** "Now, you both realize as new champions, you're going to have a lot of people gunning for you. Including your ex tag team partner, Christian… Edge, and Eddie Guerrero, who just moments before you won _your_ titles, won number one contendership of the same titles…"

**Christian:** "Remind us when we should be scared…"

**Randy Orton:** "And then, we'll remind you why we're the greatest young tag team RAW could ask for. You may hate us, but you'll respect us… one way or another…"

**Christian:** "It's all over but the crying for these bitch assed teams. Especially Edge and Eddie Guerrero… they've got **nothing** on us."

RAW's main event featured a vignette for the WWE World Heavyweight title. It also featured a number one contenders match that saw Carlito facing off against Chris Masters. Low and behold, it was Chris Masters to walk away with the title shot at Summerslam. He was the intercontinental champion and now was getting a shot at the most coveted title on RAW. What a shock, no? Features for next week included John Cena versus Chris Benoit in a falls-count-anywhere match, and Rebecca Russo facing off against Trish Stratus in one-on-one action in a non-title bout, of course. Other matches would be announced throughout the week, so stay tuned to for updates as the week progresses.  
--

**A/N: **Took me long enough, didn't it? To quote Ron Simmons: '**DAMN'**. R&R, I'll update faster…lol -M.S


	24. Ch 23: Welcome To New Zealand

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend Candace. Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

**A/N: **Stephanie Wright, Marlena's 'high school pen-pal' is based on my long time best friend Steph

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Twenty-Three: Welcome To New Zealand**

-----------------------------------

RAW came to a close in Italy, the taping rather; and unfortunately for the Russo Twins and anyone associated with them the stay in Italy wasn't NEARLY long enough to suit the taste. But Marlena was excited. She was finally getting to go to New Zealand! She had been dying to go to New Zealand since she had a high school pen pal named Stephanie Wright. They had never met, but she still kept in contact when she could. Maybe this trip she'd finally be able to meet her since high-school pen pal; since that was one of her ambitions at that point.  
As soon as RAW was finished though, it seen Marlena heading back to the hotel room. She had torked her ribs a little, and while she was in some pain, she wasn't as bad as she was what seemed months ago. In all actuality it was only a couple weeks previous. She went back to the hotel to make sure there wasn't any swelling since she did in fact go balls out that night, and do what she did best for those fans. She only had one RAW left until Summerslam, and she was honestly thinking of forfeiting the title at the event just so she could get some rest. That was going to be the biggest mistake of her professional life. It could have been career suicide just to give up the title -- but she was concerned with how weak she had been as of late.

It was only the end of July, and she knew August wouldn't get easier. She knew damned well that September and October wouldn't be cake -- and once Survivor Series and Armageddon came about -- into Royal Rumble, and then Wrestlemania not long after that? She would need to save the best for then. There was only so much that a woman's body could take. Some people might say the burned out feeling she was having would explain why most women could never handle being in the main event spotlight -- but she would have said far differently from that. Women belonged in the spotlight, and she was going to continue to prove **why** that was.

As soon as she knew she'd be just fine, she changed from her work clothes into a pair of blue jeans and a white Boston Red Sox baby tee. Her husband's force was strong in this one…  
She had to get back to the arena. Everyone was meeting up for a 'later night meeting' about Summerslam, and more specifically, about angles that would be coming up. Shane had asked her to come back, and she wasn't bound to leave it at that - and not show back up. Marlena Russo or Cena; depended on who you asked even now was always punctual no matter if it was five or six o'clock at night -- or eleven o'clock or midnight. If she had an arrangement, she was there. No matter what.

Getting back to the arena, she was nearly tackled over. She walked through the doors, took a few steps toward where the ring was still up, and a pair of arms wrapped around her as she was nearly toppled over from the weight of the other person. Allen Jones, also known as A.J Styles, hugged her tightly, chuckling under his breath. As soon as her mind registered what was going on, she hugged him back tightly, her arms around his neck and she too was laughing a bit.

"A.J, you son of a bitch! You lied to me!"

"I didn't _lie_, per say… I just said there was no way in hell I'd ever come here!" A.J said in his own defense, smiling as he slowly stepped back from her. "Look atcha… you're all grown up, kid." 

"Hush." She smiled, putting her hand on the side of his face. "I can't believe you're here though, were you serious about my dad getting you here?"

"Hell yeah." He said, "I wasn't kidding, and it just helped with the promo to mention Vince Russo. Everyone who knows my work knows my loyalty laid with Russo all the way. They're all expectin' a Styles/Rebecca Russo kliq here…"

"Maybe it'll happen." She said with a smile, her arm wrapping around his neck. "Come to the meeting with me. It'll be great to walk in with the second sexiest man alive."

"Second?" A.J mocked shocked, as he put his arm around her waist. "I'm hurt, baby doll. I thought I was always your number one… even when your dad asked me to help train ya 'back in the day', I was always your number one."

"Sorry, darlin'…" She said with a smile. "My husband has the role of my number one now."

"I see how you are…" A.J laughed a little as they walked through the curtain, leading to ringside. "Wait, that's right! You're married!"

That caused Marlena to laugh.  
Pretty much anyone who was anyone on RAW was there. Shane was in the ring itself, and when he saw Marlena walk in with A.J, he shook his head with a smile. John was there, all of the S.E.X Evolution and Elite Alliance was there, and of course a couple of the bigger names like Paul Levesque HHH and Shawn Michaels -- Stephanie McMahon was there, Vince McMahon was there, just an array of people who were important to RAW in general.

"Uh oh…" Shane said with a small smirk, tisking under his breath. "This is something I was afraid to see…"

"What?" Marlena asked, her eyes narrowed in a mocking fashion. "What's your problem, Shaney?"

"Everyone knows A.J Styles clings to Russo's; I just was afraid to see him cling to _this_ Russo. Vince I can handle, but Rebecca? Not so much…"

"You're just jealous." A.J said with a chuckle, as Shane arched his eyebrows with a laugh.

"Oh touché, Mister Jones. Welcome to RAW, first and foremost. If you two would kindly take a seat, we'll get this started so you guys can enjoy the rest of your time here in Rome."

"We get like, ten hours left in Rome…" Amy Dumas said with a mock scowl. "How can that be enjoyable?"

"Well I have some news that will be enjoyable to _you_ especially, so you'll enjoy it." Shane said, as he was overlooking his clipboard of items to cover. "For example: in December… we have a new signing to RAW. More specifically, a resigning." Everyone was interested and Shane held up a picture. More so a fold-out picture. It was of Jeff Hardy, and Amy DID in fact shriek. "That's right. We've made plans to resign with Jeff Hardy for December. He has a lot of independent engagements he wishes to keep, but after December he'll be back in the WWE. Hopefully this time, more long term."

"That's AWESOME! We only have like, not even four months to wait!" Amy said, as she gave Matt Hardy a high-five for it. They were beyond ecstatic with that news. "Thank you, Shane!"

"Don't thank me, thank him for wanting to come back. It's touch and go at this moment, December is just a rough estimate. He may be back sooner." Shane laughed a little as Amy's mouth remained agape. "But yes, onto other business."

Shane continued on, talking about what was upcoming. The group started discussing the Elite Alliance/S.E.X Evolution angle, and of course the upcoming scenario about the women's title in question.

"Now, Marlena -- it was my father that decided to deem you with creative control over how you lose the title." Shane started, as they began talking about it openly. Not many people knew that she had made the decision to lose the title; and up until that point even her own husband didn't think she was serious. "How did you want to and when?"

"Well, it's gotta be played at Rebecca's own game. The lying, the conniving -- give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine, you know?" Shane nodded his head. "I think that either at or just post-Summerslam. When the whole diva search thing winds down, and Rebecca thinks it's a joke -- whoever you deem appropriate to take the title from me can come in and teach Rebecca that she's not as invincible as she seems to think."

"I like it." Shane said as he jotted a couple notes down. "Equally conniving and bitchy. It's fabulous. We'll work something out and talk more about it in the next week or so."

"Works for me." Marlena said with a smile, as she kicked her feet up on Allen's lap, and smirked at John -- who just eyed her with an almost evil smile. "I'm just bored with being women's champ, chief. It sucks!"

"But you get paid more." John offered with a laugh as Marlena smiled at him.

--

The meeting went for about two hours. Mostly, it was everyone's opinions -- mixed with how things were going to go -- and a lot of 'shooting the shit' between co-workers. The company really was a family oriented environment. The McMahon's had their family, then there was the Russo's - with Marlena and her mother Alexandria and her husband -- but there was more to 'family' than blood in the WWE. Friends became the next-best-thing to family on the road for them.  
Sometimes you could depend on your friends more than your own family.

After the meeting, it was just nearing nine o'clock that night. When RAW would be broadcasting in the United States. But what were these crazy kids doing instead of performing live for their home crowd?  
They were all at the hotel!

Alexandria had taken Dorian to her room to sleep that night, since she was tired out and her grandson was as well. His parents though, John and Marlena? FAR from tired. They were at Adam Copeland's room, with Trish, Randy, Eddie, Chris Irvine, Jason, pretty much -- the array of 'crazies' that hung out in a pack backstage. Tom Edson and Leigh Michele even made an appearance! It was over all a very relaxed party environment, and there was an array of different music that was playing. Marlena was lounging with Randy in one of the arm chairs in Adam's suite, because John was too busy flipping through songs on a mixed c.d that Trish had brought over. John found something that he liked, and smirked -- turning it up.

"Smack That" by Akon and Eminem.

"This is my jam, man!" John said, as Marlena chuckled to herself as her head rested on Randy's shoulder. She decided to talk to Randy while her husband was getting 'jiggy' to his 'jam'.

"So what have you been thinking about lately?"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, looking a little confused.

"After RKOing Stacy. Something has to be going through your mind."

It was hard to talk because John was rapping along with Eminem, Adam was making an attempt to dance to hip-hop, and Trish was giggling as Adam was all but giving the girl a lap dance. Randy leaned closer to Marlena's ear though so they could continue conversation.

"I think I'm calling it quits with her."

"…Really?" She looked a little shocked, but never-the-less. "I didn't think you'd ever do it."

"I'm not putting up with it. I'm young, I'm fairly attractive, I can do better…"

"FAIRLY attractive?" Marlena started laughing, as Randy just smiled. "Keep dreaming, Randy. You're drop dead gorgeous and you know it."

"I save my ego for the ring, and for Rebecca Russo NOT Marlena Russo-Cena, thanks."

"So does it have anything to do with Angel?" Marlena asked, and Randy honestly shook his head.

"No. I think she's pretty and all, but no. I wouldn't date her because we don't know each other. And even then, I doubt it."

"Wow. Honesty from Mister Orton at it's finest…" Marlena smiled a little. "I admit, I love it."

"We can talk more about this if you want when we get to New Zealand." He said, slowly standing. "But now? We have to do some dancing."

"You got it…"

That was how the night went, too.  
Music, dancing, and drinks. -- Oh, did we mention an _early flight_ to New Zealand?

--

Adam was officially a zombie when six A.M rolled around. After dancing, drinking, and ultimately partying until _four_ -- he was dragging foot and bag through the airport terminal. Candace Russo was walking with him, because at the time -- he was far from an Italian scholar. He couldn't even remember how to say thank you in Italian at that point in time!

"You look _wrecked_…" Candace said, as she held Adam's hand, walking with him through the terminal. "Do you ever learn?"

"No." Adam said, blandly; as he popped two Tylenol into his mouth. He had only slept for two hours, so his hangover was far from mild. The loud speakers in the airport terminal was enough to have him wishing he had ear plugs. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all on the plane already, Adam." Candace tried not to smile, her goal was to sound maternal. "You need to start watching the clock, Copeland…"

"Eh…" was his general gripe.

Okay, so she fibbed. NOBODY was on the plane yet. Just Adam and her when they got on it. Adam didn't even _notice_, let alone care, as he slipped into his seat. He put headphones on almost immediately, that way he didn't have to hear anymore lecturing. Well, he knew she wasn't lecturing, but at that time -- even a simple "Adam, hey!" was a lecture. He would probably sleep the entire way to New Zealand.

Marlena and John weren't nearly as bad off as Adam. In fact, Marlena looked completely rested, and John looked just fine. They had Dorian with them as they boarded the plane with Alexandria and Leigh Michele Luther, Tom Edson, and Trish. Marlena wasn't even going to listen to her iPOD this trip -- she was going to spend the entire plane ride watching movies with her son. That, was something special. They agreed on a movie based on the television show Inuyasha. Marlena's favorite bit of anime and her son loved it, too.

Everyone did their own thing on that flight. Most of them we winding down from partying with Adam until late in the night. Adam, was passed out and snoring as he was listening to some music that was playing through his headphones. It was Randy who decided to play a practical joke on him, and put a song called "Hippo Noodles" on his play list to repeat. It was a song about a hippo singing about having 'oodles of noodles' on his back…  
It was the funniest thing.  
Especially when Adam was muttering '_oodles of noodles of noodles oodles of noodles of noodles'_ under his breath half of the flight!

While that was entertaining, Marlena, John and Dorian were watching the movie. Dorian was in his absolute glory. He had both his mom and his dad right there, and he was on a plane, watching a movie. He couldn't have been happier!  
That was until his mom managed to score him some cheese crunchies cheese doodles… oh, and THEN he was in paradise. Marlena was actually pretty tired, but she was trying not to show it. She had her head rested on John's shoulder, trying to secrete a yawn. He saw it, and smirked a bit.

"Tired, B?"

"Nah…" She fibbed, "I'm good."

"You can nap, you know." He said, putting his arms around her tightly as they sat next to one another. "I promise, big boss dog ain't gonna notice." He was speaking of Dorian, who was thoroughly enthralled with stuffing his face with cheese doodles and watching the movie. "See?"

"Yeah…" She laughed a little. "But I really don't want to sleep right now. I want to spend time with you guys."

"Shhhh, mommy…" Dorian said as he used a cheese doodle to cover his lips. "Movie is on."

"Sorry, baby…" She said with a smile, and gave John a nod. "Okay, daddy…" She whispered, "I'll nap."

"Don't call me daddy, baby girl." he said, nose crinkled in mock disgust. "Because the things we do are far from father daughter…"

"Hush, daddy!" Dorian said, shoving another cheese crunchy into his mouth.

"Sorry, big dog…"

Marlena snickered under her breath as she closed her eyes. She loved the sound of her son and husband bickering. It entertained her. It was a preview of things to come in the future -- she knew it.

--

When the plane was getting ready to touch down, Adam was finally woken up by Candace. She had ultimately became his babysitter for the day. John woke Marlena up by kissing her bottom lip gently. Slowly waking her. Dorian crinkled his nose as he watched his dad kiss his mom, and he shook his head. He was in a protesting mood! And John was going to find that out, as loveable as it was.

"Ew. Don't kiss my mommy…" Dorian said defensively. "She MY mommy…"

"Oh yeah?" John said, chuckling to himself. "Well, what if I claim her?"

"NUH UH!" Dorian protested, holding his mother's hand tightly. "MY mommy!"

They got off the plane, with Dorian INSISTING on holding his mother's hand. He just would NOT let go of her. Blame John for her having a tail; their insecure but 'adorable' three year old son. After getting everything with the hotel situated with rooms and where Dorian was sleeping for the few days they were in New Zealand Marlena and her mother made an agreement, half the time would be split between them where Dorian was Marlena took a quick shower, and got dressed up. She wore a pair of black pinstriped pants and a black off the shoulder sweater after all it was winter in New Zealand She made a quick phone call, and had arrangements to hang out with her friend Stephanie Wright. She had only been waiting years for this.  
John and Dorian were going with her though, since Stephanie had a five year daughter named Skyler Mailana Wright.

Marlena agreed to go to NaeNae lower hutt, where Stephanie lived in Wellington, New Zealand. Stephanie was a huge fan of wrestling, so having Rebecca Russo at her house was a huge deal, even though she KNEW Marlena WAY before she became "The Bitch" to reckon with on WWE RAW. She wasn't going to be any different though, or at least that's how Stephanie vowed on the phone that she wouldn't treat Marlena any differently than she would anyone else she knew.  
That made Marlena a happy woman.

To have a day where she could completely normal?  
That was excellent.

As soon as they arrived at Stephanie's, Marlena knocked on the door. She was pretty excited, despite being nervous at the same time. They had managed to keep in contact, and over the time Marlena was working for the WWE -- and even before that -- Stephanie became a fan of her friend. It would be unforgettable for the pair of them. A blonde girl answered the door, smiling as she saw a seemingly familiar face on the other side, despite never have meeting officially. Instantly they hugged, and Marlena began laughing a little.

"Steph?"

"Lena?"

There was some laughter, and Marlena kissed Stephanie's cheek; Stephanie gave her a kiss on the cheek in return. After initial meetings and greetings, Stephanie invited John, Marlena, and Dorian into her home. She worked for the government of New Zealand, working with under-privileged families. Marlena admired that. The more they talked, the more it was all catch-up, even though they had never had the opportunity to meet before this trip to New Zealand. It was great.

"Would you like to meet Sky?" Stephanie asked, as Marlena's smile only turned brighter. "Yeah?"

"Definitely."

Skyler was a hyper, happy, and healthy little five year old with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She had a great vocabulary - despite most of it being New Zealand slang that she picked up from her mom and her mother's mates but regardless, she had a lot going for her. And she also had Dorian giving her the eyes, from the get-go! Dorian was a three year old little 'pimp daddy' in the making. Just like his daddy.  
John taught the boy well…

Skyler kept Dorian preoccupied for a little while so Marlena and Stephanie could really take some time to talk, and John; while he should have felt like a third wheel, didn't. Marlena held his hand most of the visit, and when Stephanie inquired, Marlena HAPPILY spilled her guts about their relationship. As if he minded…

"We met at a baseball game…" Marlena said with a laugh, "Remember back in the day when I dated Derek Jeter?"

"Yeah?"

"It was at a game where I was with Derek I met John. I don't think I told you all about that!" Marlena laughed a little. "While my dad hated the idea of me dating someone other than Derek, I knew what I wanted… and still want. We had Dorian shortly after we were married, but I kind of want to have another kid."

"Really?" Stephanie asked, as John even did a double take.

"…Really?" He mimicked, and Marlena laughed a little, shaking her head gently.

"Yes really. BUT not now, so get the idea out of your head, Johnathan…"

"Damn…" John mocked snapping his fingers, and Stephanie laughed a little. "And here I thought I was going to have fun doin' this baby makin' thing!"

"He's a real catch, luv." Stephanie said to Marlena. "Funny, cute, and great with kids. I wish to GOD Reese was half that good with Skyler… and wished to GOD that he cared half as much about the mother of his baby."

"Reese is a loser." Marlena said, "Especially if he doesn't realize how great of a woman he has right in front of him."

"Aw, thanks." Stephanie smiled, "But he prefers the skanks who mooch off their mums and dad. My dad is in Africa with my bitch of a step-mum and my sister Sarah, and my mum has enough to worry about without me and baby. I've been on my own since I was sixteen, and with this little one since I was twenty-three… five bloody years of bein' a mum myself. I think I can handle it without him if I've gotten this far."

"Good attitude, girl." John said with a smile. "No man is worth the drama. Believe me. I speak from experience in that field."

"Thanks, John." Stephanie said as she smiled at him. "I appreciate it."

"Well hey, not all guys are bad." John told her with a smirk. "Just the majority of us."

"Well lucky for my girl, she found a great one." Stephanie said as she cast a smile at Marlena, who just nodded her head with a glimmering smile of her own and a nod.

She didn't like talking about how 'lucky' she was, but part of her realized just how fortunate she really was. Marlena tried to be modest, but was it possible to be modest when everything in your life seems perfect? A great husband, brilliant career that only could get better, supportive family system, and an amazing child who loved her boundlessly. She couldn't help but realize how blessed she was.

--

The afternoon was spent spending time with Stephanie and Skyler for John, Marlena and Dorian. Somehow, though, it felt like it was meant to be that way that day. It was special. After spending pretty much the entire day together, Marlena, John and Dorian left to head back to the hotel. It was a little teary for the girls to separate after such a short visit, but Stephanie promised that she would be at the RAW event, and promised they would get together again before Marlena left the country. Marlena was all smiles. It had been such a great day for her, she couldn't quite get over it. John had rarely seen his wife so radiating from happiness, so that ultimately made his day in itself. In a good way naturally. Marlena walked into the hotel holding Dorian to her chest, her arms around him, cuddling him close. She just couldn't wipe the smile off of her face no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey, babe?" John held an arm around her waist, as he walked with her. "How you doin'?"

"Elated…" She said with a smile. "I'm in such a great mood…"

"Good." He grinned, "It's nice to see you happy."

"Want to find out just how happy I am?" She questioned with a smirk at John, as she whispered something to him. "Let me just drop Dor off and I'll show you happy…"

"Oh have mercy…" John chuckled a bit. "I'll take that challenge…"

"Good…"

WOW.  
John loved that idea. (How could he not? He was _only_ a male…) He needed to find ways to keep his wife happy like this ALL of the time! Things really started to look up for him, and that wasn't to mention their love life.

Marlena brought Dorian to Alexandria, and told her that she had to run a few errands. Good enough, too, Alexandria believed her well enough; but she only had one errand in mind. Getting back to her husband and showing him a thing or two about just what happiness was. Talk about your innuendo…   
She got back to the hotel room in seemingly no time flat.  
John was standing in front of the bay window -- honestly a little unsure of what his wife had planned. Or what she had in store for him. She may have been a lady, but she was a lady trapped in a vixen's body. Devious and devilish as they came… He. Just. LOVED IT.

Marlena gently shut the door behind her, and walked up behind John. Her arms snaked tightly around his muscular form and her head rested securely on his shoulder blades as her body was gloved against his. Her front to his back.

"You busy, baby?" She questioned quietly, causing John's eyebrow to poise, and glance over his shoulder to look down at her.

"Not at all."

"Great." She smirked a little as she turned him to face her. "Then let me get to the point where I show you just how happy I am…"

"I'm for that."

She leaned up to kiss him, but she slowly pulled away. He looked confused; and she just smirked. She leaned up, whispering in his ear; and he seemed moderately intrigued. She whispered something she wanted to try with him, and they both ventured into the bathroom where there was a hot tub and all the time in the world that they needed.  
Get happy, right?

--

A couple fun days in New Zealand, despite it being a little colder than they were used to for July As stated, it was WINTER in New Zealand Adam and Marlena proved they weren't the smartest of the WWE crew -- and went SKY DIVING! Not even joking. John thought Marlena was mental, but then again - she enjoyed being a 'dare devil diva'. This just went and proved it. John, Trish, Randy, Alexandria, Dorian and Candace went to the air field with them, but they stayed on the ground. Up in the plane, Adam was holding hands with Marlena, looking a little skeptical, but none-the-less willing to do what had to be done!

"You nervous?" Adam asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure. A little bit. You?"

"A little bit."

"Well, we're doing this together…" She said, looking down over the air field where they'd be landing. She swallowed a little hard, and laughed a bit. "We're fucking crazy…"

"Don't I know it…" Adam chuckled. "You ready?"

"When you are…"

And then, they jumped.  
Together, they started the well over ten-thousand foot decent from the sky to the ground below. At first, Marlena was too freaked out to move, but then after falling a couple thousand feet, she began doing BACK FLIPS! Adam couldn't help but laugh as he adjusted his goggles, and then they held hands again in the decent. Doing flips and falling faster -- John was watching on the ground and it was like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He was scared to death and he wasn't even the one jumping!

"I can't fucking believe they're doing this…" Trish said under her breath, shielding her eyes from the sun to watch. "This is just crazy."

"Insane is more the word…" Candace verified. "In-sane. That's my sister… and my friend… they're not right in the head!"

"It's probably not that bad…" Alexandria said, but she couldn't even BARE to look up. She was so deathly afraid of heights -- she got dizzy just _thinking _about what her daughter was doing!

They were just about down -- and simultaneously they pulled the rip chords. They had plans that they'd hit the ground holding onto each other's hand; that was their trust. Their 'security blanket' if you will. But oddly enough at ground level, John was waiting -- just WAITING -- because he was either going to catch his wife or fucking TRY TO. He wanted to make sure she'd be safe!! She let go of Adam's hand just in time to land almost SQUARE in John's arms! He really timed that right…  
Well, Adam wasn't so lucky. He didn't get caught, but he had a soft landing.  
Right into Randy Orton's 'loving' arms…

…Not so much into his arms, as landing on top of him.

"Aww, thanks, man!" Adam said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I appreciate the affection!"

"Get off me, jackass…" Randy said defensively, overlooking himself. "Look at that, you got my new jeans all dirty!"

"You got 'em at like, T.J Maxx. Fucking chill." Adam said, laughing to himself as he stood up. "That was AWESOME, wasn't it!?"

"I'll have you know I got them at Maurice's, thanks." Randy said in his own defense, as Marlena held her arms tightly around John's neck. 

"That actually was pretty awesome." She casually glanced toward John, eyebrow poised. "Why in God's name did you try catch me?"

"I just know how to do the damned thing." John said with a smirk, "I got it goin' on, baby girl."

"Mhm, sure…" She narrowed her eyes with a small smirk, unclasping the parachute from her. Standing on her own two feet, she pushed the parachute away from her, and let it fall to the ground. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm freezing my ass off…"

"It's not exactly the Bahamas here, is it?" Alexandria said, shivering slightly underneath her parka. "Let's go out to lunch. My treat."

"Great! I'm fucking starving." Adam grinned, and all of them left the air field to hit the nearest restaurant that offered decent food -- and a KILLER kids menu.

--

…They ended up at McDonald's.  
Marlena had the dire craving for a Big Mac and Dorian was complaining about Chicken Nuggets. He wanted them! Alexandria actually only ended up paying for herself, because Marlena paid for her and Dorian, John paid for himself, and Randy paid for Adam, Candace and himself. What a sweetheart, right? At McDonald's, they actually ran into a couple of the diva search girls who were out and about. Natalie Godoy Formerly known as Tia in the diva search and Rachael Hewson were there, talking amongst themselves. Marlena actually picked up conversation with them as she was grabbing straws for everyone who she was with. Nobody seemed to grab any.

"So do you know what the challenge is this week?" Rachael asked, laughing a little. "I know we aren't allowed to know but…"

"Sorry, Rachael…" Marlena chuckled a little. "Do you two want to come sit down with us? Maybe we can talk a little, get to know one another… after all, we may be working together."

"Sure. Definitely. Let me just go get Natalie, okay?"

"Not a problem. We'll just be in the play place with my son."

"Okay."

Marlena went to the play place, and not even ten minutes later Rachael and Natalie walked in. Rachael was eighteen, with crazy purple and blue streaks through platinum blonde hair with inviting blue eyes - a little short she was approximately five foot six and had a great attitude. Natalie had blonde hair, too; but her eyes were hazel and she was taller - five foot nine easy. Both were pretty girls, and never-the-less were fairly open with the superstars that were present. They didn't care that these people were famous world wide -- they were just regular people.

"So where are you guys from?" Randy asked. "I know the girls in the diva search are from everywhere, so what about you two?"

"I'm from San Antonio, Texas." Rachael said, "I'm a student there… but took some time off to do this."

"I'm from Berkeley, California." Natalie said, "I'm a Veterinary Technician, but thankfully my boss was really understanding about my need for some time off."

"Vet tech? Nice." Randy smiled a little. "That's cool."

"LOTS of schooling…" Natalie laughed a little, "But it's nice. I love it. The only career that would be better than that, is this."

"Amen to that." Marlena smiled as she took a bite from one of her French fries. "Can't beat it."

"Well you have to say that…" Natalie chuckled, "Women's champ… second generation superstar… you say it's bad, we're all screwed!"

That got some laughter from more than just Marlena. Candace laughed, so did Alexandria and John. Adam just smirked, and Randy smiled. They all had a good time at McDonald's, especially Dorian… who was crawling and climbing and sliding in the play place. Even his aunt Candace started playing. That was something to watch. Marlena wouldn't do it since she was still a little sore from Monday night, but she'd be worse off come THIS Monday night, when she faced off against Trish in a non-title match. Dorian ran up and clung to Natalie's leg, hiding behind her.

"Don't let Aunt Cannace get me… she's cwazy!"

"Aww, you're darling!" Natalie picked Dorian up and rested him on her lap. "Aunt Candace is crazy?"

"Yeahs! She's chasing me!" Dorian beamed a smile at Natalie. "Tank you."

"You're welcome, pumpkin." Natalie giggled a little as Dorian planted a big kiss on her cheek. "He's so cute!"

"He seems to like you." Marlena smiled a little. "Maybe we can hang out again."

"Definitely." Natalie said.

So Marlena found a girl she liked in the diva search more than she liked Angel DeCesare. She really found a connection with Natalie Godoy.  
Rachael was a sweetheart, too.

--

So Sunday rolled around, it was actually Saturday in the United States, but with an eighteen hour time difference, it was hard to keep track… and people had to get back with a schedule. Everyone had totally disregarded things while in New Zealand because of how much fun people were having individually. Sunday was also when Randy took the biggest step of his year thus far, and he called it quits with Stacy. He did it right at the arena while the others were getting ready for Monday night. Practice matches, workouts, and break-ups.  
All of the things that made the WWE insurmountable to beat...

Marlena was in the ring with Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas, John was in the weight room with Chris Benoit, Chris Irvine, and Adam Copeland, Candace was walking around with Nora Greenwald with Dorian, and Alexandria was going over some scenes with Eddie Guerrero for RAW. Randy was in the locker room area, taping up his wrist. He was doing a practice bout with Tom Edson, learning a few technical holds from the Brit with "technical brilliance". Randy was always looking for new techniques, and this was an open door.

But someone knocked on the door.

"Randy? Randy it's Stacy, open up."

At first he was hesitant. He knew that word had gotten around, and he told the right girl to blow up the load. Candice Michele. She was so infamous for having a big mouth, and he 'casually' mentioned during conversation backstage he was thinking of leaving Stacy. Candice said if she wasn't married, she'd have taken Randy's hand in a heartbeat.  
At the time he thanked her for her consideration - but in all honesty, she wasn't his type…

"Randy, open the door… I know you're in there…"

"Hold on." His tone was borderline impatient, as he ripped the roll of white tape, fastening the sticky part to his wrist. Wrapping his wrist, he rolled his eyes. "Come in."

She walked in, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tee, looking a little more than shy. She had been what people deemed an 'uber-bitch' to Randy as of late, and they hadn't even spoken on the phone, let alone seen each other. She was feeling rather 'down' about that. But when she was talking to Candice, she knew she had to talk to Randy. He was thinking about breaking up with her? How could he do something like that!

"We need to talk."

"No shit." Randy said, his tone rather cold as he continued wrapping his wrist. "It needs to be quick though, I have something of actual importance to get to…"

"I'm not important?"

"Not anymore…"

Stacy looked **struck**.  
Did he really say that to her? How could he! She tried to talk, but Randy stood up, wearing his black "S.E.X:RKO - Destiny Fulfilled" tee-shirt and a pair of white wrestling trunks with black "RKO" on the back and his usual tribal, with his boots and necessary padding. He was all ready for a match, but he was just doing some training.

"Look, Stacy…" Randy started, "We need to see other people. I can't take the drama with you anymore, especially when I have this title run to do with Jason. This is going to take precedence over anything we had."

"**_Had_**?"

"Had." He said, "When you started accusing me of cheating on you, that drew it. Was I like that? Yeah… I was. WAS. The phrase 'once a cheater, always a cheater', is necessarily true, but not with me. I learned my lesson with Candace, and I never technically cheated. Just hinted at it. But with you? Of all the times you've accused I should have cheated on you… just so you would have had something to actually bitch about…"

"…Jesus Christ, Randy…"

"Don't 'Jesus Christ, Randy' me, Stacy. You've been a douche for weeks. I've finally had enough of it. Look for someone else who's willing to put up with your shit, because I'm not…. Not anymore, anyway."

"…You're serious…." Stacy's face dropped, and she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Randy just brushed past her, his face determined as he was heading off toward the ring.

"As a heart attack…"

And as he turned the corner, Stacy's back cemented against the wall, and she collapsed into a small heap of tears. Blonde hair stuck to her cheeks as her face was drenched with salty streaks.  
The phrase 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone' wouldn't hold anymore relevance than now. She knew she was lost, and it was Randy Keith Orton. She loved him, so much -- and she screwed up…

--

Well, Randy was far from upset. He was just a little bit on the annoyed side. He couldn't believe that he actually finished it with Stacy, and knew when he got back to the United States and St. Louis, he'd have to make a trip to the jewelry store. To return the ring he'd never give her. Was he going to be upset then? Probably. But at the time being he was fine, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet as Tom Edson made his way down to the ring in warm up pants and a wife beater tank top, looking ready to rumble.

"You all good, mate?" Tom asked, as Randy smiled a bit.

"You got it, Tommy. So come on, then… show me some of that technical brilliance, would ya?"

"Right-o! It's going to be mental. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, little man!"

Randy laughed, as they slapped hands.  
So while they were training in the ring they were talking a bit, and Randy began telling Tom what happened. Sure, he got a little more aggressive during the conversation, but Tom didn't get mad. In fact, he encouraged it!

"C'mon, bonnie lass. Give me your best!"

"You can't handle my best."

"Try me!"

He was good at pumping people up. That was part of what WWE management liked about Tom Edson. On the sideline, Leigh Michele Luther was sitting in a rather flirty lavender and white dress, that was cute and a far-fetch from what most of the WWE divas even wore, but never-the-less it was fashionable. After all, it was from Lemilu Designs -- the clothing line her father devised for her out of London. She was never EVER into the wrestling field, so this was all new to her.  
She was kind of intrigued.  
She thought that wrestling, at first, was a bunch of 'back woods trollops and rednecks' but for some reason she was thinking differently. She was watching her half brother and a very _very_ attractive young man in the ring at that moment. She was intrigued. Her legs crossed as she crossed her arms and rested her elbows on her knees, watching attentively.

Randy hit Tom with a deep arm drag, and locked on an arm bar, holding tightly. Tom wrapped his legs around Randy's core, locking on a leg scissors to cut off Randy's air passages. To get him to loosen his own hold, ultimately. Randy just latched on the arm bar, and flipped Tom over where his shoulders were on the mat. Tom laughed a little as they broke apart.

"Bloody nice show, mate!"

"Not bad." Randy smiled, shaking Tom's hand. "Thanks for the tips, bro."

"Anytime! Anytime. Just hit me on the celly if you want anymore training sessions."

"Definitely. Maybe when we get back to the States you can come to St. Louis and we can train at my gym. I'll show you some aggressive offense and you can teach me some technical defense."

"Sounds brilliant!"

As Randy headed toward the back to get dressed and go to dinner, Tom climbed out of the ring slower, and moved toward the barrier. Leigh Michele raised an eyebrow as she eyed Tom, and he sat on the barrier, with arms crossed and a suspicious smile on his face.

"Spill it, diva. What's going through that head of yours?"

"How cute your friend is." Leigh Michele said point blank. "Why?"

"Randy's recently single, Miss Luther." He said formally, "Sorry to burst your biscuit but it's not happenin'!"

"Neither are you and that Nora girl ever going to happen." Leigh Michele smiled almost vindictively. "Daft bastard…"

"I'm not sayin' it could! But it wouldn't be a terrible thing." He chuckled nervously. "I just know for a fact, my buddy said he's not dating. So you're S.O.L, and thanks to Mike Sanders, we all know what THAT means!"

"Superior On Looks?" Leigh Michele giggled to herself, "I know."

Tom just smacked his forehead with a mock sigh.  
Sometimes his sister was a total 'daft cow'. Dumb broad, in other words.

--

Monday rolled around in New Zealand.  
We all know what THAT means! RAW had to be taped! The arena began filling at around 2 P.M New Zealand time, so in the U.S of A, it was 9 P.M on Sunday. Talk about a bad case of jet lag when they got home…

Marlena was in the back getting ready, and John came bursting into the locker room with a chuckle and headphones on. He seemed tickled absolutely pink about something, and as Marlena waved her hands to get his attention, he took out one of the headphones.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What are you giggling about, goof?" He smiled as she just looked confused, but smiled none the less at him.

"I got new music! Shane just hooked me UP!"

"New music? No more Ja Rule?"

"HELL nah. I've been asking Shane for weeks to change, and he finally got me a cut!"

"What are you using now?"

"Well, I had a choice -- but I picked something new from Eminem and his crew. 'You Don't Know' by 50 Cent, Eminem, Cashis, and Lloyd Banks. It's a good tune, b. You'll hear it tonight when I face Chris. It'll be good to get some action after a couple weeks of easy pickings."

"Definitely." She smiled a little. "Tonight facing Trish isn't going to be fun. She actually thinks she has a lot to prove…"

"Does she?"

"No. Of course not."

As they were talking, there was a knock at the door.   
Randy walked in with Jason Reso, and the four of them took some time to hang out and relax before the event started. They had about a half an hour until show time and everyone was ready. Randy was sporting some new looks, including his hair being actually fixed up right and he wasn't in his typical black trunks -- he had white, black and gold custom trunks. They said "R.K.O" on them in gold lettering on white trunks with black lining - and his tribal was on the back opposed to the front. Marlena smiled a little.

"I like these. And Jay, you're looking hot, too."

Jason was in similar attire.  
White wrestling pants with a black "C" on the side and gold trim. They both had jackets custom made for their team, with "C&R Dynasty" that were black, gold and white. It was really flashy, but really tasteful, too.

"See, we've decided to ask Shane for music, too. So we don't have to randomly come out to our own for the title reign. We're taking this all out." Randy said, "It's going to be fan-fucking-tastic."

"Yeah." Jason was fully agreeing. "He's letting us use 'Prophecies (Almost Over)' by Motograter. Randy's suggestion, but I liked it."

"It's a good tune. It's hella fitting, too. We're a fucking prophecy. People were warned…" his tone got all serious, "that THERE WOULD BE A TEAM!" He got dramatic for a minute, causing Marlena to smirk. "SO GREAT… SO AMAZING…"

"…So egotistical?" She suggested, causing Randy to laugh a little.

"YES! SO egotistical, that it makes Hulk Hogan look like the humblest alive! But yeah, we're that team… the C&R Dynasty."

"E&C rip off…" John muttered under his breath, and when Jason and Randy looked at him, he grinned widely. "Um, boy… look at the time…"

"You guys have a match this week?" Marlena finally asked, and Randy nodded.

"Yep. That's where we get to debut all our synchronicity. We're facing a couple new guys. Some Kenny kid, who's like, 20... And a guy named Mikey. Should be a hoot."

"We unfortunately get to slaughter these two…" Jason said in a somber tone. "It's quite devastating…"

"I'm sure…" Marlena said with a chuckle.

The remainder of their time before the show, was just the four of them talking. Until there was a knock at the door.  
This week? Team C&R Dynasty would be kicking things off. Marlena got to kick back until the second hour.

RAW was ready from Wellington, New Zealand!

--

**A/N: **Ooh, I'm on a roll now, kids! R&R. Love it! -M.S


	25. Ch 24: RAW from Wellington, New Zealand

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend Candace. Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Twenty-Four: RAW in Wellington, New Zealand**

-----------------------------------

RAW was on the air, showing at 9 P.M eastern standard time, as it always did. "Across The Nation" blared as RAW was emanating pre-recorded previously in the day from WELLINGTON, NEW ZEALAND, the final stop on this WWE international tour. The crowd was pumped as pyros shot off at the stage and we're right into it!  
Music cut off 'Across the Nation', and it was heavy guitar riffs.

**---  
Something  
Tells me**

**It's almost…  
Over…  
Someone **

**tell them…  
It's almost…  
Over…**

**---**

"_Prophesies (Almost Over)" by Motograter began to play from the PA, and from the backstage area walked the S.E.X Evolution's own Randy Orton and Christian. They looked like a total SHOW in itself, as they were dressed similar, both adorned with tag team gold. They both took the time to stop at the top of the ramp - - and as Randy showed off his typical 'arms out' arrogance, Christian stood next to him with an almost dark smile. Golden pyros showered the tag team champions as Lilian Garcia made her introductions. "The following match is set for one fall. Introducing representing the S.E.X Evolution -- at a combined weight of four hundred and sixty-four pounds, they are the WWE tag team champions -- Christian! And Randy Orton!"  
Their opponents were already in the ring. A young man named Kenny and a young man named Mikey - both new to RAW. Did these kids really know what they were getting themselves into? They were going against two of the biggest egos on RAW! Randy and Christian made their way to the ring, and as they began taking off their ring jackets that read 'C&R Dynasty', trash talk commenced. Mainly from Randy and Christian to the young newbie team in front of them. ****_

**Jim Ross:** "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to WWE RAW! Here at ringside, I'm Jim Ross with Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and King - tonight we're starting off with tag team action!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"I couldn't think of a better way. I'm LOVING the new style of team C&R Dynasty. For those of you who failed to pay attention, that's the tag team champions, Randy Orton and Christian. I love it!"

**Jim Ross:** "If memory serves me right, King; there was another team that Christian was a part of that was referred to as a 'dynasty'… but I digress…"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Coincidence!"

Well the match kicked off with Randy jaw-jacking Kenny. Kenny, who was the youngest person in the match perhaps the youngest on RAW at just twenty years old just let Randy go. Anyone who was anyone knew just how much of an ego Randy Orton had, and now that he had gold? He was going to be unbearable.   
Kenny did however take a step toward the rest of his career by slapping Orton right across the mush, shutting up the ego momentarily. The crowd LOVED that! Kenny took to the offensive, and began laying down rights right in Orton's face, sending one half of the tag team champions for a loop. Orton though, was one to never be over looked. Orton blocked one of the shots from Kenny, and cracked Kenny in the side of the neck with a vicious axe handle blow, causing the youngster's offense to be jarred.

Randy locked Kenny in a side head lock, holding the move tightly as he was trying to slow him down. Kenny was not only quick but efficient! Orton was never-the-less relentless, though; as he began punching Kenny in the forehead, not once…twice…three times… but numerous times. Talk about your instant headache! Kenny was fighting back though, and began unloading rights on Orton's side, causing Randy to grimace a bit. Randy sent Kenny off against the opposite ropes, and when he came back, Randy hit him with a barbaric clothesline that damned near turned Kenny inside out! Then, he tagged in Christian!

**Jerry Lawler:** "Here comes THE MAN. Christian is so damned brilliant, J.R."

**Jim Ross:** "It's hard to debate if there's really someone who's better in the tag team division than Christian, but that doesn't mean I have to like him, King."

Christian came into the ring, and grabbed Kenny by the back of the neck. Slamming the young man's face into neutral turnbuckles, Christian began letting off a series of offensive maneuvers, ending his stretch with a mad basement drop-kick to the face. Kenny was laying flat on his back as Christian began taunting him, while slamming his boot down into Kenny's sternum; now all the while he was stomping the hell out of Kenny, Mikey was trying to get into the ring to break it up. He had to help his partner, didn't he? That was the idea behind tag team wrestling! But the referee HAD to do his job, and stopped Mikey from getting into the ring. But while that was taking place, Randy took the liberty to jump back into the ring, and he doubled up with Christian to hit Kenny with a vicious double DDT into the middle of the ring.

**Jim Ross:** "For matches with these guys, there needs to be TWO referees! They totally disregard the rules of wrestling!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Eh, to hell with it. It's only cheating if you get caught!"

**Jim Ross:** "Leave it to you and your illogical logic…"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Leave it to you NOT to make sense!"

Mikey was finally contained, and unfortunately for Kenny he was isolated in the S.E.X Evolution corner.  
That was **never** a good thing.  
Christian tagged Orton back in and the quick tags and ruthless offense was going to prove to be crucial toward a win in the record books for the 'C&R Dynasty'. Randy came back in the ring and grabbed Kenny by the back of the neck, and cracked him with a vicious uppercut right to the chin. Orton had a lot of muscle and strength in his arms, so he was going to use that to his advantage. One uppercut after forearm shot after axe handle blow. Orton was relentless. Kenny was reeling, but he was far from giving up against Orton. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. One must admire that. But sometimes admiration could be mistaken for stupidity…

Orton whipped Dykstra into the ropes, and as he came back, Orton connected with an aggressive high knee right to the chin, sending Dykstra down to the mat holding his face. As Dykstra was on the mat, Orton latched on a fierce back stretch, holding Dykstra's arms out straight and buried his knee deep into his back. Randy was far from giving up on this, and anyone could see it by looking in his eyes -- the kid, while egotistical and unbearable, was as antagonistic as they came in the ring. Downright violent, but precise. He wouldn't take an "L" in the record book for anyone if he could help it. And against two 'newbies'? He wouldn't have it.  
He let Dykstra **_think_** he could make the tag, and just when Kenny was literally FINGER TIPS away from falling into the tag, Orton vindictively came up from behind and chop blocked Kenny back down to the mat.

**Jerry Lawler:** "This guy is a marvel. No wonder I admire him so!"

**Jim Ross: **"Personal opinions aside, this is some very smart wrestling on Orton's behalf. He's definitely showing what three generations of greatness can accomplish in the ring…"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Ahhh, I **love** it."

But it was nearer to the end than anyone realized at that point in time. And the 'C&R Dynasty' was going to finish things off. Christian snuck into the ring, just long enough to get past the referee and stone cold Mikey right off the ring apron, and then he followed. Mikey wanted action? He'd get it, all right; in the form of Christian's outside-of-the-ring prowess. Christian smacked Mikey's head off the security barrier, and then Irish whipped the young man into the steel steps, toppling them over in his wake. Christian was going to let Randy pick this one up, since he was the one who picked up the ultimate "W" for their 'dynasty' last week, when he used the RKO to finish off the former tag team champions, and obtain the titles for them. But Randy had an answer to last week's "identity crisis" that Christian had.  
Lifting Kenny to his feet, Randy positioned him -- and sure enough -- hit Kenny with CHRISTIAN'S "Unprettier"!!

**Jerry Lawler:** "Oh my God… we're in an alternate universe…"

**Jim Ross:** "And there was Orton with Christian's 'Unprettier'! I think these boys need to trade tights and switch back to their original moves!"

But as Christian's fate was an R.K.O for the one, two, three…  
So was Randy's fate with the Unprettier.

One.  
Two.  
**Three**.

"Prophecies" began playing over the PA once more, as the tag team champions were quick to celebrate their victory. Christian was praising his younger tag team partner on a 'job well done', as they ventured to the backstage area with their tag team titles, and newcomers Dykstra and Mikey were left in the ring and outside the ring respectively, in spent heaps of athlete, dripping sweat and tears of defeat all over themselves and the canvas and mats…

Commercial break.

Back from commercial.

We see Trish Stratus stretching in the backstage area. As she's stretching, we see someone walk up behind her dressed in black leather pants and a white button up shirt that was half unbuttoned. There stood Edge with a small smirk on his face, and as Trish glanced behind herself momentarily, she smiled.

**Trish Stratus:** "Hey, Edge. How's it going?"

**Edge:** "Not too bad, diva. Not too bad. You ready for your match against the queen of all vixens tonight?"

**Trish Stratus:** "I wouldn't go _that_ far…" Trish said skeptically, "But yeah. I'm ready."

**Edge:** "Just saying, she's not exactly Snow White. She's far from a sweet little princess…" 

**Trish Stratus:** "Yeah. No kidding."

**Edge:** "Why the long face, doll face?" he looked a little confused, "What has you all, I don't know, not Trishy?"

**Trish Stratus:** "I just feel like I have a lot to prove tonight." Edge looked at her oddly, and she sighed. "Seriously. I've let Rebecca push me around forever now. I took pride in being so great, so independent, then Christian and Rebecca single handedly ruined that for me. Now I'm just 'Trish, Christian's ex', or 'Trish, Rebecca's ex play toy'. I've got to be more than that, Edge…" 

**Edge: **"Trish…" Edge grabbed her hand, sitting her down on the bench in the locker room. "You are a lot more than that. Believe me. I wouldn't say something I don't believe myself, but -- I think you're pretty damned great…"

**Trish Stratus:** "Yeah, okay…"

**Edge:** "Do I lie? No, don't think so…" As she turned away from him, he grabbed her chin, facing her back toward him. "Trish, seriously… what has you so down on yourself? You're probably one of the best women's champions. Ever. You've been a Babe Of The Year consecutively THREE times. People adore you. You've faced the best, beaten the best, therefore according to Ric Flair, you ARE the best." He paused a moment, "You know, that whole 'to be the **_wo_**man… WOO! You have to beat the **_wo_**man, WOO!' thing…" Trish laughed a little at his impression AND his ability to be 'politically correct', and nodded as Edge smiled. "SURE, coming from me the opinion probably sounds biased, but I wouldn't say what I didn't believe…"

**Trish Stratus:** "Thanks… I really do appreciate it."

**Edge:** "So go out there and make Rebecca Russo understand why you're _the woman_." 

Trish went to walk away after smiling at Edge, and all of a sudden, he grabbed her arm gently. Spinning Trish to face him, Edge leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The crowd hooted and hollered in the arena as they kissed, and after a moment, Edge pulled away from her. She looked a little shocked and he just, honestly, smirked.

**Edge: **"So yeah. That was for luck."

**Trish Stratus:** "Luck _well_ taken. Thanks a lot."

Back at ringside, Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross were talking about what they had just seen, but Jerry was a little beside himself. With jealousy? With excitement? With _disgust_? Who could say!  
But somehow, the "King" always managed to find something to complain about now with Edge!

**Jerry Lawler:** "He's such a disease! I know biased opinions aren't good from commentators, but I can't stand that guy!"

**Jim Ross:** "Evidently, he's finding ways to stimulate the Elite Alliance in one way or another. But he really managed to find something to get Trish Stratus ready for action!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Puh… let's see him do the same to get Chris Benoit stimulated for his match. See what happens to him…"

---  
**I Am Just Over Your Shoulder  
Baby  
You Make Me Feel Colder  
By Turning Away  
Would You Stop For A Second?  
I'm Askin' You A Question  
About, "You Know Why I Am?"  
You Know, You Know, You Know Why.  
I'm About To Change Your Pretty Mind…  
I'm About To Change Your Pretty _Life_…**  
---

"_Pretty Life" by Jakalope began playing over the PA and the crowd immediately began booing. That was no surprise, was it? Naturally when the "baron bitch" of RAW was coming out, the fans tended to react in such a predictable manner…  
From the backstage area walked Rebecca Russo dressed in a pair of white and navy blue d-ring pants base white accents navy with a navy blue plain tank top and white fishnet arm warmers. Lilian Garcia did her introduction. "The following match is set for one fall, it is a non-title bout. Coming to the ring first, from Long Island, New York… she is the WWE Women's Champion and the leader of the Sports Entertainment Xtreme Evolution: Rebecca Russo!"_

Well, Miss Russo got to the ring, but as Lilian was preparing for her next introduction, she had the microphone snatched away from her. By none other than Rebecca, of course.

**Rebecca Russo:** "Isn't that whole thing quaint? Edge and Trish? Didn't you learn something, by dating Christian? You're only EVER going to be a second rate skank to a third rate bitch magnet." The crowd booed as Rebecca was blatantly taking a shot at Trish's psyche. That's how she operated. "You're probably still jealous as a bitch in heat over the fact that Christian could punk your new 'squeeze' in two minutes. FLAT. Almost as flat as your face, but let's not throw emotional gauntlets, _eh_?" She smirked a bit. "Look, Trish… I'm in a rare mood tonight. It would be best for everyone involved… ESPECIALLY YOU… if you just stay backstage and focus on attempting to gain some confidence back…"

---  
**RING THE ALARM  
I've been through this too long  
But I'll be damned **

**if I see another chick on your arm  
Won't you RING THE ALARM  
I've been through this too long!  
But I'll be DAMNED  
If I see another chick on your arm**  
---

_Unfortunately for Rebecca…  
The sound of an alarm going off through the arena lead us into "Ring The Alarm" by Beyonce… which brought forth her challenger for the night. Trish Stratus came from the backstage area exuding TONS of confidence opposed to her now, seemingly usual lack of self-esteem. Whatever was in Edge's kiss, SIGN US UP! "And now coming to the ring from Toronto, Ontario, Canada…" Lilian paused as one of the ring hands whispered to her, "REPRESENTING THE ELITE ALLIANCE, Trish Stratus!"  
So it was official?! Trish pointed to the crowd as she made her way down to the ring, slapping the hands of a few of the fans, a smile bright on her face. Rebecca Russo just stood in the ring looking rather un-amused. That always ended in tears…_

As Trish got into the ring, Rebecca seemed a little displeased. Why, she had given Trish every opportunity not to show up and get 'humiliated'. But Trish didn't listen? It was the Trish Stratus of old, and Rebecca did NOT like it! Trish came into the ring, and managed to duck a clothesline Rebecca had intended for her 'welcoming party', and Trish began going OFF! Right hand after right hand, Rebecca was being peppered by a former women's champion and her former confidant! The crowd appreciated it, never-the-less; as Trish was showing a ton of heart and determination in the early going, getting the crowd behind her from the very beginning.  
Again, Rebecca was displeased…  
She began fighting back, as everyone expected she would, but she wasn't playing nicely. At all. She raked Trish's eyes, and kneed her in the stomach -- grabbing the back of her wrestling pants and the back of her neck. With a hard shove, Rebecca introduced Trish to the steel ring post. Rebecca was far from finished though. As Trish was yelling in pain, Rebecca grabbed her opponent by the long blonde locks, and wrapped her fist in Trish's hair. Slamming Trish's face off a high knee lift, Rebecca kept a tight grip on Trish's hair, and nailed her with a modified bulldog straight into the mat. She went for a cover, getting a quick two count. Trish got her shoulder up just in the nick of time.

**Jim Ross: **"Shear perseverance! That was all instinct on Trish's behalf!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Yeah, well Trish woke up Rebecca. Now it's good-night Trish!"

**Jim Ross: **"Don't count her out just yet. That little she-devil Rebecca Russo isn't super human. She has weakness."

**Jerry Lawler:** "Yeah, and that would be the inability to withhold her gag reflex if Edge kissed her!"

But while Lawler was making wisecracks…  
Trish was trying to prove him wrong. But it wasn't an easy task. Rebecca said she was in rare form -- but when she was called out by Trish? Her rare form turned a-typical, and she became the bitch that was to be reckoned with on RAW. She grabbed Trish by the hair again, ganking her to her feet. It wasn't just a help up, she literally PULLED Trish up. When she let go of Trish's hair, Rebecca had a handful of blonde locks, and tossed it to the side like it was nothing.  
She yanked Trish's hair clean out of her head!

Trish was screaming at Rebecca but that didn't do her any justice. It just actually FUELED Rebecca to be more angry. With a stiff elbow to the jaw, and the side of the face, Russo was relentless in her assault. Whipping Trish across the ring, Rebecca came out with what looked like a head scissors take down -- but opposed to spinning downward, she grabbed a hold of Trish's arm, locking her in a vicious octopus submission choke!

**Jim Ross:** "Russo calls that the 'SEX Attack'! I hate to say it King, and I don't like admitting such a thing, but this woman has more talent in her little toe than some contenders have in their whole bodies…"

**Jerry Lawler:** "She's a marvel. I love this woman, AND every single one of her talents."

**Jim Ross:** "But wait a minute!"

Trish was fighting! She wasn't letting this hold her down. She was flailing to the best of her ability like a bat caged! The crowd was behind her one hundred and ten percent, and Trish knew it. Rebecca knew it! She just latched on harder, but Trish fell to the side, slamming both herself and Rebecca against the canvas. But it didn't do exactly what Trish hoped. Rebecca still held on like a leech sucking the blood from it's victim. She was INEXORABLE! Persistent, resistance, and downright vicious - all of the things that made Rebecca Russo such a force to be reckoned with in the WWE Women's division…  
But with a spur decision, Trish slammed her head back, catching Rebecca right in the jaw! Rebecca let go immediately, and grabbed her mouth. Did she catch her in the mouth, or did Rebecca --

**Jim Ross:** "I think she just bit through her bottom lip, King!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "MEDIC!"

She did! Rebecca bit through her bottom lip, and she was bleeding like CRAZY from it! Trish took the advantage, despite her better judgment, and grabbed Rebecca's face. Up the turnbuckles, spin around -- STRATUSFACTION! She planted Rebecca's face right into the mat! She hooked the leg instinctively, and the referee went down for the count!

One.  
Two.  
**Three.**

"Ring The Alarm" began playing on the PA and she wasn't sticking around. Oh HELL no! Trish skit-skatted out of the ring, and was backing up the ramp by the time Rebecca had even realized what hit her. It wasn't a good thing though, because Rebecca was dazed and glaze eyed. She had lost a significant amount of blood from her lip alone, there was no saying what kind of revenge Rebecca would be seeking.  
But it wasn't going to be pretty…

Trish went to the back but as she made it to the back, from the crowd came Dave Batista dressed in black dress pants and a black button up shirt with black shades over his eyes. He jumped the barrier, and slid into the ring behind Rebecca. Taking her by the arm, he made sure she was okay; checking her and asking her repeatedly if she was good. She just nodded her head, and he handed Rebecca her "beloved" women's championship. He then took the 'babying' a step further, and PICKED her up, CARRYING her out of the arena!

**Jim Ross: **"Well isn't THAT service…"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Good man, Dave!"

**Jim Ross:** "That's so pathetic…"

Commercial break.

Back from commercial.

We're in the medic locker room, where we've seem to see a lot of Rebecca Russo. She's being bandaged up and examined for her lip, when John Cena walked into the room looking ready to roll for his match against Chris Benoit later that night. Dave Batista was still with Rebecca as well, and Cena tapped knuckles with Batista, showing a signal of respect.

**John Cena:** "How's it going, mama? You feelin' okay?"

**Rebecca Russo:** "Fine." She grumbled, "What do you want?"

**John Cena:** "Just to check how my favorite person is doing…" He gave a cheeky grin, but Rebecca didn't share his humor. "Oh come on, Bec… one loss…"

**Rebecca Russo:** "One loss too many." She griped, "But whatever. I'm over it. I'll bring it back at Summerslam this Sunday…"

**Dave Batista:** "Good attitude, darlin'. You'll show 'em all Sunday." 

**Rebecca Russo:** "No. I'll show Mickie James on Sunday. I'm going to use this to my advantage. I'm going to ruin that little skank before she even gets her feet wet… and send her packing to Trish's 'loving' arms in a body bag…"

**Dave Batista: **"Sounds like a plan. Well, one good thing tonight was Christian and Randy, yeah?"

**Rebecca Russo:** "Yeah." She slowly smiled, "Definitely. At least they know how to keep me happy…"

**John Cena: **"And later tonight, your boy is goin' to make you happy, too." He smiled a little as he reached out to touch her lip. "You all good now?"

**Rebecca Russo:** "DON'T…" she slapped his hand away from her mouth. "…touch it. It still hurts…" she realized she snapped at him, and sighed a little. "Sorry John, but if you can beat Chris tonight… that would make me really, really happy…" She made her attempt at a smile, which looked more like an evil smirk if anything. "Just wreck him."

**John Cena: **"Easier done than said, baby girl."

**Rebecca Russo:** "Don't talk the talk, Cena… walk the walk. Impress me."

But while Rebecca was talking to Cena and Batista, somewhere else backstage…  
Music was playing loud from a locker room. Namely? The Elite Alliance locker room. Tom Edson everyone's favorite "English Stud Muffin" walked into the locker room with his hands in his pockets, seeming a little confused. In the room though, was Eddie Guerrero and Alexandria Russo! Tom attempted a smile as "Wanna Be With You" by Paula DeAnda was the music they were listening to. Eddie was sitting on the couch with Alexandria, and they looked a little cozy…  
TOO COZY!  
Considering everyone knew Alexandria was married to Vince Russo and Eddie was married to Vikki Guerrero! She was on the verge of divorce but Eddie? He was just sharing some of that Latino Heat!

**Tom Edson:** "Uh-HEM…" He cleared his throat, causing both Alexandria and Eddie to jump. He actually smirked a little as Alexandria stood up quickly, fixing her white blouse. Eddie was just relaxed on the couch, smiling at Tom. "Did I um - interrupt something?"

**Alexandria Russo:** "No! No of course not." She quickly reached over, hitting 'stop' on the c.d player. "How are you, Tom?"

**Tom Edson:** "Please, don't stand to greet me, Alex! I should be standing to greet you." He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, giving a knowing smile at Eddie. He was just all smiles. "So explain something to a lad, would ya? What's with you two!?"

**Alexandria Russo:** "Um, what do you mean, Tom?" Alexandria sat back down next to Eddie, who instinctively put his arm back around her! She nibbled on her bottom lip a little to try and prevent speaking. "Nothing. Nothing."

**Eddie Guerrero: **"She's taught me a valuable lesson, vato…" His tone was overly somber, as Tom raised an eyebrow. "She's taught me older women are FABULOUS, homes!" Alexandria closed her eyes, putting her head down as she was shaking it. Eddie just laughed a little. "Don't be so self-conscious, mami. It's a compliment. I've actually gone and left my wife for her!"

**Tom Edson:** "You've broke it off with Vikki?"

**Eddie Guerrero:** "Yeah, homes. It was a HUGE decision, but Alexandria is worth it, man!"

Tom thought he was in the middle of an elaborate joke.  
But evidently, it was true! Eddie showed Tom the divorce papers, and Alexandria looked like a shy school girl -- while they talked about it. What could she say? After a few minutes, Tom seemed congratulatory -- but Alexandria was still quiet. Eddie put his arm around her shoulders, looking at her seriously.

**Eddie Guerrero:** "What's the matter, mami? Are you mad at me?"

**Alexandria Russo:** "No. It's not even like that." She said quietly, "I just wasn't sure if you were for real, Eddie…"

**Eddie Guerrero:** "As real as it gets, I swear it." He smiled to her. "You going to sit here with me and watch John Cena get his ass beat in a bit?"

**Alexandria Russo:** "Well I just watched my daughter get her ass whipped… might as well." She smiled as she kissed the side of Eddie's lip lightly. "Popcorn?"

**Eddie Guerrero:** "Without question!"

Nice to see that they were humored by this, eh?  
There was a match between Shelton Benjamin and Lance Cade -- which Shelton Benjamin walked away with. It was also the return of his 'partner in crime', Charlie Haas. Was this a reincarnate of the "World's Greatest Tag Team"? Maybe. Just maybe. It would probably be something interesting for them to strive for the tag team gold, no?  
But see, Edge and Eddie Guerrero might have had something to say about that…

Commercial break.

Back from commercial.

Another filler match, which featured Umaga -- the Samoan Bulldozer with Armando Alejandro Estrada, taking on JTG of Cryme Time - a new team to the RAW Roster. To say the least, JTG walked away in need of T.L.C…  
…and we're not talking tables, ladders, and chairs…

_Well before we get too out of hand, though… there was another promo. For none other than A.J Styles. Last week, A.J informed us that he was coming to WWE RAW, but ultimately failed to tell us when. Was this week going to shine a new light on what was going on with the 'Phenomenal One'? Who could rightfully say with this guy!_

His promo began and it looked like A.J was in a rather warm location. It was sunny, and he was outside in a pair of blue jeans and a white 'Something Like A Phenomenon' sleeveless tee-shirt. Come to find out, he was in his hometown of Gainesville, Georgia. He was crouched down, his arms rested on his legs as he crouched, and he had an over all serious expression on his face. One thing about A.J Styles was he wasn't all talk, and hated talking to promote himself. He'd have much rathered been in a match to promote himself rather than speaking.

**A.J Styles: **"The one thing I hate the most about the WWE is the fact for the most part, it's all talk. I'm not the type of guy that likes to jack at the jaw just to get my point across. I'm the kind of guy that would rather bust jaws and dislocate limbs than tell people how great I am. I'd rather show them…" He shook his head a little. "I despise this, sideshow, that the WWE has goin' on… where it's all about how much you can run your mouth, not how efficiently you stomp your feet. It's not whether you can walk the walk, but whether you can talk the talk…"

_A.J slowly got to his feet.  
He started walking and the camera soon followed; but something was obviously bugging him. It was probably the fact he had to sit and talk about himself, and that was the one thing he didn't want to do. In fact, he hated that more than he hated how commercial things were in the WWE. Which would lead questions: why was he even here?  
_  
**A.J Styles: **"I spent literally years in TNA, tryin' to be the best contender they to offer. I accomplished that. I beat everyone who merited over there, held every title worth half a crap, and proved beyond a shadow of a doubt why I was the baddest son of a bitch the company had to offer. I didn't have any problem stepping into the ring with the biggest bastards this industry has to offer…

So my time here will be no different…

It's a pitiful shame that I have to just sit here in my hometown, and just -- WAIT -- I don't like the fact that I couldn't debut on the international tour. But I digress, things worth cherishing are worth waiting for. That's where I come in…"

_A.J got closer to the camera. The man had nothing to hide, and evidently he was already sick of running his mouth. That was one thing he could have done without. Was all the talking instead of doing something to merit his coming to World Wrestling Entertainment._

**A.J Styles:** "Let's just put it this way…. When I come to the WWE officially, RAW, I'm goin' to prove why I'm a phenomenon. I'm goin' to prove that big things come in small packages. I was a pioneer of the X-Division, and for you mental midgets that's a division that isn't about WEIGHT limits, it's about NO limits… I was the NWA champion, tag team champion… in English, I'm a franchise. The best of the best. And I'll prove it…  
NEXT WEEK, on RAW…"

Next WEEK!?  
This boy wasn't fooling around!

**Jim Ross:** "Next week A.J Styles makes his debut? Damn it to hell, King! Business is pickin' up!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "It's going to be _craaaaaazy_…"

**Jim Ross: **"Well King, let's get a move on right into your favorite part of the show…"

**Jerry Lawler: **"DIVA SEARCH!"

It was that time again, and the diva search was on the forefront. The designated song for the diva search, "It's Like That" by Mariah Carey began playing over the PA, and from the backstage area first emerged Stacy Keibler. She was looking elegantly lovely as always, in a short black pleaded skirt and a baby pink tank top with black heels. Right behind her as she walked out was the eight remaining ladies of the diva search. Paris, Angel, Natalie, Shanna, Martini, Antoinette, Rachael and Tatiana. The nine divas that were coming to the ring all made it to the ring, and Stacy received a microphone from Lilian Garcia. The ring was set up with tables and there was a cart that was covered.

**Stacy Keibler:** "Good evening, New Zealand!" the crowd cheered as Stacy smiled. "Tonight, these girls are out to prove themselves one more time to YOU, the fans, to gain your vote to move one step closer to being the newest WWE RAW diva. But as you know, two girls will receive the highest votes - and two girls will receive the lowest votes; and the girls with the lowest votes we'll say goodbye to next week. This week's challenge: a pie eating contest!"

Stacy uncovered the cart and there was at least a dozen whipped cream pies lined up! The girls all took their places and Stacy and Lilian served the pies to the girls. 

**Stacy Keibler:** "The rules is, the first divas to finish the pie wins the contest. And to help us judge this event…"

"_Crystal Planet" by Joe Satriani began playing and the crowd got electric! Who would have pictured it, as from the backstage area emerged TOM EDSON with a white apron on over his usually dressy attire, and a pair of forks in either hand. He looked prepared, all right! He made his way to the ring, and took Stacy's hand for a shake, but kissed the top of it. What a gentleman! He gave her a wink as he took her microphone gently._

**Tom Edson:** "Right on then, I think it's time to get this old fashioned pie eating contest underway! The rules are simple, as the lovely Miss Keibler said. Eat that pie 'till your heart is content, lasses! On my count of three… ready!"  
**  
**The crowd proudly counted the one, two, and three with Tom and then the divas were OFF! At first it was your regular, run of the mill pie eating contests. But when Tatiana shoved Natalie over with her hip, Natalie decided to play just as dirty. With a stiff side kick with her right leg, Tatiana fell over, and somehow, Natalie KEPT ON eating amidst the scuffle! Where the woman was putting it all though, was the next thing! Tom didn't say a damned word, as he was enjoying it just as much as the crowd was! Rachael was the next one to shake things up by shoving a handful of the whipped cream pie RIGHT smack into Angel DeCesare's puss! Right in the face! Rachael shoved Angel right off her seat, and slammed the pie right down on her fellow diva search contender's head, and despite better judgment Stacy let the thing go! What could she do!?  
Rachael kept eating, while Paris and Antoinette were equally distracted by what they were witnessing. They seemed to have completely forgotten WHY there were there in the first place! To eat the damned pie!

However, Natalie somehow throughout everything managed to finish the last piece of pie in her dish. She slammed her fist down on the table, looking clearly uncomfortable by how much pie she had consumed, but finished none-the-less!

**Tom Edson:** "Ladies and gents your winner, from Berkeley, California in the good ol' U.S of A… Natalie!"

Natalie had her hand raised by Tom Edson as she just smirked almost viciously toward Tatiana, who looked downright angry by the calling. Angel didn't seem to happy, either… as she was glaring at Rachael as her long brown hair was full of whipped cream and pie crust. Rachael went over to Natalie and shook her hand, and then it was RACHAEL who raised Natalie's hand. The crowd was cheering away for what they witnessed!

Commercial break.

Back from commercial break.

It took damned near the entire commercial break to clean up the mess the diva search girls made with pie and attitudes flaring. So Natalie won the event but would the votes stand true to what happened?  
This isn't "American Idol" kids; this is professional wrestling. Nothing is set in concrete! Except the main event tonight…

**Jim Ross: **"It's time to get to a main event that's surely one for the ages! A falls-count-anywhere standing match between the Elite Alliance's Chris Benoit -- and the S.E.X Evolution's John Cena!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Cena's objective is to 'wreck' Benoit, and Benoit's is to take it. That's my opinion!"

**Jim Ross: **"Well thankfully for all parties involved, your opinion means _nothing_."

**---  
WHO RUN IT  
…You know you actin' **

**like you don't know…  
WE RUN IT  
…You know but you actin' **

**like you don't know…**

**---**

"_You Don't Know" by 50 Cent, Eminem, Cashis, and Lloyd Banks hit on the PA and the crowd began booing as the 'bad boy' of the Sports Entertainment Xtreme Evolution was on his way out. John Cena soon emerged from the backstage area wearing a pair of black cargo shorts with a black 'S.E.X Evolution : Evolution Is Inevitable" tee-shirt with a plain black fitted on his head that was cocked to the side. He came out from the back and his aura just emanated ego, as Lilian gave her introduction. "The following match is set for one fall, and it is a falls-count-anywhere match. Introducing first representing the S.E.X Evolution - weighing in at two hundred and forty-eight pounds; from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena!"_

Cena rolled under the bottom rope and threw his hands up in the double horns, before waving his hand in front of his face telling not only LILIAN but the crowd that they still couldn't 'see him'. "You Don't Know" was soon cut off by "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace, and the crowd was appreciative!  
From the backstage area, Chris Benoit emerged with a serious look on his face. As seemingly usual. Benoit was walking down to the ring as Lilian made her introduction. "And coming to the ring, representing the Elite Alliance, now residing in Atlanta, Georgia -- weighing in at two hundred and twenty-eight pounds… Chris Benoit!" Chris actually picked up pace and DARTED into the ring, the more Cena talked inaudible smack at the "Rabid Wolverine".

The match started with Benoit clobbering the cocky Cena with a vicious knife edge chop to the chest, causing Cena to stumble back. One more time, Benoit unloaded a hard shot, and grabbed Cena's arm. Irish whip RIGHT into a double elbow square to the jaw, caused S.E.X's 'bad boy' to lose his balance and hit flat on his back to the canvas. Benoit was infamous for his intensity in the ring and tonight was no different. It had been a while since Benoit could show off his singles talent, and tonight he was going to showcase it upright no matter how hard he had to beat in John Cena's skull.

It would just be an added bonus because Cena annoyed the hell out of him…

Benoit grabbed Cena by the back of the neck, and with a hard knee right to the face, Benoit whipped Cena into one of the corners in the ring. Like a runaway train, Benoit came in and boxed Cena's skull with both arms to either side of his head, and then CRUSHED his face with a modified bulldog out of the corner. Cena hadn't even had a chance to take off his tee-shirt let alone had a minute's opportunity to breathe! Benoit was all over him like a cheap suit. A rather unattractive cheap suit, at that. It was ugly already for John!

**Jim Ross:** "Well I've got to admit, Cena's doin' a **hell** of a job beating on Benoit! It's uncanny!"

**Jerry Lawler: **"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, J.R… shut up…"

Sarcasm or not, Benoit was owning Cena, in so few words.  
But never count Cena down. Like Randy Orton, his team mate, he had an ego the size of the Sydney Opera House and THEN some; but regardless of how much ego was there he had the talent and aggression to back his ass up. With a rake to the eyes to demote Benoit's reign of offense. It was just the opportunity he needed. Cena raised a knee, capturing Benoit's midsection in its wake. With a whip to the ropes, Cena hit Benoit with a vicious lariat, that floored the Canadian Crippler. John was just getting started though, and as Benoit was to his feet again, Cena was at it again with another hard clothesline that floored Chris.

John got down on the mat with Benoit, and despite better judgment was trying to wear down Benoit with submission moves. Benoit was a submission expert, if that was any way to put it. He was beyond that! But Cena had the strength in his body to be potentially dangerous with submissions. He had Benoit in a side headlock, and was trying to cut off his oxygen supply to make it easier for him to get in a win. For the most part, Cena was successful in his offense. He was no amateur, he knew what he was doing between the ropes; so this was just proving he was more well-rounded in the ring than anyone knew. They knew he could pound and ground, and rage and brawl, but he was also pretty brilliant technically, too…  
No pun to Tom Edson's "technical brilliance", either.

But seven minutes or so into the match, it ended up with both men getting back to a vertical base. Chris was the first to throw hands, and Cena replied with hands of his own right back at it. The two were literally brawling in the middle of the ring, and it proved why Benoit was so dangerous between the ropes -- he had a mad ability to adapt to any wrestling style he needed to in order to ultimately be victorious.

**Jim Ross: **"Now this is a good ol' fashioned wrestling match. Fist for fist, duke for duke. These two know exactly what it takes to be successful in the WWE."

**Jerry Lawler:** "Benoit is great. No doubt about it. But so is Cena, and Cena has a few years on Benoit. He's up there in age… he slows down way faster than John will."

**Jim Ross:** "Benoit works best at a slow pace regardless, King. Need I remind you his major is 'make-you-tap 101'? It's the way he operates!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "Oh yeah? Well Cena's major is 'whip-you-ass 230'… advanced classes for the facial rearranging persuasion!"

So while The King was supporting Cena through the good, and the bad; Benoit was more concerned with possibly getting a win. These guys seemed to have forgotten the 'falls count anywhere' thing, and as Cena was trying to make a get-away up the ramp, Benoit was trying to get him back in the ring! It was a FAN no less, that screamed 'Falls Anywhere, Chris! Kick his ass!' that it rang BELLS in Benoit's brain! Benoit whipped Cena into the security barrier heading up toward the ramp, as Cena was heading toward the back. He figured, what the hell -- he could gain some sort of advantage on the outside of the ring easier than in the ring… Benoit was just too good…  
Or maybe it was all psychological…

Up the ramp, Benoit managed to get Cena almost to the back. It was Cena who speared Benoit through the entrance curtain, and through the tunnel leading to the backstage area. He was peppering the Canadian Crippler with right hands as they were both on the ground inside the entrance tunnel, with referee Chad Patton right there keeping tabs on the entire match as it was unfolding. Leading to the back finally, Cena whipped Benoit into the catering table, where superstars Carlito and Ashley were talking and Carlito was eating an apple how typical. Benoit's back hit the table hard, and Cena grabbed a can of vault energy drink that was on the table, SLAMMING the full can over Benoit's head! The liquid poured all over Benoit and the can itself crumbled over his cranium, actually breaking the skin a bit!

**Jerry Lawler:** "Oooh…. Now it's getting ugly!"

**Jim Ross:** "Benoit's been busted open by a beverage can, no less…"

**Jerry Lawler:** "So much for 'drinks like a soda, kicks like an energy drink'! It just kicked Benoit's ass harder than an energy drink should!"

Benoit wasn't going to let a little blood and sticky beverage slow him down. Oh hell no, it was going to take nuclear warfare to stop him from beating the living hell out of John Cena that night! After the vault can incident, Cena was looking for downright anything he could find to slow Benoit down. He found a Singapore cane by the storage crates, and as he went to crack Benoit with it, Benoit close punched Cena in the gut, causing him to not only drop the kendo stick but actually knocked the wind clear out of him. Benoit took the opportunity to crab the kendo stick, positioned it at Cena's Adam's apple, and began choking the HELL out of Cena with it!

A couple minutes of attempting to choke Cena into submission, he went for a pin fall.

**One**.  
**Two**.  
**Thr**--

Two and a half.  
Cena's shoulder raised off the concrete of the backstage area, and the two continued their bout. They actually ventured right into the parking garage, where Cena managed to get the momentum enough to whip Benoit into the side of a VW Jetta that was parked in the lot. He slammed Benoit's face against the hood of the car, trying to wear him down, but it STILL didn't look all that promising for the card carrying member of the S.E.X Evolution. Benoit still had SO much fight in him!

But wait a minute!

John kicked Benoit in the midsection and it looked like he was going for the F-U! Could he do it!? No! Benoit floats over, but just a second!

**Jim Ross: **"Well I'll be GOD DAMNED!"

**Jerry Lawler:** "God save the Queen… I can't watch!"

Rebecca Russo tapped Benoit on the shoulder as he was going to hit John with a German suplex in the parking lot. As Benoit turned around…  
RUSSO'S REPRISAL!  
She hit Benoit with her modified STO! For a woman to step up to Benoit was one thing, but for Rebecca Russo to do it was a whole other story for a whole other time. This was personal no matter how you looked at it! Rebecca was screaming at John to 'get off his ass' and cover him, and Cena did… despite his better judgment…

**One  
Two  
Three**_.**  
**_  
Her finisher was good enough to catch Benoit so off guard, it cost him a match?! As Cena's music played through the arena, he actually picked Rebecca up and HUGGED HER! She held her arms around his neck as she held her legs around his waist, peering down at Benoit with a vindictive smile.

**Rebecca Russo:** "If you want something done right… do it yourself…"

On that note, RAW came to a seemingly dramatic close with Cena celebrating with the leading lady of the Sports Entertainment Xtreme Evolution.

--

**A/N: **RAWR! Another chapter, another RAW. R&R, and let me know if you're just LOVING this or hating it. -M.S


	26. Ch 25: Going Home

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend Candace. Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Twenty-Five: Going Home  
**-----------------------------------

They finished the taping, and it was on home for the WWE RAW stars. Marlena wasn't as tired as she expected she would be, but her lip was killing her. She was now thanking GOD she didn't do what she had planned on, and refrained from getting her lip pierced in New Zealand. That was a good thing now! Her lip was bandaged up with butterfly stitches and she was told it would be fine in a couple days… it was just a bite through.  
_Just _a bite through… it felt like MORE than that!

Leaving the arena, Marlena ran into Natalie Godoy from the diva search, who was actually in conversation with Randy Orton. Marlena was leaving the arena with Randy that night since John had some things he needed to tend to before he went back to the hotel. Not a big deal, she figured; her and Randy were going to hit a bar in the hutt area and have a couple of drinks before leaving. Maybe grab a bite to eat. She had planned on meeting up with her friend Stephanie Wright one more time before heading home.

"Hey, Marlena." Natalie said with a smile as Marlena smiled back. Marlena took the initiative to give Natalie a light hug.

"Hey, Natalie. How's it going?"

"Good. Good." Natalie smiled a little. "How are you feeling after that incident in the ring?"

"I'm okay." Marlena said as she hugged and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek. "How's it, killer?"

"Great." He kissed her cheek back with a smile. "When do you want to take off?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Well," He turned to Natalie with a smile. "Maybe we can hang out back in the states or whatever."

"Sure. That would be nice." Natalie said as she too, smiled. Marlena smirked a little as she tried to refrain from shaking her head. "I'll let you guys get going, I need to meet up with Rachael, so just give me a call later." Natalie gave Randy her phone number on his hand with a sharpie, and smiled. "Take care, okay?"

"Definitely. See you later."

Natalie parted ways with Marlena and Randy, and Marlena immediately just started smirking. Randy could just _tell_ something was going through her head; after all he DID work with her every-single-night that RAW was on the air, and they were always together. She was married to his best friend, after all.  
He decided that it was best to KNOW what was going through her head, instead of procrastinating and finding out way too late.

"What's with the smirk, Cena?"

"Hmm?" She acted as if she had no idea what he was talking about. She was still in true 'Rebecca Russo' style. "What-ever do you mean, Randy?"

"Marlena…"

"Okay. Okay…" She chuckled lightly, "Can I just say you're a fucking whore?"

"COME again?" Randy's eyes showed surprise as she laughed a little.

"You. Are. A whore." She restated plainly. "You just break up with Stacy and you're already macking it with one of the diva search girls. Tisk tisk, Randy Keith… I'm shocked!"

"I'm not _macking_, as you put it. I'm being nice. She's a nice girl." He said in his own defense; "And so what. She gave me her phone number. Think I'm going to use it?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"…Shut up."

She just laughed a little as she took his hand, and they started walking out to head to his rental car. As they headed off to the bar, Marlena celled Stephanie, asking her to meet them at a tavern called Mizzy's; the only place that they probably wouldn't draw a huge crowd. Regardless, it would just be another joint 'appearance' for Rebecca Russo and Randy Orton.  
Wouldn't that just be 'another day' for them?

--

John's plans was actually _shopping_.  
After the taping of the show, he went with Chris Irvine and Tom Edson to hit the town and do some shopping. Now John was infamous for hating shopping. But that was when he went with his wife…  
She was such a shop-a-holic, it would make Paris Hilton HATE shopping! But that was just part of the reason he loved her so much…

"I need a new suit for the Summerslam press conference this Friday." Tom said with a mock-frown. "I bloody hate shopping for suits!"

"It's not that bad…" Chris said, "I might grab a new set of threads for the conference. I get to talk. Haha, they don't know WHAT they're getting themselves into…"

"Jericho is in the building, man." John chortled to himself, "I don't think I have to do much talking. I know at Summerslam they're putting me against Rene Dupree in an ultimate submission match. Why, I don't know… but who can say?"

"Ultimate submission? Do you and Rene even HAVE submission moves?" Chris asked with a laugh, as John smirked.

"I have a couple up my sleeve, but nothing mertiable for ultimate submission." He shrugged a little. "Maybe I'll talk to Chris Benoit about giving me some tips this week."

"Well if he can't, I have the time." Tom said with a smile. "I'm actually working a bit with Randy on submission moves so I'd be more than happy to help you."

"Maybe we can have a train session this weekend." John said, "And you know what? I think I'll get a set of new kicks for the press conference."

"At a boy, John." Chris said with a chuckle.

Picture this…  
Three men going clothes shopping. It was Paris, Nicole and Lindsay… only they weren't blonde, beautiful or filthy rich for no reason. They worked for their cash.

--

Marlena was sitting at one of the tables at Mizzy's, nursing a cherry amaretto sour while Randy was sipping at a Budweiser beer. He wasn't necessarily a big mixed drinks kind of guy. And he wasn't really keen on fruity little drinks, either. As they were sitting at the table, talking amongst themselves about random subjects not necessarily work related a girl walked up to the table.

"Sorry, mates; but is this seat occupied?"

Randy looked up, and Marlena just smiled.  
Marlena stood up and gave Stephanie a big hug, and the girls sat down. Marlena ordered Stephanie a drink, and the girls got to talking a bit. But Marlena wasn't one to be rude without purpose.

"Randy, this is my friend Stephanie Wright. Stephanie, this is Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you, Randy." Stephanie said with a smile as she extended her hand to him. He shook her hand, returning her smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Stephanie."

"Steph's just fine."

They had a few drinks, shared a few stories, and little did either of the three know they spent about three hours at Mizzy's. The only time that they actually _realized_ it, was when 'Fireman' by Lil Wayne was playing from Marlena's cell phone. It was her ringtone for John. She noticed the time on her phone and her eyes got wide.

"Oh shit, Randy… I was supposed to be back at the hotel an hour and a half ago!" She laughed a little as Stephanie and Randy both were laughing at the fact even _Marlena _had lost track of time. She answered her phone. "Yes, Mister Cena?"

"Yeah, Misses Cena… where you at?" John smiled to himself as he heard her voice on the other end. "Sounds like a cheesy boost mobile commercial, but where you chillin'?"

"Mizzy's in lower hutt." She said, "I totally lost track of time."

"Alcohol does it to ya!" Randy exclaimed in the background, as he finished what may have been his eighth beer. Or maybe his tenth… On that level _he _had lost track of something.

"You're drinking?" John laughed a little. "Bad girl. Wanna give your boy directions or are you gonna hide from me all night?"

"Well it's not hard to find. Remember where Steph lives?"

"Yeah. Near there?"

"About two blocks from her house. You can't miss it."

"Alright. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

As Marlena closed her cell phone, Randy mocked gagging noises and laughed under his breath as Stephanie just snickered quietly. She narrowed her eyes in mocking fashion at Randy as she finished off what could have been her eleventh cherry amaretto sour. Then again, she wasn't keeping track either…

John walked into Mizzy's about fifteen minutes after he walked to Marlena on the telephone. As he walked up, he kissed her lightly with a smile before sitting down. Ordering himself a beer, Randy slapped hands with John. It was only A-typical since they had been friends for pushing five years. They still did everything together; tonight was hardly any different. Look where they where!

"So you're actually having a couple drinks tonight, man?" Randy asked, smiling a little as he ordered yet another beer. By now, Mister Orton was tipsier than Viscera at an all-you-can-eat buffet. But John just smiled.

"Figured, why the hell not? Get to spend some time with my beautiful wife, my friend Steph, and my boy."

"How was shopping, baby?" Marlena asked, as she stirred the ice around in the bottom of her glass that held her cherry amaretto sour. She smirked as he looked at her like she was mentally insane. "Chris called me, and told me you _actually _went shopping with him and Tom. I'm happy."

"It wasn't by choice. I was just going to pick you up something, but ended up buying clothes…"

"That's hilarious." Randy said with a grin. "You. Clothes shopping. I thought your wife did all your clothes shopping since you're phobic of breaking out your credit card…"

"Correction. I went to this place called Urban Wear in the mall. Bought some new kicks and an outfit for the Summerslam press conference. Oh, and I picked you up something, too, baby." He smirked at Marlena. "You're a size zero junior right?"

"No…that's Maria Kanellis…" She laughed, "I'm a size _seven_ junior." John smiled at her as she verified that he was right. He wasn't serious about the size zero… that was just too damned small for his taste.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I got you something in the right size. I think you'll dig it."

"Thanks…" She smiled a little as she leaned over, kissing his cheek lightly. "That's so sweet."

"Ah, Jesus…" Randy trolled his eyes in mocking fashion. "This is going to be a long night…"

"Shut it, Orton." Stephanie said with a laugh. "This is adorable!"

"Cena's a fluffer-nut, anyway…" Randy grumpled lightly with a snicker.

--

Well, it sucked for Randy that Stephanie was on John and Marlena's side with the 'love fest'. Randy in all actuality didn't mind terribly, he thought it was 'nauseatingly cute'. He probably would have settled for a relationship half as good as theirs. They were married with a great kid… and they both had careers they loved. Eh, was he ever going to find that?  
Whether he would or not was anyone's guess. Especially his.

But as they were all parting their ways at Mizzy's; Marlena and John heading back to the hotel in a taxi and Stephanie was heading home.  
Randy decided to make a phone call.

Little did the 'loveably idiotic' Orton fail to realize, it was after midnight. Some people actually LIKED to sleep. He pulled out his cell phone and as he was taking the time to sober up, and walk home from the bar, he called Natalie Godoy. Since she had given him her number, and he figured he'd be nice. Thankfully for his stupid ass, she wasn't asleep.

"Hello?"

"Natalie?"

"Yeah…?"

"Hey, it's Randy." He smiled a little as she said hi again, but actually recognizing who it was. "Hey, how are you? Did I wake you?"

"Nope. I don't get to bed much before three in the morning. That's on a good day. Bad insomnia, especially when I have a lot on my mind."

"Sounds horrible." He said, but she laughed.

"No way. I get more done that way."

"Hey, I was just wondering. Are you doing anything?"

"Just finished watching a movie. You?"

"Oh? What movie?"

"'Step Up' with Channing Tatum. He's a total babe…" She laughed a little. "But I'm sure you don't care about that…" He laughed to himself.

"It's not a bad movie actually, I had to see it with a… friend of mine…" He wasn't going to mention that it was his _ex-girlfriend_. "I'm kind of bored though, and was wondering if you were busy."

"Not at all." She said, "But in order to not sound eager…" She changed the tone of her voice, "God, Randy… I'm SO busy… this better be important!"

He actually laughed.  
One thing Randy appreciated was someone with a sense of humor. She had that. He smiled to himself as he continued walking.

"Well, I was wondering if you could break yourself away from your _busy schedule_ to hit McDonald's with me. I'm hungry, and I know they're open until like, at least 1 A.M. Drive through, anyway."

"That would be cool." Natalie said, "Are you in your room?"

"No, I'm leading home from a night out. I've been drinking so I'm not driving."

"You're _walking_…?" She sounded like she was grabbing keys and something else. "Do you know exactly where you are?"

"Natalie, calm down." He laughed a little. "I'm fine. I'm just heading up from lower hutt. I'm almost to the hotel."

"Well, I'll pick you up. How's that?"

"If you want to, I guess I can't stop you."

"Hell no. I'm stubborn. I'll pick you up."

And she did, too.  
She picked Randy up in a rented black and silver Chevrolet Cavalier two-door. They went to McDonald's, and as they were eating in the car, Natalie was actually showing no signs of being nervous around him. A lot of girls were, and he didn't understand that. He was coming down from being half drunk, and it was good. He felt better. Being full after a double quarter pounder meal sure beat the feeling of getting sick from drinking too much. They talked about a lot of stuff while they ate, and Natalie was being a little bit of a goof.

"Want a chicken nugget?" She asked with a small grin, as Randy laughed a little.

"Nah. Eat. I'm goo-" He said, but she disregarded what he said and shoved the chicken nugget into his mouth as he spoke. She laughed a little as he had no choice but to chew it, or spit it out. He ate it.

"Good boy!" she said with a giggle, and he smiled.

"It's missing barbeque…" He grumpled lightly, taking a drink of his coke as he tried to hide a smirk. She smiled.

"Yeah. True. I love barbeque. It's the only way to eat those things, but you weren't cooperating. So you got stuck with a plain chicken nugget, jerk off."

"Ooh, touché, Natalie…" he laughed, shaking his head. He dipped one of her chicken nugget in barbeque sauce, and gave her a taste of her own medicine. He shoved the chicken nugget into her mouth, and chuckled under his breath. "I'm at least nice enough to take the time to dip it in the sauce, witch."

"Ya know…" She was talking with her mouth full, which Randy actually laughed about. She took a drink from her vanilla milkshake, clearing her mouth. "Ya know… you're not a total jerk off. That was good."

Was it a date or just a get-together?  
Randy wasn't thinking anything except friendship. But you could never have too many friends. Natalie didn't think romantically of Randy, either. She just thought he was adorable, and a total dork. She liked dorks!

--

Well, the next day was busy.  
It was all of the WWE superstars taking the long trip from New Zealand to Los Angeles, California -- then branching off in their own directions to be home for the first time in almost a month. The international tours were something that they all enjoyed, but when it was over -- it was equally as welcomed as visiting the countries they went to to perform. Sure, it gave them all a chance to now what it was like in different cultures and different countries; but being home was the best feeling in the world. The majority of the superstars were either American or living in the United States, anyway. Tom Edson always got the shaft end, and was NEVER home. He lived in Newcastle, England after all!

The trip was _long_.  
Leigh Michele Luther spent the majority of the trip in cohorts with Marlena. They talked about a lot of things, and Leigh Michele was actually showing interest in the company. It was shocking to everyone -- especially to Tom! She had never cared about wrestling a day in her life! That he knew of, anyway. It was a total culture shock as Tom listened to their conversation. Something was WRONG with that girl!

"I don't know. It's interesting." Leigh Michele told Marlena, "I never knew so much went into it before I started going to the events with Tom… you know, whether I had a choice or not. It's great."

"Well, this is a total shock." Marlena laughed a little as she leaned her head back against the seat. "It's nice though to see you're interested. Ever thought of getting formal training and becoming a valet…?"

"Never!" She said, "But now that _you_ mention it…" She smiled a little. "That would be something else. I mean, Trish Stratus did it. Why can't I?"

"Anyone can be a valet if you have the look. Just staying out of the ring and cheering your 'boy' on. If I wasn't so proud of my wrestling ability, I'd do it. But I just couldn't keep myself out of the ring…" Marlena explained. "I have too much pride to just support a male and watch _him_ get to the top of the business. I'd rather be on top of the game than support someone else to do it…"

"You want to be on top of Triple H?!" Adam interjected into the conversation mocking appalled. "I think Misses Levesque would object, MISSES CENA!"

"How about you suck me, player. I was speaking figuratively." Marlena said with a smirk, as she continued her conversation with Leigh Michele.

Once the plane landed at LAX in Los Angeles, it was home free.  
Everyone was just happy to be back in the U.S and know they were just a short ride away from home. Lucky for some people who _lived_ in the L.A area namely, Natalie it was just a matter of picking her car up at the airport and taking the short drive to Berkeley. For others, like John, Marlena, Dorian and Alexandria -- it was a matter of going three thousand miles more from Los Angeles to Boston.

"I'm starting to hate traveling," was Alexandria's general gripe as they loaded a one way, straight through flight from Los Angeles to Boston. Marlena laughed a little.

"And wasn't it _you_ that was loving the idea of being in the WWE, mother dear?"

"Yeah. It was." Alexandria laughed a little. "But the traveling is insane. I'm going to have jet lag for a MONTH!"

"Yeah…" John couldn't have agreed more. "Anyone know what time it is? According to THIS," he looked at the watch on his wrist, "It's Tuesday… and it's like, 5 in the morning. It's MONDAY, and it's like… ah fuck me… I give up…"

"Don't think too hard, baby…" Marlena laughed to herself as she held Dorian, boarding the plane to Boston. "Is Candace heading to Minnesota this week?"

"Yeah, she promised Lew she'd be out there so they could spend some time together." Alexandria said, "He's really understanding. She went on the international tour just as long as you guys were gone. Almost a MONTH. It's been almost a month since they've seen each other…"

"I hate to see their phone bill…" John said under his breath with a snicker.

Dorian didn't seem to care about what his parents and grandmother were 'griping' about. In fact, he was just happy to be anywhere he was at any time. It wasn't a matter of specifics. As long as he was with 'mommy', 'daddy', and 'grammy' he was content. Little did he know, he'd have a surprise when he got home.  
They all would…

--

Marlena went to unlock the door of their house in West Newbury, but it was already unlocked. She looked confused, but assumed their housekeeper had been there to maintain the premises while they were gone. After all, they were gone for so damned long -- it was just a relief to come home to a clean house and relax for a week. But it wasn't Jenny at all. The house smelled like good food and it was immaculately clean. Marlena dropped her bags by the door as she held Dorian on her hip. He let out a loud shriek.

"PAPA-DOO!"

Vince Russo walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.  
Marlena's eyes widened, and she ran up to her father with a bright smile. When he took the time to pop in for a surprise visit -- she felt like a little girl again. She hugged her father tightly as she handed him Dorian.

"Dad, what are you doing here! I'm glad to see you but this is awesome!"

"Welcome home, princess?" He chuckled a little as he held his grandson. "Hey big boy, how did you like the traveling?"

"Fun FUN papa-doo…" Dorian beamed a smile at Vince. "Misseded yous!"

"I missed you too, big boy."

Alexandria and John were bringing the last of their bags into the house, and Alexandria had no idea about Vince either. Seeing him standing in the foyer with their daughter and grandson, she couldn't help but smile as she placed her bags down.

"Vincent?"

"Alexandria."

She smiled a little brighter as she walked up, giving Vince a light kiss. Marlena crinkled her nose in mock disgust. She hated seeing her parents kiss. It was 'gross'. But it was okay for her and John to kiss in front of their son. No problem!  
Maybe because her parents were 'old'…

"Hey hey, dad!" John said with a smile as he gave him a little bit of a salute. Vince saluted him back with a smile.

"How's it going, Johnathan my boy?"

"Not too shab. Great to be home. What brings you by?"

"Had a few days off. Decided to come see my kids. I've already called Candace, since I knew she was going back to Minnesota to be with Jon, Jake and Jordan for a few weeks."

"Yeah, but she's going to be coming to the events in Wisconsin and Illinois. She's dragging Lew to the Peoria show in two weeks." Marlena said with a smile. "It's nice to have you home, dad. You staying for a bit?"

"If that's all right with you, sweetheart."

"Uh… DUH?" She laughed a little. "Whatcha cookin', daddy?" She peeked around him into the kitchen. "It smells really good…"

"Swedish meatballs over oregano and garlic spiced linguini and crisp salad with your favorite, peppercorn ranch dressing." He paused a minute, and nodded. "Oh, and there's little pieces of mushroom and cheddar bits in it, just for you, princess…" She beamed a smile much like her son had previously.

"I love you, daddy."

"I know you do. I hope you don't mind that I invited someone for dinner tomorrow night, too. So you guys can catch up."

"…Who?" She asked, and her father smiled.

"Allen Jones."

"A.J!?" She shrieked, smiling brighter. "Sweet! Did you give him the address? What's his number…? I should call him and see if he's coming…"

Her excitement kind of, shocked John.  
Maybe it was because he never knew if she was excited to see _him_ and seeing how anxious she was that A.J was coming to dinner made him skeptical. Did she have a 'thing' for A.J or was it just because she respected him or what? Maybe he was being paranoid. Almost four years of marriage will do that to you; but was he over acting feeling jealousy?  
…Maybe.

But there was no denying when John Cena felt threatened, he put his guard up.

--

After a genuine family dinner save for Candace being absent from it and Dorian having his first taste of Swedish meatballs and 'noodlies' as he called them; it was off to bed for all boys named Cena.  
John included.  
John and Dorian were relaxing in the movie theater set up on the first floor of their home it was next to the kitchen in the set up of the house They were in the first 'row' of seating there was six reclining theater chairs -- two in each 'row' of three and they seemed to have fallen asleep while watching 'The Incredibles' DVD that Marlena finally picked up for Dorian after making him wait for what seemed 'ever' to the little boy. Marlena took some time to catch up with her father, and they ended up hitting the gym on the second floor of their house Her father and her were both taking the time to do some cardio, and were running on the treadmill while listening to music. It was on the local rock radio station, and "From Yesterday" by 30 Seconds To Mars was playing.

"So how's TNA, daddy?" she asked, and he shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Not too bad, actually. Chris Sabin is pretty pissed A.J signed with the WWE. He said it's going to 'suck' in the locker room. Chris Daniels wasn't happy either, nor was the majority of the locker room with a pulse. But they know A.J deserves the best, and as much as even I hate to admit, the WWE is the best."

"I can't believe he's going to be performing his first show in the WWE this coming Monday…" She smiled to herself as she continued running. "I missed seeing him around… and when I almost signed with TNA with you, remember?"

"Yeah."

"It was because Allen thought I'd be great there. But I digressed because I wanted to be with John and be able to see him every single day."

"Which I completely understood. And still do."

"Can't hold convo and run, dad?" Marlena asked with a chuckle as she noticed Vince wasn't talking too much.

"I'm getting old, little girl!" he said in his own defense with a laugh. "I'm not as young as you guys."

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'll still love you when Candace is changing your depends, old man."

"Why Candace? Why not you?" Vince laughed as Marlena's face showed mock disgust.

"Because I changed enough diapers with Dorian, thanks!"

Vince may have been 'getting old', but he managed to keep up with his daughter's strenuous hour run. Sure, conversation diminished as the hour progressed, but they were both focusing on the running, not so much the talking. There was all night for talking. It was the first time in a long time it was just Marlena and Vince though, so that was special.

Even IF at the moment it was just a workout that Vince called a nightmare.

--

It was almost three o'clock in the morning when John found his way to the upstairs master bedroom with his wife. Vince was sleeping with Alexandria in the basement bedroom that she called her own by her choice for the quiet and Dorian was brought up to his own bedroom by John. He must have been exhausted to fall asleep in their home theater, and Dorian was just as beat. Dorian slept right through his daddy bringing him upstairs, tucking him in, and turning on his light up lullaby jukebox that played various soft tunes. Marlena bought it two years previous in Scotland, and he set it to her favorite song on it.  
"Fur Elise".

Crawling into bed, Marlena was out cold. She knew he had fallen asleep but wouldn't wake him up because she knew he was exhausted. He respected her choice, and smiled a little as he watched her sleep. Something about her when she was sleeping set apart her 'persona' that most people saw with her. The 'bitch'. She was so innocent, and his arms wrapped around her securely. Instinctively, her head rested on his muscular chest and his fingertips gently ran through her hair.  
Her eyes fluttered lightly as she opened her sapphire eyes, peering up at John with a tired gaze. She was confused; and he just smiled at her and shhed her quietly.

"It's okay, baby, it's just me… just relax."

"You just comin' to bed?" She asked, and he nodded his head a bit.

"Yeah. I just woke up…" he laughed a little, but kept his tone quiet. He didn't want to get her into deep conversation though, because he knew she'd never get back to sleep. "Go on back to sleep, sweetheart."

"Is Dorian to bed…?" She asked, and he chuckled a little.

"Yes, baby." he said, "C'mon, did I wake you up that much?"

"…Yeah…" She smiled a little. "Now I wanna spend time with you…"

"Damn girl…" He snickered. "Well," he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know…" She smiled a little as she curled up with him. "You tell me."

"Don't leave it open to invitation, sweetheart…" He said, smirking wickedly at her. "I'm a typical man. But, I love you so that's okay…" Smiling, he kissed her forehead gently. "It's worth it."

"Suck up…"

"You know it, baby."

Well, you'd think that they would have sex, wouldn't you?  
In fact; there was more to marriage and love than sex. John proved it that night. Sure, he was your average male with average tendencies. He enjoyed the act of making love with the woman he was in love with. But that night, cuddling and talking was the only thing he had on his mind. They fell asleep around four o'clock, after talking about random things. Marlena actually mentioned that she had been thinking about eventually having another kid.

"I don't know, maybe it's me being deliriously tired…" She laughed a little, "but I just wonder what it would be like to have another baby someday. It goes back to what we were talking about with Steph."

"Yeah, I hear ya." He said, stroking her hair gently. "You're a great mom. What do you want?"

"I wouldn't mind another boy. Another JC running around would be great…" She laughed softly. "Maybe a Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena, Jr."

"Another me?" John laughed, shaking his head. "Hell nah. I think you'd go crazy."

"Or just be really happy…" She smiled. "Hard to say, eh?"

"Yeah." He kissed her eyelid lightly, as he brushed her bangs out of her face. "I don't know though, I really wouldn't mind having a little girl."

"You actually want a girl?"

"Yeah." He shrugged a bit. "I just, the concept of being that overprotective daddy… it intrigues me to no end. I wanna be that daddy."

"Baby, you _are_ that daddy." She brushed her fingers through his short hair, blinking her eyes softly. She was trying to stay awake but was tired. "I hate to see someone fuck with Dorian. You're going to go ballistic."

"Oh yeah." He smiled, "Let's go to sleep though. You look tired, sweetheart."

"Dead tired…" She leaned up and placed her lips against his. He returned her kiss, cupping her face with each of his hands. He was so tender with her at times, and it was comforting to her on so many levels. It was a long, drawn out kiss that made her feel in no shy definition of amazing. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Goodnight."

--

They slept late that day.  
It took Dorian coming into the bedroom at almost 1 P.M on his 'papa-doo's' command. He got the A-Okay from Vince to bother his parents. Dorian opened the bedroom door and walked in, to find Marlena and John still sleeping. He gently crawled up onto the bed and placed his head on his mother's chest, watching her sleep for a few minutes. Something about his mother intrigued Dorian. She had just, warm features that he looked at every change he got. And he liked talking to her, because she made eye contact. He thought she had 'perdy' eyes. He giggled really quietly as his head moved with her breathing, and he put his arms around her neck.

"Mommy…" he whispered, "you 'wake?"

Her eyes fluttered a little and he gave her a big kiss on the lips. He smiled brightly as her eyes opened.

"Hi, mommy." He said, still quietly. "You 'wake now?"

"Yeah, baby I'm awake…." She smiled. "What's the matter?"

"Nuffin'. Papa told me I could get you… I was lonely…" He said, but his smile never faded from his face. "You 'wakes now, so I no more lonely."

"That's good." She said, slowly sitting up. She pulled Dorian into her lap, and cradled him, kissing his forehead gently. "Mommy hates to hear you're sad. You're still mommy's little prince, right?"

"Right." He said surely. "I love my mommy."

"And your mommy loves you more than anything." She kissed his forehead again as she held him in her arms. "You're getting too big for mommy, little man…" She laughed a little at his facial expression AND the response he gave her.

"I stop growings then. Right now."

"No, you can't do that. Mommy wants to see her little man grow up and be big and strong, too."

"Makes up your mind, mommy!" Dorian said with an almost impatient sigh as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's s'okay, mommy." He said with a smile, as he glanced over casually, noticing his father's eyes were open. "Morning, daddy!"

"Mornin', champ." John said with a smile. "You already suckin' up to your momma?"

"Uh huh…" He grinned a little. "Me wanna go to the stowe!"

"_Stowe_?" John asked, as Marlena smiled.

"Store…." She paused after realizing. "Store? What for, pumpkin?"

"Clothes for the road!" He giggled a little. "Go buh-byes again soon?"

John and Marlena looked at each other as Dorian continued to beam.  
But the answer was, he really _was _going back on the road soon. As in Friday soon. So they decided -- they _would_ actually take their son clothes shopping. It had been a while since it was the three of them shopping. WHILE John was a little worried as stated previously, his wife put Paris Hilton to shame when you put a debit or credit card in her hand… but he wasn't too bad about it today.  
It was a shock…

They went to a few different stores, and Marlena -- as usual -- went a little _overboard_. She grabbed at least five outfits for him, all separates, from different stores. She also bought him new pumps and a new jacket. Just in case… Dorian was intrigued by stores his mother went in, specifically Hot Topic -- where she bought a pair of new pants for Summerslam and grabbed new fishnet stockings so Amy could manifest it into a top for her. She had the tank top to wear from a boutique in New Zealand, but her pants were a pair of black baggy Morbid Threads handcuff bondage pants that had mini-handcuffs instead of bondage rings and a pair of dodger blue skull fishnet stockings. It would go perfectly.

"It's a record…" John said, as they were driving back to their house. "It only took four hours to get all this stuff…"

"Record? …I could have been there longer, but I digressed." She was sitting in the passenger seat of her black and silver Escalade. Dorian was proudly in the backseat in his car seat looking at one of HIS bags. He especially liked the jean cargos his mom picked out for him. Dorian was ecstatic and that was one thing that Marlena loved. She put a mixed c.d into the player of the vehicle as John and she still talked.  
"About Us" by Brooke Hogan and Paul Wall was the song.

"But regardless of how much I like shopping, I just want to relax." Marlena said, "I mean, I want to hit the hot tub tonight and just chill."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"It'll be great because A.J is coming over, and it'll be a catch up session, too." She smiled a little. "I've missed him so much."

"I'm sure."

John turned up the song on the radio a little.  
Marlena hardly minded, but she didn't notice the change in John's demeanor. She didn't think her husband had the ability to be jealous or angry over her excitement over an old friend of hers. The fact that it was old news she had a 'crush' on Allen Jones 'back then' wasn't the big deal -- it was the fact that rumor had it, Allen liked Marlena.

"I love Brooke…" Marlena smiled a little, "She's done so much growing up."

"Yeah."

"I wonder how she is…" She looked a little thoughtful. "I should call Linda and see how Nick and Brooke and Terry are…"

"Go for it, darlin'."

"I will when we get home."

He was acting as if nothing was bothering him, but something was.  
Allen Jones.

--

**A/N: **The next chapter should be interesting then, considering 'A.J Styles' makes a house call! R&R, kids.

Oh, and thanks for the shouts last update! Namely Aaron (thanks, babe!) and my Miss Philippians! (I appreciate it!) Naturally my beloved John. (MWAH! Thanks, sweetheart!)

Keep those reviews coming though, they motivate me! -M.S


	27. Ch 26: Conflict Of Interest

**TITLE: **Biggest And The Best  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **General  
**SUB-CATEGORY: **General  
**RATING: **PG to PG-13 for strong language.  
**DISTRIBUTION: **Ask and you might receive.  
**GENRE: **Wrestling ( WWE )  
**CAST: **Marlena Russo-Cena _OC_, John Cena, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, WWE RAW roster. Some Smackdown! Stars, and Tom Edson _OC  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. And I'm not really Vince Russo's daughter. _Could you imagine? _Rebecca/Marlena is credited to me, and Tom Edson is credited to my friend John. And new to the story, Marlena Russo's sister twin Candace is credited to my best friend Candace. Also for reference Marlena's mother Alexandria is based on my mother _how she was, I should say_. All of this is fictional, I'm not really married to John Cena away from the ring _God almighty a girl can wish. _This is just a bizarre story to pass time away for me. Any and all comments are more than welcome, and always appreciated.

-----------------------------------  
**Chapter Twenty-Six : A Conflict Of Interest  
**-----------------------------------

Once they got home, Marlena went straight to the kitchen. Her father and mother were in the kitchen, and Dorian went straight out to the backyard where he could play in his 'playground'. Fully equip with his favorites; a merry-go-round and 'big boy' kid pool John decided to crash out and chill in the living room since Marlena was 'stressing' over Allen's 'arrival' at 6 P.M sharp, he heard. It was already 5:30 P.M. John actually picked up the phone that was in the living room, opposed to using his cell phone as he usually would, and dialed a number that he was more than used to.  
He called Adam.

Adam was said to be in Tampa, because he didn't want to go back to Toronto. He wanted a 'beach' scene than a 'city' scene for about a week. Less travel, too… since he didn't want to travel from Toronto to Corpus Christy, Texas for Summerslam. That was going to be great!  
But John actually had a dilemma that merited Adam's advice. It was the only time Adam seemed to get serious.

"Look," John started; "…I know I'm probably making something out of nothing, but what do you do when you think your wife is really into someone else?"

"File for divorce and find a new lady?" Adam offered, before chuckling - to prove he was kidding. "Just fucking with you man. What's eating you? Don't be cryptic, your name isn't Randy…"

"Well, you know how that A.J Styles guy signed with us?"

"Mhm…"

"…I think my wife has a thing for him."

Adam got quiet on the other end.  
Then, he laughed!

"John, are you for-fucking-real?" He asked, "Marlena does NOT have a thing for Allen… she has a thing for YOU. Everyone and their mother can tell that."

"Nah, dude. You didn't see how she reacted when her father said he was coming for dinner…"

"At _your _house? Really?"

"Yeah. Vince invited him so Marlena and Allen could 'catch up', quote unquote. I don't know if he's trying to hook her up with one of his ex-TNA guys, or if she just digs him on her own… but she was pretty fucking elated to hear he was coming. And then it goes back to when we were in Italy… and how I _heard_ they were acting from a fairly reliable source…"

"Explain…"

"When she showed up at the meeting with him? I still remember when she was talking to Shane in front of everyone, she kicked her feet up in his lap and was relaxing with him. She sat with him opposed to sitting with me."

"John, you're always together and A.J is one of her best friends from even BEFORE she met you."

"Then I heard from Torrie that Allen and Marlena were backstage before _coming_ to the meeting, just mingling and hugging and she was just all close with him."

"Jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" John said in his own defense. "I have no reason to be fucking jealous."

"The idea of 'A.J Styles' macking on your woman makes you jealous…"

"He'd be dead before he got to mackin', dog…" John said with a somewhat angry tone. Adam just sighed a little.

"Why don't you assume shit when Marlena and Randy are together? Better YET, Marlena and **I** are together? Why is it just A.J, man?"

"Because I know they have history and Vince adores the ground his ass walks on. It's like a replay with Jeter, only A.J's in the business Vince covets. That would put him ahead of the game, so to speak."

"Para-noia. Holy SHIT." Adam exclaimed. "John, man, you know I respect you. I do."

"Don't patronize me, man…"

"I'm not fucking patronizing you, John. I'm stating facts. You're being overly paranoid. Marlena loves you and only you. Get that through your head." John went to say something but Adam interjected. "No, you know what? Shut the fuck up. Listen for a change." Adam was firm with him, amazingly enough. He was actually being serious. "I can tell you, I see the way she looks at you… she loves you. She has your SON for god's sake… and she lives with you every single minute of every single day, John. So what! She got excited over her friend. STOP being a selfish prick and fucking let her have her friends! You have yours, right? Does she think you're banging Torrie or finger banging Trish? Nuh uh, DON'T think so. She's secure. Why aren't you?"

"…You're an asshole."

"Yeah? Well as usual, this _asshole_ is right. So stop being Jewish and be a good husband, okay?"

"Like you should preach on that, player." He grumpled under his breath. "But fine. Yeah."

"Dude, I'm not cut out for marriage. And at least I'm man enough to admit that, fuck drop."

Well, they got off the phone about five minutes before six. John just ventured upstairs, and walked into his and Marlena's room. Shutting the door behind him, he actually locked the door, and put a set of headphones on, laying down on the bed. He was **sure** Marlena wouldn't even notice he wasn't at dinner. It was hard for him to take what Adam said in context, considering Adam's track record, but some of what he said made sense.  
Maybe John **was** being a drama king about the whole situation.  
But at that point in time he didn't feel wrong about the situation…

--

The doorbell rang at 5:58 P.M; almost on the dot.  
One thing that people tended to understand was that Allen Jones believed in punctuality. He preferred being a couple minutes early opposed to a couple minutes late on all accounts. It was Vince who opened the door, since Marlena was in the kitchen making salad to go with dinner. Her mother was teaching her a few things, since she never had the patience to sit and learn. That was just how Marlena worked.

"Hey, mom? What in the hell is a quiche?"

"It's a meat and cheese pie, sweetheart." Alexandria explained, as her mother pulled out a stainless steel pie pan from the oven, which had a golden brown top. "This, is a quiche. It's actually very good for you."

"Really…" She went to stick her finger into it, and her mother yanked it away.

"Dinner, Marlena…"

"But, mother!"

"Don't 'but, mother' me. Dinner time, young lady."

"Dammit…" Marlena grumbled, as she continued grating a carrot into the salad bowl. It was just like when she was a kid… she never got away with anything!

In the living room, however…  
Vince gave Allen a friendly hug. More so a friendly but family hug. Allen gave Vince a hug back, chuckling under his breath.

"I didn't know Marlena was the domestic goddess, type."

"She hates cooking." Vince verified with a chuckle, "But her mother is very determined on teaching her a few things. She actually just taught Marlena how to make a quiche."

"Really…" Allen smirked, "Think I can walk in there or will the Russo ladies kill me?"

"Go on ahead. We'll both go in."

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked in as Alexandria was placing the quiche on the counter to cool. It was _common knowledge _it couldn't be cut until it was cool. Marlena was still making the salad but almost sliced her finger when she heard a familiar voice creep up behind her. She was dicing tomatoes when he walked up to her.

"How you doin', lady?"

She spun around quickly, and smiled brightly as Allen stood there behind her in dark blue jeans that fit him good and a white 'reckless' fashion grunge tee. She dropped the butcher's knife that she was using long enough to wrap arms around his neck, and hug him tightly.

"Nice to see you too, darlin'." Allen smiled, "How've you been?"

"Great. Brilliant, even. You wanna help me?" She asked with a grin, "I don't like doing this…"

"But sweetheart, you're doin' so well…" Allen smirked a little, as he walked over to the kitchen sink, washing his hands well with the antibacterial soap that was in the dispenser on the back of the sink. "But I could give ya a hand…"

"You're patronizing me, but thank you!"

"Marlena, he's the _guest_." Alexandria said with a mock sigh, as Marlena just smiled as sweetly as she could.

"But mommy, Allen loves me. He wouldn't make me do this all by my lonesome…"

"It's true, Misses Russo." Allen said with a humble tone. "I couldn't make my little drama queen fight this tomato flavored battle by herself…" Alexandria laughed at his comment as Marlena mocked appalled.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it," Allen said with a cheeky grin as he grabbed her knife.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes that Allen was there, that Marlena seemed a little concerned. She couldn't find John, and she didn't like that. Maybe he left? He had been acting kind of weird the past day and a half or so, so she had no idea what was wrong with him. What could she do really? She wasn't a mind reader… she wasn't a psychic, unless he _told_ her what was bothering him, how could she know? Allen was the one to bring it up.

"Hey, Marlena… what's the matter?" he asked, and when she looked at him, he blinked his eyes a little. "What's buggin' ya, darlin'?"

"Nothing." She said, and he looked at her with an overall skeptical look. "Nothing really. Just, wondering where my husband ran off to is all."

"Yeah, daddy no where to be's…" Dorian said as he sat in his high chair, with a dish of fun shaped chicken tenders and his ketchup. the little one was going through a phase where absolutely **everything** had to have ketchup "Good stuffs, mommy."

"Glad you like it, baby." She said, flashing Allen an almost weary smile as she gestured at Dorian's plate. "Microwaveable. No smarts required."

"Nothin' wrong with that." Allen said with a smile. "But you got what it takes to be a marvel In the kitchen, girl. It's not so hard, just a little patience and reading directions."

"I know. But see, that's where I get killed…." She said with a chuckle, "I have _no patience_…"

"You never have, princess." Vince said with a chuckle. "But that's part of your charm."

"Just like part of yours is being an under handed snake in the grass, right daddy?" She grinned at him, causing Vince to laugh.

"It's a Russo trademark, sweetheart."

--

Well, during dinner, Marlena did something both of her parents despised. She was texting someone on her phone. But once she said _who_, her parents individually dropped it. She sent a text to John.  
He was up in their room, unbeknownst to her, listening to Jadakiss and Sheek on his headphones, "J.A.D.A" was the song he was listening to when she text him.

"Where Are You?"

He just sighed a little.  
He didn't want to tell her. He thought he wanted to be alone. So their conversation went as follows.

John: Nowhere. Don't worry.  
Marlena: Seriously. I'm worried. Where are you?  
John: Around. Aren't you having fun?  
Marlena: Hard to have fun when I'm worried about you…/  
John: Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy.  
Marlena: John, what the hell is wrong with you?  
John: Nothing.  
Marlena: You're fucking lying to me…  
John: Think what you want, baby.

Marlena: Fine. Fuck you. Forget I asked. Out…  
John: Christ, Marlena…

But she shut off her phone.

John slammed his phone shut, and debated about going downstairs. He wasn't going to, though. _He was lying_, but that was irrelevant. Sometimes things were better left unsaid. He just casually put on his head phones again, and closed his eyes. He needed to remain cool, because if he went down there, he was going to cause some ruckus and that wouldn't end well.  
Unfortunately for him though, Marlena was hot under the collar. She was ready to go FIND him. But she thought against it, and tried to play off that nothing was bothering her. Her son was in the room, her parents, AND her friend Allen. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself so she just sat her phone down.

"Damn thing died on me…"

"Ah so _that's_ why you're huffy." Vince smiled a little as she nodded.

"Yep."

Well nobody questioned her.  
Until her father suggested she go upstairs and charge her phone. She gladly obliged the opportunity to leave the kitchen with nobody wondering where she was going. She headed upstairs and turned her phone back on, heading toward her bedroom. But she couldn't open the door. It was locked. Her eyes narrowed, and she began texting again.

Marlena: Are you in our room?  
John: Why?  
Marlena: I'm TRYING to get in there! If you are, open the fucking door  
John: Fine.

He opened the door.  
She brushed RIGHT past him, shoving her shoulder into his chest as she passed. With a grunt of disapproval, John held his chest, eyeing her as she grabbed her telephone charger. As she was walking out of the room, John actually grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"Now what in the hell is _your _malfunction?" he asked, as she ripped her arm away from him forcefully.

"**You**." She said, pocketing her charger. "What kind of question is that!"

"What did I do now?" He asked, more calmly than she, which angered her more.

"Oh I don't know, LYING to me for one!" She said, not caring that she was yelling. "Oh and for the record, you're a HORRIBLE fucking liar, Cena!"

"I'm not tryin' to lie to you…"

"Then DON'T!

"You wouldn't understand, and you'd think I was retarded anyway!" He actually hollered back at her, causing her eyes to narrow.

"You know what, **fuck this**." She said, turning to walk out. "Maybe it's not important, anyway."

He hated it more than anything when she brushed him off.  
So he grabbed her arm again, this time turning her to where her chest was against his. She didn't look content as she normally would, gazing up at him with ill intent in her eyes.

"You'd best let me go, Johnathan. I'm not in the mood for you…"

"Then you'd better get there _real_ fast…"

"I don't have to get anywhere right now, except away from you until you tell me what in hell's creation your problem is."

"I'm not telling you what my problem is, Marlena."

"That's **Miss Russo **to you right now. And you know what? For all I care you can go FUCK yourself!"

She snatched her arm away from him again, pushing herself away from him. Walking out of the bedroom, it was against his better judgment. He followed her. She ignored the fact that he was coming down the stairs after her, and she made it back into the kitchen. She pulled her charger from her pocket, and waved it in the general direction of her parents and Allen, who were still sitting at the table.

"Got it. Maybe now this piece of crap won't die."

"Hey ya'll, what's crackin'?" John said with a smirk as he leaned at the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Well there you are." Alexandria said with a smile. "Where have you been all day?"

"Relaxin'. Needed it after that long assed trip."

"Hey, John." Allen said, smiling a little. "How's it goin'?"

"Great, player. You?"

"Good good."

Marlena didn't care too much for the 'small talk'.  
She just slammed her cell phone onto the counter and braced her hands on it, turning around to face John. He noted the change in her overall tone, as did Allen, Alexandria and Vince. Vince was the bravest of the lot though, by any means.

"What's the matter, baby doll?"

"Not a thing, daddy." She said in a bitter tone. "Not a thing."

"Who are you trying to kid?" He asked, as Marlena merely smiled through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine, daddy. Promise. If it was important…." She directed her attention toward John as she mentioned 'if it was important', "…I would definitely tell you. But it's **not**."

"Nice to know." John said with a sarcastic tone. "Wouldn't want anything to be buggin' ya, _boo_…"

He knew how much that annoyed her.  
If Dorian wasn't in the room, she probably would have reached over and slapped the sarcasm right out of his mouth at that moment. She was seething pissed. She had such a bad temper, that it was a little dangerous. Allen slowly stood up, he could tell there was tension between them. He had been married before, he knew what it was all about.

"Hey, Marlena? Wanna come with me real quick to the airport? I need to get back to Gainesville so I can get ready for Monday night."

"Definitely. I'll bring you if you want."

"Want me to come with you?" John asked, as Marlena narrowed her eyes.

"No…"

She excused herself from the kitchen, and as she and Allen walked out to head to her car, he put his arm gently around Marlena's back, guiding her outside. That sent John's jealousy into overdrive.  
As Marlena's BMW pulled out of the driveway heading down the road toward the airport in Boston, John grabbed the keys to her Escalade. John waited a few minutes before leaving, and then pulled out of the driveway, following them to the airport.

OKAY…  
So here's where we take time to examine. John's actions originally spawned over Allen. His jealousy spawned over the past relationship Marlena and Allen may or may NOT have had… but he was failing to realize he had her. They were married. And sometimes being overly jealous or overprotective wasn't a good thing. Not with Marlena though, she hated jealousy -- she didn't really covet being overprotected, either. This was either going to be resolved, or one of them was going to lose their composure…

It would probably be Marlena…

--

On the way to the airport, Marlena put a c.d into the c.d player. It was a mixed album and "Sexy" by Shawn Desman was the song that was playing. Allen and her were talking, and he took the liberty of asking what was wrong. She never lied to him before, and he knew she wouldn't start now.

"C'mon, darlin'… what's buggin' ya?"  
"My asshole of a husband." She said plainly. "I asked him what was wrong, because he was being an emo fuck. And he lied to me."

"That's never good…" Allen said, "but what do you mean by 'emo fuck', sweetheart?"

"Overly emotional. It's a phrase a lot of kids use now days to describe drama queens…"

"Did you ever find out what's botherin' him?"

"No. And right now, I don't care."

"That's not true." Allen said, as Marlena just raised an eyebrow. "I can tell you love him. So I know you're not bein' honest by telling _me_ you don't care. I know you better than that…"

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't care. There. Better?"

"Yes and no." he said with a small smile. "It's better you're honest, but not better by the answer. You should consider a lot of things, girl. He's your husband, the father of your baby, and someone you love yeah?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Yeah so? If I could have fought for my marriage harder, I would have. But it was too hard to keep up with when I was on the road. She stopped understandin', and I guess fell for another guy while I was always away. My fault for the career I'm in, but you can't change some things, darlin'. You have it lucky. Your man and you are in the same industry. That doesn't happen often."

"I guess."

"Are you hearin' anything I'm sayin'?" Allen asked, as he made her look at him as they were stopped at a stoplight. "It's important that you don't let this be more than a lovers tiff. Everyone fights. Everyone gets on each other's nerves. But don't let it become more than that, girl."

"God, you sound like my father…" Marlena laughed a little as she flipped the song on the c.d. to something equally as upbeat. 'Sittin' Sidewayz' by Paul Wall. "But you're right."

"Always am, girl." Allen said with a chuckle.

--

At the airport, she set the alarm on her car and walked into the airport with him. Twirling her key ring around her index finger, she stood with him at the airport terminal. His flight left in a few minutes, and he was just being patient until they started boarding. They continued to talk though.

"So you gonna do what I asked of ya?" He asked, and Marlena nodded.

"Yeah. I'll talk to him when I get home."

"Good girl. You'll have to call me when you resolve everythin' to let me know so I don't gotta worry 'bout my little darlin'."

"I'll call you. Don't worry." She said, putting her arms around Allen's neck to hug him. He hugged her back tightly. "I'll see you Monday, then?"

"I'll be there if you will."

She laughed a little.  
Someone who wasn't amused, was John Cena. He was watching from the side of the airport terminal, and it didn't look that good. From his point of view, anyway. His wife was hugging on another man, laughing and giggling and carrying on. Maybe he was over dramatizing everything… but he hated it. It went back to what Adam said on the phone… maybe he was over examining things. And why didn't he suspect anything when Marlena hugged or talked with Adam and Randy?

Maybe because Adam and Randy were HIS friends…  
He knew what to expect from them…

Allen soon parted his way from Marlena, who just waved him off as he headed to board the plane. She turned around to walk back to her car, and that was that. She didn't think anything of it. She made it back to her BMW and she drove back toward her house -- but instead of going right home, she took a detour. She called her mother from her car phone, asking if she could keep an eye on Dorian for a little while. Her mother agreed, and Marlena took the drive from Boston to Quincy, Massachusetts. It wasn't far, but she loved the view from there. Little did she know she was being followed the entire time…

She parked her car at the wharf, and walked out onto the pier, looking over the water. Something about the area was just so beautiful, she found it easier to think there than at home. There was too much chaos, and too many things going on that would prevent her from getting a grip on herself. She was still near her car, so she could still hear the radio -- "When I Think About Leaving" by Kenny Chesney was playing from the speakers. She moved over and sat down on the hood of her BMW, resting her arms on her upright knees. She gazed out at the water, trying to shake the feeling that she had.  
She felt like crying.

She hated feeling like she was pushing John away. He meant so much to her. She knew it was natural to have disagreements, and to fight, but why would he lie to her by saying nothing was wrong, then admit he lied? If he was so afraid she'd be mad, why didn't he just tell her 'I don't want you to be mad, so I'm not at liberty to discuss it'. She would have been irritated, but she would have gotten over it and respected it. Not accepted that he lied to her…

Marlena didn't seem to care if anyone was around her. She felt like she was alone so she acted as if she was alone. But John parked the escalade not even a half a mile away, watching her every movement. So technically, stalking was illegal in all fifty states -- but did it count if you were married to the person you were 'stalking'? He just watched her as she listened to the music that was playing from her car's stereo system. "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera began to play and Marlena didn't seem to concern herself with the fact she felt eyes on her. One thing she usually did when she was upset, was sang to herself to either _make _herself cry, or to feel better about the situation she was dealing with.

"_Seems like it was yesterday  
When I saw your face…  
You told me how proud you were  
But I walked away.  
If only I knew what I know today…  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away…  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again…  
Sometimes I want to call you  
But I know you won't be there_…"

John didn't really know what to think that he should have interrupted her. She might have wanted to kill him worse than she already did.  
He should have been honest with her. Maybe she wouldn't have been so pissed off at him. He _did _lie to her. But could it be justified? He didn't want to put a wrench in her relationship with A.J. He also didn't want to lose her… Hearing how much hurt there was in her voice when she sang along with the radio, he realized he did more than just lie to her…  
In a sense, be broke her heart…

"_I'm sorry for  
Blaming you  
For everything…I just couldn't do…  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you…  
Some days I feel broken inside  
But I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide  
'Cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this… _

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back…"

He wasn't sure how much he could take.  
He could see tears welling in her eyes as he watched her, and he knew that he was the one that brought this on. He had never lied to her, and even though it was something SO small, it hurt him to see her like this. He wanted to grab her, hold her, and tell her how sorry he was for hurting her feelings. For lying to her. But maybe it was an over dramatization over a greater situation.  
Could he really admit to her he was jealous of her best friend?

"_I'm sorry  
For blaming you  
For everything… I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day…  
I would tell you how much  
That I've missed you since you've been away… _

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time…

I'm sorry for… blaming you…  
For everything…I just couldn't do…  
And I've hurt myself…  
…By hurting you…"

The song ended.  
John didn't care. He got out of the escalade, and shut the door. She heard the door, and turned around. Her eyes closed as she turned back to face the front, trying to hide the fact she was crying. He went to the front of the car, and grabbed her hips, yanking her off the car into his arms.

"I'm sorry…"

It was all he said to her.  
He held her tightly, letting his face rest at the side of her neck. She really wasn't receptive to him at first, until he started talking. Then, she lightened up. He told her he was sorry for lying to her, and then got into the reason he did.

"I'm jealous…"

"Of _what_?" She asked, looking at him a little confused. "What in the hell could make you jealous?"

"Allen…?" He said as she looked stunned.

"WHAT?"

"Don't get mad…please…" He said, "you asked, and I'm tellin' you. So please, just let me get this out…"

"…Okay…"

"I just felt threatened. Okay? Because you've been friends with him before we even started dating… and I figured since I heard you had a crush on him, maybe he had more of a chance to take you from me than anyone else…"

"John…"

"Marlena… seriously, I don't want to lose you. I can't even imagine my life without you…"

"Johnathan." She said more firmly, grabbing the sides of his face with her hand. "You are NOT going to lose me. Ever. I love you…" She said, "you mean the world to me. You're the only guy that I love. Allen? He's my best friend. It would be too weird for me to even _like _him like that anymore. Did I have a crush on him? Sure. I was in mad love over his wrestling ability and I liked the way he acted toward me. He didn't treat me like a girl who was a potential lay. He treated me like a princess. But I don't have feelings for him…"

"None?"

"None…" She reassured him. "You see, I have this _thing_ for a guy though… he's kind of muscular, and a little bit goofy…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" She slowly smiled. "Amazing blue eyes… gorgeous face…" She ran her fingertips along his jaw line. "Strong features that only rival his physical strength. He's my baby's daddy, you know…"

"Lucky bastard…" John smirked a little as she smiled brighter.

"Oh yeah. He's definitely lucky. He snatched me up, didn't he?"

"You bet he did, baby girl."

Well…  
See? A little communication helped lots of things, didn't it? John felt better that he expressed his feelings to her, and she was just happy he felt bad for lying to her… HEY! Come on, she's just a female, here…  
Not to mention a female with the last name of _Russo_. They were infamous for being a wee bit conniving! And it was in their genes to love every minute of it.

--

So they went home.  
John drove her BMW home since she said, she didn't "trust him" with her baby. Her escalade was her life! On the drive home, she was listening to "Love Me Or Hate Me" by Lady Sovereign and was actually doing a lot of thinking. What made John so jealous of Allen? She couldn't see it. What was there to be jealous of? Sure, Allen was cute in his _own way_ and he was a great athlete…

But was that really enough of a reason for her to 'break up' with John?

NO.

She at least knew why John was such a prick earlier though. That was always a good thing. Sure, she was having problems understanding it… but at least he was honest with her. John on the other hand, wasn't feeling as good about it as she was. He felt ridiculous for spilling to her that he was jealous of her best friend. It was a moderate jealousy -- not the type where he was going to prohibit all contact like obsessive jealousy -- but it was still the same thing. He hated the idea of the possibility of Allen and Marlena potentially working together.  
Because of the Styles/Russo 'love fest' in TNA… he was afraid it was going to switch to a second generation Russo with a first generation megastar.

But the week was going by fairly quick. After the 'disagreement' between John and Marlena, everything went by smoothly. They spent time together, they watched television together mainly a couple Boston Red Sox games on NESN and spent time with Dorian. It was strange because normally they had one or more of their 'work buddies' at the house. This week was actually different. It was just their family. Vince Russo left that Thursday, the day Marlena and John were actually set to leave to get to Corpus Christy, Texas for Summerslam that coming Sunday.

"Dad, you can't come to Summerslam?" Marlena asked, as Vince seemed a little thoughtful.

"Well, I don't know. I think I could try. Want to give me a call tomorrow and ask me again? I'll see what's up once I get back to the Asylum." He spoke of the TNA offices, and Marlena nodded her head.

"Sure. No problem."

"Good good." Vince said, giving his daughter a hug and a kiss. "I love you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you too, daddy. Talk to you then."

--

Friday rolled around.  
Marlena didn't really _want _to get up at 7 A.M, but they arranged a flight for 10 A.M to get to Corpus Christy to get into the hotel and get everything situated. That didn't mean she had to like it… John was out of bed before her for once. She slammed her fist down on the alarm clock not once, but twice… not wanting to get out of bed. John sat at the edge of the bed, dressed in just his black 'spicy' boxer shorts, stroking her leg lightly. He knew they had a 3 O'clock Press Conference to show up for…

"C'mon, baby…" he said quietly. "Time to rise and shine."

"I don't wanna…" She whimpered, "Do I have to? Can't you _carry me_ to Corpus Christy?"

"Sure I could." John said with a chuckle, "But I'd rather walk in with you by my side than an unconscious heap in my arms."

She groaned with disapproval.  
He just smiled, as he ran his hand down her leg. He held her foot in his hand, and gave her ankle a gentle kiss. He encouraged her to get up, and she finally did. There were very few days that had Marlena wanting to stay in bed, but today was one of them. What actually got her up, though, was music.

John turned on the radio, and on the local alternative rock station, "I'm A Fake" by The Used was playing. She seemed, slightly stimulated by the screamo music that was playing, and actually rolled out of bed. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple tee-shirt, knowing damned well she was in absolutely no mood to look superiorly glamorous rolling into Corpus Christy. Jeans and a tee-shirt would have to do.

It didn't take anyone long to get ready. It took Marlena single handedly the longest since she was all but a zombie. She was tired, and even a little grumpy. But Dorian snapped her grumpy mood on the plane to Corpus. They had to get to the Women's champion coherent and ready for the Summerslam press conference. She had to speak about her match with Mickie James, after all!

"Mommas gonna whoops Mickie, yeah!" Dorian said with a bright smile, as he pounded his action figures together. "My momma is the GWEATEST woman champion ever!"

"Aww, thank you baby…" Marlena smiled as she kissed the side of Dorian's forehead.

"It's true, mommy." Dorian beamed a smile. "Yous the greatestest."

"You're so biased." Marlena grinned a little as she hugged Dorian tightly against her chest. John just smirked a little.

"He loves his women's champ momma. He's going to be disappointed when she forfeits it…"

"Yeah, but it has to be done." Marlena said with a small shrug. "He'll still love his mommy regardless, right, baby?"

"Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. "She's my momma."

The trip to Corpus wasn't bad.  
Marlena finally woke up around 11 o'clock where she was fully ready and even preparing what she was going to say at the press conference. For a little while during the flight she _became_ Rebecca Russo long enough to write something up directed at Mickie James for the conference. She wasn't the most comfortable at these type of events since it was such an enclosed scene and she was used to the wide open arena now; but it was something she was glad to work on.

--

**A/N: **The next chapter is pre-Summerslam and THEN SUMMERSLAM! And a new character of the month will be posted this coming week. R&R and it'll keep the flow going! -M.S


End file.
